Cuatro días que cambiaron la historia
by cappkr123
Summary: Continuación del Fic "En sus Zapatos" finalmente Phineas descubre los sentimientos de Isabella, y prepara el que en sus propias palabras sera "proyecto mas importante de su vida" por desgracia, las cosas no serán fáciles, Phineas tendrá que crecer rapido.
1. Chapter 1

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Bueno con Marie nunca obtube respuesta así que los observadores se dieron cuenta que no es Elizabeth pero al describirla no se puede evitar pensar en Angelus19 asi que por si las dudas Marie es propiedad de angelus19 :iconangelus19: la única razón de usarla en este ficc es mostrar mi admiración por angelus.

El viajero es creacion de Alquimistaarcano77 .net/s/7434684/1/La_llegada_del_viajero y el motivo para usarlo en esta publicacion es demostrar mi admiracion por este autor.

**CUATRO DÍAS QUE CAMBIARON LA HISTORIA.**

A la mañana siguiente Ferb se despertó como cualquier mañana y se encontró a su hermano Phineas mirando por la ventana a la calle.

-no me digas nada Ferb…-

Dijo Phineas antes de que su hermano pudiera siquiera mover un dedo, Ferb lo miro con expresión de ¿en serio?

-si Ferb, sé que me vas a preguntar si estuve aquí toda la noche y la verdad es que no, dormí bien y tiene poco que desperté-

Ferb levanto una ceja y soltó un suspiro

-ok Ferb casi no dormí nada con lo de ayer-

Ferb se levanto y comenzó a prepararse para el proyecto de ese día, que Phineas tardo menos de una hora en preparar, pero le quito el sueño toda la noche.

-supongo que para ti fue una noticia impactante-

Finalmente hablo el peli verde.

-¡vamos Ferb!¡Isabella está enamorada de mi quien sabe desde cuando! ¡Por supuesto que aun no lo digiero!, bueno ¿podrías explicarme cuando sucedió eso?-

-tal vez fue la vez de la montaña rusa que solo sería mejor que la de la feria del condado y termino por cubrir media ciudad, o quizás la vez del lavado de autos que construiste para ella, o quizás la vez que querías prepararle un helado gigante, o tal vez cuando hicimos un rodeo para que ella ganara insignias, o cuando hicimos el programa de Tv para ella y las exploradoras o tal vez el día del bio-domo o quizás…-

-Ok ok, ok Ferb cielos, ya entendí el punto, pero no pensé que las cosas fueran a salir así, creí que… bueno tu sabes… tardaría mas… en…-

-también podría haber sido la vez que les enseñamos trucos en bici a los monos…-

Phineas abrió la boca lo más grande que pudo para tomar aire y ganar tiempo de poder pensar que cosa decir

-Ferb… ¿¡estás diciendo que Isabella se enamoro de mi desde el principio y que pudimos pasar todo el verano juntos!-

-técnicamente pasaste todo el verano con ella-

Lo objeto Ferb.

-Ferb ¡no sé qué es lo que debo de hacer ahora!-

-¿no te sirvió ver el mundo como lo ve ella para saberlo?-

-Ferb… siempre sabes que decir, ¿cierto?-

-Sí, así es… por cierto… ¿sabes dónde está Candace?-

-los papas de Adysson hablaron anoche para decir que se quedaría con ellos porque era peligroso que estuviera en la calle a esas horas, y como les había hecho el favor de acompañar a su hija a casa…-

Con Candace.

Candace estaba amarrada de pies y manos a cuatro postes sobre un altar de piedra,con el denso humo de incienso y de antorchas encendidas a su alrededor,y muchos tipos cubiertos con túnicas grises que entonaban canticos satánicos donde solo reconocía la frase "plana como tabla de planchar" (como un canto gregoriano) preparándola para sacrificarla a un ídolo en mitad de una montaña, el sacerdote principal se acerco a ella, saco una enorme daga con ondas de su cinturón… comenzó a rasgar lentamente su ropa… dejando apenas lo justo para cubrirla… el sacerdote levanta lentamente la daga y la lleva a su frente… la gira lentamente… la toma con sus dos manos preparándose para sacarle el corazón con aquel cuchillo… ¡Jeremy Jones llega al rescate!, la libera en un parpadeo y con su látigo logran escapar balanceándose por los arboles, sin embargo, se estrellan en uno y caen al interior de un pozo de magma… Candace despierta gritando para encontrarse en una casa que no conoce, ve alrededor y trata de orientarse, se da cuenta que esta sobre un sofá en la sala con las ventanas cerradas y una frazada encima.

-¿dónde estoy…? auch mi cabeza me duele mucho… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

-valla al fin despertó señorita Flynn-

Miro de donde venia la voz para ver a un hombre mayor con uniforme de policía que tenía una taza de café en sus manos.

-¿¡Quien es usted y porque me trajeron aquí!-

Aquel señor vestido de policía camino lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Calma, soy el padre de Adysson, y te trajeron aquí anoche por que te encontraron inconsciente en la calle, le dije a tus padres que te quedarías aquí porque era tarde, para no preocuparlos, pero dime, ¿exactamente qué fue lo que te robaron?-

-¿robarme? ¿De qué me habla? ¡Tengo que llamar a casa y…! ¿¡Mi teléfono…! ¡Mi teléfono no está…! ¡Se robaron mi teléfono!-

-Bueno tuviste suerte, con lo de ayer muchas personas querían hacer su voluntad en las calles, y si tú celular funcionaba y es lo único que te falta, puedes sentirte bien por estar entera-

Dijo aquel hombre mientras se sentaba en la mesa de centro, Candace buscaba en su memoria pero no podía recordar nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior ni que era lo que hacía en la calle tan tarde.

-bueno…creo que tengo que darle las gracias por ayudarme-

-no te preocupes, después de todo fue mi hija la que te trajo con la ayuda de una de sus compañeras y el padre de aquella, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casay queles explique a tus padres todo?-

-¡no!¡No se preocupe!, lo mejor será dejar esto así entre nosotros, digo solo perdí mi celular… otra vez… muchas gracias y dígale a su hija que se lo agradezco-

Candace se levanto y comenzó a caminar a la puerta, al salir vio un objeto tirado en el suelo, era su celular.

-¡SI! ¡No te perdí otra vez! ¡Gracias al cielo! pero… si no me robaron el celular ¿que paso?...-

Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle tratando de recordar, pero nada llegaba a su mente.

-mejor lo dejo así, o mama va a matarme si se entera que me paso algo anoche y no sé nada de ello…-

Candace camino de regreso a su hogar y no noto las figuras que estaban sobre el techo de la casa de la que salía.

-Uff, menos mal que parece no recordar nada-

Dijo Date al verla salir y habiendo escuchado todo desde donde estaba.

-si menos mal que tiene la cabeza dura-

-¡Marie!, ¡es tu tía de sangre! y… tienes razón… bueno, creo que tienes que explicarme porque te arriesgaste a que te descubriera tu tía Candace, sabes que eso es muy peligroso-

Date se recostó sobre el techo mientras hablaba.

-¡Más bien ustedes tienen mucho que explicar!, Marie FlynnGarcia-Shapiro y Date P.W. Sweetwater-

La voz que escucharon los hizo desear desaparecer o no haber cometido el error de anoche, giraron para encontrar a Adysson vestida con su uniforme de exploradora subiendo por el techo hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Hola tía Adysson como amane…-

Mari guardo silencio al ver la expresión de Adysson y como golpeaba con el pie en el techo esperando una explicación a lo de anoche…

Fhasback

-pero si todo el mundo supiera lo dulce y romántico que eres con la tía Adysson y tus hijas…-

Date trato de cambiar rápidamente la conversación

-bueno tienes mucho que explicar señorita Marie FlynnGarcia-Shapiro… y tendrás que decirme porque tuve que noquear a tu tía Candace, sabes, finalmente entiendo porque no le caigo bien desde que nos conocimos, siempre creí que era su modo de dar las gracias…-

El sonido de un objeto cayendo los saco de su plática, miraron de donde provenía el ruido y encontraron a la pequeña Adysson que había soltado un trozo de madera con el que pretendía golpear a Date por dejar inconsciente a Candace…

-Ti… ti… ¿tía Adysson…?¿Hijas…?¿Tía Candace…?¿Marie FlynnGarcia-Shapiro…?-

-¡mira tío Date!¡Es la tía Adysson cuando era pequeña!-

Dijo Marie con su acostumbrado entusiasmo, pero con la falta de tacto en su forma de hablar que cualquiera sabría que es hija de Phineas

-tititi… ¿tío Date…? ¿Tía Adysson…?¿Entonces tu…?-

Dijo tartamudeando la pequeña exploradora mientras su mano temblaba señalando a aquel sujeto con abrigo gris.

-ho nooooo hooooo nooooo ¡Marie…! ¡Cambiamos la historia! ¡Adysson jamás querrá tenerme cerca de ella y nunca la conoceré y…!¡haaagghhhh!-

Date callo cuan largo era en el suelo echando espuma por la boca por el shock de pensar en que nunca volvería a ver a su esposa del futuro, mientras Adysson lo miraba con la vista perdida

-¿el… esta… bien…?-

Marie corrió a abrazar a Adysson

-claro que está bien, el solo es un poco extraño cuando se trata de ti, el te quiere mucho, así que no puede evitar comportarse de ese modo, ¡cree que nunca te casaras con él!, bueno, que no se casen cuando se conozcan en el futuro, por cierto… ¿podrías ayudarnos con la tía Candace?, no podemos llevarla a su casa o nos descubrirían mis papas-

Fin del Fhasback

-¿Y bien…?-

Dijo Adysson sin dejar de golpear el techo con su pie.

-¡Tío Date!, explícale tu las cosas, después de todo siempre decías que te hubiera gustado conocer a tu esposa desde que eran chicos-

-Marie nunca va a dejar de ser Flynn…-

Contesto Date con una terrible sombra de depresión mientras se dejaba caer por el techo al no tener ganas de decir nada que arruinara más las cosas.

Adysson finalmente lanzo un suspiro.

-haaaa, está claro que eres la hija de Phineas, pero necesito que me expliques por que están aquí-

-haaa pues veras tía, estaba en el laboratorio de papa y comencé a rehacer uno de sus inventos, ¡un circuito temporal que me permitiría viajar hacia atrás en el tiempo! quería impresionar a el tío Date que llego de visita y… ¡exploto!-

-entonces si exploto… mi ahijada es muy inteligente… pero no sé de donde saco eso… es la única que le da miedo a todos los maestros de química…-

Date seguía en una profunda depresión y estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol mientras caía por la orilla del techo, Adysson se acerco a Marie y le pregunto en voz baja

-¿segura que va a estar bien?...¿y cómo es eso que él y yo…?-

-¡solo no te dejes llevar por esto!, el solo está muy triste, pero veras que es alguien increíble, ¡ya sé como lo podremos animar!-

Dijo Marie jalando a Adysson del brazo mientras caminaba a la orilla del techo

-tío Date, ¿porque no das una vuelta a la ciudad y atrapas a todos los chicos malos que estén por las calles?, ¡eso te hará sentir mejor!-

-no, no sirvió… anoche fui mientras ustedes dormían… y no me siento mejor…-

Las niñas se dan cuenta que Date esta sobre un grupo de personas amontonadas en el patio de atrás de la casa, donde se pueden ver pandilleros, ladrones, y algunos de los miembros de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A.

-¡vaya!, ¿él solo les hizo eso?-

Pregunto la pequeña Adysson, y de en medio del montón de personas se escucho la voz de Rodney

-de hecho el usaba a los más delgados para golpear a los otros…-

-¡cállate estúpido!...-

-¡deberías de fingir estar inconsciente como todos los demás!...-

-¿¡quieres que nos golpee de nuevo!...-

Comenzaron a reprender a Rodney varias voces que venían del montón de personas que estaban allí

-Ok me callo…-

Finalmente dijo el "rival" de Doof, en ese momento, se escucho el aletear de un enorme cuervo que se posaba sobre el techo, Date se incorporo de inmediato, su instinto le decía que algo andaba mal y salto para cubrir a las niñas

-¿¡Quien está allí!-

-¡Marie! ¡Él me está asustando!-

Grito Adysson escondiéndose detrás de Marie.

-¡Si el tío Date dice que hay alguien es que hay alguien tía Adysson!-

Le contesto Marie más acostumbradaa la rara forma de ser de su padrino, pero para Adysson no estaba todo claro, así que les pregunto

-¡pero de verdad! ¿Quién podría estar por aquí?, sin contar con el cuervo y esos tipos estamos solos-

-nunca más pequeña… nunca más…-

Todos los presentes se petrificaron al escuchar al cuervo hablar tan claramente y con una voz tan escalofriante a la que solo le falto un relámpago para acentuar el momento, todo el grupo que había estado bajo los pies de Date, al escuchar hablar al cuervo se levantaron y pusieron pies en polvorosa, gritando todos juntos, ¡primero ese tipo y luego un cuervo que habla!

-¡hey ustedes!, los Yakuza, ¡déjenme una de sus espadas!-

Les grito Date al ver correr a ese grupo de traficantes, y por supuesto aquellos pandilleros nunca querrían topárselo de nuevo, así que le lanzaron una espada que aun estaba entera, Date la atrapo en el Aire y la desenvaino preparándose para enfrentar a aquel extraño ser

-¡chicas! si esa cosa es malvada tienen que correr, ¡Marie ve con tus padres y explícales todo!, ya no me importa la línea temporal, ¡ustedes deben de estar a salvo!-

Adysson miro a aquel tipo que un minuto antes parecía ser el peor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, preparándose para defenderla frente a una criatura que causo tanto miedo al grupo de maleantes solo con verla, el rojo comenzó a invadir sus mejillas.

-Tranquilo viajero de otros mundos, soy alguien como tú, con curiosidad por descubrir extraños nuevos mundos y los seres que los habitan, puedes llamarme "el viajero", no soy una amenaza para ti o tus amigas-

-entonces ¿porque siento esta terrible aura a tu alrededor?-

-las sombras somos el equilibrio, no hay luz sin obscuridad, has sentido mi obscuridad solamente, a pesar de ser tan joven has tenido una vida interesante y has aprendido mucho, pero aun te falta mucho mas por saber-

Date bajo la espada y la guardo en su vaina

-es raro encontrar seres que hablen con sabiduría y sean descorteses al mismo tiempo, pero me imagino que debes ser muy viejo para hablarme de ese modo, así que habla, ¿quién eres y que quieres de mi ahijada?-

-en realidad venia a advertirles jóvenes viajeros, ustedes están aquí por el destino, pero no deben de interferir en el desarrollo de los sucesos de estos días…-

Date volvió a estar deprimido y se dejo caer sentado sobre el techo

-demasiado tarde, Ady nunca me va a querer conocer ni…-

Marie lo golpeaba con suavidad en la espalda tratando de reconfortarlo

-este sujeto debe de aprender a escuchar y dejar que las personas terminen de hablar-

Dijo aquel ser que se hacía llamar "el viajero" y continúo con su charla

-ustedes están aquí para proteger a Phineas e Isabella, pero no pueden interferir en lo que pasara ni ser vistos por nadie más, solo deberán de observar y esperar, y tu… ¡deja de estar con esa actitud! Están destinados a estar juntos, así que… ¡compórtate como un adulto!-

Decía aquel ser con forma de cuervo mientras picoteaba a Date en la cabeza

Con Isabella

Los camiones de carga salían de la casa de los hermanos Flynn, señal inequívoca de que el proyecto de ese día estaba en marcha, Isabella los veía salir y finalmente tomo aliento para cruzar la calle y ver el "proyecto más importante en la vida de Phineas" tal como le habría prometido el día anterior, así que se dirigió al patio de atrás para encontrar a Phineas y Ferb sacando todos los materiales que habían pedido

-hola Phineas, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Saludo como era su costumbre, pero Phineas reacciono como si un cohete hubiera estallado atrás de él.

-haaaaa, ha, hola Isabella, ¿llegaste temprano? Apenas estamos desempacando las cosas que vamos a usar-

-¡genial!, ¡déjenme ayudarles!-

Contesto Isabella mientras se ponía a sacar las cosas de sus cajas, Phineas miro donde su hermano y lo vio guardando la risa de su reacción

-si fuera fácil lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo Ferb…-

Murmuro Phineas, Isabella se enderezo y miro donde él.

-oye Phineas…-

-Sí,¿qué pasa Isabella?-

Le contesto Phineas bastante nervioso.

-¿Donde está Perry?… desde ayer en el cine que no lo vemos-

Perry está en la cocina y siente un pequeño temblor bajo sus patas, se endereza, se pone su sombrero, y toma su plato, nunca más saldrá a una misión sin desayunar, la trampa debajo de sus pies se abre y cae en los brazos de Carl.

-¡buenos días agente P!, aun no podemos activar las entradas así que me mando el mayor monograma por ti-

Perry vio al becario y lo miro extrañado, se suponía que tardarían bastante tiempo en tener misiones otra vez, así que era una verdadera sorpresa toda la situación, después de un rato llegaron con monograma en los túneles subterráneos, todo era un caos, todos los miembros de la agencia estaban allí, recibiendo instrucciones otra vez, pero solo que esta vez estaban escritas a mano.

-agente P, buenos días-

Dijo monograma al ver al becario y al agente P llegar cerca de él.

-gracias al inoportuno accidente de ayer, aun estamos reorganizándonos para trabajar en esta situación, los refuerzos y suministros de la central llegaran hasta el medio día, pero tenemos asuntos muy importantes como para esperarlos, anoche un sujeto desconocido entro en todos los lugares donde hubieran reportes de violencia o que alguien trataba de hacer el mal aprovechando el caos de la tormenta solar…¡y los detuvo a todos!, se llevaba gente de cada lugar como si se tratara de trofeos…-

-Creemos que se trataba de alguna especie de cazador de malos agente P-

-¡Carl!, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me interrumpas?... bueno agente P, muchos de los científicos malvados de M.E.R.M.E.L.A.D.A. desaparecieron, y tememos que un ser aun mas malvado aproveche la situación y trate de imponerse en el área limítrofe, las ordenes para todos los agentes es seguir alertas y reportarse con el agente A-

Perry puso una expresión de "por favor, ¿para eso me trajeron?" mientras usaba una cuchara para terminar su desayuno

-lo siento agente P, sé que ya te habíamos informado ayer de esta directiva, pero tú no estás aquí por eso, escucha agente P, por lo del día de ayer estas bajo la lupa hasta que no se demuestre tu total inocencia, estarás bajo observación por un tiempo y esta misión demostrara que tienes tu cabeza en el lugar correcto,así que es vital que la cumplas, son tus dueños, durante todo el verano solo habían hecho cosas para divertirse que eran inofensivas, pero hoy nuestros agentes reportan que tienen planeado construir un superportal que los llevara a cualquier lugar que deseen, si el mundo se llega a enterar de la existencia de un aparato así sería un caos y el colapso del estilo de vida americano, tu misión es ir y ¡detenerlos!-

Perry trago el último bocado de su pico y casi se ahoga al escuchar a monograma hablar de sus dueños como una amenaza.

-pero señor, Phineas Flynn solo quiere hacerlo para…-

-¡Carl!, ¡no importa cuánto quieras ganar esa apuesta!, el cambio de cuerpos no cuenta como una cita, así que olvídalo, y sigo en pie que tardara unos cuatro o seis años en notarla siquiera y eso solo si otro chico se fija en ella-

-Señor…-

Lo interrumpió Carl

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-el agente P aun esta aquí-

-¿Cómo? Ho agente P, ya tienes tu misión, ve a cumplirla, ¡detén a Phineas y Ferb Flynn-Flecher de inmediato!-

Perry no podía creerlo, ¡Phineas y Ferb estaban clasificados como una amenaza y era su misión detenerlos!

Con Marie.

Marie, Adysson y Date se dirigían a la casa de los Flynn, pero caminar no parecía el estilo de Date, llevaba cargando a las dos niñas en cada brazo mientras saltaba sobre los techos de las casas con unos zapatos especiales.

-¿de dónde sacaron esto?-

Pregunto Adysson

-son unos zapatos que creo mi papa hace tiempo, permiten dar saltos muy altos y largos, y correr muy rápidamente-

Le contesto Marie que se divertía bastante con la situación, le encantaba sentir el viento sobre su rostro y el impulso que tomaban con cada techo sobre el que caían la hacía gritar de alegría

-¡Tío Date! ¿Podríamos dar un paseo antes de ir a la casa de mis abuelos?-

-lo siento Marie, ya escuchaste al viajero, tenemos que llegar donde tus padres y evitar que cualquier cosa mala les ocurra-


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Bueno con Marie nunca obtube respuesta así que los observadores se dieron cuenta que no es Elizabeth pero al describirla no se puede evitar pensar en Angelus19 asi que por si las dudas Marie es propiedad de angelus19 :iconangelus19: la única razón de usarla en este ficc es mostrar mi admiración por angelus.

El viajero es creacion de Alquimistaarcano77 y el motivo para usarlo en esta publicacion es demostrar mi admiracion por este autor.

Capitulo 2

De regreso al patio

Phineas comenzó a armar algunas de las piezas que había desempacado y miraba a Isabella de reojo, de vez en cuando notaba que ella se le quedaba viendo, y ella al notar que se daba cuenta que lo observaba, desviaba la mirada y continuaba sacando cosas de las cajas y organizándolas para que a él le costara poco trabajo encontrarlas, Phineas no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo del día anterior.

-Isabella…-

La llamo Phineas

-sí ¿qué ocurre?-

-Tu… m… mee… tu me… ¡Me podrías pasar la llave de 5/8…!-

-¡claro! ¡Enseguida te la traigo!-

Phineas saco un profundo suspiro mientras veía a Isabella buscando la herramienta que le pido, la miraba recordando todo lo que había experimentado el día anterior y nuevamente sentía que el valor se alejaba de su ser al repasar cada paso de su plan para ese día, mientras pensaba "porque estoy tan nervioso, ayer estaba tan seguro de esto… ¡claro! Quisiera tener la seguridad de Isabella, quisiera que esto no fuera tan complicado… Haaaa tengo que concentrarme y terminar…" Phineas apenas había terminado la base del invento y parecía una pieza de un círculo grande.

-¿y qué es el invento de hoy Phineas?-

Le pregunto Isabella al entregarle la herramienta que le había pedido, al momento de que Phineas agarro la llave, atrapo los dedos de Isabella, y pudo notar el pequeño toque de rojo en las mejillas de ella al sentir el contacto de sus manos.

-¿el invento de hoy? ¡Es verdad aun no te digo que es lo que vamos a hacer hoy!

-no, no lo has hecho… eso es raro en ti…-

Le contesto Isa

-lo siento, bueno veras es un…-

-Phineas…-

-sí… ¿qué ocurre?-

-¿me regresas mi mano?-

-¿Tu… mano…?

Phineas soltó la mano y la llave al mismo tiempo, la última cayó sobre una lámina haciendo mucho ruido, Isabella miro a Phineas encantada de que reaccionara de ese modo, ya que nunca lo había visto que se pusiera nervioso por ella, y eso era definitivamente, una buena señal.

Marie, Adysson y Date aterrizaron en el techo de la cochera de la casa Flynn, y comenzaron a observar lo que ocurría en el patio mientras hablaban en voz baja para no ser descubiertos

-tío Date, ¿hoy es cuando mi papa y mi mama hicieron el portal?-

-si Marie, el portal que están haciendo es con el que comenzó la nueva revolución, con el las personas de este mundo comenzaron a explorar los mundos cercanos y a viajar más rápidamente entre continentes, gracias a ese portal mi civilización respeto a la tierra y se evito una invasión armada, nació una formidable alianza, es un día que paso a la historia de nuestros planetas-

Se escucho un aletear…

-hooo genial, estamos en la parte donde Phineas le explicara a Isabella sobre sus planes de tener una cita en parís-

Dijo una tétrica voz que venía de encima del sombrero de Date, asustándolos suficiente para correr lo largo del techo hasta quedar con las espaldas a la chimenea

-¡cuervo de mal agüero…! ¡Viajero! ¡Si vas a aparecer así de momento! ¡Al menos avisa!-

Le reclamo el tío Date

-ja ja ja, lo siento pero es divertido asustar a la gente, y soy un romántico de corazón, así como alguien que le gusta contar el final de la película… y por cierto… ¿lo que estás haciendo no es considerado un delito?-

Por el susto que les dio el viajero, Date tomo a las niñas y las puso tras de él, fallando la puntería con Adysson y tomándola a la altura de su banda de insignias, Date mira a la versión pasada de su esposa y comienza a ponerse mas rojo que un tomate, Marie solo los veía sin entender que era lo que ocurría.

-¡ustedes tres dejen de jugar!, que lo que va a ocurrir es importante… después podremos llevarlo a las autoridades-

Los regaño el viajero al verlos distraídos, Date se pone de rodillas y pide perdón según la costumbre oriental a Adysson por aquel accidente, regresan a sus lugares y el viajero se posa otra vez sobre el sombrero de Date, los tres desde el techo vieron el incidente de la llave y la cercanía de Phineas e Isabella, y como Phineas se ve nervioso hablando con ella.

-buuueno… ¿el proyecto de hoy es…?

Le pregunto Isabella para romper el silencio que se había formado entre los dos, Phineas respiro profundo y se dejo llevar por la emoción de su último proyecto.

-bueno, ¡el proyecto para hoy es un portal a cualquier lugar!, nos permitirá viajar a cualquier parte del mundo a la que queramos ir, e incluso más allá, con la fuente de poder adecuada, y también un control para abrirlo desde cualquier parte, así que si quedamos varados podremos regresar sin importar donde estemos-

-¡Genial!, ¿así que ese es tu proyecto para hoy?-

Dijo Isabella tratando de esconder que estaba un tanto desanimada con esa respuesta.

-Bueno… veras… la verdad como este proyecto está basado en el portal a Marte y la métrica de Alcubierre de Moya para crear un seudo agujero de gusano… lo terminaremos rápido, así que… ¿a qué lugar te gustaría ir primero Isabella?-

Isabella entro en Phineaslandia de inmediato imaginando a su Phineas centauro llevándola a recorrer los lugares más maravillosos del mundo…

-¡a donde tú quieras!-

Fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca y la respuesta que Phineas esperaba, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del pelirrojo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con unos cables que recogió del suelo.

-bueno Isabella… ¿Qué te parece Paris?-

El sueño despierta de Isabella se hizo añicos al escuchar "Paris"

-haa… Paris… que lindo…-

-Pues si Isabella, la última vez que estuvimos allí no pudimos hacer nada divertido por andar buscando refacciones… y dejar que Ferb saliera con Vanessa a la torre Ifel-

Le contesto Phineas al verla desanimada.

-¿dijiste dejar a Ferb con Vanessa?-

-si así es, Ferb está interesado en ella, y al estar en parís creí que sería lo más apropiado dejarlos a solas, como casi no tienen la oportunidad de verse, esa era la mejor oportunidad para Ferb, aunque nosotros tuvimos que trabajar mucho para conseguir las refacciones para el batidor5000 y no pudiéramos ver nada de lo que querías de esa ciudad-

-¿no lo habías mandado a que tomara la velocidad del viento?-

Isabella lo miro incrédula y cruzando los brazos, Phineas la miro extrañado.

-Isabella… si ni quiera sabía si saldríamos volando de allí, y si quería salir volando no hubiera usado las baguetes de plástico como flotadores, ¡así que hoy vamos a divertirnos mucho recorriendo cualquier lugar del mundo que quieras conocer!-

Phineas unió los cables que tenía en sus manos y un vórtice se abrió atrás de él.

-Phineas… eso no es parís…-

Dijo Isabella que miraba el vórtice de energía abriéndose atrás de Phineas

-¿pero de que estás hablando? la maquina le falta mucho para funcio…-

Phineas miro sobre su hombro y ve el vórtice de energía atrás de él.

-heeee… Isabella… ¡esto no lo hice yo!-

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de espaldas lentamente hasta donde estaba Isa.

-¿qué es esto…?-

Dijo Phineas cuando comenzó a salir del vórtice un Brazo mecánico con una pinza gigante al final de este, se arrojo contra Phineas atrapándolo casi de inmediato con mucha fuerza, al grado que se escucho como se rompía una de sus costillas, aquel brazo comenzó a llevarlo lentamente hasta el vórtice, Isabella logro agarrar a Phineas del brazo y trataba de jalarlo para evitar que esa cosa se lo llevara, pero era inútil, aquel aparato era mucho más fuerte que ella y sus pies comenzaban a resbalarse, Ferb miro lo que ocurría desde su lado del patio y se apresuro para ayudar a su hermano, con tan mala suerte de caer dentro de una caja que ya estaba vacía.

-¡Isabella!… ¡suéltame o esta cosa te llevara también conmigo!-

-¡no…! ¡No voy a dejar que te lleven!-

-¡Isabella suéltame!-

-¡NO! ¡No te voy a soltar…! ¡No voy a dejar que te lleven lejos de mi!-

-¡Isabella por favor…! ¡Suéltame…! ¡Eres lo más importante que tengo, no quiero que nada malo te pase…! ¡Jamás me perdonare si algo malo te llega a pasar!-

Isabella se ruborizo mucho al escucharlo decir eso, así que lo comenzó a jalar con más fuerza que antes… y comenzó a ganarle terreno al brazo que quería arrebatarle a Phineas de sus manos… pero otro brazo salió del portal y la levanto del suelo para llevársela también, Ferb toma su forma de Fisicoculturista y sale de la caja haciéndola estallar desde dentro, solo para ver a Isabella y Phineas arrastrados por aquellos infernales brazos mecánicos, desapareciendo sin saber a dónde se los lleva, el vórtice se cierra de inmediato.

En el techo los tres espectadores miraban con asombro y rabia como una fuerza desconocida se llevaba a sus amigos a quien sabe donde

-¿porque no me dejaste ayudarlos?-

Decía Date

-la historia la definen sus protagonistas, nosotros solo somos observadores, cuando nuestro momento llegue, actuaremos, mientras, limita tus impulsos-

Marie y Adysson miran a Date y se dan cuenta que un extraño resplandor lo rodea, el viajero lo hizo para evitar que interfiriera en esa escena que lleno sus ojos de lagrimas y de la sangre de sus manos la empuñadura de su espada.

-pequeña Adysson, aquí es donde interfieres tú y tus amigas, tienen que ayudar a Ferb con el portal yo te daré las coordenadas de a donde se los llevaron, tendrás que ingresarlas sin que Ferb lo note-

-contéstame una cosa endemoniado cuervo-

Dijo Date que aun estaba inmovilizado por el poder del viajero

-¿porque no podemos intervenir directamente con Phineas e Isabella pero si puedes pedirle a Ady que intervenga?-

-simple joven vagabundo, existe una explicación trascendental del porque no debes de intervenir con ellos, pero solo debes de saber que tu y Adysson son personajes que pueden aparecer o desaparecer del fondo de la historia sin que nadie los note, porque a nadie le interesa lo que les pase a ustedes dos-

-espero que el cuervo tenga buen sabor-

Dijo Date con mucha furia en su voz, Marie se acerca con Adysson y le susurra

-creo que el viajero va a tener que cuidar su espalda, en una ocasión el tío Date trato de comerse a Perry-


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo para publicar este Ficc.  
en especial a mi querida Cindy que me animo a comenzar a publicar

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Bueno con Marie nunca obtube respuesta así que los observadores se dieron cuenta que no es Elizabeth pero al describirla no se puede evitar pensar en Angelus19 asi que por si las dudas  
Marie es propiedad de la única razón de usarla en este ficc es mostrar mi admiración por angelus.

El viajero es creacion y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77

Capitulo 3

Del otro lado del vórtice.

Phineas e Isabella son sacudidos de un lado a otro por un extraño robot con cuatro brazos mecánicos que más parece una lavadora mutante, rodeados por siete grandes robots ciclopes negros de hollín, polvo y cenizas que murmuraban al verlos, y un extraño aparato que recordaba a una cuchara de helado, cada vez que pasan juntos tratan de tomarse de las manos pero apenas y logran rosar sus dedos por muy poco tiempo, uno de los Robo-ciclopes se les acerca.

-Unidad 86, para de una vez y muéstrame al prisionero y a quien trato de ayudarlo del otro lado-

Aquella lavadora obedeció y dejo de sacudir a Phineas e Isabella y los puso de frente al que parecía ser el líder de ese grupo de maquinas parlantes, pero aun lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder tocarse entre ellos.

-¿quién eres y que es lo que quieren de nosotros?-

Pregunto Phineas, el líder de los Robots se acerco a ellos y puso su enorme ojo sobre sus prisioneros.

-escaneando… escaneando…-

A pesar de poder hablar parecían ser maquinas no muy inteligentes, o no muy bien hechas ya que no podían evitar decir en voz alta lo que hacían

-reconocimiento del fugitivo negativa… buscando en base de datos…

-Phineas ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es este lugar?-

Le pregunto Isabella que aun trataba de tomar su mano, Phineas comenzó a tratar de alcanzar a Isa mientras miraba a todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo que le diera una respuesta a lo que ocurría.

-No lo sé… pero esto parece ser… ¡el patio de nuestra casa!-

Isabella comenzó a ver alrededor y vio que lo que decía era cierto, atrás de ellos las ruinas de lo que parecía haber sido no hace mucho la casa de la familia Flynn, el árbol de Phineas estaba quemado y deformado como si durante mucho tiempo hubiera tenido un anillo limitando el crecimiento de sus ramas, las cercas de madera que rodeaban la casa habían desaparecido y podía ver las casas del vecindario, que a pesar de tener colores sombríos y que las más cercanas estaban dañadas, no lo estaban tanto como la de Phineas, busco en el horizonte y vio que el perfil de la ciudad era completamente diferente, los edificios tenían formas bizarras y torcidas, aunque muchos eran increíblemente altos, pero en el aire podía sentir el olor del humo de fabricas lejanas y un extraño olor que ella no conocía, pero Phineas sí.

-Azufre… nitrato de potasio… Carbón… ¡pólvora casera!-

Dijo Phineas al sentir ese penetrante olor a su alrededor

-¿Pólvora? ¿Este lugar esta así por una guerra?-

Dijo Isabella mientras el líder terminaba su escaneo.

-identificación negativa de los sujetos, no aparecen en ninguna base de datos de rebeldes buscados, sujetos desconocidos-

Aquella maquina que los sujetaba los comenzó a bajar lentamente, hasta que los soltó, y corrieron para estar juntos y se tomaron de las manos… las maquinas enloquecieron al verlos tomados de la mano.

-¡IDENTIFICACION POSITIVA! ¡IDENTIFICACION POSITIVA!¡IDENTIFICACION POSITIVA! ¡IDENTIFICACION POSITIVA! ¡IDENTIFICACION POSITIVA!

PHINEAS-ISABELLA, LÍDERES DE LA REVOLUCION DE DANVILLE-

-¿Qué cosa?-

Dijeron Isabella y Phineas al escuchar a todos los robots gritando y haciendo tanto ruido que apenas y se lograron escuchar entre sí.

-ORDENES, ORDENES… llevar a los prisioneros inmediatamente con el líder supremo de los cuatro estados en la plaza central, reunir a todos los esclavos en la plaza…-

Con Ferb...

Las chicas exploradoras llegaron en grupo por la curiosidad del proyecto que tendrían Phineas y Ferb para ese día, Isabella les había contado que Phineas preparaba un gran proyecto que él mismo llamo "el más importante de su vida" y no querían perdérselo, aunque significara tener una insignia repetida mas de cien veces, entraron alegremente al patio de atrás hablando y riendo, para encontrar a Ferb trabajando rápida pero torpemente en el invento del día, al ver que no podía controlarse ni avanzar, Ferb se dejo caer en el suelo y lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, las chicas guardaron silencio y Gretchel se acerco con Ferb.

-Heeee Ferb, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Otra vez fallo un invento?-

Ferb levanto la mirada del suelo, Gretchel se dejo caer de rodillas al ver a Ferb con un mar de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, sea lo que sea que ocurrió… debía ser terrible, Date bajo a Adyson del techo aprovechando la situación y de nuevo se escondió para no ser visto por las chicas, ella se unió a sus amigas y como el viajero dijo, ninguna noto que acababa de llegar, Ferb comenzó a hablar pero sus palabras eran cortadas por el llanto.

-¡s… e… lo… s… l l e v a r o n! ¡S e l o s… llevaron y no pude ayudarlos!-

-¿Qué ocurre Ferb? ¿A quién se llevaron? ¿Qué es lo que paso?-

Pregunto Gretcel al no entender lo que ocurría, Ferb tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder hablar más claramente.

-estábamos Construyendo un portal que te llevaría a cualquier lugar que quisieras por que Phineas quería invitar a Isabella a una cita a Paris, ¡por fin iba a pedirle que fuera su novia! y de momento una cosa salió de la nada y se los llevo-

Las exploradoras estaban mudas de la impresión, pero aun no sabían que era lo que ocurría y Adyson tuvo que morderse el labio para no decir lo que había visto, mientras Ferb seguía narrando lo que ocurrió.

-un extraño vórtice de color verde se abrió de la nada y una cosa se llevo a Isabella y a Phineas dentro del vórtice… trate de alcanzarlos… pero me caí y no los pude ayudar… ¡si los hubiera llegado a ayudar todo estaría bien!-

-o podrías haber sido llevado con ellos y nadie sabría lo que pasó…-

Ferb levanto la mirada y busco a quien hablo de entre las exploradoras, pero sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no lo dejaban ver claramente, Gretchel se inclino y trato de reconfortar a Ferb abrazándolo.

-vamos Ferb ellos tienen que estar bien, pero necesitan nuestra ayuda, solo tú eres el único que pude ayudarles, así que dinos que es lo que tenemos que hacer-

Ferb seco las lagrimas de sus ojos y comenzó a darles indicaciones, sin Phineas ni Isabella el tendría que ser la voz cantante para poder ayudar a sus amigos, sinceramente, el no esperaba hacerlo durante dos días seguidos, desde el techo Marie ve a su tío Ferb devastado y se trata de levantar… pero por algún motivo no puede… ve la sombra que proyecta con el sol de la mañana y distingue al viajero que esta sobre su cabeza, deteniéndola del mismo modo que detuvo a su padrino.

-lo siento pequeña… pero el ser impulsivos parece ser la norma de los humanos… pero no deben de interferir… no ahora, no en este momento… deja que la historia siga su curso normal-

Del otro lado con Phineas e Isabella

Son llevados a pie con rumbo al centro de aquella extraña ciudad de Danville por aquel grupo de robots, rodeados por todas partes y apuntándoles todo el tiempo con unas extrañas armas que mas parecían juguetes de una niña de ocho años que armas, como si se tratara de bestias capases de cualquier cosa no los dejaban de amenazar ni empujar para que avanzaran, pero ni Isabella ni Phineas podían hacer nada, la adrenalina que ayudo a Phineas a soportar el dolor de su costilla rota se había terminado y le costaba un tremendo esfuerzo dar un solo paso.

-¡Por favor! ¡Esta lastimado!, ¡necesita que lo ayuden o podría morir!-

Pedía Isabella a esas maquinas que los obligaban a avanzar a culatazos de sus armas cuando se detenían un poco.

-negativo nuestro escaneo demuestra que esa herida no es mortal-

-pero no pueden dejarlo así, tienen que dejarme ayudarlo-

Aquel grupo de maquinas se detuvieron a una señal del líder.

-recibimos instrucciones de que Phineas debe de ser llevado sin un solo hueso roto, tenemos que extraerle esa costilla rota para cumplir nuestra orden-

Aquella maquina se inclino hacia Phineas y descubrió su costado, de uno de sus dedos salió una enorme cuchilla curva de doble filo y se dispuso a cortarlo para sacar la costilla y que "no tuviera ni un hueso roto en el cuerpo"

-¡NO!-

Grito Isabella parándose entre ellos y usando su cuerpo como barrera, el filo de la navaja de aquella maquina corto uno de los tirantes de su vestido apenas al rozarlo

-¡no pueden hacer eso!-

-nuestro líder pide que no tenga ningún hueso roto, lo sacaremos de su cuerpo para cumplir nuestras órdenes-

-¡NO! ¡DIGANLE A SU LIDER QUE YA TENIA UN HUESO ROTO Y QUE PUEDO CURARLO!-

Aquel robot se detuvo y después de unos segundos se enderezo

-el líder dice que no se puede hacer nada, sobre la extracción de la costilla…-

Isabella miro con miedo a aquella maquina… pero esta guardo su arma dentro de su dedo

-El líder dice que acepta tu sugerencia, deberás de darle tratamiento-

Isabella respiro más tranquila y se puso a ver alrededor

-necesito vendas para poder ayudarlo y que podamos seguir a delante-

-los insumos médicos no son necesarios, continuaremos con la extracción del hueso dañado-

Dijo aquella maquina sacando otra vez esa navaja del interior de su dedo.

-¡NO ALTO…!¡Yo puedo hacerlo…!-

Phineas miraba a Isabella enfrentando a esas maquinas para evitar que lo lastimaran y un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a invadirlo, sus dientes rechinaban de tan fuerte que los apretaba, sus manos perdieron sensibilidad, sentía que su sangre hervía y quería levantarse para usar sus puños, uñas y dientes para desarmar a aquellas maquinas y sacar a Isabella de esa horrible situación, ese sentimiento era la rabia que te da la impotencia, no sabía cómo, pero quería protegerla, se comenzó a levantar fingiendo no sentir todo el dolor que sentía.

-Isabella, voy a estar bien, no tienes que…-

-Phineas…-

Le dijo Isabella poniendo sus manos en sus hombros mirando hacia abajo para ocultar lo roja que estaba

-sé que eso te duele muchísimo, así que déjame ayudarte-

"Hooo Phineas Flynn ¿en qué momento viniste a descubrir este cálido sentimiento?, la ves e incluso el dolor desaparece y solo deseas encontrar un modo de salvarla" finalmente el corazón de Phineas le hablo con suficiente fuerza para que lo escuchara, ella lo ayudo suavemente a sentarse en el suelo.

-Phineas… ¿podrías cerrar los ojos? No los abras hasta que te diga-

Sin saber porque, la obedeció, cerro sus ojos con mucha fuerza para no abrirlos sin querer, y comenzó a escuchar, *silencio*… las casas alrededor estaban vacías, ni aves, ni animales, ni personas, el viento soplando entre los restos de las casas era aterrador.

-por favor, no vayas a mirar-

La dulce voz de Isabella le pareció lo más hermoso de la tierra "que tonto he sido" decía Phineas dentro de su mente, y continuo escuchando… los ruidos de los mecanismos de los robots que los rodeaban… y algo mas… un cierre que se corría… el sonido de tela… el sonido de un cierre… el sonido de tela rasgándose una y otra vez… sintió las manos de Isabella subiendo su camisa para revisar su costilla… al momento de que ella toco la parte donde estaba sobresaliendo el hueso roto, Phineas apretó los dientes para no demostrar el dolor que sentía y no preocupar más a Isabella, ella tardo un poco, Phineas imagino que para tomar el valor para hacer lo siguiente, ella acomodo el hueso en su lugar, cualquier otro habría gritado al sentir eso sin ningún tipo de medicación, pero Phineas sabía que era lo peor que podría hacer… cada paso que ella daba a las vendas que improviso lanzaban una descarga de dolor por todo su cuerpo, pero Phineas decidió que este no era el momento de quejarse o demostrar miedo o dolor, hay que reconocer que el pequeño Phineas ha comenzado a crecer.

-termine-

Dijo finamente Isabella, Phineas abrió los ojos y busco a Isabella pero no la vio, giro su cabeza para buscarla pero unas suaves manos lo detuvieron.

-no mires para atrás Phineas-

Isabella estaba escondida detrás de él, Phineas revisa el vendaje de Isabella y ve que está hecho de una tela blanca… sujetado por un listón rosa…

-¿Isabella tu…?-

-solo no mires-

Le contesto Isabella, pero Phineas cerró los ojos y se quito rápidamente la camisa mientras se daba vuelta, sintió donde estaba Isa y paso su camisa sobre ella, abrió los ojos y la miro… ella… estaba de espaldas a él… y le puso la camisa al revés, Isabella volteo a verlo… todo su rostro estaba sonrojado.

-gra… gracias-

-¿sabes que podías haber usado mi propia camisa para hacer los vendajes?-

Phineas le dijo con una cálida sonrisa mientras la veía acomodándose la camisa que le había puesto, Isabella miro a Phineas, el vendaje solo sirvió para cubrir una pequeña parte del torso de Phineas y ella volvió a cambiar de color… al ver su reacción, Phineas comenzó a rascarse la oreja.

-creo que tendré que hacer más ejercicio de ahora en adelante-

Uno de los robots uso lo que sería la "culata" de su arma para empujar a Phineas, este con la guardia baja no pudo esconder el dolor que le provoco por más que trato, la mueca en el rostro de Phineas y el que no se pudiera mantener derecho lo dijeron todo.

-¡muévanse! el líder los está esperando-

Isabella lo sostuvo de caer por el dolor y se pusieron de pie para seguir caminado.

* * *

a todos los que leen la historia muchas gracias.

a todos aquellos que me dejan sus reviews se los agradezco mucho mas

a los que me han permitido usar a sus personajes muchas mas gracias

estas historias comenzaron en mi mente hace tiempo, y por X o Y terminaron en un cajón, al que con cierto grado le llamo el cajón de los recuerdos, mi amiga Cindy me convenció de publicar el primero, pero los que leen me ayudan a continuar, espero estar dentro de su gusto y poder ir mejorando, les agradezco de antemano el leer mi historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Con Perry

Los técnicos de la OSBA por fin lograron arreglar algunos pasadizos secretos, Perry trato lo mas que pudo de hacerse el tonto con su "misión" alegando que no podía ir a su casa, una vez que el pasadizo estuvo listo, Perry entro arrastrando los pies, era la primera vez en la historia de la OSBA que le pedían a un agente "frustrar los planes" de la familia de algún agente encubierto, el tubo succiono a Perry y lo comenzó a subir a gran velocidad, cuando llego a la salida, se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el techo de su casa, vio a Ferb y a las exploradoras en el Jardín y como llevaban la mitad de su proyecto terminado, haaaa esta misión era desagradable, tener que detener a Phineas y Ferb, y por lo que le conto Carl justo en este momento que él estaba por confes… momento… Perry busca por todo el patio a Phineas e Isabella pero no los ve, saca sus binoculares y ve a Ferb para saber qué es lo que paso, si lee sus labios podrá saber que… ¿Ferb está hablando?, ¡demasiado! ¿Por qué Ferb está dando las instrucciones…? ¿No es el proyecto de Phineas…? o Phineas no aguanto y le pidió a Isabella una cita antes de terminar el portal… pero es casi medio día… ya deberían de haberlo terminado…

-hooo con que allí estas Perry-

¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? hay un tipo extraño con un sombrero en el techo mirando al agente P directo a los ojos, y ese enorme y feo cuervo encima… Ok no sabe quiénes sean pero… ¿Por qué saben quién es él? Perry cambia a modo mascota no pensante.

-¿Que ocurre tío Date? Hooo mira es Perry-

Marie corrió a cargar al monotrema y lo comenzó a acariciar justo como a Perry le gustaba, Ok suficiente, quienes son estas personas, porque lo conocen y ¿Quién es esta niña? ¿Por qué le parece tan familiar? ¿Por qué ella tiene un aroma tan familiar?

-no creo que sea Perry Marie, bueno, no sé cuanto viva un monotrema pero creo que tus abuelos nunca fueron muy sinceros con las mascotas de tu papa, debe de ser otro, porque no es el Perry que recuerdo-

Dijo Date.

-Tienes razón, si fuera nuestro Perry tendría veinticinco años como menos, así que este debe de ser el papa de Perry-

Dijo Marie mientras lo bajaba, Perry camino del otro lado donde estaba Date para que Marie no lo viera, allí se hecho en el techo sin que él y aquel sujeto que la niña llamo tío Date se apartaran la vista ni un segundo, se puso su sombrero y el rostro de Date cambio al verlo, parecía muy feliz de verlo con el sombrero de agente secreto

-lo siento amigo, no sé cómo son las cosas en este tiempo, si nos volvemos a encontrar, por favor no me guardes rencor si trato de comerte otra vez-

Este tipo debe de estar loco, ¿Cómo que tratar de comérselo otra vez? ¿Las cosas de este tiempo? ¿Acaso este sujeto cree que es un viaj…? Perry se enderezo y miro a la niña una vez más, su rostro se parecía mucho a… y ese pelo rebelde rojo… tenía el olor de… Perry se golpeo la frente al lograr deducir lo que ocurría.

-ya lo dedujiste… me alegra tenerte aquí vamos a necesitar tu ayuda más adelante, me alegra saber que eres el mismo Perry-

-¿de verdad crees que nos será de ayuda? ¡Este sujeto está aquí para estropearlo todo!-

¡El cuervo habla! ¡El cuervo habla!, ni los mejores científicos de la agencia habían logrado que un agente pudiera hablar y ese cuervo alertaba cada fibra de su ser con el escalofrió que causaba escuchar su voz.

Del otro lado

Aquel grupo de maquinas llegaron a una colina donde se podría ver toda el área limítrofe sin ningún problema, mientras subían, Isabella miro atrás.

-Phineas… ves lo mismo que yo…-

Phineas apretó la mano de Isabella para responderle, podían distinguir un enorme muro que era casi imposible de saltar, debería tener al menos unos cincuenta metros de alto, estaba rodeándolo todo, la ciudad y los suburbios, incluso atravesaba las montañas que rodeaban la ciudad, podía ver que por cada punto cardinal existían enormes puertas que serian prácticamente imposibles de abrir sin usar maquinas, a pesar de estar tan lejos de ellas podían distinguir los enormes pasadores que tenían esas puertas, los suburbios eran una ruida, no quedaban ni jardines ni arboles nada, las casas de por si extrañas se veían por partes como si un huracán o un tornado les hubiera pasado encima, o como si algo muy grande las hubiera aplastado, las maquinas no los dejaron dejar ver más, a pesar de ser un pequeño vistazo, esa no era su ciudad, sabían que ese lugar era Danville, pero al menos no el que conocían, ese lugar era horrible y por más que caminaran no llegarían pronto al centro de la ciudad, mientras bajaban por la colina pudieron ver más claramente el centro de la ciudad, si los suburbios eran un mal sueño, el centro de la ciudad se veía peor, otro muro menos alto rodeaba el centro de la ciudad, los extraños edificios de arquitectura poco convencional estaban llenos de hoyos, como un queso, ¿Qué habría ocurrido con la ciudad? muchos se veían a punto de caer, pero en ellos se veían los chispazos de que habría gente reparándolos, eso debía de ser una horrible tarea, se escucho una enorme explosión, Phineas jalo a Isabella y llevo el rostro de ella a su hombro, eso no la dejaba ver nada, trato de mover la cabeza pero Phineas la tenia bien sujeta para que no se moviera.

-Phineas… ¿Qué pasa?-

-nanana n a nada Isabella… solo quería… quería… -

Isabella nunca había sido tonta, comenzó a escuchar mucho ruido a lo lejos, no hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar, uno de esos edificios se estaba derrumbando, incluso las maquinas aquellas se detuvieron a contemplar el espectáculo, Phineas llevo sus manos a los oídos de Isabella y comenzó a cantar para que Isabella solo pudiera escucharlo a él, pero su voz se quebraba, e Isabella lo sintió estremecerse de miedo… Isabella comenzó a escuchar cientos de gritos… ese edificio que se derrumbo se llevaba a muchas almas inocentes a su fin justo frente a ellos, ella comenzó a cantar para no escuchar lo que ocurría y tapo también los oídos de Phineas, pero él miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas como los escombros de aquel edificio caían al suelo, buscaba a las personas que estaban trabajando en el pero no podía distinguirlos, sus gritos, que eran llevados por el viento hasta donde ellos estaban, parecían provenir de toda la ciudad, mezclándose gritos de júbilo y de terror, aquellas maquinas se pusieron a hablar todas al mismo tiempo.

-ordenes, ordenes, ordenes… llevar a los prisioneros a la cárcel… trasladar mañana a la plaza principal, después de limpiar los escombros-

Phineas Flynn… hasta hace unos días tenias miedo del amor… y hoy conoces la rabia, la impotencia y el horror de ver morir a extraños muy lejos de ti.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por leer mis historias, espero que este cap les guste y espero sus comentarios, las cosas que les gusten y las que no, las criticas son bien recividas y espero haber corregido mi horrografia, gracias a todos, las observaciones que me hagan se las agradecere mucho,

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Date y la historia son el único elemento que me pertenece.

El viajero es creacion y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77

los observadores se dieron cuenta que mi Marie no es Elizabeth pero al describirla no se puede evitar pensar en Angelus19 (aunque nunca he dicho que tenga pecas, es raro pero todos dijeron !Marie¡ cuando dije "chiquilla pelirroja") así que por si las dudas

Marie es propiedad de angelus19 la única razón de usarla en este ficc es mostrar mi admiración por angelus.

* * *

Capitulo 5

Con Ferb.

Buford y Baljeet por fin llegaron, como era su costumbre, Buford llegó cargando a su nerd, pero hoy era en algo parecido a un bolso para mascotas, al ver al grupo que se había reunido alrededor del portal creado por Phineas y Ferb.

-Hey nerd, ¡qué se supone qué es esa cosa! ¿Una dona?-

El portal tenia la forma de un enorme anillo como de unos cuatro metros de diámetro, con seis remates sobre la estructura y un extraño acabado en la cima del mismo.

-oigan se les acabo la creatividad… ¡eso es igual a mi portal de Marte!… ¿quieren ir otra vez a Marte?-

Dijo Baljeet mientras salía de aquella bolsa donde lo trajeron al ver el invento de ese día, Las exploradoras y Ferb lo miraron con tanto enfado que cualquiera con las neuronas normales se habría callado en un santiamén

-si este invento fuera tan simple como tu portal, ¡LO HABRÍAMOS TERMINADO HACE HORAS!-

Hablo Ferb con un gran tono de enfado en su voz.

-¡hooo en serio…! ¿¡Donde esta Phineas! Tengo que decir un par de palabras sobre este "importante proyecto" ¡qué me flageo!-

Baljeet se puso furioso al escuchar a Ferb y no pudo leer el ambiente que había a su alrededor con todas las exploradoras mostrando mucho enojo al escucharlo, pero no tanto como Ferb que caminó donde Baljeet y se dispuso a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero Buford lo detuvo antes de que el golpe llegara al rostro del chico hindú.

-Tranquilo Ferb… aquí el único que puede molestar a Jeet soy yo…-

Ferb los miró con mucho encono, Buford siendo el bravucón del barrio entendió que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

-¿alguien quiere explicarnos qué es lo qué ocurre aquí?-

Pregunto Buford, Ginger, La admiradora de Jeet se les acercó y comenzó a explicarles la situación.

-deberías de aprender a mantener la boca cerrada Jeet-

Reprendió Buford a su nerd después de la explicación que les dio su amiga.

-espero que nada más pueda salir mal hoy-

Dijo Buford sin saber lo profético de su sentencia, Candace regresó de la casa de Adyson, y al pasar por la ventana que da al patio, mira el portal de sus hermanos.

-¡así qué pensaron que podrían hacer de las suyas sólo porque estaba fuera de la casa!, ¡MAMA PHINEAS Y FERB CONTRUYERON OTRO DE SUS APARATOS EN EL PATIO!-

Linda estaba llegando de la calle cuando escuchó la voz de su hija.

-¿hasta cuándo seguirá con lo mismo…?-

Candace llegó donde su madre y la comenzó a empujarla hasta su patio como era ya la costumbre de todos los días.

-En serio hija… ¿no te cansas de esto todos los días…?-

-¡MAMA NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA TUS SERMONES!-

Candace la saco al patio, al fin su sueño de todo el verano se cumplió, el invento de sus hermanos no había desaparecido, cuando vio que su madre estaba en la puerta del patio contemplando aquel enorme anillo que crearon sus hermanos, comenzó a bailar de alegría y a gritar a todo pulmón.

-¡SIIIII! ¡POR FIN LOS ATRAPE! ¡LOS TENGO! ¡LOS TENGO! ¡LOS TENGO! ¡LOS TENGO…!-

Linda Flynn miró a su hija y no pronunciaba ni media palabra, hasta que…

-¿y eso qué es?-

-¿Qué no es obvio…? ¡Es la cosa qué hicieron hoy en el patio!-

-¿una escultura?-

-¿una queee? No, no, ¡no es una escultura! No sé lo que sea pero es una… ¡no se que sea!, ¡sólo castígalos!-

-pero… si no sé qué es ¿porque voy a castigarlos? Aparte ¡es una buena escultura!-

Dijo Linda con un tono de orgullo en su voz al pensar que sus hijos tenían el talento artístico de ella.

-Hoooo ¡sólo pregúntale a Phineas que cosa es y castígalos cuando te diga!-

-está bien, pero creo que es una escultura muy buena, y sólo eso, Phine…-

Linda comenzó a buscar a su hijo por todo el patio y no lo encontró por ningún lado.

-Ferb… cariño… ¿Dónde está Phineas?-

-lo secuestraron-

Le contesto Ferb.

-¡QUÉEEE! ¡¿COMO QUÉ LO SECUESTRARON? ¡¿QUIEN SE LO LLEVO Y A DONDE SE LO LLEVARON?-

Linda se angustio al escuchar a Ferb decirlo con tanta furia y enojo en la voz de su callado hijastro.

-no sabemos quién se lo llevo ni a donde, ¡pero este portal está programado para seguirlos a donde se lo hayan llevado!-

Dijo Ferb parándose frente al anillo y poniendo sus manos en la espalda.

-¡Ferb hijo!… ¡esta cosa no puede llevarlos a ningún lado!… ¡HAY QUÉ HABLAR A LA POLICIA!-

-la policía no podrá ayudarnos a donde se los llevaron-

-¡MAMA SÓLO TRATAN DE DISTRAERTE PARA QUÉ NO LOS CASTIGUES!-

Como el alboroto que causaba Candace distrajo a todos los presentes, Adyson aprovechó que el invento estaba terminado para borrar el programa de Ferb, e ingresar las coordenadas que el viajero de dio, en su berrinche por no poder convencer a su madre del invento de Phineas y Ferb Candace nota el panel de control, y corre hacia el dándole un gran empujón a la exploradora, tirándola al suelo.

-¡mira mama esta cosa hace…! No sé… pero si la enciendo veras que es lo que hace-

Candace oprimió el botón y la máquina comenzó a trabajar, tenía un anillo interior que giraba como un antiguo teléfono de disco con símbolos extraños, que sólo Ferb podría entender el significado, cuando llegaba a la cima del invento una espiga se extendía y la luz de uno de los remates se prendía y comenzaba a girar otra vez.

-¡HOOO POR DIOS!-

Exclamo Linda al ver como el anillo trabajaba, Gretchel comenzó a decir en voz alta cuando una nueva luz se encendía, "primer coordenada ingresada… … … segunda coordenada…"

-Ferb hijo ¿Qué es esta cosa y qué es lo qué está pasando?-

-necesitamos seis coordenadas para encontrar un punto en el espacio, y una séptima para marcar nuestro punto de origen-

-Ferb deja de estar jugando… ¿¡donde está tu hermano!-

Le reclamaba Linda a su hijo al no creer ni entender de lo que Ferb le hablaba.

-a Phineas e Isabella se los llevo un ser de otra dimensión-

-¡Ferb…! ¡Lo qué estás diciendo es imposible! ¿¡Y esa cosa qué es!-

Decía mientras señalaba con la mano el portal.

-es un portal que nos llevara a cualquier parte del mundo que queramos ir… y nos llevara donde están… ¡mi hermano y mi cuñada!-

Dijo Ferb mientras se quitaba de enfrente del anillo y les hacia una señal a las exploradoras para que se pararan lejos de la máquina.

-Cuando el portal se habrá liberara una gran cantidad de energía… ¡nadie debe de estar frente a él!-

Les dijo el peli-verde a todos los que pudieran escucharlo, pero está claro que Candace nunca supo escuchar.

-¡SI, SI, SI, POR FIN LOS ATRAPE…! ¡TENGO QUÉ GRAVAR EN VIDEO ESTE DÍA PARA RECORDAR POR SIEMPRE COMO FUE QUÉ POR FIN LOS ATRAPE!-

Candace saco su teléfono y se puso a grabar el anillo acompañada de su risa maniática, Ferb sólo se golpeo la frente y se agacho esperando que el portal se abriera, las exploradoras comenzaron a corear la cuenta de las coordenadas ingresadas, "quinto símbolo ingresado…" el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo los pies de todos y linda cayó de rodillas al ver que ese aparato que su hija decía construyeron sus hermanos era el responsable de todo aquello, definitivamente esa cosa no era una escultura, su esposo salió de la casa y miró lo que ocurría.

-¿qué está pasando aquí?-

-¡sexto símbolo ingresado!-

El anillo comenzó a vibrar más y las ventanas de la casa temblaban como si fueran a caerse de un momento a otro.

-¡Séptimo símbolo...! ¡LOCK AND ENGAGE!-

Grito Gretchel, el portal comenzó a emanar energía como si fuera una enorme gota de agua que saltaba de un pozo, para fortuna de Candace ella se había parado en la parte de "atrás" del portal y la energía que salió no la alcanzó… cuando la energía comenzó a estabilizarse se formó un remolino en la parte de atrás, que avanzó donde a estaba parada la flacucha maniática… ella vio su teléfono en su mano como comenzaba a retorcerse y estirarse como si fuera plástico derretido, antes que lo que fuera que hacía que el teléfono se deformara alcanzara su mano, ella pudo soltarlo mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, la chica sólo miraba como su teléfono se convertía en un hilo cada vez más delgado… hasta desaparecer frente a sus ojos, Candace se quedó un segundo en Shock y sólo pronunció el sonido "Snip", Linda estaba totalmente aterrada viendo el portal funcionando frente de ella, los espectadores del techo estaban impresionados al ver como se activaba el invento por primera vez, pero Date estaba más preocupado por la pequeña Adyson, ella seguía sentada en el suelo donde la había tirado Candace, miró al techo donde se encontraban y les hizo una señal… "V"

-¡misión cumplida! ¡Prepárense a mi señal nos vamos! ¡El ornitorrinco se queda!-

Dijo el escalofriante Cuervo parlante. Linda se levantaba ayudada por su esposo y parecía que por fin estaba saliendo de su trance cuando Candace corrió donde estaba ella.

-¡vez mama! ¡Te lo dije ellos estaban haciendo una de sus locas cosas en el patio! ¡Y MI TELEFONO! ¡ELLOS LO ROMPIERON! ¡CASTIGALOS!-

Linda comenzó a reaccionar…

* * *

espero les gustara y comenten lo que no les gustara y las cosas que les gustaron, saludos y suerte!


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por leer mis historias, espero que este cap les guste y espero sus comentarios, las cosas que les gusten y las que no, las criticas son bien recividas y espero haber corregido mi horrografia, gracias a todos, las observaciones que me hagan se las agradecere mucho,

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Date y la historia son el único elemento que me pertenece.

El viajero es creacion y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77

los observadores se dieron cuenta que mi Marie no es Elizabeth pero al describirla no se puede evitar pensar en Angelus19 (aunque nunca he dicho que tenga pecas, es raro pero todos dijeron !Marie¡ cuando dije "chiquilla pelirroja") así que por si las dudas

Marie es propiedad de angelus19 la única razón de usarla en este ficc es mostrar mi admiración por angelus.

* * *

Capitulo. 6

Linda comenzó a reaccionar…

¡PERO QUE ES ESTO! ¡POR QUE HICIERON ALGO COMO ESTO!-

Ferb ignoraba a su madre mientras las exploradoras acomodaban una rampa para poder subir y entrar al portal, Linda fue a sujetar a Ferb de los hombros y lo sacudió con mucha fuerza.

-¡FERB! ¡POR QUE HICIERON UNA LOCURA COMO ESTA! ¡ESA COSA LOS PODRIA MATAR!-

-nosotros tomamos todas las precauciones, Candace me ignoro y se paro donde no debía-

-¡PERO COMO ES ESTO POSIBLE! ¡POR QUE HICIERON ESTO! ¡POR QUE NO ME DIJERON QUE PODIAN HACER ESTAS COSAS!-

Laurence la separo de Ferb y se aclaro la garganta.

-querida… ¿no recuerdas que Phineas te dijo que lo harían esta mañana?...-

Linda comenzó a recordar esa mañana… mientras desayunaban, veía a Phineas muy concentrado en unos papeles en sus manos, de seguro seria una de esas cosas infantiles que a Candace le gusta exagerar, puso un plato de cereal frente a su hijo y miro de reojo lo que decía el papel, ella sonrió al ver de qué se trataba, Phineas estaba ensayando como pedirle a Isabella que fuera su novia, fingió no haber visto nada recordando lo malo que podía ser convertirse en "Candace" como el día anterior y comenzó a hacer platica.

-bien, ya está todo arreglado del día de ayer, ¿niños ya saben que harán hoy?-

-bueno mama sobre lo de ayer-

Dijo Phineas un tanto rojo recordando la confusión del día anterior

-hooo es verdad, de seguro que planeas llevar a Isabella a dar un paseo o algo así, ¿verdad?-

-pu… pues… si… tengo pensado en que los dos vallamos a dar un paseo a parís-

-¡Qué lindo y romántico! Pero si de verdad quieres hacerlo tendrás que ahorrar mucho para poder ir los dos cuando sean mayores, porque sabes que el avión y el hospedaje serán muy costosos, lástima que no solo puedan aparecer en parís-

-pues de hecho vamos a construir un portal que nos lleve a cualquier lugar que queramos, así solo me preocupare por lo que pueda gastar en un solo día-

Linda rio un poco al ver que su hijo resulto ser no solo muy imaginativo, sino que también en el fondo, romántico, aunque aun muy infantil, ¡como si pudiera existir algo para ir a parís en menos de una hora!...

-¡PERO QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO PENSARÍA QUE ESTABAN HABLANDO EN SERIO! ¡ESO ES ALGO IMPOSIBLE!-

-no para Phineas y Ferb-

Dijo Baljeet, Buford lo golpea para reprenderlo.

-Muy bien nadie se mueva, Ferb apaga el aparato ese inmediatamente… ¡Ferb!-

Ferb estaba parado al final de la rampa que subía al portal preparándose para entrar, seguido de Gretchel, Katie y Holly.

-lo siento pero no tenemos tiempo para esto-

Dijo Ferb entrando al horizonte de eventos seguido de su "escuadrón de rescate", Candace viendo que su victoria se escapa, corre por la rampa para alcanzarlo.

-¡de ningún modo se van a escapar de ser castigados!-

-¡CANDACE ESPERA!-

Gritaron Linda y Laurence al ver a los niños entrando al portal, su instinto paternal los hizo correr para alcanzarlos, Candace tropezó y cayó al horizonte de eventos, sus padres alcanzaron a tomarla por los pies pero fueron arrastrados junto con ella por la tremenda fuerza del vórtice, los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Adyson corriendo al portal… y como un sujeto de un abrigo gris y cargando una niña pelirroja caían del cielo, la recogían en el camino y entraban con ella al portal seguidos de un enorme cuervo negro… el portal se cerró.

-¿qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí?-

Pregunto Baljeet, todos se quedaron allí parados sin saber que significaba eso y que tendrían que hacer de ahora en adelante.

Con Ferb al otro lado del portal.

Ferb miraba alrededor, a diferencia de su hermano y futura cuñada no había encontrado un comité de bienvenida, las chicas que lo acompañaron miraban a todos lados confundidas, Candace y sus padres habían salido de la misma forma que entraron y estaban sobre el suelo, candase levanto la cabeza.

-¡JA JA JA CREISTE QUE TE ESCAPARIAS DEL…!-

El pie de alguien en su cabeza la hizo comer tierra, Ferb volteo a mirar atrás al sentir una brisa y vio a sus padres y hermana con el rostro en el suelo, los vio como se levantaban y con una señal suya Gretchel, Katie y Holly comenzaron a revisar los alrededores.

-no debieron de seguirnos este lugar es peligroso para ustedes-

Linda y Laurence se levantaron y miraron alrededor, Linda al ver su casa demolida grito tan fuerte que se escucho a varias cuadras.

-¡FERB! ¡Mira lo que tu invento le hizo a nuestra casa! ¡Está en ruinas!-

Ferb la miraba sin una pisca de paciencia para con ella.

-esa no es nuestra casa-

Candace escupió la tierra que tenía en la boca y comenzó a dar saltitos de la emoción

-¡SI, SI SI! ¡CASTIGALOS MAMA CASTIGALOS!-

Linda volteo a ver a su hija con los ojos llenos de furia

-¡TU! ¡Tu sabias que tus hermanos hacían cosas como estas!-

-pe pepe pero te estuve tratando de decir todo el verano y no me creíste… ¡TIENES QUE CASTIGAROS!-

-por supuesto que voy a castigar a alguien… ¡A TI!-

-¿¡A MI! ¿Pero porque si yo fui la que los atrapo?-

Linda tomo un color y una expresión en su rostro que es difícil de explicar, pero definitivamente estaba más que furiosa, pero Ferb era el único que parecía saber en lo que estaba metida su hermana con ese comportamiento.

-¡SI HUBIERAS SIDO UNA HERMANA RESPONSABLE NUNCA HABRIAS PERMITIDO QUE ESTO EMPEZARA! ¡SI ES VERDAD QUE HACIAN ALGO ASI CADA DIA TU PODRIAS HABERLOS DETENIDO SIN IMPORTAR SI ESTABAS ACARGO O NO! ¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO AL DEJARLOS HACER ESAS COSAS CANDACE GERTRUD FLYNN! ¡QUE POR ATRAPARLOS TE IBAMOS A DAR UN PREMIO O ALGO ASÍ!-

-ella quería sentir que tenía el control de lo que ocurriera, sentir el poder de controlar a otros y que todos la obedecieran-

Todos se congelaron a escuchar una voz conocida, pero más Candase, al ver a quien hablaba.

-¡Jeremy! ¡Qué alegría verteeee…..!-

De dentro de las casas, de alrededor y de trampillas en el suelo comenzaron a salir varias personas armadas, mujeres con niños en brazos, ancianos que se mantenían en pie apoyados con rifles , niños de la edad de la hermana de Jeremy con pistolas que apenas y podían sostener en sus manos, muchas de esas personas estaban muy heridas, pero aun así sostenían sus armas como si sus vidas dependieran de eso, frente a todas ellas estaba Jeremy, pero estaba muy mal herido, usaba una muleta para mantenerse en pie y tenia vendada la mitad de su rostro, de donde aun escurría sangre fresca, Candace corrió con él al verlo así.

-¡Jeremy! ¡Que te paso! ¡Por que estas herido! ¡De seguro fue culpa del invento de mis hermanos!-

-¿Candace? ¿De verdad eres tú?-

-si soy yo… ¿qué hago para que te sientas mejor?-

Los recién llegados miraban la escena con mucha confusión, y más cuando Jeremy tomo a Candace, la inmovilizo y la puso frente a todos aquellos que los miraban desde atrás.

-¡como comandante interino ordeno cumplir inmediatamente la orden del comandante supremo de la resistencia de Danville! ¡EJECUCION DE LA TRAIDORA CANDACE FLYNN!-

Las personas levantaron sus armas y comenzaron a apuntarlas a Jeremy y Candace quitando los seguros para acatar la orden, mientras el chico rubio le comenzaba a susurrar al oído.

-¿Por qué regresaste? ¡En la otra dimensión habrías estado a salvo y podrías haber lavado tu nombre! Lo siento pero ellos ya no confían en mí por esconderte tanto tiempo y ayudarte con el otro-dimensionador para que pudieras escapar… al menos moriremos juntos…-

Decía Jeremy mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, Candace miraba con pánico y en cámara lenta como los niños, ancianos y mujeres que formaban el grupo apuntaban sus armas a ella con un increíble placer en sus rostros al saber que la matarían, ¿Por qué esa gente tenía tantas ganas de matarla?, las chicas regresaron de su exploración y encontraron frente a sus ojos esa escena de ejecución, uno de los presentes vio a Gretchel.

-¡miren todos! ¡Es la teniente Gretchel! ¡ESTA VIVA!-

Todo el grupo bajo sus armas y corrieron donde la pequeña Gretchel, ella los vio acercarse y grito llena de miedo por el aspecto de aquellos.

-¡Ferb!-

Ese grito los dejo a todos congelados, miraron a donde ella corrió para esconderse detrás del peli-verde, ¡ninguno había notado a Ferb allí parado!

-¿el comandante supremo Ferb? ¡Está aquí….!-

Dijo un hombre anciano al ver a Ferb tranquilizando a Gretchel, todos se dejaron caer de rodillas victimas del cansancio que solo ellos sabían desde cuando tenían, muchos comenzaron a llorar de alegría al ver allí parado a Ferb, ocultando a una Gretchel que parecía un cachorro asustado.

-Comandante supremo Ferb, creímos que no lo veríamos otra vez, perdónenos por no haber ejecutado a la traidora Candace pero el traidor de Jeremy la había estado ocultando e incluso la quería ayudar para esconderla en la otra dimensión-

Le hablo una mujer que detrás de la suciedad, vendas y sangre seca en su cuerpo parecía la madre de Jeremy, Linda estaba allí parada sin poder mover los pies del suelo… ¡llamaron a su hijo Ferb comandante supremo!... y peor aun… ¡Ferb había ordenado que ejecutaran a Candace!

-¡ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE PASA AQUÍ!-

Grito linda buscando una respuesta, pero aquel grupo de personas apuntaron sus armas a ella, por fin reacciono y se pudo esconder detrás de Laurence.

-la fruta podrida nunca cae lejos del árbol…-

Decía aquel anciano al notar la presencia de Linda, Ferb veía como la situación empeoraba y decidió hablar.

-nosotros no somos las personas que creen que somos, nosotros venimos de la "otra dimensión" de la que hablan-

Las personas que estaban felices por verlo cambiaron su rostro a una terrible amargura.

-entonces los rumores sobre la ejecución de los líderes de la resistencia es verdad, no existe esperanza-

Decía Jeremy mientras soltaba a Candace y terminaba con la cabeza abajo, hizo una señal y unas trampillas bajo los pies de todos se abrieron, ocultándolos bajo tierra otra vez.

* * *

criticas, comentarios, sugerencias son bien recividas, y les recomiendo que se den una vuelta para leer el ficc de alquimista arcano77, creanme que vale mucho la pena leerlo, .net/s/7434684/1/La_llegada_del_viajero

saludos y suerte para todos!


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por leer mis historias, espero que este cap les guste y espero sus comentarios, las cosas que les gusten y las que no, las criticas son bien recividas y espero haber corregido mi horrografia, gracias a todos, las observaciones que me hagan se las agradecere mucho,

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Date y la historia son el único elemento que me pertenece.

El viajero es creacion y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77 les recomiendo que vean la historia, .net/s/7434684/1/

los observadores se dieron cuenta que mi Marie no es Elizabeth pero al describirla no se puede evitar pensar en Angelus19 (aunque nunca he dicho que tenga pecas, es raro pero todos dijeron !Marie¡ cuando dije "chiquilla pelirroja") así que por si las dudas

Marie es propiedad de angelus19 la única razón de usarla en este ficc es mostrar mi admiración por angelus.

* * *

Capitulo 7

Con Isabella y Phineas.

Los robots dijeron que los llevarían a la cárcel pero en realidad no llegaban a ningún lugar, solo seguían caminando y las fuerzas a Phineas se le estaban terminando, Isabella sabía muy bien que él estaba tratando de ocultar todo el dolor que sentía, Phineas había vivido una vida cómoda donde nada lo limitaba, parecía que nunca nada nunca podría detener su entusiasmo y buen ánimo, pero estar limitado por el dolor nunca fue una idea que tuviera que enfrentar, sudaba mucho e Isabella le puso la mano en la frente.

-Phineas… ¡tienes fiebre!-

-estoy bien no te preocupes-

El líder de las maquinas giro su cabeza 180° sin detenerse un segundo

-escaneando…. Confirmando estado de salud del prisionero… delicado… llevar a centro médico…-

Las maquinas cambiaron de dirección, Phineas e Isabella no sabían que era lo que había ocurrido, pero después de unos minutos vieron lo que parecía un edificio nuevo en mitad de aquel lugar, era un edificio blanco, un color que lo hacía resaltar mucho en el fondo de las casas de colores sombríos, tendría unos tres pisos de altura pero las paredes del lado derecho habían sido arrancadas, y estaba custodiado por más de esos extraños robots, ¡treinta de ellos! Pero estos cuando menos estaban limpios y se veía su color original, era un color lila, llegaron a la entrada principal y les dejaron paso al edificio.

-medicamentos en este lugar…. No intenten escapar o terminaran mas lastimados…. Si intentan escapar el líder quiere que los detengamos, aquí pasaran la noche.-

Dijo el líder de esas maquinas, sin quedarles otra opción entraron a ese edificio, usaron la entrada principal, el lugar estaba abandonado pero podían notar por todas partes que estaba lleno de medicamentos y otro tipo de utensilios propios de un hospital.

-esto parece ser una especie de clínica-

Dijo Phineas al ver lo que parecía un pequeño quirófano con todos los utensilios, pero muchos de ellos eran extraños, nunca había visto nada como eso, entraron en esa habitación y Phineas se sentó en una silla apoyándose en una cajonera que ocupaba todo lo largo de la habitación.

Isabella lo dejo sentado en la silla y comenzó a revisar los cajones, en uno encontró un libro, ¿que le daba instrucciones de cómo tratar a un herido en batalla? ¡Era un manual de primeros auxilios militar!, por algún motivo el grueso libro le recordó al manual de las exploradoras, respiro profundamente y abrió las paginas al azar, o al menos eso creía ella, por que cuando miro las paginas allí estaba, la sección de cómo tratar heridas de caídas muy altas, y que tipo de antibióticos aplicar en esos casos si se tiene temor de que exista alguna infección, Miro a Phineas y este pareció que podía leer su mente, inclino la cabeza y le sonrió, ella salió de esa habitación y comenzó a buscar por los pasillos, encontró un cuarto que parecía ser una farmacia, empujo la puerta y esta se abrió muy fácilmente, no tenía ningún tipo de seguro, el olor a los medicamentos era muy fuerte, tendría poco que ese lugar había sido surtido, busco en los estantes de la farmacia los medicamentos que el manual recomendaba, al leerlo, vio la primera línea de la sección, "nunca acomodar huesos rotos de la caja torácica antes de que un profesional de la salud lo vea", Isabella hiso un gesto de desagrado y continuo leyendo, estaba lleno de recomendaciones de que otros remedios usar, pero tenía la ventaja de estar en una clínica y que la farmacia estaba bien surtida.

-¿Por qué están vigilando este lugar?-

Hablaba consigo misma Isabella mientras caminaba entre los estantes.

-hemos caminado por horas y no hemos visto a nadie, deben de cuidar este lugar para evitar que se roben todo el material, ¿pero quién podría robarlo?-

Miro a su alrededor, el lugar se veía muy nuevo, muchos medicamentos estaban aun en sus cajas, como si las personas que estaban en ese lugar hubieran tenido que salir muy rápidamente de allí y no hace mucho

-¿Por qué esta Danville así?-

Al llenar sus manos con las cosas que necesitaba termino por tirar el manual, respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse, sabía que Phineas se estaba haciendo el valiente para no preocuparla, pero ella también hacia lo mismo, todo eso era aterrador y su único consuelo era que estaba junto a Phineas, mil preguntas estaban en su cabeza y todas eran muy buenas ¿porque todo ese lugar era un desastre?, ¿porque existía esta clínica?, encontró una bolsa plástica y allí puso todo lo que había recogido, se agacho a recoger el manual y pudo ver que tenía una dedicatoria.

-a nuestra gran amiga y la mejor medico que ha tenido el área limítrofe durante la opresión de Doofenshmirtz, Stacy Hirano, de tus amigos Isabella, Phineas y Ferb, esperamos que tu nueva clínica te permita seguir ayudando al pueblo de Danville como lo hiciste durante su época más obscura.-

Isabella cerró el libro de un golpe.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? ¿Stacy una doctora? ¿Pero si ella no podía ver salsa de tomate sin sentirse mareada? ¿Y Phineas y Ferb le construyeron este lugar? ¿Por qué mi firma esta antes que la de ellos?-

Tomo sus bolsas y el libro, fue directo con Phineas, al entrar en el pequeño quirófano, lo encontró con una terrible mueca de dolor en el rostro, ella dio unos pasos atrás y hablo antes de volver a entrar.

-Phineas encontré todo lo que necesitamos-

Entro otra vez al cuarto y lo vio, estaba allí, sentado sobre la silla, esperándola con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el corazón de Isabella se encogió de dolor al verlo así, Phineas estaba sacando su sonrisa de todos los días para hacerla sentir tranquila, pero la tranquilidad que sentía era por verlo esforzándose tanto porque ella no se preocupara, se acerco a él y busco en los cajones una jeringa para administrarle los antibióticos que indicaba el libro, pero en su lugar encontró un extraño aparato, lo miro y tenia las instrucciones grabadas en el mango de metal, al ver cómo funcionaba se lo mostro a Phineas.

-¡Mira esto Phineas! Se supone que esta cosa es una especie de jeringa muy avanzada, ¡no utiliza agujas!-

Phineas tomo el aparato y lo miro, sus ojos de iluminaron durante un segundo al ver ese nuevo aparato, su curiosidad lo invitaba a tratar de entender cómo funcionaba y como fue construido, pero un profundo dolor casi lo hace soltarlo al suelo, Isabella toma el dispositivo y pone en uno de los pequeños frascos de ese aparato los medicamentos en la proporción correcta, lo pone en el hombro de Phineas y lo presiona, se escucha un pequeño y curioso sonido mientras el frasquito se vacía, el rostro de Phineas cambia completamente, el dolor desapareció y la fiebre comienza a bajar rápidamente, un largo suspiro sale de su boca.

-Gracias Isabella, no sé qué haría sin ti-

Phineas sintió como el color regresaba a su rostro al recapacitar lo que dijo, Isabella tenía una gran sonrisa, como si nunca la hubiera perdido durante este día, pero las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Phineas se levanto y la abrazo, ese día no fue para nada agradable, nunca con ninguno de sus proyectos se había sentido tan agotado, Isabella comenzó a llorar con más fuerza y paso sus brazos alrededor de Phineas, lentamente los dos se sentaron en el suelo en una de las esquinas, de uno de los cajones se veía salir tela, Phineas la jalo y vio que era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos a los dos del frio, con su brazo libre jalo la tela para cubrir a Isa, ella hizo lo mismo por él, se recostaron en el suelo, la noche había llegado y estaban cansados, el llanto de Isabella hacia que la mente de Phineas tratara de encontrar una salida, pero no encontraba ninguna.

-no importa como Isabella, pero te mantendré a salvo y regresaremos a casa-

Isabella movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, la recargo en el pecho de Phineas, el calor de ambos los reconforto, y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por leer, espero que este cap les guste y espero sus comentarios, las cosas que les gusten y las que no, las criticas son bien recividas y espero haber corregido mi horrografia, gracias a todos, las observaciones que me hagan se las agradecere mucho,

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Date y la historia son el único elemento que me pertenece.

El viajero es creación y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77 les recomiendo que vean la historia, .net/s/7434684/1/

los observadores se dieron cuenta que mi Marie no es Elizabeth pero al describirla no se puede evitar pensar en Angelus19 (aunque nunca he dicho que tenga pecas, es raro pero todos dijeron !Marie¡ cuando dije "chiquilla pelirroja") así que por si las dudas

Marie es propiedad de angelus19 la única razón de usarla en este ficc es mostrar mi admiración por angelus.

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Con Ferb

Hacia horas que habían llegado a los cuarteles subterráneos de la resistencia, pero con solo llegar Linda y Candace sintieron un gran rencor de las personas que estaban refugiadas allí, muchas madres que cargaban a sus hijos pequeños las miraban con rabia, los niños les arrojaban piedras y cuando ellas trataban de llamar la atención de los niños "groseros" los padres de ellos que apenas y podían mantenerse en pie, trataban de levantar las armas en sus manos, y las apuntaban a ellas, Ferb solo tenía que mirar, y estas dejaban de molestar a su madre y a su hermana, pero nadie quería decirles nada sobre lo que pasaba, había un grupo de personas reunidas al rededor de una mesa, en ella, Candace reconoció a la chica sentada cambiando vendajes a las personas que estaban heridas, ¡era Stacy!, Candace corrió a verla.

-¡Stacy! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Puedes ayudarnos? Nadie aquí ha tenido la educación de explicarnos que es lo que ocurre y necesito que mi mejor amiga me explique las cosas-

Stacy la miro y apenas por un segundo se noto algo distinto dentro de ella, pero dio un suspiro y le dijo.

-¡por supuesto! Déjame explicarte todo lo que ocurre… pero… ¡hooo cielos! no te vez muy bien ¿tienes fiebre?, permíteme que aquí tengo el remedio perfecto y te explico todo-

Tomo una jeringa que tenía en su mesa y tomo el brazo de Candace.

-Gracias Stacy sé que puedo contar contigo para todo-

Dijo Candace más que animada al ver a Stacy, se sentó para que le pudiera poner la inyección.

-espera un segundo… ¿no te daban miedo las agujas y esas cosas de los médicos?-

La aguja estaba a punto de entrar en la piel de Candace cuando una piedra golpeo con fuerza reventando la jeringa en muchos pedazos, Stacy miro de donde vino la piedra y encontró a Jeremy.

-¡no deberías de hacer eso!-

-¿Jeremy? Por qué hiciste eso ella solo…-

Candace sintió un terrible dolor en su brazo, unas pocas gotas del liquido de la jeringa cayó en su piel y le estaba provocando una terrible quemadura, debía ser alguna especie de acido muy fuerte, miro a Stacy y lo noto, la mirada de su amiga había cambiado y mostraba la más puro deseo de venganza contra ella que jamás había visto entre esas personas que la rodeaban, miro donde Jeremy y este la jalo de la silla y casi se la lleva arrastrándola

-no debes de confiar en nadie de los que están aquí, todos los sobrevivientes de la ocupación de Doofenshmirtz desean verte muerta, así que no hagas eso-

-pero… ¿porque me quieren ver muerta?-

-la madre de Stacy murió durante una misión que la Candace de esta dimensión guiaba, fue porque la madre de Stacy los retrasaba que Candace la dejo atrás, fue capturada y ejecutada con la mascota del pozo de magma, ella nunca entendió como fue que dejaste a su madre atrás ni por qué no trataste de salvarla, ¡no confíes en nadie!-

La llevo con su familia al fondo de una cueva, todos se sentaron en el suelo y Candace se acurruco junto a su madre, Jeremy se retiro, y después regreso con comida para todos los que estaban allí, la dejo sobre una piedra y les indico que comieran eso, cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta para salir de esa cueva, se encuentra de frente a Ferb.

-Si lo sé quieres explicaciones, pero necesito que nos ayudes primero con un soldado herido-

Ferb lo miro extrañado, el no era medico.

-Sé que no eres medico pero entenderás cuando lo veas-

Ferb acompaño a Jeremy a una de las tiendas que estaban al fondo de la cueva principal, ambos entran y Jeremy corrió una cortina, allí sobre una mesa estaba tendido Perry, pero no era su mascota, allí estaba un Perry con una gran cantidad de implantes mecánicos por todo su cuerpo, más de la mitad de su cuerpo era cibernético, y estaba muy mal herido, sus partes biológicas estaban bien, pero sus partes cibernéticas estaban dañadas.

-si puedes ayudarlo te explicare todo lo que quieras-

Ferb saco sus herramientas y Jeremy sonrió.

Eres idéntico a nuestro Ferb, no esperaba que ustedes regresaran, son una bendición para nosotros que nos vinieran a ayudar de nuevo-

-¿regresar? ¿A qué te refieres?-

Le pregunto Ferb con un rostro de total desconocimiento

-bueno… ustedes nos ayudaron hace unas semanas a vencer a Doofenshmirtz, ustedes ya habían venido aquí y nos habían ayudado a vencer a un malvado que tomo control de toda el área limítrofe-

Ferb miro con total asombro a Jeremy, no hacía falta mucho para entender que Ferb no sabía de lo que hablaba

-creí que ustedes eran los mismos que nos ayudaron antes, creí que podrían ayudarnos de nuevo, parece que me equivoque, por favor ayuda a Perry y te explicare todo-

Ferb comenzó a trabajar y Jeremy sale sonriendo de allí, el camina ayudado de su muleta hasta donde Candace y sus padres, al llegar encuentra un montón de piedras sobre ellas, busca a los responsables pero nadie se hace responsable, el se paro entre ellas y las personas que las miraban desde lejos, muchos se levantan y se retiran a otro lado de la cueva que usaban como refugio, Jeremy cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, al abrirlos se encontró con Ferb frente a él.

-¿terminaste?-

Ferb levanta su pulgar y se hace a un lado, todos los que acompañaban a Ferb miran a Perry con miedo, lo ven caminando en dos patas acompañado del chirrido de sus piezas mecánicas, las demás personas dentro del refugio gritan de alegría al ver a Perry recuperado, los niños corren junto al Ornitocyborg y comienzan a acariciarlo, Perry se ve feliz recibiendo las señales de afecto de los niños, Jeremy camina donde el grupo de Ferb, el ruido de una gran pantalla que se encendía llamo la atención de todos, "hoy se cumple un aniversario más de nuestra gloriosa existencia" se escuchaba una voz mientras mostraba imágenes de distintas ciudades del país, ciudades con cientos de personas amarradas con cadenas, postrándose a los pies de individuos que actuaban como si fueran los gobernantes de esos lugares, después se levantaban y comenzaban a caminar fuera de las ciudades "hemos tenido una existencia gloriosa durante estos años, y los brotes de rebeldes son cada vez menores, la rebelión de Danville que había logrado derrocar al regente Doofenshmirtz ha sido vencida por un regente vecino, nuestro glorioso avance al norte concluyo con la victoria, nuestros gloriosos ejércitos avanzan al sur agregando mas y mas esclavos para nuestros regentes, desde Washington el regente supremo agradece su colaboración para la expansión de nuestros reinos, pero no olvidemos regentes que todo esto empezó en Danville, nuestra joya de la corona, aquella ciudad que fue la primera en caer en manos del mal, la que nos inspiro a tomar el control de nuestras ciudades, la hemos recuperado, y todo esto, todo nuestro existir se lo debemos a ella, gracias a ella el mal conquisto al mundo…" aparece una estatua de Candace cubierta de oro sobre las ruinas del monumento a Lincoln, rodeada de flores e iluminada con reflectores que hacen resaltar el brillo del oro "Gracias a Candace Flynn nosotros podemos gobernar con mano de hierro sobre los demás y hacer nuestra voluntad, **!Gracias Candace Flynn¡** donde quiera que estés…" la pantalla se apaga

-¿necesitas otra respuesta mejor que esa?-

Dijo Jeremy a Ferb mientras miraba a Candace junto a su madre.

-ustedes no son las responsables de esto, pero son iguales a las personas que fueron responsables, ¡así que no confíen en nadie!, ¡ni siquiera en mí!-

Se levanto y les dio la espalda

-traten de dormir, mañana temprano les explicare todo lo demás-

Todos buscaron un lugar donde acomodarse, incluida la quisquillosa Candace guardo silencio mientras buscaba un lugar donde no la agredieran, después de ver ese video sabia que las personas creían que ella era la Candace que convirtió sus vidas en un infierno, su madre y su padre se recostaron a cada lado de ella, no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero todos tenían mucho sueño y se dejaron llevar, mañana seria un día muy largo.


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias por leer, espero que este cap les guste y espero sus comentarios, las cosas que les gusten y las que no, las criticas son bien recividas y espero haber corregido mi horrografia, gracias a todos, las observaciones que me hagan se las agradecere mucho, bueno en los proximos capitulos la historia se hara un tanto mas dramatica, pero, cuando las personas tienen que luchar contra opresores, nunca es facil, espero que me digan con toda la confianza si les gustan o desagradan los hechos que se aproximaran.

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Date y la historia son el único elemento que me pertenece.

El viajero es creación y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77 les recomiendo que vean la historia, .net/s/7434684/1/

los observadores se dieron cuenta que mi Marie no es Elizabeth pero al describirla no se puede evitar pensar en Angelus19 (aunque nunca he dicho que tenga pecas, es raro pero todos dijeron !Marie¡ cuando dije "chiquilla pelirroja") así que primero gracias a todos por bautizarla y por si las dudas

Marie es propiedad de angelus19 la única razón de usarla en este ficc es mostrar mi admiración por angelus.

* * *

Capitulo 9

Al día siguiente.

La mañana aun estaba lejos, pero por algún motivo había mucha luz, Phineas e Isabella fueron despertando poco a poco, al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vieron fue al otro, sus corazones era el único sonido que podían escuchar, Phineas sonrió al mirar a su compañera, Isabella se recostó sobre el pecho de Phineas nuevamente, y podía escuchar muy claramente el latido del corazón de él, el ritmo de sus latidos fue creciendo, estaban allí los dos solos, lo primero que sus ojos veían era al otro y eso era algo que los llenaba de felicidad, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido ese instante sería lo mejor de sus vidas, Isabella se enderezo y encontró frente a ella los ojos de Phineas, era la primera vez que podía verlos tan cerca, Isa miro dentro de esos ojos que la hipnotizaban desde hacia tiempo, mientras miraba dentro de ellos, podía verlo todo, miedo, ternura, inocencia, y un brillo muy especial, mientras que por su parte Phineas estaba perdido dentro de la mirada de ella, esos hermosos ojos, parecía que los miraba por primera vez, y encontró en ellos algo que ambos compartían los mismos sentimientos pero también que, ambos tenían mucho miedo, pero no querían demostrarlo, Phineas sonrió, antes de darse cuenta, las puntas de sus narices estaban tocándose, ambos bajaron la mirada mientras una tímida risa trataba de escapar de sus labios, ambos se levantaron, Phineas ya no sentía el dolor de su costado y se sentía muy bien, reviso sus costillas, Isabella lo miro y puso su mano sobre las vendas.

-creo que debo de cambiarlas-

Phineas tomo su mano, y le sonrió

-no hace falta, está bien así como esta-

Ella se sonrojo al ver a Phineas recuperado, bajo la vista y noto el lugar donde los dos habían pasado la noche, aquella sabana de hospital tirada en el suelo, allí había pasado su primera noche junto a Phineas, él la miro extrañado, Phineas siempre pareció ser muy distraído, pero él tenía las mejillas rojas, Isabella se dio cuenta que estaba apenado, ella dejo salir una corta risilla, Phineas se supo atrapado.

-tengo algo importante que decirte-

Dijo Phineas mientras tomaba la mano de Isa, y…

-antes de venir aquí yo…-

Comenzaron a escuchar extraños ruidos que los hicieron girar las cabezas, por la puerta podían ver los brazos mecánicos que los habían arrastrado a ese mundo extraño, solo estaban allí, en la puerta, haciendo ruido mientras se mantenían a una altura constante, iluminándolos con unos reflectores, Aquellos brazos robóticos comenzaron a encenderse y apagarse, era hora de irse, y se están tardando mucho en salir, Phineas apretó la mano de Isabella y dijo.

-cuando regresemos a casa hay algo que quiero pedirte… es… algo…. Importante-

Isa inclino la cabeza de manera afirmativa, ¿Cuándo Phineaslandia se había convertido en un lugar tan obscuro? Pero aun era un lugar donde los sueños se podrían realizar, los dos salieron tomados de la mano, para encontrar a esos enormes robots apuntándoles con sus armas, por encima de las cabezas de esas maquinas distinguieron a la "estrella de la mañana" brillando sobre ellos, comenzaron la marcha al centro de la ciudad, el muro interior de la ciudad se fue haciendo más grande con el paso del tiempo, hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta, tres veces el tamaño de esos robots, con estatuas a cada lado que parecían a medio terminar, un grupo de hombres vestidos con bata blanca trabajaban en ellas, al verlos Phineas se froto los ojos.

-Isabella… ¿ves lo mismo que yo?-

Isabella movía la cabeza un tanto sorprendida.

-heeee ¿es posible que sean gemelos?-

Dijo Isabella mientras miraba de arriba abajo a los trabajadores de las estatuas, mientras pasaban por las puertas comenzaron a ver que había una gran cantidad de esos sujetos por todas partes, y todos eran exactamente iguales.

-¡esto es imposible! ¡Es imposible que haya una reunión de farmacéuticos retro idénticos!-

Dijo Phineas, mientras Isabella miraba alrededor, esos farmacéuticos eran idénticos los unos de los otros, solo los números en la espalda de sus batas los podía diferenciar y eran ellos los que estaban reconstruyendo la ciudad, los había por todas partes, haciendo todos los trabajos desde albañiles, soldadores, barrenderos, fontaneros, choferes, incluso había uno que vendía salchichas con un extraño aparato en su espalda, sus estómagos comenzaron a gruñir, no habían comido nada desde el día anterior y esas salchichas se veían muy bien, pero las maquinas que los llevaban no los dejaron detenerse, caminaban por las calles de esa ciudad de Danville mirando a todos lados, podían ver que había muchas pantallas en los edificios, altavoces en cada esquina apuntado en cuatro direcciones por las que se escuchaba el video que pasaba por las pantallas, pero no le ponían mucha atención, porque en esas pantallas solo se mostraba el sufrimiento de las personas que estaban en otras ciudades, California, Las Vegas, Los Ángeles, Nueva york, Denver, Houston, y lo peor de todo Washington, para más precisos el Distrito de Columbia, donde las personas eran llevadas al monumento a Washington, que había sido sustituido por un enorme horno, Phineas hizo que Isabella se agachara y el también se agacho junto a ella, abrazándola fuertemente para no ver esa horrenda escena, al llegar a un cruce de caminos otro grupo de robots apareció, un farmacéutico con un numero tatuado que le cubría la mitad del rostro, el 86, salió de en medio de ellos con unos largos grilletes en sus hombros, los miro, no dijo ni una palabra y les puso los grilletes a los dos, después les hizo una señal a los robots y los dos grupos se unieron, los otros robots llevaban mas presos, entre ellos estaba Ferb, Katie, Grechel, y Holy, y otras personas que no conocían, Al ver a su hermano, Phineas se sintió aliviado, pero al mirarlo con detenimiento, parecía que Ferb era fanático de las películas de acción por el modo como vestía, su ropa y los lentes obscuros delataban que ese no era su hermano Ferb, los grilletes que tenia puestos de sus pies y manos que apenas y lo dejaban levantar la mano se veían brillantes de tantos intentos de aquel extraño Ferb por liberarse, sus manos tenían sangre seca de tantas veces que las lastimo por tratar de sacarlas, aquellas maquinas que los escoltaban los obligaron a seguir caminando, aunque Phineas tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a ese extraño Ferb, los robots no los dejaron hablar, con la mirada trataba de tener una charla en silencio con esa obvia versión de su hermano y solo pudo entender esto a través del duro rostro de ese Ferb… "estamos acabados".

En la base de la resistencia.

Jeremy estaba sentado en una roca junto a un "rio" de aguas fluviales llenando su cantimplora, al parecer era la única fuente de agua que tenían allí abajo, escucho un ruido y vio a los que llegaron de "la otra Dimensión" El peli-verde lo miro, y Jeremy le indico que se sentara en el suelo, Ferb camino y se sentó frente a él, las exploradoras se sentaron junto al peli-verde, Laurence ayudo a su esposa y se acercaron para escuchar a Jeremy comenzar su explicación.

-Haaaaa tendré que explicarles todo, bueno, supongo que empezare por el principio, hace más o menos cinco años, nuestro mundo era prácticamente el mismo que el de ustedes, pero un día, un ejército de robots malvados invadió la ciudad, allí empezó todo, o eso era lo que creíamos, durante mucho tiempo Candace lidero la resistencia de Danville con el pretexto de proteger a sus hermanos menores, pero por más que tratábamos de derrotar a Doofenshmirtz no podíamos vencerlo, nuestras tropas regresaban de cada misión siendo cada vez menos, hasta que quedamos pocos grupos de resistencia y comenzamos a aceptar a los niños que querían unirse a la batalla, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que nos derrotaran, pero un día, unos Phineas y Ferb llegaron de su… bueno de otra dimensión, ellos hicieron un gran cambio, motivaron a nuestros Phineas y Ferb a pelear con la resistencia, y con la ayuda de ellos en un solo día derrotamos a Doofenshmirtz siendo menos de los que empezamos la resistencia, en un solo día sin perder a un solo amigo logramos lo que durante mucho tiempo buscamos, después de que derrotamos a Doofenshmirtz comenzamos a reconstruir, pero Phineas tenía otros planes, los Phineas y Ferb de la otra dimensión les habían contado de sus múltiples aventuras e inventos del verano, entre ellos… una máquina del tiempo…-

-¡SI! ¡VES MAMA TE DIJE QUE ELLOS HACIAN TODO ESO!-

Grito Candace interrumpiendo la plática, Jeremy la miro con enfado.

-¡QUIERES DEJAR DE INTERRUMPIR!-

Dijo con molestia el chico rubio, Linda escuchaba y no sabía qué hacer o decir, después de ver el portal que los llevo a ese lugar sabía que no podía tomar a la ligera esos comentarios, pero la preocupaba demasiado el hecho de que todos los miembros de la resistencia parecían estar atentos a lo que ella hacía, prefirió guardar silencio y escuchar el resto de la historia, el chico rubio al ver que ya no lo seguirían interrumpiendo continuo.

-bueno si ustedes fueran de esa dimensión recordarían haber estado aquí antes, y por lo que veo ustedes no saben de haber estado aquí o la invasión que detuvieron-

Todos se miraron entre sí, ninguno sabía algo al respecto, aunque en realidad no lo podrían recordar por más que quisieran, Jeremy continuo su relato.

-Phineas tenía pensado que si regresaban al pasado podrían evitar que todo esto pasara, podrían evitar el que Doofenshmirtz tomara el control de la ciudad, borraríamos toda la pesadilla, desaparecería y podríamos tener vidas felices, toda la ciudad estaba dispuesta a seguir ese plan, perderían todo lo que habían logrado pero recuperaríamos a cientos de seres queridos y amigos que perdimos en el estomago del Gozing…. allí fue cuando lo descubrimos toda la verdad…


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias por leer, espero que este cap les guste y espero sus comentarios, las cosas que les gusten y las que no, las criticas son bien recividas y espero haber corregido mi horrografia, gracias a todos, las observaciones que me hagan se las agradeceré mucho, bueno en este capitulo las cosas comienzan a ponerse pesadas espero que este y el siguiente este en su gusto aunque las situaciones serán fuertes, "el valor solo puede descubrirse estando en verdadero peligro"

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Date y la historia son el único elemento que me pertenece.

El viajero es creación y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77 les recomiendo que vean la historia, s/7434684/1/

los observadores se dieron cuenta que mi Marie no es Elizabeth pero al describirla no se puede evitar pensar en Angelus19 (aunque nunca he dicho que tenga pecas, es raro pero todos dijeron !Marie¡ cuando dije "chiquilla pelirroja") así que primero gracias a todos por bautizarla y por si las dudas

Marie es propiedad de angelus19 la única razón de usarla en este ficc es mostrar mi admiración por angelus.

* * *

Capitulo 10

Finalmente llegaron al centro

Al llegar al centro Phineas e Isabella miraban por todos lados como aquellos robots eran los que estaban a cargo, grupos de personas eran empujadas por esas maquinas a la plaza principal a donde eran llevados todos los hombres mujeres y niños, atados de pies y manos con gruesos grilletes, muchos tenían un rostro de furia incontrolable y se podía saber que deseaban darse la vuelta y atacar a esas maquinas, pero cuando los veían a ellos dos en medio de aquellas maquinas que los capturaron, se derrumbaban y se ponían a gritar y llorar con todas sus fuerzas, o al menos las que les quedaran, finamente entraron a la plaza principal y los dos grupos fueron separados otra vez, Ferb y los que lo acompañaban fueron llevados a los restos de una barda que serbia como paredón para fusilamientos, Isabella y Phineas fueron llevados al centro exacto de la plaza y se quedaron anonadados, justo en mitad de la plaza principal existía una enorme estatua de al menos 20 metros de alto… de ellos… era una estatua de Phineas e Isabella enlazando sus brazos, mirando a donde salía el sol, pero esos Phineas e Isabella no eran ellos, se veían distintos, Isabella usaba una boina, playera, pantalones, unas botas y lo que parecía una carrillera, Phineas vestía de un modo similar al de ella, como… como si fueran uniformes militares, aquella estatua estaba muy bien hecha, se podía ver alrededor de aquella plaza que esa estatua había sido tratada de derrumbar por todos los medios conocidos, habían cráteres de explosivos y hoyos por toda la base de la estatua, pero esta estaba entera, no se veía que tuviera ningún daño, incluso aun había un grupo de personas azotadas con látigos jalando la estatua con cuerdas en un intento por tirarla abajo, atrás de la estatua se veían los restos del edificio que se cayó, aun habían escombros por todas partes pero se había limpiado suficientes como para ocupar la plaza, Phineas noto que del lado del edificio caído, la estatua tenía un enorme agujero en su base, justo frente a donde estaba el edificio, pero aun así seguía en pie, los robots los llevaban al pie de esa estatua y pudieron ver los cimientos de ese monumento que habían sido escarbados para sacarla, pero esta fue hecha con una base muy pesada que no podría ser sacada y evitaba que pudiera ser tirara, manteniéndose en pie sin importar lo que pasara.

-¡Isabella!, ¡aquel edificio se cayó por que trataban de tirar esas estatuas!-

-¿porque serán tan importantes? ¿Por qué tendrán la necesidad de derribarlas?-

Le pregunto Isabella

-¡Porque son un símbolo…!-

Voltearon a buscar de donde venia esa voz y encontraron a un tipo vestido de una manera repugnante cargado en un trono en forma de cisne por un grupo de farmacéuticos retros.

-¡esa estatua es el símbolo del deseo que ustedes inspiraron en las personas…! un mundo que no existe… un sueño de opio de algo imposible de alcanzar… y como su soberano es mi deber mostrarles la realidad del mundo en el que viven… **¡TIRÁNDOLA ABAJO…!**-

Aquel grupo bajo a "el líder supremo" y este comenzó a caminar… y cada paso que daba un farmacéutico se ponía en el suelo para evitar que los pies del líder se llenaran de polvo

-ustedes dos son la encarnación de esos sueños, mientras estén vivos esa estatua significara el sueño del mundo que ustedes representan… incluso si mueren en cualquier lugar del mundo estas estatuas significaran el sueño por el que luchar hasta el último aliento, un mundo pacifico, lleno de luz, un mundo donde todo lo que quieras es posible, donde cada momento es grandioso y cada día puede ser el mejor de todos-

Phineas lo vio de arriba abajo era un hombre vestido de una forma ostentosa lleno de joyas, anillos, esclavas, cadenas y aretes, incluso grandes plumas remataban su apariencia, una mezcla entre una bailarina de ballet y la protagonista de una puesta en escena de Broadway, con balerinas como calzado, ese… ¿hombre…? era el que llamaban el "soberano de los cuatro estados".

-¿!quien eres tú y que quieres de nosotros ¡?-

Dijo Phineas enfrentando a ese sujeto

-Ha, inculto… soy su soberano el supremo diligente de los cuatro estados el Dr. Alois Everard Elisabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunter Geilen Gary Cooper Von Rodenstein tu amo y señor

-¿y por que viste de…?-

Uno de los farmacéuticos tapo la boca de Phineas.

-no lo hagas enojar, Rodney despertó de muy mal humor, una de sus tiendas favoritas estaba en el edificio que se cayó ayer por la explosión y… -

Aquel farmacéutico desapareció en el aire sin ruido ni otra señal que advirtiera lo que ocurría.

-¡detesto ese nombre y que no me presten atención!-

Dijo Rodney mientras guardaba un control remoto dentro de su traje.

-bien… ¿dónde estaba…?-

-¿quién eres tú? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? y ¿porque ese farmacéutico desapareció?-

-ha ¿ese esclavo? Es uno de mis tantos esclavos personales que… numero 2… ¿!donde estas numero dos¡?-

Decía Rodney mientras aplaudía suavemente, un farmacéutico que tenia tatuado el número dos en la cara apareció.

¿Qué quieres Rodney…? Digo… ¡su eminencia de los cuatro estados!-

-la próxima vez que me digas Rodney te borrare también, aunque seas uno de mis favoritos, numero 2, ¡explícales a esos dos niños porque me canso!-

Dijo Rodney mientras caminaba a su trono móvil para sentarse otra vez, el farmacéutico con el numero 2 camino donde estaban Phineas e Isabella murmurando.

-tu "favorito" doy gracias de no ser #96 después de que se suicido el #69 es el que tiene la peor parte-

Cortamos a una habitación quien sabe dónde, llena del vapor que salida de muchas regaderas abiertas y vemos al #96 en el suelo en posición fetal frotándose con jabón todo el cuerpo mientras decía entre murmullos.

-¡Estoy sucio…! ¡Estoy sucio…! ¡Estoy tan sucio…! ¡ESTOY MUY SUCIO…!-

Regresamos con el #2 que se inclina frente a Phineas.

-haaa cómo es posible que sea tan flojo como para no querer explicar cómo llego al poder Rodney, bueno, así, soy el numero 2, cuando el antiguo regente del área limítrofe fue derrotado por la resistencia de Danville, nuestro soberano del estado de al lado…-

Se agacha muy cerca de Phineas e Isabella pone su mano al lado y susurra.

-que más bien era un pedazo de tierra sin valor donde solo vivían él dos perros y una vaca que no daba leche…-

Se endereza el # 2 y habla normalmente.

-nuestro señor Rodney uso su intelecto superior para irrumpir en la computadora central del regente Doofenshmirtz y robo todos sus planes malvados que tenia almacenados y los uso para poder construir un ejército de copias malvadas como nosotros y poder conquistar ¡TODA EL ÁREA LIMÍTROFE…! ¡no sé porque siempre lo digo fuerte! en fin, uso todos los planes malvados y comenzó avanzar sobre el área limítrofe para tomar el control en el vacío de poder que dejo Doofenshmirtz y nos uso a nosotros como soldados y como mano de obra para poder construir los robots y todos los inventos que necesitara para lograrlo-

-¿copias malvadas?-

Pregunto Phineas

-si copias malvadas, nosotros solo somos copias de un sujeto que estaban almacenadas en la memoria de la computadora que hackeo Rodney mientras Doofenshmirtz invadía la dimensión alterna, todos somos igual de apuestos porque en esencia somos el mismo sujeto, aunque solo podemos obedecer a quien tenga el control remoto y todo por una contraseña tan tonta y obvia ¡Doofelicioso! ¿¡Qué clase de tonto pone una contraseña así a su computadora!-

-Numero 2…-

Interrumpió Rodney mientras lo miraba con enfado y moviendo el dedo índice señalándole que continuara.

-cielos ese sujeto es muy impaciente cuando no hablan de él, después de la caída del soberano Doofenshmirtz como todo el mundo lo sabe, ustedes dos hicieron más que nadie por el área limítrofe, como ustedes vencieron al anterior regente y hablaron de algo llamado verano y convencieron a la gente de no dejarse gobernar por nadie más que por ellos mismos y hacer de cada día el más genial de sus vidas, algo que se entiende como aprovecha el día, en especial tu pequeño pelirrojo, hiciste muchas cosas buenas para reconstruir la ciudad e impresionar a tu novia, y aparte creo que otra cosa que… ¡no sé! Bueno, como ustedes son el símbolo de la libertad para estos sujetos y ellos no se dejaran gobernar por un soberano otra vez, y esa estatua es imposible de derribar…-

Dicho eso el #2 paso unas cuerdas por los cuellos de Phineas e Isabella.

-así que lo siento, ustedes serán ejecutados en la horca y sus cuerpos servirán de alimento para las aves-

Phineas al ver que serian sacrificados de ese modo camino con Rodney hasta donde lo dejo la cuerda que lo tenía por el cuello

-¡no puede hacer eso…! soy… soy un inventor… ¡puedo serle útil! si perdona a Isabella hare lo que usted quiera que construya, ¡podre hacer cualquier cosa que usted quiera!-

Rodney lo veía con furia, Isabella estaba pasmada al ver a Phineas buscando un trato por sus vidas, no sabía si era un acto de cobardía o uno de insólito sacrificio.

-Así que eres capaz de vender tu alma al diablo Phineas Flynn… ¿por ella…?-

Dijo Rodney con un todo de satisfacción mientras señalaba con su dedo índice a Isabella, Phineas agacho la cabeza y la movió en señal afirmativa.

-¿Estás dispuesto a traicionar a estas personas que te ven como un símbolo y ser mi esclavo?-

Le preguntaba Rodney que quería escucharlo rogando por sus vidas, Phineas se mordía los labios hasta sacarles sangre.

-lo… hare… ¡SI ME PROMETES QUE ISABELLA ESTARÁ SANA Y SALVA LO HARE!-


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias por leer, espero que este cap les guste y espero sus comentarios, las cosas que les gusten y las que no, las criticas son bien recividas y espero haber corregido mi horrografia, gracias a todos, las observaciones que me hagan se las agradeceré mucho, bueno en este capitulo las cosas comienzan a ponerse pesadas espero que este y el siguiente este en su gusto aunque las situaciones serán fuertes, "el valor solo puede descubrirse estando en verdadero peligro"

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Date y la historia son el único elemento que me pertenece.

El viajero es creación y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77 les recomiendo que vean la historia, s/7434684/1/

los observadores se dieron cuenta que mi Marie no es Elizabeth pero al describirla no se puede evitar pensar en Angelus19 (aunque nunca he dicho que tenga pecas, es raro pero todos dijeron !Marie¡ cuando dije "chiquilla pelirroja") así que primero gracias a todos por bautizarla y por si las dudas

Marie es propiedad de angelus19 la única razón de usarla en este ficc es mostrar mi admiración por angelus.

* * *

Capitulo 11

Isabella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Según ese sujeto llamado Rodney para esa gente que los rodeaba, Phineas era lo más importante del mundo después de haber derrotado al anterior regente, y estaba traicionándolos… por ella, miro a las personas que los rodeaban, busco en los rostros que los rodeaban las miradas de furia y odio por esa actitud, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al verlos, no estaban ni furiosos ni molestos, no existía ningún rastro de decepción en sus rostros al escuchar que Phineas la prefería por encima de ellos, se veían con más valor en sus almas y con mas deseos de pelear para ser libres, la llama de la libertad estaba encendiéndose en ellos al ver a Phineas dispuesto a todo… por protegerla.

Rodney comenzó a aplaudir pausadamente.

-¡Bravo!-

Dijo Rodney en un pésimo español.

-¡Bravo! no esperaba menos de ti, el increíble y único Comandante Phineas Flynn, después de todo eres una leyenda entre esta gentuza, ¿estás dispuesto a perderlo todo?, ¿tu libertad?, ¿la admiración de todos en esta ciudad?, el respeto que te costo levantar las enormes murallas de Danville para conseguir la atención y el amor de la chica que amas?, ¿venderías tu alma al mismísimo Luzbel en su monumento en liberty-island?, eres todo lo que las personas hablan y esperan de ti… pero mira a tu alrededor…-

Phineas se enderezo y miro a todos a su alrededor, lo miraban con comprensión, nadie de los que estaban allí creía que el hacia mal al estar dispuesto a todo para salvar a Isabella, lo miraban con orgullo, admiración y un profundo sentimiento de respeto, con los puños apretados preparándose para luchar a la primera oportunidad que tuvieran, tensando las cadenas en sus manos y pies como si trataran de romperlas para evitar que él tuviera que tomar esa decisión y ayudarlo a escapar.

-¿puedes verlo? La llama de esa estúpida libertad que les pusiste en la mente está ardiendo en sus corazones al verte, mientras ustedes dos estén vivos esas estatuas inspiraran esa flama dentro de ellos, ¡por eso es que las hicieron para no ser derribadas...!-

Rodney bajo de su trono y camino sobre su alfombra de farmacéuticos.

-esa estúpida idea les ha cerrado los ojos, mi libertad es la libertad verdadera, solo tienen que preocuparse por ellos mismos y su día a día, no tienen que preocuparse por los que vivan mas allá de su puerta, si su vecino es asesinado, a ellos no les tiene que importar ni robar su sueño, si un niño mato a sus compañeros de clases, ¿Por qué les tiene que importar si no son sus hijos los heridos?, ¿Qué la gente tiene hambre en el otro lado del mundo? ¡Qué importa! ¡Nosotros tenemos comida más que suficiente! ¡Podemos quemar lo que nos sobra y decir que no tenemos! ¡Al fin y al cabo sus hijos están gordos! Esa es la libertad, ¡no preocuparse por nadie más que por ellos mismos! si quieren tener un arma con la que podrían matar a alguien que se atreva a robarles, o un auto que llene mas de polución el aire, ¡adelante! Esa es la verdadera libertad, la libertad que les da no saber ni interesarse en lo que pasa más allá de su ciudad, de sus fronteras, cerrar los ojos a las necesidades del resto del mundo y crecer gordos y felices en la ignorancia **¡Viva la libertad americana!**-

Rodney se detuvo enfrente de Phineas y puso dos dedos en la barbilla del pelirrojo, con poca fuerza en sus dedos, enderezo el rostro del pelirrojo hasta que se pudieron ver a los ojos, Phineas miro dentro de esos Fríos y vidriosos ojos, nunca en su vida el pequeño pelirrojo había experimentado esa sensación, había escuchado que cuando vez una serpiente venenosa, esta tiene un extraño poder que te paraliza, quizás esa sería la descripción que quisiéramos darle a lo que el pelirrojo observo, pero Phineas siente que es algo más perturbador, es la mirada de una persona que sabe que esta lastimando a otros, de forma consciente y con placer por hacerlo, no es un maniático que perdió el poco control que tenia dentro de su cabeza, es una persona muy inteligente que usa su ingenio para el mal, y disfruta haciéndolo.

-ustedes dos….-

Rodney empujo a Phineas y casi lo hace caer.

-Les han engañado… preocuparse por sus vecinos los dejo en esta situación, de haber querido ustedes podrían haber seguido encerrados en sus muros viviendo su mundo feliz mientras dejaran a los demás seguir con sus vidas…-

Rodney toma la soga que sujetaba el cuello de Phineas y lo jala arrastrándolo hasta quedar junto a Isabella.

-pero finalmente conocerán su lugar en un mundo gobernado por nosotros, sus señores, los soberanos del mundo, y mi nombre y mi lugar entre los grandes regentes será mayor por poder darles su digno castigo-

Rodney hace una señal y los Robots usan una especie de látigo para que el grupo que tenia esas cuerdas comenzara a jalarlos, aquellos hombres cuando sintieron que el peso que jalaban era menor, miraron atrás, y al darse cuenta que ellos serian los encargados de subir a Isabella y Phineas a lo alto de la estatua con esas cuerdas que tenían en sus manos, las sueltan y se cruzan de brazos, ellos no permitirán algo así, pero uno de aquellos robots ordeno que se usaran los látigos para azotarlos, aquellos hombres soportaban el castigo que caía sobre ellos como una lluvia de metal ardiente, comenzaba a escurrir la sangre de las heridas en sus espaldas hasta caer en el suelo, pero aquellos hombres no levantaron las cuerdas, aquel robot se acerca y los golpea, mandando a volar a todos los que estaban encadenados, aquella horrenda maquina parecía que se había cansado de esperar, tomo las cuerdas y comienza a jalarlas, estas se tensan en los cuellos de Phineas e Isabella, Phineas Abraza a Isabella y la levanta sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Phineas? así tú no podrás...-

Phineas la miro

-perdóname Isabella, no esperaba que las cosas salieran así de mal, creía que… creía que podríamos salvarnos que un milagro ocurriría y que podría llevarte sana y salva a casa… perdóname…. Pero si hago esto tu podras esperar que alguien venga a rescatarte, solo sostente de mi para que…-

Isabella comenzó a llorar amargamente, Las personas de la plaza toman las piedras que había en el suelo y las arrojaban a ese robot, cada vez que lanzaban una piedra otro robot los golpeaba hasta dejarlos inconscientes, pero gracias a la puntería de alguna anónima persona, una piedra rompió el enorme ojo del robot, de ese modo la maquina entro en corto y dejo de funcionar, soltando las cuerdas y dejando caer pesadamente a la joven pareja, Phineas e Isabella quedaron sentados en el suelo, se abrazan y tiemblan de miedo, comienzan a sentir como las cuerdas se corren en sus nudos una vez más, Phineas mete sus manos en la cuerda de Isabella y busca el modo de soltarla o evitar que ella se asfixiara.

-eres justo lo que esperaba de ti, Comandante Phineas Flynn, alguien que piensa que mientras sigan vivos podrás encontrar una oportunidad para seguir adelante y levantarte una vez más-

Decía Rodney al mirar a Phineas esforzándose desesperadamente por soltar a Isabella y que ella pudiera escapar, ya que los pesados grilletes normalmente no le permitirían subir los brazos mas allá de su cintura, pero sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, consiguió alcanzar el cuello de Isabella, ella también trataba de todos los modos que se le ocurrían para soltar a Phineas, la gente que los rodeaba comenzó a gritar y a suplicar por que se detuviera y perdonara a los dos niños, el solo disfrutaba viendo la desesperación en el rostro de todos los que le rodeaban, y comenzó a reír de manera incontrolable, parando solo para hablar más y que todas las miradas estuvieran sobre él, se empiezan a escuchar unas notas al fondo. (=)

-conquiste el área limítrofe por que las personas tenían esa estúpida idea de que mientras estén vivos podrán encontrar ese sueño que les prometiste, un mundo donde podrán ser libres, pero esa ilusión nunca llegara, mientras estén vivos seguirán resistiéndose a mi o a cualquier regente que trate de conquistarlos, no se rendirán y continuaran esperando el momento de que podrán ser felices, ¡pero yo les demostrare lo equivocados que están, ustedes deberán de morir para que la realidad regrese a ser lo que era, con su fin todo el mundo se arrodillara ante mí el Dr.… ¡de donde viene esa endemoniada música!-

El robot que los había comenzado a jalar se detuvo y soltó las cuerdas, de su ojo se veían unas líneas rojas que lo atravesaban de un lado a otro, esa máquina comenzó a caminar sola con rumbo a la puerta del sur de Danville, al ser soltados, Phineas trataba desesperado de quitar a Isabella la cuerda, cuando noto la música que sale de los altavoces de la ciudad que… va aumentando… se comienzan a escuchar tambores… (Primeros 47 segundos de la canción)

-¡quien es! ¡Quien me interrumpe! ¡Por que pusieron ese infernal ruido de Powermetal mientras estoy hablando!-

La pantalla principal que hace poco mostraba la imagen de Rodney, cambio, se ve mucha estática acompañada por el típico zumbido de una Tv en un canal muerto, ahora, mostraba las afueras de la ciudad, allí, en lo alto de una colina podía verse borrosamente una gran fila de hombres parados sobre el horizonte, portando banderas que ondeaban al viento, esperando una señal para lanzarse al ataque, entre esos estandartes, había una que sobresalía de entre todas, esta tenía en su escudo la silueta de toda Sudamérica desde México hasta tierra de fuego como centro, a la izquierda Australia, a la derecha África y medio oriente, y escrito en grandes letras "ARMADA DE LOS SIETE MARES" las siluetas de aquellos hombres se veían encendidas listos para saltar a la acción, de entre todas las sobras una se distinguía por dos motivos principales, el primero, estaba sobre una enorme sombra de ojos rojos… y porque su cabeza tenía una forma muy particular… era triangular.


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias por leer, espero que este cap les guste y espero sus comentarios, las cosas que les gusten y las que no, bueno despues de hoy comenzate a publicar cada semana para no quedar en Stop tecnico.

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Date y la historia son el único elemento que me pertenece.

El viajero es creación y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77 les recomiendo que vean la historia, s/7434684/1/

los observadores se dieron cuenta que mi Marie no es Elizabeth pero al describirla no se puede evitar pensar en Angelus19 (aunque nunca he dicho que tenga pecas, es raro pero todos dijeron !Marie¡ cuando dije "chiquilla pelirroja") así que primero gracias a todos por bautizarla y por si las dudas

Marie es propiedad de angelus19 la única razón de usarla en este ficc es mostrar mi admiración por angelus.

Mmmmmm espero que esta vez salga el link, les recomiendo escuchar esta cancion mientras leen el Cap. watch?v=P2mQaAT51Kw la cancion es de Dragonforce y la cancion se llama Operation Ground and Pound full, solo tengo una pregunta... ¿alguien sabe como poner links aquí? ¿o definitivamente no se puede? bueno gracias y asta luego y suerte

* * *

Capitulo 12

¡Phineas Flynn ha regresado!

Las personas reunidas en la plaza no cabían en su asombro, miraban a la pantalla y después giraban sus cabezas a ver al Phineas frente a ellos, al verlos, no podía caber lugar a dudas, ¡Existían dos Phineas Flynn! y tan distintos como el día y la noche, el Phineas que aparecía en la pantalla era exactamente igual a la estatua erigida en su honor, aquel uniforme militar y ese rostro lleno de valentía, tenía en los ojos la mirada de un chico que ha pisado un campo de batalla más de una vez, de un chico que creció demasiado rápido para enfrentar a un mundo donde tiene que pelear ganando cada centímetro con sudor y lagrimas, pero no la de un niño que perdió su infancia, es la mirada de alguien que nunca se rendirá por alcanzar y tomar con sus propias manos sus sueños, ni perderá esa sonrisa en su rostro, aquella que dice más que mil palabras, aquella que solo un optimista irremediable siempre traería en el rostro, en sus manos una guitarra, de la que salían las notas que molestaron a Rodney y sonaban por todos los altavoces, anunciando su regreso a su ciudad natal, aquel chico estaba de pie sobre un perro robot igual de distinto que su dueño, era un gran perro Dóberman con una mirada temeraria como la de aquel Phineas Flynn y negro como la noche, pero la luz del sol detrás lo hacía ver imponente, como si tuviera una brillante aura a su alrededor, las notas que se escuchaban salían del mismo can mecánico que parecía servir como un amplificador andante.

-oigan… ese chico que está allí en la pantalla… ¿no es el comandante supremo Phineas Flynn?-

Dijo uno de los hombres que estaban encadenados y que tenia vista directa para comparar a Phineas y a ese "otro" Phineas de la pantalla, las personas comenzaron a murmurar y a hacer comparaciones.

-¿desde cuándo el comandante Flynn usa colores tan claros?-

-¿Por qué la comandante Isabella no ha dicho nada? Y ¿desde cuándo viste de rosa?-

Todas las personas comenzaron a hacer mucho ruido al hablar, cosa que molesto mucho a Rodney.

-HAAAAAAAGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ¡TE MALDIGO PHINEAS FLYNN! ¡ME HAS ENGAÑADO CON UN SEÑUELO!-

Rodney camino a su trono y saco un micrófono rodeado de cebollas (hasta a mi me sonó raro pero solo narro lo que veo).

-¡Es la última vez que engañas a un soberano! Comandante Phineas Flynn… ¡esta será tu última batalla! ¡Nunca podrás pasar las murallas que tú mismo has construido! Y… ¿¡quien fue el torpe que no sabe distinguir entre cebollas y gladiolas!-

-¡mi culpa!-

Se escucho en voz de uno de los farmacéuticos.

El Phineas de esa dimensión da dos golpes con el pie a su robo-can y este comienza a correr con dirección a la puerta sur sin dejar de tocar su guitarra mientras el ritmo de la música subía, acompañado por los tambores tras él, todos los soldados que estaban atrás comenzaron a bajar por la colina, se veía que eran cientos, eran un verdadero ejército, trataban de mantenerse al paso del mecha del "comandante Phineas" pero este los dejaba poco a poco atrás parecía que se arrojaría de cabeza contra la enorme puerta del sur, pero antes de llegar a ella el perro se detuvo en seco y comenzó a abrir las fauces mostrando un cañón que salía desde su garganta y este comenzaba a brillar por la energía que acumulaba, el mecha-can abrió las patas delanteras en compas como si se preparara para aullar, unas grandes garras salieron de sus patas delanteras hasta quedar bien sujeto al suelo, el "comandante" Phineas hizo un doble bending con una nota aguda (1.08´s en el video) el can disparo el cañón de su hocico, un gran haz de energía azul salió con rumbo a la puerta haciéndola volar en pedazos, grandes piezas de la puerta fueron cayendo sobre las casas cercanas aplastándolas más fácilmente que un ladrillo a una mosca, los pasadores gigantes de la puerta volaron de su lugar y fuero a caer sobre el muro interno de Danville, aquel Phineas entro por las puertas derribadas mientras comenzaba a cantar.

-Brincando por encima de las fronteras, cabalgando sobre los campos incendiados, nosotros seremos los que enfrentaremos al elegido del mal, con la fuerza del choque de los siete mares-

Dentro de los muros, el comandante Flynn se preparo para disparar una vez más, el rayo de energía avanzo sobre los suburbios hasta llegar a la puerta interior del sur, derribándola tan fácilmente como a la primera puerta, con los restos de la energía, el disparo quemo las cuerdas que sostenían los cuellos de Phineas e Isabella liberándolos, Phineas no lo pensó ni un segundo y le quito a Isabella la soga, la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a correr, pero los Robots les cortaron su ruta de escape.

-ustedes dos son muy valientes al fingir ser Phineas e Isabella, pero los primeros en pagar este engaño ¡serán ustedes!-

A través de las casas comenzaron a salir cientos de Robots con las navajas de sus manos afuera abalanzándose sobre los invasores, pero el perro mecánico del Phineas de esa dimensión los aplastaba fácilmente, los soldados que corrían detrás del comandante Phineas remataban a los robots que quedaban y se hacían cargo de los restantes con unas extrañas armas que parecían tener una llave inglesa en la punta, a cada robot al que le disparaban se comenzaba a desarmar como si cada tuerca y tornillo de los cuerpos mecánicos se aflojaran y soltaran solos, al ir por la ruta de la puerta del sur las maquinas quedaban justo en el lugar correcto para recibir de lleno otra descarga del mecha-perro, con esto el primer grupo de maquinas fue evaporado al instante y las fuerzas del comandante Phineas comenzaron su marcha dentro de los suburbios rodeando al mecha cuadrúpedo, las maquinas que aun quedaban dentro de los suburbios comenzaron a atacarlos por los flancos, pero el comandante Phineas parecía usar las notas de su guitarra para darle instrucciones a su perro y a los soldados, los atacantes no podían durar mucho contra aquel pelotón, cada acorde que salía de la guitarra era respondida por los soldados con ataques y con defensa, las maquinas trataban de entender el patrón de ataque de los soldados, pero les resultaba imposible averiguarlo, con eso las maquinas no podían responder a los atacantes y al momento que improvisaban un ataque, se encontraban con un muro de roca, los soldados de aquel Phineas avanzaban por los suburbios y trataban de mantener a raya a los robots que quedaban para que los que faltaran de entrar al primer muro pudieran entrar sin ningún problema, pero aun así eran muchos los que faltaban y aun estaban al descubierto fuera de las murallas de Danville.

-ja, ja, ja, ¡cometiste un error fatal al tratar de atacarme tan abiertamente con todos tus hombres! ¡Este será su fin! mis fuerzas de reserva los van a aniquilar, están atrapados como ratas!-

Gritaba Rodney mientras reía como un loco.

-ja ja ja ¡Phineas Flynn no creas que me has derrotado! ¡No perderé el control de mi nuevo reino tan fácilmente! Una tropa aun más poderosa llegara en este momento por tu retaguardia y la armada de los siete mares ¡será aplastada! waa ha ha ha ha ha ha-  
Comenzó a sonar fuertemente un comunicador que tenia Rodney entre sus ropas

-si buenoooo… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están listos para…?-  
-¡MAYDAY MAYDAY! ¡SOBERANO RODNEY! ¡LA GUARDIA DEL MURO EXTERIOR ESTA SIENDO ARRASADA POR UNA FUERZA DESCONOCIDA! ¡NECESITAMOS APOYO! ¡NECESITAMOS APOYO! ¡NECESITAMOS APOYO! ¡MAYDAY! ¡MAYDAAAAAY!-  
cortamos junto al robot ciclope que está metido dentro de una trinchera usando un comunicador de mano al estar muy averiado para poder usar su comunicador interno, se escuchan explosiones y lo más cercano a lamentos y gritos de desesperación de aquellos robots, el brillo de las explosiones de las maquinas y sus armas defendiéndose con todo lo que tienen parecen relámpagos de una tormenta infernal  
¡NECESITAMOS APOYO! ¡NECESITAMOS APOYO! ¡SOLO ES UN INDIVIDUO! ¡ES UN SOLO SUJETO! ¡MAYDAY MAYDAY HAAAGGGRRR...! *estática* *Silencio en el radio*  
-¡QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE AQUÍ!-  
dijo al tiempo que arrojaba el comunicador al suelo destrozándolo.  
-¡primero el ataque de la armada de los siete mares y ahora esto! ¡Quién demonios es capaz de hacerle frente a mis robots!-  
cortamos a en medio de las colinas en las afueras de Danville donde los refuerzos de Rodney se habían atrincherado para saltar al ataque y detener al comandante Phineas Flynn y a su división de la armada de los siete mares, son una terrible cantidad de maquinas, al ver por sobre sus cabezas parecerían un turbulento mar, pero de en medio de ellas se ven explosiones y se escuchan los disparos, pero también se ve como muchos de ellos son arrojados a los lados como muñecos de trapo, como si las olas de ese mar de maquinas se estrellaran contra un peñón inamovible, en medio de esas maquinas esta aquel extraño tipo, Date, mueve su espada y las maquinas salen volando hechas pedazos como si en realidad estuviera barriendo la basura, mueve su espada de un lado a otro para abrirse espacio y atacar a una maquina en especial, aparentemente solo por diversión, se para frente a ella y los ciclopes toman armas parecidas a cañones para apuntarle, el los mira y su sonrisa crece solo un poco, lo tienen fijado en la mira... desapareció justo frente a sus ojos, cuando se dan cuenta esta justo atrás de la maquina que escogió para divertirse y la golpea en la "nuca" con la empuñadura de su espada, arrancándole la cabeza y arrojándola contra sus compañeros, los ciclopes que tenían los cañones tratan de fijarlo en la mira pero desaparece en el aire como si fuera un fantasma, y comienzan a salir volando otra vez hacia un lado y al otro.  
Adyson mira desde lo alto de una colina como es que aquel que se supone será su esposo parecía estar muy cómodo en mitad de un campo de batalla, miraba a Marie y se da cuenta que esa escena es mucho para ella, Marie nunca vio a su padrino en batalla, ella creció en un mundo de paz y prosperidad, libre de toda señal de violencia, Adyson regresa sus ojos al campo de batalla y se pregunta.  
-¿cómo es que Phineas y Ferb se hicieron amigos de una persona como él?-

En ese momento, uno de aquellos ciclopes aparece de la nada y se dispone a atacarlas, Marie se abraza de Adyson y ella ve como ese robot saca sus garras para atacarlas, Date aparece frente a ellas en un segundo y con su brazo izquierdo bloquea el golpe, Adyson mira como el puso su propio brazo para protegerla, pero el abrigo que Date usa comienza a teñirse de un color… verde… poco a poco todo el abrigo es de color verde claro

-TUUUU tu te atreviste a atacar a Ady y a mi ahijada….-

Date estaba furioso con aquella maquina, inmoviliza el brazo del robot y lo golpea con el revez de su mano, la fuerza del golpe arranco el brazo del robot mandándolo colina abajo soltando piezas y resortes en cada vuelta que daba, Date corre colina abajo y hace correr a todas las maquinas que querían atacar a las niñas, las maquinas trataron de escapar, pero Date las alcanza muy rápidamente, como una espada tratando de cortar el agua, así se veía Date atravesando aquel ejercito de maquinas, más allá, en la parte más alta de una montaña aguja, estaba el viajero aun en su forma de cuervo, mirando los dos campos de batalla.  
-¡así que aquí estas, emperador Shadow!-  
el emperador Shadow aparece en medio de humo negro junto al viajero.  
-Isaac nunca entenderé como es que puedes encontrarme-  
-tu inmundo y fétido olor siempre te preceden-  
-no cambias para nada terco anciano-  
-¿Qué pretendes aquí? ya no eres rival para este Date de treinta y dos años, solo míralo limpiando el campo de esas maquinas de muerte-  
-los ríos del tiempo no son fijos, y estas en lo correcto, no soy rival para ese Date en la mejor parte de su vida... pero… ¿Qué hay de un Date más joven?-  
-tu locura no tiene precedentes en la historia de la biblioteca arcana, el destino marca que no se conocerán hasta dentro de cinco años, ni tú sabes lo que causarías alterando eso-  
-pero será divertido averiguarlo anciano... será divertido...-  
el emperador Shadow desaparece en medio de ese humo negro, dejando a Isaac con el corazón hecho un nudo, algo terrible ha pasado, y ni él sabe que es.

Mientras tanto, en la Plaza Phineas vio una oportunidad de escapar y tomo a Isabella para correr, pero Rodney los vio, tomo la cuerda que aun tenia Phineas atada al cuello, comenzó a jalarla con todas sus fuerzas, asfixiándo a Phineas y tirándolo de espaldas, para su aspecto Rodney era muy fuerte, el pequeño pelirrojo trato de soltarse pero el nudo corredizo no lo dejaba, Isabella tomo la cuerda y trato de liberar la tensión sobre el cuello de Phineas y se pudiera soltar, pero Rodney giro la cuerda y los termino atando juntos.

-ni crean que se han escapado, ustedes dos son o increíblemente valientes o inverosímilmente estúpidos, nadie tendría las agallas de hacer lo que ustedes en la capital de un regente-

Decía Rodney mientras los terminaba de amarrar.

-ustedes chiquillos no saben en lo que se metieron, Robots, ¡ejecútenlos!-

Phineas trago saliva, aquellas maquinas solo habían respetado sus vidas porque para Rodney eran importantes vivos, esas maquinas sacaron las cuchillas de sus cuatro dedos, comenzaron a caminar donde ellos y preparaban sus garras para cortarlos en pedazos.


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias a todos por leer, espero que este cap les guste y espero sus comentarios, las cosas que les gusten y las que no tambien las criticas son bien recividas, "no existe peor mal que la arrogancia de creer que no puedes ser mejor solo por abajo de creer que eres el mejor"

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Date y la historia son el único elemento que me pertenece.

El viajero es creación y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77 les recomiendo que vean la historia, s/7434684/1/

los observadores se dieron cuenta que mi Marie no es Elizabeth pero al describirla no se puede evitar pensar en Angelus19 (aunque nunca he dicho que tenga pecas, es raro pero todos dijeron !Marie¡ cuando dije "chiquilla pelirroja") así que primero gracias a todos por bautizarla y por si las dudas

Marie es propiedad de angelus19 la única razón de usarla en este ficc es mostrar mi admiración por angelus.

* * *

Capitulo 13

Phineas giro para quedar encima de Isabella, él cerró los ojos para no verla a la cara, sabía que si los habría, no podría seguir adelante con su plan.

– ¡esas cosas cortaran la cuerda y podremos escapar! cuando la cuerda se suelte ¡corre!-

–¡NO NO NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS!-

Le comenzó a suplicar Isabella con la voz cortada por el llanto ella se dio cuenta que al momento de que las cuerdas fueran cortadas, el cuerpo del pelirrojo quedaría hecho jirones.

–¡SI HACES ESO YO YA NO VOY A…!-

Phineas abrió los ojos y miraba a Isa, solo con la vista comenzó a decirle tantas cosas, que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y que solo tenía que decir una cosa.

–Tienes que estar a salvo Isabella-

–Bla bla bla bla, si muy lindos muy lindos, ¡el tortolito sigue en su papel y se sacrificara por su novia! ¡Ya terminen con esta escenita!-

Rodney es un sujeto insoportable e intolerante, tomo del cabello a Phineas y los levanto a él e Isa del suelo con una sola mano.

– ¡Así es mejor! podrás ver como la vida se escapa de los lindos ojos de tu "noviecita", unidad 497 ¡mátala a ella primero! Lentamente… para que su novio vea como la vida de la mocosa se escapa de su cuerpo-

Phineas comenzó a sacudirse y a gritar desesperado, de su cabeza comenzaron a arrancarse los mechones de su cabello liberándolo poco a poco, las personas que estaban en la plaza comenzaban a gritar que los soltaran y juntaban sus manos para usar las cadenas como látigos para azotar el suelo, a Rodney no había nada que lo irritara más que la gente no le pusiera atención o ser interrumpido, pero esta vez estaba muy concentrado en sus víctimas, la maquina a la que Rodney le dio la orden se acercaba poco a poco, Isabella, ella había entrado en Shock después de ver a Phineas dispuesto a morir por salvarla, ni en Phineaslandia habría imaginado algo así, ella ya no sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Phineas se retorcía como un gusano clavado en un anzuelo, no le importaba perder todo el cabello si podía salvar a Isabella, pero aquella maquina se detuvo sola… en los ojos de la misma, comenzaron a aparecer rayas de color azul, sus programas primarios se habían activado, Rodney, soltó a sus víctimas y los dos cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

– ¡por todos los cielos esto no puede estar pasando!-

Dijo Rodney al ver a sus maquinas anunciando que entraban en modo "aéreo".

–enemigo aéreo detectado… comenzando secuencia para enfrentamiento aéreo-

Unos de los robots que estaban en la plaza comenzaron a abrir los brazos y de los talones de sus pies comenzó a salir mucho humo, comenzaron a despegar con rumbo al sur de Danville, el comandante Phineas vio desde los suburbios como las maquinas abandonaban el centro de la ciudad volando, la sonrisa de su rostro se ilumino mas.

– ¡Llegaron los refuerzos!-

Dijo victorioso, su comunicador comenzó a sonar, y por el enlace se escucho la conversación que sostenía con las personas al otro lado del comunicador por toda la cuidad.

–ya era hora que llegaran, ¡repórtense!-

Dijo aquel Phineas sin dejar de tocar su guitarra

–aquí la división aérea de la armada de los siete mares, Lideres de escuadrón, ¡repórtense con el almirante Flynn!-

–escuadrón 164, reportándose y ¡FIRMES VOLAMOS!-

– Escuadrón Senta à Pua listos y ¡a la carga!-

Dos grupos de aviones a reacción volaron sobre los muros de Danville y comenzaron un vuelo rasante sobre las casas de los suburbios, el estallido sónico reventaba las ventanas y los Ojos de los ciclopes haciéndolos entrar en corto.

Una gran explosión se escucho del otro lado de la ciudad y una enorme columna de humo negro se elevo.

–Escuadrón 201, maniobra Santander completada, Fabricas de robots destruidas, ¡listos y ¡en marcha!-

El "almirante" Flynn sonrió y con su guitarra ordeno a los soldados que comenzaran el ataque sobre el muro interior, la puerta estaba derribada, los robots del centro salían como un rio del portal sur, pero los escuadrones 164 y Senta á Pua lanzaron sus misiles uno tras otro, estos salían de cada lado de las alas de los aviones y dejaban un rastro de humo negro a su paso, al avanzar, parecería que estos viajaban lentamente, las máquinas que salían de la puerta veían como esa lluvia de proyectiles se venía sobre ellos, limpiando la entrada y derribando gran parte del muro, los edificios cercanos comenzaron a derrumbarse por la onda de choque y aplastaron al resto de los robots que trataban de salir por el paso al sur, los robots que tenían "modo aéreo" se dispusieron a interceptar a los dos escuadrones de aviones, pero el 201 al reunirse con sus aliados, quedo en posición para comenzar a derribar robots como si usaran una metralleta para blancos en una feria, el escuadrón Senta á Pua entro entre los edificios y comenzó perseguir y derribar los robots que habían quedado encerrados entre los altos edificios de Danville, el escuadrón 164 se dirigió a la fábrica de robots del centro y lanzo sus bombas sobre ella, en un minuto los tres escuadrones habían convertido en polvo todo el ejercito de robots que esperaban a las tropas terrestres en el centro de Danville, Rodney estaba perdiendo el control de la ciudad con una velocidad pasmosa, un puñado de robots y su ejército de farmacéuticos era lo único que quedaba de sus fuerzas, su única alternativa eran los rehenes que tenía en el centro, y esos dos niños, pero tenía que descargar su furia sobre alguien.

– ¡USTEDES DOS! ¡DESDE EL MOMENTO QUE LLEGARON A MI CIUDAD ESTO COMENZÓ! Ustedes lo pagaran-

Rodney comenzó a sacar un arma de sus ropas, y la apunto donde Phineas e Isabella.

– ¡TENDRÁN EL HONOR DE QUE YO LOS ELIMINE!-

El pueblo de Danville comenzó a sublevarse, las personas al ver que esos dos niños idénticos a los Comandantes Isabella y Phineas habían hecho una misión casi suicida al hacer de señuelos y distraer a Rodney lo suficiente para que los rescataran a todos, el pueblo de Danville cambio solo con estar mirando a Phineas e Isabella sufriendo de ese modo, aquellos niños lograron que los sacaran a un lugar abierto y de las fabricas, si no fuera por esos niños, muchos habrían muerto en los bombardeos que destruyeron las fabricas, pero ya no importaba morir, para ellos salvar y dejarles tener una larga vida a esos dos niños que Rodney quería eliminar frente a sus ojos, valía la pena, era más importante, y ya no se callarían mas.

– ¡ejercito de Doofenshmirtz´s encárguense de esos revoltosos!-

Pero los farmacéuticos no lo obedecieron, se quedaron parados sin señales de querer obedecer, Phineas miraba a esos farmacéuticos asombrado, ¡ellos tampoco querían seguir bajo las órdenes de Rodney!

– ¡acaso olvidaron quien es su amo!

Dijo Rodney mientras sacaba con su mano izquierda el control para borrar a los farmacéuticos.

–solo tengo que oprimir un botón y dejaran de existir-

El #2 se paro frente a él y levanto su brazo izquierdo, comenzó a bajarlo, Phineas e Isa miraban como ese farmacéutico líder ordenaba a sus compañeros con ese gesto como si lo vieran en cámara lenta, pero al llegar a la altura de su cuello, movió su mano diagonalmente, como si hiciera una seña de que le cortaran la cabeza a alguien, los demás farmacéuticos golpearon en la pierna izquierda del robot que tuvieran más cerca, y una pequeña puerta se habría, en ella un pequeño botón rojo, los farmacéuticos oprimieron el botón y los robots comenzaron a explotar uno por uno, Rodney los miro seriamente asustado, el #2 le dio la espalda y se dirigió al pueblo de Danville que se habían detenido en seco al ver a los farmacéuticos haciendo explotar los restos de las fuerzas de Rodney.

–Seremos copias malvadas, pero… ¡preferimos morir libres que vivir esclavos de ese sujeto!-

Rodney levanto el control y se dispuso a borrarlos, los farmacéuticos se apuraban a soltar a todas las personas que pudieran antes de desaparecer, pero un objeto golpeo la mano de Rodney haciéndolo soltar el control que se hizo añicos al caer al suelo, pero los farmacéuticos no desaparecieron cuando el control se rompió, de momento, una figura cubierta de pies a cabeza con una capa negra que no dejaba distinguir quién era esa persona, cayó de quien sabe dónde y se interpuso entre Rodney y sus víctimas para que no pudiera atraparlos otra vez.

– ¿¡quién eres tú!-

Aquella figura camino donde Rodney… y se quito la capucha que cubría su rostro

– ¡soy tu peor pesadilla!-

– ¡TUUUUU! Así que aun no mueres…-

A Rodney se le doblaron las piernas al ver quien era esa persona, se sostuvo de su trono para no caer al suelo, pero estaba aterrado viendo la figura que estaba de pie frente a el

–por desgracia aun sigo con vida… pero tú… este es tu último día sobre la tierra… yo me encargare de eso o me dejo de llamar… ¡Heinz Doofenshmirtz!-

Phineas miraba a aquel sujeto, era exactamente igual a los farmacéuticos que se habían rebelado contra el regente, solamente había una gran diferencia entre ellos, tenía un parche sobre el ojo izquierdo y una enorme cicatriz, extrañamente dibujado sobre su parche también estaba esa cicatriz. La gente de Danville miraba con asombro a aquel que les hizo la vida imposible, ¡regresando de la muerte! Heinz los miro asustados y levanto la voz para que todos lo escucharan

–NO TENGAN MIEDO, NO ESTOY NI ESTUVE MUERTO, SUS LÍDERES FUERON MISERICORDIOSOS Y ME DEJARON VIVIR, PORQUE NI CON MI MUERTE HABRÍA LIMPIADO MIS PECADOS, A PESAR QUE UNA VIDA NO ME ALCANZARA PARA REIVINDICARME, NUNCA ME VERÁN OTRA VEZ, pero antes… tengo que hacerme cargo de algo…-

Aquel extraño sujeto le dio la espalda a Rodney y saco un aparato parecido a un Shuriken o un Chakram pequeño, con el filo corto las cuerdas que sujetaban a Isabella y Phineas, al terminar.

–sabes chico si no fuera por ti nunca habría recuperado mi Chuchu y seguiría siendo un sujeto malvado, espero me puedas perdonar por tratar de invadir tu dimensión y tratar de… bueno tu sabes… es… es muy vergonzoso… tratar de esclavizar a todos tus seres queridos y amigos… je je… sin rencores ¿verdad?-

Aquel sujeto extendió su mano para ayudarlo, Phineas se levanto solo, ayudo a Isabella y gano distancia entre ellos y aquel sujeto, después de todo las personas de Danville se asustaron al verlo, aquel farmacéutico tuerto vio la reacción de los niños y se limpio la mano.

–Bueno… supongo que es lógico… bueno en fin… ¡voy a encargarme de ti Rodney!-

Rodney apunto su arma a aquel que decía llamarse Heinz, pero este lanzo otro de sus Chakram y al golpear el arma esta exploto.

–Siempre has sido un patético perdedor, por pura casualidad pudiste duplicar uno de los inadores del Doof de la dimensión alterna, pero sus patéticos planes nunca funcionarían, ya que el solo le gustaba divertirse jugando a ser malo, la prueba son esas copias baratas que no pueden ser malvadas ni de nombre-

Con esto hecho, Rodney camino hacia atrás hasta caer en su trono.

–Maldito seas ¿no eran tus planes los que robe? Y ustedes… todos lo pagaran…-

Del descansa brazos del trono Rodney salió un panel de control

–ustedes me obligaron a hacer esto, ¡DESPIERTA LITTLEBOY!-

Las personas que estaban reunidas en la plaza comenzaron a correr directo al sur mientras gritaban y trataban de ayudarse los unos a los otros para salir lo más rápido posible, uno de los farmacéuticos liberaba a Ferb y a sus amigas.

–rápido tienen que escapar de aquí, el Littleboy es imposible de controlar por nosotros, ¡NOS APLASTARA A TODOS!-

Aquel Ferb miraba al farmacéutico mientras este trataba de liberar a sus compañeras.

–Si lo sé, lo sé, crees que debes de quedarte y luchar para defender a las personas de Danville-

Ese Ferb movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, ya que las chicas que lo acompañaban estaban liberadas, fue con Gretchel y la tomo de las manos, se inclino y la beso tiernamente.

–Tienes que irte de aquí-

Dijo el peli-verde a aquella Gretchel, esta se lanzo y abrazo a Ferb, él la separo y puso su mano en la mejilla de ella, una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de la chica y el la recogió con su dedo, secando el rostro de Gretchel, tomo la lagrima y la puso en sus propios labios, el apenas estaba por abrir su boca cuando comenzó un temblor muy fuerte, Isabella miro al horizonte y vio que una de las montañas se estaba derrumbando… pero no era así.

–¡Phineas! ¿¡Qué es eso!-

Grito Isabella llena de miedo….


	14. Chapter 14

¿se nota que uso copiar y pegar para esto? no creo que no.

ja ja ja ja ya me voy a poner serio.

Bueno muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia, bueno, este es el cap 14 de cuatro dias que cambiaron la historia, tenia miedo de publicar una historia tan larga, pero les estoy agradecido, espero poder pagarles con este cap el enorme favor de tenerme la paciencia de publicar cada semana, espero que este capitulo les agrade y como siempre espero sus comentarios (que es un placer charlar con ustedes por ellos) y las criticas son bien recidivas bueno este cap cierra la primera etapa de los cuatro días, creo que las cosas tomaran mas velocidad a partir de aqui, en este cap terminamos la canción que vengo usando desde que comenzó "la batalla de Danville" y se daran cuenta que no la use toda (solo unos tres o cuatro minutos) disfrútenla que en este cap se torna importante el mensaje de la misma bueno pero apartir de aqui comienza una nueva parte de la historia que sera "el secreto de la segunda dimensión" espero que les guste.

acá viene el disclaimer.

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh.

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

El viajero es creacion y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77 les recomiendo que se den una vuelta a leer su ficc

Marie es propiedad angelus19 de la única razón de usarla en este ficc es mostrar mi admiración por angelus.

muchas gracias a todos por dejarme seguir con esta historia.

* * *

Capitulo 14

El pelirrojo mira a donde Isa señala y puede ver que eso que parece ser tan grande como una montaña comienza a moverse mas y mas, unas gigantescas luces que parecerían enormes ojos centellean hasta quedar encendidas, hay muchas más luces pequeñas sobre esa cosa, las enormes siluetas de gigantescos brazos mecánicos que se levantan de esa montaña lo dejan claro, "littleboy" es un mega robot gigante. Apoyándose sobre los inmensos brazos este se enderezo torpemente hasta quedar totalmente erguido, a aquel robot se comienzan a ver rectángulos muy delgados, de ellos se notan chispazos, después de unos segundos ráfagas de enormes misiles pasan sobre las cabezas de todos impactando en cualquier lugar, no pareciera que importara la dirección donde apuntaran solo necesitaban estallar eran tantos que no hacía falta fijar un blanco, los edificios del centro al recibir un impacto terminaban con nuevos agujeros en ellos, al no tener suficiente material para sostenerse, comenzaban a desmoronarse poco a poco, pero aun así el grueso de los misiles llevaban rumbo a los suburbios de Danville, los tres escuadrones comenzaron las maniobras evasivas y empezaron una retirada forzada, los aviones de la armada de los siete mares tenían mas y mas dificultades para evitar los estallidos en el aire, pero en el suelo no había lugar donde escapar, los soldados y los robots que quedaban salían volando por todas partes al impactar los misiles en la tierra, las ondas de choque mandaban esquirlas de concreto y metal por todas direcciones, los soldados buscaban refugio pero los estallidos les reventaban los tímpanos y les provocaba terribles quemaduras en sus rostros y manos el calor de las explosiones, de las personas en la plaza habían las que comenzaban a arrodillarse y pedir disculpas por amotinarse, mientras que otros aun buscaban un lugar para escapar, grandes temblores comenzaron a sentirse más seguido, aquella cosa se comenzaba a ver más grande, estaba marchando al centro de la ciudad, si esa cosa llegaba al centro nada quedaría en pie, el Ferb de esa dimensión y sus compañeras abrieron un pasaje secreto para sacar a todos de la ciudad, las chicas trataban de que guardaran la calma y que el pánico no cundiera pero pronto las personas se amontonaron en la entrada y no permitían pasar a nadie, los misiles comenzaron a derrumbar los edificios de alrededor, los aviones tenían la peor parte porque las ondas de choque en el aire los hacían perder el control rápidamente y comenzaban a perder altura, la figura del mega robot se comenzaba a ver más claramente entre los perfiles de los edificios de la ciudad mientras estos se derrumbaban, tanto que podían verse los lugares de donde salían los misiles, puertas tan grandes como el hangar de un jumbo jet dejaban ver como los misiles eran cargados en una rampa desde donde eran lanzados sin un objetivo, aquella maquina mortal avanzaba sobre dos enormes piernas mecánicas que crujían aparatosamente cada vez que cargaban el peso de littleboy para dar un paso, al verlo de lejos parecía una persona de gran sobrepeso con piernas cortas, se movía pesadamente y cada paso se sentía como un terrible terremoto, Rodney reía como loco al ver a todos llenos de miedo.

–ja ja ja ja eso les enseñara su lugar, ¡es el fin para todos ustedes! Y Phineas Flynn ¡no se qué pretendes con tu música! ¡Pero no va a funcionar! Tú ataque psicológico no funciona con una IA poco desarrollada como la de ¡LITTLEBOY!-

El discurso de Rodney tuvo el resultado opuesto al que quería, las personas en la plaza se empezaban a tranquilizar, Isabella los miraba y levanto la vista a los monitores, allí seguía el otro Phineas guiando a sus soldados bajo las explosiones y escombros que caían del cielo, las explosiones parecían tratar de tirarlo de su mecha-can pero él se mantenía encima con todo su esfuerzo sin dejar de tocar su guitarra, al verlo Isa puso más atención a lo que aquel chico cantaba… (1:59s de la canción)

–a lo lejos… nuestros ojos pueden ver la luz del día… para hoy… poder descansar bajo un eterno y cálido sol… manteniendo puro… el sueño de un día brillante… por siempre abrazaremos este sueño en nuestro interior, la oportunidad de poder pelear una vez más… ¿romper tu corazón? ¡Esperara por alguna otra vida!... ¡Esta noche estaré vivo!-

Por algún Motivo Isa sintió que esas palabras estaban dirigidas a ella, la gente de Danville se detuvo y comenzó a retomar la calma, los desesperados del túnel de escape se detuvieron, como si el "almirante" Flynn supiera que todos en el centro se habían calmado, nuevamente hizo un Bending con vibrato…. Pero esta vez un rayo de energía aun mas grande atravesó las nubes negras que habían cubierto a Danville y cruzo la ciudad de un lado a otro, la energía era tanta que el cabello, las cadenas de los grilletes, los escombros, cualquier objeto que pesara menos que unos kilos, se levantara del suelo como si la fuerza de gravedad hubiera desaparecido, aquel rayo impacto en el hombro izquierdo de "littleboy" y lo hizo estremecer, después, se veía claramente como por el daño el brazo se comenzaba a desgarrar, hasta desprenderse totalmente del cuerpo, cuando el brazo toco el suelo muchos muros terminaron de caer y Rodney temblaba de miedo, se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos veían, Isabella busco a Phineas para escapar pero lo vio congelado, solo estaba parado allí, mirando hacia donde había venido aquel rayo, Isa lo sacudía para que despertara pero Phineas puso su mano en la mejilla de ella y suavemente la hizo mirar al mismo lugar donde él miraba.

–Esto tiene que ser una broma…-

Dijo Isa al mirar las siluetas de lo que parecían ser varios barcos de guerra… ¿¡que bajaban del cielo! Una nueva voz se escucho en los altavoces de la ciudad siguiendo el ritmo de la canción del "almirante" Flynn. (2:57s del video)

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Qué están haciendo! ¡El miedo está controlando sus vidas! ¡Rechacen esa actitud que mato a tantas mentes! ¡Puedes sentir el poder que el miedo mantiene dormido dentro de ti! ¡Encontraremos la razón de la traición! ¡Ahora tú serás mío!-

No era necesario decir de quien era esa voz, pero todos en Danville gritaron con toda su alma el mismo nombre.

-¡LA COMANDANTE ISABELLA!-

El "almirante" Flynn miraba el espectáculo de esas "naves" descendiendo del cielo y miraba con una enorme sonrisa la que parecía estar al frente de todo, comandando esa nave, estaba una chica de largo cabello negro.

-todas las naves… ¡fuego de anti aéreo! ¡Cubran a las tropas de tierra!-

Grito la chica al comunicador que tenía en su mano, el grupo de "barcos" comenzó a usar artillería antiaérea y a destruir en el aire los misiles que eran lanzados desde "littleboy" pero este aun se movía, en la "nave" insignia uno de los soldados reporto el hecho.

– ¡Almirante Isabella!… la mega unidad enemiga aun se está moviendo-

–Tranquilo soldado-

Contesto la chica pelinegra

–unidades tres y cuatro, preparen cañones de proa, ¡marinos! ¡Preparen el arma principal para otro disparo! ¡ABRAN EL IRIS!-

En las tres naves un iris se abrió en la punta de la nave, mostrando algo parecido a un cañón, una vez más comenzaron a brillar al acumular energía en su interior.

– ¡Arma principal lista para disparar señor!-

Dijo uno de los miembros del puente, la "almirante" sonrió

– ¡fijen el objetivo!, ¡listos para disparar a mi señal!… ¡FUEGO!-

La "nave" insignia fue la primera en disparar, era un rayo igual al primero que habían visto, pero las otras dos también abrieron fuego pocos segundos después, los tres disparos al pasar sobre Danville levantaron a todos varios centímetros del suelo, comenzó a sentirse como si una gran corriente de viento atravesara el suelo y los estuviera levantando, los disparos impactaron el "littleboy" y lo partieron a la mitad, la parte superior de su cuerpo cayó hacia al frente y la parte inferior hacia a atrás, muchas explosiones comenzaron a escucharse, "littleboy" ha sido destruido, Rodney está en su trono temblando de miedo al ver todas las miradas de victoria de los que habían sido sus esclavos, muchos golpeaban sus puños contra sus palmas preparándose para darle una lección, pero comenzaron a abrirle paso a alguien más… un enorme perro mecánico que marchaba lentamente… la canción del "almirante" Flynn había terminado, así como el corto reinado de Rodney.

– ¡SE ACABO!-

Dijo el pelirrojo de corte militar mientras bajaba de su can mecánico, al ver allí parado al anterior regente de Danville lo miro molesto.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡deberías de haber seguido escondido!-

–lo siento, no me podía quedar de brazos cruzados mirando como todo esto ocurría-

El "almirante" Flynn solo movió de un lado a otro su cabeza, divertido por esa respuesta.

–Está bien, pero vamos a tener que explicar muchas cosas, principalmente como un condenado y ejecutado aun está vivo… pero hay algo más importante-

Por algo Rodney odiaba que no le pusieran atención, era el recién derrotado regente y se ponían a platicar en lugar de ponerle atención.

–esto no será lo último que sabrán de mi… regresare con un ejército más poderoso y retomare el control de mi reino-

Apretó un botón de su trono y unos motores cohete se encendieron bajo el, lanzándolo a lo alto mientras gritaba.

– ¡no será lo último que sepan de mi el supremo soberano Dr.…! ¿¡Que! ¿¡Que Pasa! ¿¡Qué le sucede a esta cosa!-

Algo raro tenía el trono de Rodney, que comenzó a sacudirse y a moverse en zigzag en el aire, obligando a su pasajero a sujetarse con todas sus fuerzas para no ser arrojado lejos con las violentas sacudidas que daba al elevarse mas y mas hasta perderse de vista con un destino incierto, el #2 se paro frente al almirante y el ex regente y les dijo.

–upppsss parece que alguien olvido instalar un sistema de guía en esa cosa ¿Quién sería tan descuidado?-

Uno de los farmacéuticos dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

–Lo siento mucho… mi culpa-

El #2 y ese farmacéutico chocaron sus manos mientras gritaban juntos

–¡Siiiiii! ¡Hasta la vista Rodney y por favor no escribas!-

Phineas e Isabella estaban allí parados, mirando lo que pasaba, el "almirante" Flynn camino donde ellos y le dio un gran a brazo a Phineas.

–perdona por tardar tanto, pero no sabía que habías regresado amigo, de haber sabido en las condiciones en las que estaba Danville y que vendrías de visita habríamos preparado una bienvenida apropiada-

Phineas trataba de digerir eso, ese otro Phineas lo recibía de un modo muy cálido, como si lo conociera muy bien y le debiera algún favor, el almirante Phineas miro a la acompañante de Phineas que estaba tan confundida como el chico sin camisa por todo lo que ocurría.

–tú debes de ser Isabella de la dimensión alterna, sabía que eras muy importante y ahora entiendo porque su Candace se sorprendió de que mi Isabella estuviera "a la moda"-

Dijo el almirante al verla usando una camisa blanca con rayas naranjas y una "falda" rosa

–un placer, soy el almirante Phineas Flynn de la división latinoamericana de la armada de los siete mares, un placer conocerte finalmente, aunque por todo lo que Phineas me hablo de ti la última vez que vino, siento que ya te conozco-

El almirante tomo sus manos y las levanto victorioso.

–Pueblo de Danville, el Phineas que comenzó todo, el que nos apoyo a liberarnos de Doofenshmirtz ¡HA REGRESADO!….-

–Hey que estoy aquí-

Protesto Heinz.

–lo siento, pero tampoco eres el mismo de antes-

Sin darles un segundo a Isabella y Phineas, el almirante Phineas paso sus brazos sobre sus cuellos y comenzó a reír alegremente, pero su risa se fue apagando, nuestros Phineas e Isabella miraron confundidos porque había parado de reír, y ellos vieron la tristeza en su rostro, giraron para ver lo mismo que él, la ciudad estaba destruida, ya no quedaban edificios en pie en el centro, y los suburbios al sur y norte solo eran grandes praderas vacías, las grandes murallas no habían servido para defenderse, lo único que quedaba de Danville en pie era esa estatua de Phineas e Isabella, las naves comenzaron a aterrizar lentamente sobre los escombros del centro, el almirante dejo salir un suspiro, soltó a sus invitados y camino al frente de todos con sus manos en la espalda, alzo la voz.

–ciudadanos de Danville, ¡SON LIBRES!-

Las personas estaban felices por su libertad, gritaban y saltaban como locos llenos de alegría, pero el "almirante" Flynn se veía muy serio, las personas dejaron su júbilo y miraron los restos de su ciudad, la ciudad donde crecieron no era más que escombros, los altos edificios en esa ciudad eran los tres pisos de los edificios que rodeaban el centro y eso apenas por las estructuras que sostenían las pantallas, y de esas solo una funcionaba, Danville había desaparecido, pero el almirante Flynn miro a todas las personas que estaban en la plaza, de ellas, un chico de cabello verde camino hasta el.

–Hola hermano yo…- el almirante Flynn fue callado con un puñetazo en la cara.

–¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A ABANDONARNOS!-

El chico peli-verde estaba evidentemente molesto, y comenzó a golpear a su hermano una y otra vez, los soldados que acompañaban al almirante Flynn habían comenzado a subir y pretendían sujetar al Ferb de esa dimensión, pero su líder les hizo una señal, que no lo detuvieran, Ferb se termino por cansar, el almirante Flynn, estrecho entre sus brazos a su hermano.

–lamento mucho haberte dejado atrás, pero tú sabes que esto era insoportable para Isa y para mí, no podíamos quedarnos en Danville era horrible para nosotros el estar aquí-

Phineas escucho eso y no pudo evitar hacer esta pregunta.

– ¿a qué te refieres con eso?-

El almirante lo vio y subió a un lugar alto.

–Ciudadanos de Danville, tengo terribles noticias para todos ustedes, tendremos que abandonar Danville, tenemos que abandonar nuestra ciudad, pero solo podremos llevarnos con nosotros una cosa, ¿Qué es lo que quieren llevarse de esta ciudad?-

Phineas e Isabella abrieron la boca lo más grande que pudieron, todas las personas levantaron sin dudar sus manos y señalaron una cosa, no había un dedo que no apuntara al mismo sitio, todos sin dudarlo señalaban… la estatua… su ciudad estaba en ruinas, tendrían que abandonarla dejando sus vidas atrás, pero no habían cuestionado la pregunta del almirante Flynn y solo les importaba esa estatua, todo estaba muy confuso, una vez más la misma pregunta salto al aire ¿Por qué esa estatua es tan importante?.


	15. Chapter 15

Gracias por leer, espero que este cap les guste y espero sus comentarios, las cosas que les gusten y las que no, las criticas son bien recividas y espero haber corregido mi horrografia, gracias a todos, las observaciones que me hagan se las agradeceré mucho, bueno en este capitulo las cosas comienzan a ponerse pesadas espero que este y el siguiente este en su gusto aunque las situaciones serán fuertes, "el valor solo puede descubrirse estando en verdadero peligro"

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Date y la historia son el único elemento que me pertenece.

El viajero es creación y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77 les recomiendo que vean la historia, s/7434684/1/

los observadores se dieron cuenta que mi Marie no es Elizabeth pero al describirla no se puede evitar pensar en Angelus19 (aunque nunca he dicho que tenga pecas, es raro pero todos dijeron !Marie¡ cuando dije "chiquilla pelirroja") así que primero gracias a todos por bautizarla y por si las dudas

Marie es propiedad de angelus19 la única razón de usarla en este ficc es mostrar mi admiración por angelus.

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

En los cuarteles subterráneos de la resistencia

Todo había sido un caos, muchas cuevas se derrumbaron y los heridos estaban por montones, Ferb y sus amigas estaban corriendo de un lado a otro moviendo heridos y ayudando a Stacy para atender a los que pudieran, Perry estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas para rescatar a gente enterrada bajo los escombros y Candace… estaba aterrada sujetándose de su madre, habían cientos de razones para tener miedo, la historia que les conto Jeremy y cómo fue que la cueva comenzó a derrumbarse después de esos temblores, todos los refugiados gritando que un tal "littleboy" había despertado y buscaban desesperados un lugar donde pudieran estar a salvo, Linda miraba a su hijo Ferb guiando y dando instrucciones, se desenvolvía muy bien en una situación tan estresante, dentro de su cabeza habían mil cosas que luchaban por salir, ella estaba en Shock ya que según lo que Jeremy les conto ella era tan responsable como Candace de lo que paso en la segunda dimensión, nunca creyó que un acto tan normal y mundano para un padre terminaría con un mundo sumergido en tiranías locales, en una nueva edad media, donde cada ciudad era regida por un gobernante absoluto y despótico, ella y su hija se habían hecho a un lado, su esposo estaba ayudando a las personas que podía, podía ver que Ferb realmente se parecía mucho a su padre, allí estaba su esposo cargando gente desconocida, ayudándolos, tranquilizándolos, era la primera vez que su plática vaga y sin sentido ayudaba en algo positivo, el se ponía a hablarles a las personas que estaban sufriendo terribles dolores, por allá una mujer estaba a punto de perder la pierna, pero su esposo con sus ocurrencias logro sacarle una sonrisa, ese era su esposo, un hombre que puede hacerla sentir bien y alegrarle el día con unas cuantas palabras, después de todo, que su esposo influenciara en Phineas fue algo muy positivo, ella era una mujer afortunada, ella… ¿que había hecho ella?… todo el día anterior había pensado en castigar a sus tres hijos y no dejarlos ver la luz hasta que tuvieran 25 años, si hacia eso ella… ¿qué estaba haciendo ella?… ella estaba allí… en un rincón… con su hija temblando de miedo en un rincón… en un rincón… rincón… si Phineas estuviera allí ella lo obligaría a quedarse junto a ellas y que no hiciera nada, después de todo, ellos no tenían nada que ver con lo que pasaba… eso era un error, miraba a su esposo y a su hijastro, los dos estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo para salvar cuantas personas pudieran, si Phineas estuviera allí la abría hecho a un lado y hubiera corrido a ayudar a todos los que pudiera, mientras ella… miraba a Candace… vio la diferencia entre su hija y sus hijos, ellas habían tomado una mala decisión y ¿qué hacían?… temblaban de miedo en un rincón… y su esposo y su hijastro, no tenían nada que ver con lo que ocurría, pero ellos estaban ayudando a extraños, sonrió y se levanto despegando a Candace de ella.

-hija levántate-

-ppeee pee pero mama… ¿Qué es lo que esperas obtener?-

Dijo Candace sujetándose de su madre como una plaga.

-no necesitamos obtener nada hija-

Candace se despego de su madre se paro frente a ella y la empujaba de regreso a su rincón.

-pero ellos nos odian, si vamos nos atacaran y… y… ¡nos harán cosas malas!-

Linda comenzaba a ver a su hija con mucha compasión, la pobre tenia tanto miedo, pero nadie la podría culpar de eso, incluso ella tenía miedo de moverse, porque cada vez que ella movía un musculo, los cañones de varias armas apuntaban donde ella y la regresaban al rincón más cercano.

-Candace hija… eso no debe de importarnos, ayudarlos es hacer lo correcto, no porque nos vallan a agradecer o porque queramos que nos admiren-

Pero la respuesta de su hija la decepciono.

-¡Esas personas no son nuestros conocidos ni nuestra familia!… después de todo ¡nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con lo que pasa!…-

Linda se golpeo la frente llena de vergüenza, no porque su hija dijera esas palabras, sino porque ella misma había pensado eso apenas unos segundos antes, parecía que su hija era igual que ella, o quizás más bien a Lindana, Candase parecía que había reaccionado.

-Siiii no es nuestra culpa… si no fuera por el invento de Phineas y Ferb ¡nada de esto habría pasado! Si… después de hoy… ¡nunca tomaran sus herramientas de nuevo hasta que tengan 25 años…!-

Candace fue callada por una bofetada de su madre.

-deja de decir eso… según dijo Jeremy en nuestro mundo existe un Doofenshmirtz, ¿quieres que esto le pase a nuestro Danville?-

Candace miro a su alrededor.

-eso es imposible, esto no nos puede pasar a nosotros, no tenemos nada que ver con lo que les pasó a ellos-

Linda preparaba otra bofetada, pero se contuvo, ella torció los ojos y corrió a ayudar a su esposo con una anciana que necesitaba ayuda, ella miro donde su hija y la vio allí, sentada en el suelo mientras murmuraba, evadiendo la realidad que la rodeaba, encerrándose a sí misma en un mundo superficial y mundano, decía cosas sin sentido como ser la líder de las porristas, ser popular toda la escuela media, casarse y muchas cosas que no cabían en la situación actual, Linda tendría una charla muy seria con su hija cuando regresaran a casa.

En la superficie

Las personas entraban a las "naves" que estaban sobre los escombros de Danville, mientras los hombres más fuertes del pueblo trataban de amarrar la enorme estatua entre dos grandes barcos para que la levantaran y pudieran llevársela con ellos a su nuevo hogar…. Donde quiera que sea ese lugar… el almirante Flynn caminaba a la nave principal seguido muy de cerca por sus invitados de la otra dimensión, al llegar, caminaron a un costado buscando un lugar por donde entrar, Phineas no soltaba a Isabella por nada del mundo, caminaban abrazados muy fuertemente, ella hacía rato que salió del Shock, pero aun tenía muchas preguntas como para bajar la guardia, ella miraba aquel enorme barco, encallado tierra adentro varios cientos de metros, era increíble que esa cosa hubiera llegado volando de quien sabe dónde, una rampa que cae frente a ellos la saca de sus pensamientos, varios soldados bajan corriendo y se ponen a cada lado de la rampa haciendo guardia y saludando marcialmente, de lo alto de la rampa comenzó a bajar una linda chica pelinegra, el almirante Flynn sonrió mas al verla.

-me alegra verte q…-

Aquella chica de cabello azabache le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aliento y lo puso de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en dar la señal? Debías de darla ¡dos minutos cincuenta y siete segundos después de que entraras a la ciudad!-

El almirante Phineas se enderezo y reía levemente.

-ja ja… aauhcc... lo siento pero tenía que esperar a que activara al robot gigante-

Una vez que termino el "regaño oficial" los soldados rompieron filas y regresaron a bordo de su nave, dejando a los almirantes parados uno frente al otro, aquellos "otros" Phineas e Isabella cruzaron sus miradas, se saludaron marcialmente y quitaron sus emblemas, Phineas e Isabella se quedaron muy sorprendidos, la morena tomo al almirante del cuello de su camisa y lo beso de manera muy apasionada en la boca, y después le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-¡nunca más te desvíes del plan! Podría haberte pasado algo ¿¡no sabes lo que me pasaría si te lastiman o te llegara a pasar algo!-

En menos de un segundo, pasaron de ser dos soldados a una pareja enamorada, en un segundo más, ya estaban abrazados, disfrutando el poder estar juntos una vez más, se despegaron un poco y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro mientras el sol de la mañana los iluminaba desde atrás, una hermosa escena después de la ola de destrucción que cayó sobre Danville, Phineas miro a Isabella y se puso rojo, pero aun así no la soltaba, aquellos "otros" Phineas e Isabella se soltaron y caminaron de regreso a la nave, el almirante Flynn les hizo una señal y lo siguieron al interior del barco, mientras estaban subiendo por la rampa Phineas miraba las antenas del enorme barco preguntando como hicieron para que ese enorme montón de hierro flotara por el cielo, le pareció ver un borrón verde que caía desde otro lado, por un segundo pensó que parecía una persona, este mundo está de cabeza pero una persona que caía del cielo era una locura más grande que ver a un barco volar, al entrar por la escotilla, Phineas vio como habían logrado que esas naves flotaran, por dentro del casco podía ver los anillos de suspensión anti-gravedad que crearon para dar un paseo en una alfombra voladora, al caminar por los pasillos veía como muchos de sus inventos eran usados como armas, para Phineas eso era aberrante, sus inventos siempre fueron para divertirse y en este mundo, sus inventos eran usados para la guerra, siguiendo a los almirantes llegaron al puente, allí no era muy distinto del puente de un barco, todos los que estaban allí salieron y los dejaron solos, pero mientras salía el último de ellos… una pequeña niña de cabello rojo llego corriendo y empujo al soldado, ella tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sollozando corrió con Phineas e Isabella y los abrazo muy fuertemente.

-¡MAMA! ¡PAPA! ¡Gracias al cielo que están bien! ¡ESTABA TAN ASUSTADA!-

Isabella abrazo a la pequeña por instinto, igual que Phineas, no sabían quién era esa niña y porque los llamaba papa y mama ni porque sentían la necesidad apremiante de darle seguridad y de hacerla sentir a salvo, los almirantes estaban blancos al ver a Marie abrazando a sus padres, ellos fueron por ella y la separaron suavemente de Phineas e Isabella.

-Marie… querida… ellos son tus papas de la dimensión alterna, nosotros somos tus padres-

Dijo la almirante Isabella de una manera dulce y tierna, Marie entendió lo que la Isabella de la otra dimensión trataba de hacer, evitar que sus padres se enteraran quien era ella en verdad ya que eso podría evitar que ella naciera, Marie se seco las lágrimas y abrazo a la almirante.

-perdona mama, pero ellos también son ustedes, tenía mucho miedo que algo les pasara-

Nuestros amigos estaban con la boca hasta el suelo, ven a esos "otros yo" consolando a una niña casi de su edad y se tratan entre ellos como si fueran una familia, la almirante Isabella los ve y continúa con su plan para evitar que descubran a Marie.

-verán… ella es… Marie… es… es nuestra hija… mía y de Phineas-

La almirante Isabella estaba muy roja al decir esas palabras, igual que el almirante Phineas, Isabella por fin hablo.

-¿no son muy jóvenes para ser padres?-

Marie comenzó a reír, los almirantes la siguieron, en realidad Phineas no sabía qué hacer, veía a esa niña y era imposible decir que era mentira, esa niña se parecía mucho a Isabella y tenía el cabello como el suyo, habían muchas cosas que decían que ella era hija de ellos, aunque el vestido de la niña era muy parecido al de su Isabella, la almirante Isabella le dio un beso en la frente.

-hija tenemos que hablar con ellos… en privado… ve con tu padrino y espera a que regresemos-

Marie tuvo que obedecer, sus padrinos estaban escondidos detrás de la puerta esperando a que saliera, Date se preparaba para regañarla por ir tan imprudentemente a ver a sus padres, Marie salió del puente y se despidió con su mano de sus "padres", la almirante Isabella se sentó en su puesto y el almirante Flynn se paro junto a ella.

-ella es… nuestra hija… vino del futuro para advertirnos lo que les iba a pasar a ustedes, si ella no nos hubiera advertido… no habríamos llegado a tiempo-

Dijo la Almirante Isabella sin salirse de su papel de madre, el almirante Flynn sonrió y dijo con orgullo

-ella uso su propia máquina del tiempo-

A Phineas e Isabella eso les relajo, para Marie era una suerte tener padres científicos, una explicación de una hija viajera del tiempo de otra dimensión parecía lo más natural y lógico para sus oídos, era obvio que no preguntarían mas sobre ella, Isabella y Phineas buscaron un lugar donde acomodarse y escuchar lo que les van a decir.

-tenemos mucho que hablar con ustedes, deben de saber qué es lo que nos ocurrió a los habitantes de esta dimensión…-

Phineas e Isa tragaron saliva, finalmente alguien les explicaría todo sobre la segunda dimensión.

**Continuara... **

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Alquimista, Angel son grandes amigos y grandes escritores, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por apoyarme en esta historia de corazon muchas gracias


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Los almirantes habían explicado con lujo de detalles la historia que conocemos, como aquel sujeto llamado Doofenshmirtz tomo el control del área limítrofe, como Phineas, Ferb y Perry llegaron de la otra dimensión, el secreto de Perry, como le contaron a los Phineas y Ferb de esta dimensión sobre el verano y todos sus inventos con los que se divirtieron con sus amigos, como le presentaron al almirante a Isabella y como habían salvado al área limítrofe de una invasión de Robots malvados, en este punto hicieron una pausa, los almirantes veían a sus dobles confundidos con esta historia, la almirante Isabella se levanto y camino con ellos

–no se sientan mal, por lo que nos conto nuestro Francis, los científicos de la organización que combatía a los malvados antes, experimentaba el modo de borrar memorias, quizás en su mundo si tuvieron el tiempo para resolver los problemas que tenían para hacerlo-

Phineas e Isa estaban pasmados, Perry era un agente secreto, existían villanos por todos lados y la única barrera entre ellos y las personas normales era un grupo de animales de elite que trabajaban como súper agentes secretos.

– ¡Esto es demasiada información para digerir de un solo golpe!-

Isabella era la única que hablaba, saber que su mascota que "no hace gran cosa" es en realidad el mejor agente secreto de los estados unidos era demasiado irreal y fantasioso, pero faltaba algo más importante que corroía sus entrañas, algo que Phineas deseaba preguntar y así lo hiso.

– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? ¿Por qué los villanos que eran controlados por la O.S.B.A. se salieron de control? ¿Por qué el gobierno no hizo nada al respecto?-

Los almirantes se miraron entre sí con tristeza, el almirante Flynn soltó un gran suspiro y comenzó a hablar

–Después de que derrotamos a Doofenshmirtz nos enteramos de todo, cada ciudad que nos rodeaba antes de la caída de Danville ahora tenía un regente propio, antes de darnos cuenta, éramos invadidos casi a diario por regentes vecinos, levante las murallas para estar a salvo y funciono durante un tiempo hasta que pudimos reunir información suficiente-

La almirante Isabella regreso a su silla y con un botón en el descansa brazos, una pantalla al fondo del puente se encendió, en ella se veía un gran mapa del mundo, estaba extrañamente dividido en dos, prácticamente todo el hemisferio norte estaba marcado con rojo, Estados Unidos, Canadá, Japón, Rusia, China, Europa, casi todo el Medio oriente, y más de la mitad de África, finalmente Inglaterra, ella continuo con la historia.

–En este mapa podrán ver el avance de los villanos de EU en los últimos cuatro años, después de que Danville cayó en manos de Doofenshmirtz, otras ciudades lo siguieron, los corruptos de Washington decidieron hacer una tregua, los villanos aceptaron y comenzaron a expandirse haciendo que el país se multiplicara por 20 en tamaño, Japón e Inglaterra fueron los primeros en caer, después comenzaron a invadir a todos los países con los que EU había tenido problemas en el pasado, el gobierno se hizo el desentendido al decir que ellos no tenían la culpa del avance de los regentes, ya que el gobierno no tenia control de ellos, los políticos y todos los que podían obtener beneficios económicos cedieron ante el sistema de los regentes, y adoptaron muchos de los métodos para controlar a la población, los regentes se hicieron cargo del trabajo sucio y el gobierno solo se dedico a llenarse los bolsillos de dinero, los países de Latinoamérica, áfrica, medio oriente, musulmanes, y Oceanía se organizaron y crearon alianzas continentales para defenderse de los invasores, funciono muy bien, pero después de un tiempo, los regentes comenzaron a marchar al sur, África sufrió mucho y más de la mitad de su población a muerto, Latinoamérica ha resistido mas, pero México perdió casi la mitad de su territorio ante EU una vez más, gracias a la geografía del país y la alianza latinoamericana, los regentes no pueden avanzar más allá de los desiertos de México, pero esa zona es un infierno en la tierra-

Phineas e Isabella caminan hasta el monitor, lo miran con sorpresa y con miedo, Phineas giro a verlos y les pregunto.

– ¿Cómo es que todo esto pasó?-

El almirante Flynn se derrumbo en el suelo, parecía devastado solo por escuchar esa pregunta, la Almirante Isabella lo vio y se sintió muy triste por él, bajo su mano y la puso en su hombro,

–Querido… si quieres yo puedo contarles sobre… "eso"-

El almirante Flynn tomo la mano de ella y movió la cabeza para indicarle que ella lo dijera todo, él se levanto y la beso en los labios, pero se quedo junto a ella tomándola de la mano, Isabella tenía mucho rato tratando de preguntar algo.

– ¿porque ustedes son tan cercanos?… y… cariñosos… ¿Por qué…?-

Los almirantes sonrieron, esas eran buenas preguntas, ellos mostraron sus manos izquierdas y se quitaron los guantes, los ojos de Isabella brillaron al ver las manos desnudas, Phineas no podría continuar recibiendo tantas noticias tan de golpe o sufriría un colapso nervioso que tenia rato tratando de evitar, en los dedos del "corazón" de los almirantes… dos anillos… de oro…

– ¡Es normal para nosotros ya que somos esposos!-

Dijeron los almirantes con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, Phineas solo soltó la primera frase que salió de su cabeza

– ¿no son muy jóvenes para estar casados?-

Los almirantes dejaron a un lado todo y reían con mucha alegría al escuchar esa pregunta, hacía tiempo que ellos no podían divertirse ni reír de ese modo, el almirante Flynn secaba las lágrimas que puso tanta risa sobre de su rostro mientras decía.

–si si lo somos-

La almirante se levanto y lo silencio con un beso, camino donde Phineas e Isabella

–para ustedes es difícil de entender, pero tendrán que escuchar toda la historia para entenderlo-

nuestros amigos se quedaron mudos, aquella chica que tenia bajo sus órdenes a una gran cantidad de sujetos rudos y mucho mayores que ella, se estaba comportando como una chica común y corriente, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, había bajado la mirada un poco y estaba muy roja, Phineas vio que en el fondo aquella chica era igual a Isabella, ellos solo se dejaron caer en el suelo y se sentaron a escuchar lo que tenían que decirles, la almirante Isabella los vio aplastados por la impresión y se sentó justo frente a ellos, su esposo se sentó un poco atrás de ella y la abrazo desde esa posición.

–después de que Doofenshmirtz fue derrotado, los ataques de los otros regentes evitaban que yo notara que él se sentía atraído por mí, y como él comenzó a ganar fama entre la gente de Danville, yo lo veía como el novato con suerte que llego a última hora a cosechar la victoria, así que yo lo evitaba, y al estar concentrada solo en las estrategias para defender a Danville nunca lo habría visto más que como una molestia, un día desperté muy tarde, no había ningún ruido, no habían las típicas explosiones de ataques que llegaban cada mañana, estaba muy asustada de que los regentes hubieran tomado el control de Danville mientras dormía, salí corriendo a ver qué pasaba, toda la gente de Danville estaba parada en las calles, miraban sorprendidas a donde salía el sol, allí, el amanecer era cortado por una línea recta, busque unos binoculares y entonces lo vi, el muro exterior de Danville, creí que era un regente que nos había atacado, pero las explosiones del otro lado me hicieron ver que ese muro era una barrera para que ellos no entraran, corrí al lugar donde vi escaleras y subí a lo alto del muro, todos los soldados de la resistencia habían encontrado puestos donde resistir los ataques enemigos y los rechazaban fácilmente, busque una respuesta, y encontré a Phineas y Ferb boca arriba llenos de sudor y respirando pesadamente… camine con ellos y les pregunte qué había pasado… Ferb me miro y dijo lo primero que escuche de él, "mi hermano quiere decirte algo importante" mire a Phineas y jadeando me dijo, "¿quieres tener una cita hoy conmigo?" yo era orgullosa y le dije que no, que solo iría con él si hacia un muro para proteger el centro… él se levanto y camino tambaleándose… "Ferb… ¡YA SÉ QUE VAMOS A HACER HOY!" Ferb se levanto y lo siguió, me miro y dijo… "espero que mi hermano se rinda… no soportare que siga tratando de llamar tu atención… si vas a rechazarlo… ¡HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!" esas fueron las últimas palabras que Ferb me dirigió-

Isabella estaba muy emocionada escuchando esa historia, e interrumpió a su alterna solo para preguntarle

-¿y él lo cumplió?-

Aquella chica ruda se ruborizo, su esposo la beso en la mejilla y dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Esa noche tuvimos nuestra primera cita!-

la almirante Isabella lo golpeo suavemente y siguió

–Al día siguiente lo encontré durmiendo en la puerta de mi casa, después de que me despedí de él la noche anterior cayó en el suelo muerto de cansancio y durmió allí afuera toda la noche-

El almirante Flynn la interrumpió

–Valió la pena-

Ella rio un poco y se sonrojo mucho pero siguió narrando

–Después de unos días vimos que a pesar de los muros no podríamos defender a Danville por mucho tiempo, no sabíamos que hacer, habíamos encontrado felicidad pero no tardaría en ser arrebatada por algún regente, una noche Phineas llego corriendo a mi casa, y me mostro los planos de un fabuloso invento, una máquina del tiempo, me dijo que si lo hacíamos podríamos cambiar la historia evitando que Doofenshmirtz tomara el control, pero significaría que nosotros nunca nos habríamos conocido, él quería destruir los planos, yo lo convencí de que no debíamos de hacerlo, que no podíamos sacrificar a tantas vidas solo por querer egoístamente mantener nuestro pequeño pedazo de felicidad, al día siguiente informamos al concejo del pueblo nuestra idea, Candace estaba maravilladla con el plan, ella misma guiaría a un grupo de soldados para evitar que Doof tomara el control de todo, la misión comenzó, pero siempre fracasaba, no importaba cuanto lo intentaran, nada funcionaba, la invasión se completaba y muchos morían, comenzamos a viajar más hacia atrás para evitar que se construyeran los primeros robots y nada, nunca pudimos cambiar la historia, Phineas y yo estábamos tristes, pero eso significaba que al menos nosotros estaríamos juntos, era muy agridulce, nuestros amigos nos dijeron que aprovecháramos la maquina y viajáramos al futuro para ver como salían las cosas, pero nos negamos, decidimos hacer un último viaje, solo por diversión, le quería mostrar a Phineas el día que nos convertimos en vecinos, varios de la tropa se nos unieron, tenían mucha curiosidad por nuestra relación, muchos decían que era lo único bueno que paso después de la caída de Doof, llegamos a ese día, estábamos escondidos para que Phineas me conociera de pequeña, y yo lo conociera a él, pero entonces ocurrió, note que el Phineas pequeño miraba desde su ventana a la Isabella que fui sentada en la banqueta…-

Phineas la interrumpió y una gran sonrisa se formo en los rostros de nuestros Phineas e Isabella,

–Ese día fue muy divertido, les enseñamos a andar en bici a unos monos, e Isabella y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos-

La almirante por el contrario estaba triste, Phineas estaba sorprendido de verla así

–te equivocas, cuando los monos que encargaron llegaron… su hermana arrastro a su mama para que viera a los monos, cuando los descubrió, los encerró en su cuarto, después de eso un extraño rayo cayó atrás de su patio y minutos después, Perry aterrizo en su base, fuimos a investigar que había pasado y vimos que el rayo salió de la base de Doofenshmirtz, decidimos retroceder mas en el tiempo, queríamos ir un par de semanas antes, pero no pudimos más que retroceder unas horas, una vez más tratamos de ir al pasado pero no podíamos, tratamos unas diez veces y nada, entonces regresamos a la base y nos llevamos el otro dimensionador cruzamos a su dimensión y viajamos hacia atrás, esta vez habíamos logrado viajar mucho más atrás en el tiempo, corrimos a la base de Doofenshmirtz, nos infiltramos y vimos como Perry destruía un invento de Doofenshmirtz, descubrimos que era un rayo transportador que mandaría lejos a quien lo recibiera, regresamos y vimos que podíamos llegar mucho más atrás en el tiempo, pero nada era distinto a lo que conocíamos, después vimos ese día en su dimensión una y otra vez, Perry derrotaba a Doofenshmirtz, Phineas y Ferb entrenaban a los monos y cruzaban la calle para ver a su nueva vecina y enseñarle los monos que hacían trucos en la bici, después de divertirse, el rayo golpeaba a los monos y los mandaba a un circo, regresamos a nuestra dimensión y miramos ese día, Candace atrapaba a sus hermanos y hacia que los castigaran, siempre que trataban de hacer algo creativo ella los acusaba y terminaban jugando todo el día con Perry, Perry no podía ir a cumplir misiones, hasta que la invasión comenzó, Perry se fue para detener la invasión… era derrotado, convertido en Cyborg y dirigiendo a Doofenshmirtz a la victoria, todos los grupos de reconocimiento que mandamos reportaron lo mismo, gracias a que Phineas y Ferb siempre cuidaban a Perry el no pudo detener a Doofenshmirtz de iniciar la era de los regentes, al final, por acusarlos… Candace era la responsable de que esta era obscura iniciara, ella era la responsable de todo el infierno en esta dimensión, solo porque quería que su mama le comprara un celular-.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que este cap les guste y espero sus comentarios, las cosas que les gusten y las que no, las criticas son bien recividas y espero haber corregido mi horrografia, gracias a todos, las observaciones que me hagan se las agradeceré mucho, bueno en este capitulo las cosas comienzan a ponerse pesadas espero que este y el siguiente este en su gusto aunque las situaciones serán fuertes, "el valor solo puede descubrirse estando en verdadero peligro"

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Date y la historia son el único elemento que me pertenece.

El viajero es creación y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77 les recomiendo que vean la historia, s/7434684/1/

los observadores se dieron cuenta que mi Marie no es Elizabeth pero al describirla no se puede evitar pensar en Angelus19 (aunque nunca he dicho que tenga pecas, es raro pero todos dijeron !Marie¡ cuando dije "chiquilla pelirroja") así que primero gracias a todos por bautizarla y por si las dudas

Marie es propiedad de angelus19 la única razón de usarla en este ficc es mostrar mi admiración por angelus.


	17. Chapter 17

Gracias por leer, espero que este cap les guste y espero sus comentarios, las cosas que les gusten y las que no, las criticas son bien recividas y espero haber corregido mi horrografia, gracias a todos, las observaciones que me hagan se las agradeceré mucho, bueno en este capitulo las cosas comienzan a ponerse pesadas espero que este y el siguiente este en su gusto aunque las situaciones serán fuertes, "el valor solo puede descubrirse estando en verdadero peligro" y una disculpa por la tardanza.

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Date y la historia son el único elemento que me pertenece.

El viajero es creación y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77 les recomiendo que vean la historia, s/7434684/1/

los observadores se dieron cuenta que mi Marie no es Elizabeth pero al describirla no se puede evitar pensar en Angelus19 (aunque nunca he dicho que tenga pecas, es raro pero todos dijeron !Marie¡ cuando dije "chiquilla pelirroja") así que primero gracias a todos por bautizarla y por si las dudas

Marie es propiedad de angelus19 la única razón de usarla en este ficc es mostrar mi admiración por angelus.

* * *

En la base de la resistencia

Los refugiados trataban de reorganizarse y encontrar una respuesta, los túneles estaban cerrados, tardarían mucho tiempo en poder salir de allí, Ferb se sentó sobre una roca y miro a su alrededor, miraba a todas las personas que habían sobrevivido al derrumbe, en una cueva había una gran cantidad de bolsas blancas, era una morgue improvisada, los miembros de la resistencia habían procurado que Ferb y sus amigas no vieran ni tuvieran contacto con los caídos, las chicas se unieron a Stacy y la ayudaban con los heridos, pero hasta ella era condescendiente con las chicas, cuando veía a un paciente muy grave, mandaba a las niñas a otro lado con cualquier excusa, hacia una señal para que se llevaran a los moribundos a una tienda verde, todo el que entraba terminaba en la "cueva blanca" sus padres habían estado ayudando lo mas que podían, los refugiados habían empezado a tomarle aprecio a Linda y algunos hasta se disculparon por levantar sus armas contra ella, una niña pequeña apareció y le ofrecía al peli-verde el agua de su cantimplora, Ferb sonreía y solo mojaba sus labios y su garganta, la fuente de agua del refugio ahora estaba excesivamente contaminada, podía sentir el olor a los combustibles químicos saliendo del rio que cruzaba la cueva principal, le regreso la cantimplora a la niña y saco sus herramientas, se puso a trabajar en un modo de sacar a todos de allí, las exploradoras lo vieron y fueron a ayudarlo, Ferb peleaba con piezas de metal que estaba juntando y unas manos llegaron desde hasta arriba, era su madre, ella le sonrió y entre los dos levantaron una lamina pesada, Ferb estaba muy ocupado, pero aun tenía su mente enfocada en una sola cosa *tengo que encontrar a mi hermano*

Con Phinbella

Nuestros amigos estaban entre angustiados e incrédulos, parecía que el peso del mundo les había caído sobre los hombros, Phineas e Isabella comenzaron a tener la vista nublada y a sentirse mareados, antes de poder decir algo los dos estaban en el suelo inconscientes, los almirantes los vieron y soltaron un suspiro.

-pobres… para ellos estos dos días han sido terribles, merecen descansar-

Dijo la almirante, el almirante flynn tomo su comunicador y pidió apoyo médico, unos segundos después, un grupo de enfermeras y un medico llegaron para levantar a nuestros amigos y llevarlos a la enfermería, ya allí el médico los canalizo para darles los nutrientes y electrolitos que necesitaban, el estrés, el miedo, la angustia que había caído sobre ellos estos días había hecho un desastre con su salud, pero ahora ellos estaban a salvo, y por fin estaban descansando tranquilamente, rodeados de amigos, el médico en jefe se comunico al puente.

-Señor, los pacientes están estables, se puede decir que están agotados, solo necesitan descansar-

En el puente la almirante escucho el reporte del médico, colgó el comunicador en la pared y solo con la mirada le indico a su esposo que tenían otro lugar al que ir, los dos salieron del puente y salieron por una puerta a la cubierta del barco, caminaron rumbo a la parte de enfrente de la nave, allí sobre un respiradero estaba un enorme cuervo negro acicalándose y limpiando sus alas, mientras un sujeto de un abrigo verde se acerca sigilosamente desde atrás… da un salto y trata de atrapar al cuervo… justo cuando su mano esta apunto de sujetar al cuervo… este se convirtió en una especie de humo negro muy volátil y ese humo negro entro en la Sombra de Date desapareciendo por completo, Date termino con la cara en uno de los postes que sostenían las antenas del barco, Marie y Adyson lo ven sentadas en el barandal de la cubierta y rien al ver su rostro deslizándose por el poste hasta el suelo, pero en eso el viajero reaparece en la sombra del regazo de Adyson haciéndola estremecerse de miedo al ver al cuervo apareciendo y desapareciendo de ese modo, a la pequeña Adyson le provoca mucho temor y mas que aparezca de ese modo en sus piernas, pero después de unos instantes le divierte el ver al viajero tan entretenido evitando que Date lo atrape, pero a la vez tan tranquilo y pacifico acicalándose esperando al siguiente intento de Date de atraparlo, Adyson le puso atención al cuervo, era un animal magnifico, ninguno que ella hubiera visto antes era como él su gran tamaño lo harían resaltar mucho en una parvada de esos animales, su plumaje era de un magnifico y brillante color negro, las plumas se veían tornasol en sus puntal al brillar con la luz del día, y para su tamaño era muy ligero, el viajero se dio cuenta que la niña lo miraba con mucha atención, el giro su cabeza y se quedo viendo a los ojos de ella, Adyson miraba los ojos del viajero, no eran como los de ningún animal que ella hubiera visto antes, eran de un hermoso color azul oscuro el ojo derecho y rojinegro el izquierdo, ella se quedo viendo al cuervo y al ver dentro de esos ojos le trajo una paz que nunca había podido experimentarse antes, era como ver a nuestro mundo desde muy arriba, no importa cuánto miedo te podría causar, el sentimiento que te llena es tan hermoso que aleja todo temor de tu ser, el viajero giro su cabeza y vio a Date levantándose para atraparlo de nuevo, el viajero movió su cabeza entre entre entretenido y cansado, Adyson lleva rato observando a su "futuro" esposo, encuentra extraño que desde que regresaron de acabar con los robots que estaban escondidos en las afueras de Danville, él no ha movido para nada su brazo izquierdo, incluso al regresar al barco cargo a Marie en su espalda y solo a ella la levanto con su brazo derecho, Date salta para atrapar al viajero y este desaparece una vez más haciéndose humo y entrando en la sombra de Adyson, dejando a Date frustrado y molesto por no poder atraparlo por más que lo intentaba, aunque en realidad todo el mundo diría que solo estaban divirtiéndose jugando el uno con el otro, desvía su mirada y encuentra los verdes y hermosos ojos de Adyson, ella esta conteniendo el aliento al verlo tan de cerca a pesar de todo el tiempo que han estado juntos no le había puesto atención al rostro de ese sujeto, primero la paz que le causaba la mirada del viajero, y después la mirada llena de un cálido sentimiento de Date, los ojos de aquel sujeto eran de un color café obscuro, cualquiera pensaría que eran negros al verlos, pero Adyson los veía de muy cerca, tenían un brillo entre extraño y especial, la reconfortaba, la hacía sentir segura, protegida, algo más que no sabía lo que era, o al menos no esperaba admitir que él sentía eso por ella, también la hacía sentir por todo su cuerpo un estremecimiento extraño, al mirar dentro de ellos no tuvo tiempo de tratar de entender lo que inspiraban, solo sabía que su corazón se llenaba de un sentimiento de calidez único, en un momento le pareció que el mundo cambiaba a color de rosa, ella miraba ese rostro desde muy cerca y en un momento el ambiente que se estaba creando entre los dos, cambio, cuando Date se estremeció como si un balde de agua helada le recorriera la espalda, el viajero había usado la sombra dentro del sombrero de Date para aparecer de nuevo, allí sobre la su cabeza estaba el enorme cuervo.

-será mejor que vallas quitando el cuervo de tu menú… te faltan unos mil años para poderme atrapar… y eso será solo porque a una edad tan avanzada me abre cansado de este juego-

Dijo el escalofriante cuervo parlante, Date se deja caer sobre el suelo casi tirando al viajero, pero el viajero no se movió de su lugar, un pedestal que se había ganado al vencer al que derroto a toda una división de robots él solo, había sido derrotado por un cuervo, así que se quedo sobre la cabeza de Date, triunfante por dejar al sujeto ese con la duda de si "el cuervo tendría un buen sabor" Marie y Adyson se ven la una a la otra y regresan la mirada para ver al cuervo en una posición triunfal sobre la cabeza de Date y la cara de frustración de este, las dos no pueden evitar reír a todo pulmón, Date suelta un profundo suspiro y contempla a las niñas mientras ríen, otro par de risas llaman la atención de todos, giran sus cabezas y ven a los almirantes, al ver a Date tratando de atrapar al misterioso cuervo parlante ellos decidieron buscar un lugar donde disfrutar del sol de la mañana y de la función que esos dos estaban dando.

-hacía tiempo que no reíamos así en un día verdad querida-

Dijo el almirante Flynn cuando pudo parar un poco la risa, su esposa lo beso en la mejilla y le contesto con un.

-si… así es…-

Date miraba a esos dos alternos de sus amigos y sonreía mucho y no dudo en decir en voz alta

-ustedes dos se ven tan enamorados como ellos-

Los almirantes se pusieron rojos, aun eran unos chicos, *eso es bueno* pensó para sí mismo Date.

Los almirantes se abrazaron y miraron a sus extraños aliados, Marie salto del barandal y camino donde ellos para preguntarles

- ¿Como están mi papa y mi mama? -

Los almirantes la jalaron y la abrazaron entre los dos para reconfortarla… y disfrutar a la pequeña Marie ellos también, se habían encariñado mucho con ella en el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse.

-Ellos estarán bien-

Dijo la almirante Isabella, en esta relación Phinbella era ella era la que tenia siempre la palabra.

Marie se dejo consentir por los almirantes, tenía varios días que no podía estar con sus padres y los Isabella y Phineas alternos eran tan cariñosos con ella como sus padres verdaderos, sería de esperar, ya que ellos también son sus padres, pensaba Marie al sentir la mano de la almirante sobre su cabeza, cuando una escalofriante voz llamo su atención.

-almirante Isabella-

La almirante se enderezo y camino hasta estar frente Date y al cuervo, ella se agacho y miraba al extraño cuervo, a pesar de que sabía de la habilidad del viajero para hablar, aun no podía acostumbrarse al hecho de que el cuervo era más que solo un cuervo

-¿Qué ocurre viajero?-

Dijo la almirante, no importaba cuanto lo tratara, hablarle a ese cuervo le causaba un extraño temor, antes de darse cuenta su esposo ya estaba allí junto a ella, a él nunca le costó trabajo hablar con el viajero, pero ella era de mayor jerarquía que él, así que el cuervo siempre le hablaba a ella aunque a veces eso la incomodaba, pero su esposo siempre estaba junto a ella.

-necesitamos atender urgentemente esto-

Dijo el cuervo parlante mientras bajaba de la cabeza de Date con un salto, aun con el sombrero de ese sujeto puesto, salto sobre las piernas de Date y picoteo un botón del abrigo, este cambio rápidamente del color verde claro, al color gris que tenía antes, dando pequeños saltos el viajero uso una de sus patas para tocar suavemente el brazo izquierdo de Date, y aquel sujeto del abrigo gris mostro en su rostro una terrible mueca de dolor, el cuervo parecía preocupado por él, al grado de decir.

-para tu edad entre los humanos… aun sigues siendo un imprudente… si no fuera por la armadura del almirante tu brazo estaría hecho polvo-

La almirante comenzó a revisar a Date, y lo primero que hizo fue tratar de quitarle el abrigo gris, digo tratar porque ella al momento de correr el abrigo se dio cuenta que pesaba mucho, miro a su esposo y lo que ya era una costumbre para ellos, se hablaron con la mirada, el almirante rápidamente pidió ayuda médica, y la ayudo a quitar el extrañamente pesado abrigo, una vez que se lo quito ella reviso el brazo y vio cuatro enormes marcas, ella las conocía, vio a muchos soldados caídos con marcas parecidas a esas, solo que ninguno había sobrevivido.

-tiene el brazo roto en cuatro partes distintas, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería-

Date la tomo del hombro con su brazo derecho y la hizo mirarlo.

-no pueden hacer eso… ellos me conocieron en un parque en Danville… si me ven… se preguntaran que es lo que hago aquí… ellos no pueden verme.-

El almirante Flynn tomo su comunicador una vez mas y hablo casi gritando por el

-emergencia médica en la cubierta… traigan todo el equipo necesario para acá de inmediato…-

El almirante miro a Date y dejo su comunicador

-sea como sea, no podemos dejarte sin atención medica… ¿Cómo es que tu brazo quedo así?-

Marie Y Adyson se miran y recuerdan cuando Date bloqueo el golpe de aquella maquina que las quería atacar


	18. Chapter 18

Gracias por leer, espero que este cap les guste y espero sus comentarios, las cosas que les gusten y las que no, las criticas son bien recividas y espero haber corregido mi horrografia, gracias a todos, las observaciones que me hagan se las agradeceré mucho, bueno en este capitulo las cosas comienzan a ponerse pesadas espero que este y el siguiente este en su gusto aunque las situaciones serán fuertes, "el valor solo puede descubrirse estando en verdadero peligro"

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Date y la historia son el único elemento que me pertenece.

El viajero es creación y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77 les recomiendo que vean la historia, s/7434684/1/

los observadores se dieron cuenta que mi Marie no es Elizabeth pero al describirla no se puede evitar pensar en Angelus19 (aunque nunca he dicho que tenga pecas, es raro pero todos dijeron !Marie¡ cuando dije "chiquilla pelirroja") así que primero gracias a todos por bautizarla y por si las dudas

Marie es propiedad de angelus19 la única razón de usarla en este ficc es mostrar mi admiración por angelus.

* * *

Capitulo 18

Phineas esta recostado sobre una cama de hospital tiene los ojos cerrados con una línea de suero en su brazo y una delgada tela cubriéndolo, suelta un suspiro.

-Isabella… estas allí…-

-si Phineas aquí estoy-

Isabella está a centímetros de él, en una cama idéntica a la de Phineas y con un suero en el brazo de ella.

-sabes Isabella… tuve un sueño extraño… soñé que uno de nuestros inventos nos dejaba inconscientes y que al despertar estábamos en el cuerpo del otro, que estando en tu cuerpo me decidí a por fin decirte algo muy importante….-

-suena a un sueño maravilloso…- le dijo Isabella un tanto somnolienta

-soñé que había decidido compensarte lo mal que nos fue en nuestro viaje a parís… y que unos robots nos arrastraban a un mundo horrendo… donde seriamos ejecutados y las personas levantaban estatuas en nuestro honor…-

-Phineas…- dijo la pelinegra, Phineas abrió los ojos y ve a su alrededor, están en una habitación de metal, con tubos saliendo y entrando en las paredes y una lámpara con una malla metálica alrededor de ella, las camas de hospital en las que están acostados estaban atornilladas a las paredes de metal y tienen varios cables que marcan sus signos vitales en sus brazos derechos, la luz del sol entra por dos ojos de buey en la pared sobre sus cabezas, con la luz que ilumina a Isabella Phineas la ve respirando agitadamente mientras lo mira desde su cama girando su cabeza a donde él estaba acostado.

-si lo sé Isabella… no es un sueño… es una pesadilla…- vemos a Phineas e Isabella acostados en sus camas y comenzamos a verlos desde más arriba, a elevarnos y comenzamos a atravesar laminas de metal, cables y tubos que nos dan paso a las cubiertas superiores, mientras subimos podemos ver a los marinos que caminan por los pasillos, comen en el comedor, suben escaleras y están en el puente, abandonamos el puente por una ventana y nos alejamos del puente, vemos que el barco encallado sobre las ruinas de un edificio morado, es un destructor de 119 metros de largo 15 metros de ancho y unos 35 metros de alto, aparte la altura de las antenas del mismo, al frente del puente esta una unidad lanza misiles, una torreta de cañones apuntando al norte y los almirantes Isabella y Phineas estaban apoyados sobre la barandilla en la punta del barco, un medico llega y Date se quita "la armadura del almirante" como llamo el viajero al abrigo de Date, el médico lo revisa y limpia un poco de sangre que había salido de unas pequeñas cortadas en el brazo de él, Adyson corrió junto a Date y se veía preocupada por el, Date levanto el brazo derecho y puso su mano en la mejilla de ella.

-estoy bien, y estaré bien, no te preocupes, lo más importante es que estas a salvo y solo eso importa- la exploradora toma la mano de ese sujeto y la sostiene junto a su rostro, el médico al verla le pide que lo ayude, ya que no llevo a sus enfermeras, la cubierta está prohibida a todos y el médico estará solo con este misterioso paciente, le aplicaron varias inyecciones de anestésicos, hasta que Date queda profundamente dormido, el médico al verlo dormido comienza a acomodar los huesos del brazo, este parecía hecho de goma, tenía el antebrazo roto en tres partes y el humero estaba roto a la mitad, el galeno miraba asustado al paciente frente a él, miro a la almirante y dijo.

-señora…. Este sujeto… ¿sobrevivió al ataque de un ciclope?-

La almirante lo vio con enfado

-no le está permitido hacer esa clase de preguntas, es un soldado herido, atiéndalo y regrese a sus deberes-

-pero almirante Isabella… este tipo de heridas… ¿Cómo logro protegerse de esas cuchillas?-

-no más preguntas doctor… atiéndalo y retírese-

El médico decidió que estaba preguntando más de lo que debía, y continuo con su trabajo, el doctor sudaba mucho al mirar lo complicado de su trabajo, comenzó a acomodar el humero con mucho cuidado, él sabía que si se equivocaba en cualquier movimiento y lastimaba los nervios que rodean este, dejaría a ese soldado sin mover el brazo en meses como mínimo, si no es que lo perdía, al terminar con el humero inmovilizo el brazo del codo al hombro y se preparo para lo siguiente, el miedo lo invadió, era tiempo de que acomodara los huesos del antebrazo, si el cubito y el radio no son acomodados adecuadamente, dejara a su paciente con un brazo inútil para toda la vida, aquel pobre doctor sufría lo inimaginable acomodando sin ver los huesos dentro del antebrazo, el doctor no era un hombre religioso pero rezaba tan fuertemente que se le escuchaba, termino de acomodar los huesos y le pidió a su "enfermera" que le pasara una herramienta, Adyson nunca había escuchado ese nombre y solo atino a pasarle el maletín que había traído consigo el médico, el doctor saco un extraño aparato de su maletín, era uno de tantos aparatos que Phineas había visto en la clínica de Stacy, era una lástima que el pelirrojo no estaba allí para ver cómo funcionaba, el médico puso el aparato sobre donde estaba el hueso que acababa de acomodar y lo encendió, se escuchaba un pequeño zumbido eléctrico y el galeno movía el aparato sobre el brazo de Date siguiendo el contorno del cubito, Adyson lo veía con ojos suplicantes pero llenos de curiosidad, al pasar aquel extraño aparato parecía que los huesos rotos se acomodaban como piezas de metal movidas por un campo magnético, soldándose en su lugar con una velocidad asombrosa, al terminar con una parte rota el médico repetía todo el procedimiento, Date tenía muchos huesos rotos en solo 70 cm de su cuerpo, los almirantes ven con miedo al sujeto sedado frente a ellos y comienzan a mirarse, esas charlas sin hablar eran únicas, un tosido llamo la atención de ellos, miraron junto a la torreta de cañones estaba parado uno de los hombres del puente, la almirante camino junto a él y le dijo en voz baja.

-no puedes hablar con nadie de lo que has visto aquí, ve al puente y da la orden para despegar, no podemos permanecer más tiempo en medio de territorio hostil-

aquel hombre hizo su saludo militar pero sus ojos estaban sobre la pequeña Marie, no podía evitar darse cuenta que esa niña era especial, miraba al medico atendiendo a un extraño sujeto y a ese extraño cuervo con sombrero, bajo la mirada y se retiro, sabia que los almirantes eran personas especiales, y que cosas extrañas y extraordinarias ocurrían cerca de ellos, al pasar por la puerta corrió al puente y solo con la mirada, sus compañeros del puente comenzaron las maniobras para el despegue, en la cubierta, el medico había terminado con su cansada labor, después de lo serias que eran las heridas de Date, solo puso un cabestrillo para que sostuviera su brazo.

-he terminado pequeña- dijo dirigiéndose a Adyson

-tu papa pronto estará bien-

el galeno se levanto y seco el sudor de su frente, Adyson lo miraba confundida, ¿debía decirle que ese sujeto no era su padre? sabia lo de los almirantes desde que los conoció, le contaron todo, incluso su fallo al tratar de cambiar la historia, ella tenia mucho miedo, no sabia lo que podría ocurrir con el futuro, se sentía extraña preguntándose sobre su futuro, sabia todo lo que paso sobre el viaje al pasado de los almirantes, y le preocupaba lo que podría pasar con ellos, no tenia miedo de sus amigos, después de todo el que Marie y Date estén allí es señal que ellos sobrevivieron, pero teme por lo que tendrá que ocurrir dentro de cinco años, ni Marie ni Date le han contado nada, solo sabe que él es una especie de alienígena guerrero o alguna clase de extraña mescla entre ambos, y que Marie nunca había visto a su padrino peleando, parece que el futuro será pacifico, pero Date no es alguien que no tenga experiencia en batallas, el futuro la inquieta mucho, suficiente para ser vista su preocupación por el viajero, el cual tiro el sombrero de su cabeza al darse cuenta que terminarían por confundirlo con un agente de la O.S.B.A. levanto el vuelo y se paro sobre la barandilla del barco, hizo un extraño sonido nada propio de los cuervos, tosió, Adyson lo ve y camina hasta estar frente a él.

-no tengas miedo, el vivió mucho antes de conocerte, así que no tengas miedo, al futuro no hay que temerle-

Dijo el cuervo cerca del oído de Adyson, ella mueve su cabeza de manera afirmativa y sonríe un poco, el medico comienza a revisar a su extraño paciente y este despierta sobresaltado

-¿Cómo es posible esto?- dijo el medico asustado al ver a su paciente despierto – ¡le di suficiente como para tenerlo dormido toda la noche!-

El almirante Phineas puso su mano sobre la espalda del medico

-no se preocupe, él no es… digamos… digamos que él no es de por aquí…-

el medico estaba confundido con muchas dudas sobre ese paciente que despertó rápidamente de un medicamento que tendría a un hombre fuerte dormido por horas, pero ya era suficiente, si seguía preguntando terminaría sabiendo algo que quizás no quiere saber, tomo sus cosas y se retiro, Date miraba a todos lados confundido, busca su brazo y ve el modo como lo han sanado, sonríe, y se relaja, se recuesta y busca su sombrero, lo ve lejos de él y comienza a tratar de levantarse, pero unos pequeños pies tras su sombrero lo hacen dejar de intentarlo, unas manos lo levantan y caminan hasta ponerlo en su cabeza otra vez, el mira feliz a la pequeña Adyson que se sienta en cuclillas frente a él después de ponerle su sombrero, él pone su mano en la mejilla de la niña y se inclina para besarla en la mejilla.

-Gracias querida… este sombrero es muy importante para mi… después de todo… tu me lo regalaste- dijo Date con una gran sonrisa.

El comunicador del almirante Flynn sonó sacándolos de su momento, Date y Adyson miran a los almirantes, ellos se toman de la mano y caminan rumbo a la proa del barco.

-Vengan… ¡esto les va a gustar!-

Date se levanta pesadamente, Marie corre junto a el para ayudar a su padrino a levantarse, Adyson lo ayuda desde el otro lado, El viajero decide no usar su "lugar favorito de descanso" (la cabeza de Date) y vuela directo al barandal de proa, desde allí los almirantes ven como las rampas que subían a la gente de Danville son levantadas desde el suelo, todos los refugiados del centro están abordo, un zumbido eléctrico comienza a escucharse, son las turbinas que servían para empujar los barcos en el aire y para generar electricidad para los buques que han comenzado a encenderse en secuencia, los escombros bajo las naves comienzan a crujir al dejar de cargar el peso de las naves, finas líneas de polvo se levantan mientras los barcos comienzan a elevarse poco a poco del suelo, el almirante Flynn mira con orgullo como estas naves se levantan, aunque su rostro cambia al mirar las naves que cargaban la estatua de ellos, las cuerdas y cadenas que usaron para amarrarla se comienzan a tensar y la estatua comenzó a levantarse poco a poco del suelo, solo pudo sonreír al darse cuenta que sus barcos podían levantarla sin tanto esfuerzo.

-¡esto es un espectáculo formidable!, pero es mejor desde abajo… es una lastima que nadie pueda verlo desde allí-

Pero el almirante Flynn se equivoca, si hay alguien contemplando el espectáculo desde las ruinas de Danville, allá frente a los barcos una silueta envuelta en una capa negra mira a las naves levantarse, aquel hombre descubre su cabeza, y mira a la nave principal, a las seis figuras que están sobre la proa del barco, el comunicador del almirante suena, y una voz conocida se escucha claramente.

-buen viaje mis amigos…-

-¿¡Doofenshmirtz! ¿¡Qué rayos te sucede! ¡Sube inmediatamente a un lugar alto! ¡Trataremos de recogerte!- decía el almirante Flynn

-lo siento pequeño amigo… te hice perder tanto, a ti y a todos en Danville…. el mundo al que vas… no es un mundo para mi… Cometí un terrible error al dejarme llevar por mi maldad… me mantendré en contacto… soy mas útil aquí en medio de tus enemigos que con tus amigos… te mandare información cada vez que pueda… termina con este horrible mundo que yo comencé…. se feliz con tu hermosa esposa y con tus amigos…. prométeme que regresaras las sonrisas que por mi estupidez borre de los rostros de todos…. sean felices… que aunque siga vivo cuando ganes las batallas que vendrán…. nunca más me veras de nuevo… ten una larga vida…. y se feliz…-

El comunicador dejo de funcionar, el almirante Flynn golpea con sus manos el barandal y una lagrima sale de sus ojos.

-te encontraremos amigo, no dejaremos de buscarte, así que, solo no mueras-

El comunicador sonó una vez más

-eso es algo que no puedo prometer… pero si muero llevándome al mayor número de regentes posibles… habré expiado un poco mis pecados… saludos y suerte Phineas Flynn-

El almirante contiene las lágrimas al saber que deja a Doofenshmirtz solo en mitad de una tormenta que se aproxima, toma su comunicador con un nudo en la garganta.

-buenas noches Doctor D…-


	19. Chapter 19

Gracias por leer, espero que este cap les guste y espero sus comentarios, las cosas que les gusten y las que no, las criticas son bien recividas y espero haber corregido mi horrografia, gracias a todos, las observaciones que me hagan se las agradeceré mucho, bueno en este capitulo las cosas comienzan a ponerse pesadas espero que este y el siguiente este en su gusto aunque las situaciones serán fuertes, "el valor solo puede descubrirse estando en verdadero peligro"

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Date y la historia son el único elemento que me pertenece.

El viajero es creación y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77 les recomiendo que vean la historia, s/7434684/1/

los observadores se dieron cuenta que mi Marie no es Elizabeth pero al describirla no se puede evitar pensar en Angelus19 (aunque nunca he dicho que tenga pecas, es raro pero todos dijeron !Marie¡ cuando dije "chiquilla pelirroja") así que primero gracias a todos por bautizarla y por si las dudas

Marie es propiedad de angelus19 la única razón de usarla en este ficc es mostrar mi admiración por angelus.

perdón por la demora.

* * *

Capitulo 19

En una colina cerca del muro exterior.

La colina esta en medio de los suburbios de Danville, en ella se ve una de las pisadas de Littleboy que prácticamente partió a la mitad la colina, en una de las salientes frente al muro exterior de Danville, se comienza a escuchar un extraño sonido, parecido a una cierra o a un motor eléctrico, de la pared de una la saliente comienzan a caer piedras y a levantarse polvo, una parte de la pared se comienza a derrumbar y una especie de taladro gigante comienza a abrirse paso entre la tierra, al final de este, esta Ferb que al verse libre del trabajo de operar la maquina la arrojo por la saliente, atrás de él salían los refugiados ayudados por las exploradoras, Jeremy caminaba al exterior y cubría sus ojos del sol con su mano, Caminando lentamente, venia Linda Flynn-Flecher, estaba muy cansada después de todo lo que había vivido bajo tierra, al sentir el aire fresco del exterior, respiro profundamente.

-Ferb tu invento fue de mucha ayuda- Dijo linda mientras levantaba un pulgar arriba

-si así es-

Contesto Ferb al ver a su madre tratando de no sonar preocupada o con miedo, pero era evidente que ella estaba aun muy alterada, Linda Flynn bajo sus brazos, y sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos, aquella colina que ella recordaba también, parecía cortada por un cuchillo, comenzó a ver las casas que estaban frente al muro exterior de Danville, para ella era la primera vez que lo veía, era impresionante, estaban lo suficientemente lejos para ver lo largo que era, pero lo suficientemente cerca para apreciar su altura, ella giro su cabeza tratando de mirar al centro de Danville porque escuchaba un extraño sonido que veía de allá, pero en lugar de ver la destrucción en el centro de Danville, ella vio tres enormes cañones que parecían apuntarle, seguidos de una gran fila de enormes metralletas con sus cañones dirigidos a donde estaba parada, ella no siguió viendo mas corrió a esconderse atrás de su esposo y desde la "seguridad" de la espalda de su esposo grito.

-¡ES QUE NO PUEDO IR A NINGUN LADO SIN QUE ME APUNTEN CON UN ARMA!-

Ferb mira el paso de ese enorme barco tan incrédulo como su padre y las exploradoras que lo acompañaron, en la popa del barco están adaptadas unas turbinas a reacción como las de los aviones grandes, pero estas trabajan a menor velocidad, así que el ruido que generan es tremendo, tratan de hablar entre ellos pero no pueden escucharse, aquel barco acelera sus turbinas y comienza a ganar altitud, como si una nube cubriera al sol, una enorme sombra cubrió a aquel grupo, Ferb y Jeremy miran sobre sus cabezas, el fondo de un enorme barco que pasa sobre ellos, Linda asustada se esconde en la cueva que taladro su hijo, allí encuentra a los refugiados que están aun mas asustados que ella, Ferb le hace una señal a Gretchel y ella hace que sus amigas entren también en la cueva, todos refugiados allí pueden escucharse más claramente.

-¿Qué ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- preguntaba Linda

-¡esos son barcos de astilleros españoles!- Contestaba Getchel

-¿pero porque están volando?- decía Holly

Ferb está concentrado contando los barcos "voladores" que pasan sobre sus cabezas y busca alguna señal que le indique que es lo que está pasando, el sonido de unos motores que se sobre esfuerzan llama su atención al desfiladero creado por Littleboy, y se encuentra de frente con la enorme estatua de Phineas e Isabella de la segunda dimensión, dos enormes barcos la van cargando y comienzan a elevarse mas y mas, Jeremy toca el hombro de Ferb y con la mano le indica algo, la nave insignia pasa al otro lado de dónde va la estatua, en la punta de la antena más alta ondeando orgullosa, una enorme bandera… de la armada de los siete mares, los motores de los barcos comienzan a acelerar, Ferb termino de contarlos.

-17 fragatas, 14 cruceros, 10 cañoneros, 5 destructores-

Jeremy ve alejarse a los barcos y como comenzaban a pasar sobre el muro exterior de Danville

-esos deben de ser barcos de la armada de los siete mares… ellos vinieron…-

Dijo Jeremy mientras busca entre las personas escondidas en la cueva y le hace una seña a un niño con una mochila en su espalda que parece estar en buenas condiciones físicas, aquel niño lo saluda militarmente y sale corriendo a la cima de la colina, al llegar arriba, el niño no puede contener las lagrimas, los edificios que hacían el perfil de Danville han desaparecido, se quita su mochila y comienza a buscar dentro de ella, saca unos binoculares, y busca con más detalle, puede ver que nada queda en pie en el centro, a lo lejos los restos de Littleboy aun ardiendo y con explosiones escuchándose a intervalos regulares, desde donde esta comienza a ver la puerta interior del sur, y ve que esta desapareció por completo, mira con detalle el muro interior y encuentra los enormes pasadores de la puerta del sur incrustados en la pared, gira su cabeza y puede ver los restos de la colosal puerta, gira al norte y una columna de humo es todo lo que queda de las fabricas de robots, mira toda la ruta del sur, y los restos de los robots sobre el suelo, cráteres y marcas de fuego en el suelo lo hacen entender todo, el niño bajo lentamente con el ánimo por los suelos, al estar frente a Jeremy, lo saludo marcialmente y comenzó su reporte.

-señor… Danville ha desaparecido… no queda ninguna construcción en pie, las fabricas del norte fueron destruidas, el Littleboy está destruido, aparentemente todos los robots fueron eliminados ¡señor!-

Jeremy puso su mano sobre la cabeza del niño y la acaricio suavemente.

-buen trabajo-

El niño saluda una vez más y se retira, al entrar en la cueva busca a sus padres, se abrazan los tres y comienzan a llorar amargamente al saber lo que ha ocurrido a su amada ciudad de Danville, Jeremy contempla a esa familia y aprieta los dientes tratando de contener la rabia que siente.

-A la armada de los siete mares no les importamos, solo llegaron destruyeron todo y se fueron…-

Jeremy mira a Ferb y se inca para poder mirarlo de frente

-sé que es injusto pedirte esto… pero necesitamos tu ayuda… vamos a necesitar una forma de salir de aquí… la armada de los siete mares derrumbo la puerta del sur y sin ella no podremos quedarnos en Danville sin que un regente entre a sus anchas…. ¿podrás ayudarnos?-

Ferb levanta su pulgar y mira a Gretchel, ella mueve la cabeza de forma afirmativa y corre a buscar a sus amigas, al encontrarlas.

-¡CHICAS! Prepárense…. Tomen todo lo que nos pueda ser útil… partimos en 10 minutos-

Al escuchar a la pequeña exploradora, Linda no puede ocultar lo asustada que esta al saber que los niños irán por su cuenta a una misión, corre a donde Ferb y lo toma por los hombros y lo mira suplicante.

-hijo por favor… eso es muy peligroso… ¿y si aún quedan de esos dichosos robots a los que la gente les tiene tanto miedo?-

Ferb solo parpadeo, y su mirada se dirigió al interior de la cueva… Linda voltea a ver… y al ver a las personas en el interior, no pudo evitar notar lo lastimadas que estaban física y moralmente, estaban devastados, y eso eran las que los habían podido seguir, los que aun tenían las fuerzas para caminar, su hijo y las exploradoras eran los únicos que podrían hacer una excursión por su cuenta… los únicos refugiados que estaban sanos y salvos eran los niños, pero ellos eran aun más pequeños que Ferb, por desgracia… Él era el único que podría hacer algo por toda esa gente, ella tendría que hacer caso omiso a todos sus sentidos que le decían que evitara a toda costa que Ferb saliera a ese mundo violento y azaroso que ella trato durante años de evitar que conociera, ella solo pudo abrazar a Ferb al darse cuenta que lo que haría al evitar que Ferb partiera, condenar a todos los presentes a un terrible destino que ella aun no puede imaginar, Ferb observa a las personas que lo miraban como su ultima opción para estar a salvo, se sobre salto al sentir como los brazos de su madre lo rodeaban y le daban un cálido abrazo.

-hijo has crecido muy pronto… entiendo… lo entiendo, pero espero que entiendas que para mi aun eres mi pequeño y callado hijo-

Ferb le regreso el abrazo.

-necesitaremos ayuda-

Le dijo el peli-verde, Linda puso cálido beso en la frente de su hijo, la mano de su papa se puso sobre su hombro, Ferb lo mira y su padre aunque preocupado, le sonríe, haciéndole saber que siempre contara con él, Laurence comienza a buscar algo por todos lados.

-¡esperen un momento! Y… ¿Candace?-

-aquí esta-

Dijo la voz de Stacy desde el radio de Jeremy, el había mantenido el canal abierto para que ella los pudiera rescatar en caso de que algo malo pasara.

-su Candace tiene un desorden por stress agudo, ella no podrá lastimarse ni ir a ningún lado, no se preocupen, ya todos saben bien quienes son ustedes, nadie la lastimara mientras esta así, pueden irse con tranquilidad…- Stacy mira a la chica en la camilla como balbucea cosas sin sentido una y otra vez. –no se preocupen… ella estará a salvo-

Gretchel habla con Ferb mientras sus padres contemplan el horizonte, Linda y su esposo giran para ver a Ferb y a su equipo listos para partir, incluso las chicas prepararon dos mochilas para los padres de Ferb, una vez listos, todos comienzan a caminar al norte, con rumbo a los restos de las fabricas de robots, quizás allá encuentren algo útil para escapar de Danville, linda mira las columnas de humo de las fabricas mientras bajan por la colina, mientras caminan, Danville les muestra su nueva cara, las calles abandonadas, las casas derrumbándose, montones de piedras y polvo en el lugar donde antes estaban los grandes edificios de Danville, por todas partes los restos de los robots que controlaban la ciudad, Ferb miraba los restos buscando cosas útiles, pero siempre terminaba desechándolos, cada vez que el peli-verde arrojaba algo, el eco del metal en la abandonada Danville solo hacia más grande el sentimiento de soledad que los rodeaba, la mano de su esposo sobre su hombro reconforta un poco a Linda al caminar por esas desérticas calles, voltea a verlo y allí está mostrando su lado fuerte y sencillo del que ella se enamoro.

-linda querida… debes de estar tranquila, que Ferb encontrara el modo de regresar a casa-

Linda toma la mano de su esposo…

-en realidad…. Yo… querido aun no puedo…-

-si lo sé- le contesto su esposo –lo entiendo… todo esto es… tan irreal…-

Ambos miran a su alrededor, ven las ruinas a su alrededor donde el viento solo acentúa el sentimiento de soledad y zozobra de la ahora ciudad fantasma de Danville, Linda en su mente puede ver a su vieja Danville, llena de vida, de personas riendo, de familias compartiendo un domingo, de los niños jugando con sus bicicletas en la calle, y sus madres corriendo tras de ellos tratando de "protegerlos" de una caída, ella siempre veía a esas madres como unas hipocondriacas que sobre protegían a sus hijos, siempre recordaba en su infancia como muchas madres evitaban que sus hijos hicieran cualquier cosa "peligrosa" y cómo fue que se volvieron esos niños al crecer, y lo malo que fue para ellos la sobre protección, pero sus recuerdos se fueron corriendo como una cortina frente a sus ojos, los brillantes colores de sus recuerdos cambiaron al sombrío Danville que la rodeaba, nada de lo que ella creía real lo era, solo era un sueño vivido, una lagrima rodo por sus ojos al ver en una calle muchas cruses, era costumbre de los católicos dejar cruces donde una persona moría, para que las personas no lo olvidaran y tuvieran cuidado, ella sabia eso gracias a su amiga Viv, ella le hablaba mucho de su tierra natal, de las costumbres que a ella le parecían curiosas y hasta perturbadoras como el día de muertos, y mira ahora el resultado de sus cuidados, este mundo es demasiado para un niño que cree que pedir dulces en Hallowen es lo más natural del mundo, sus hijos caminan en un lugar para el que nunca los preparo, -*un padre nunca podrá proteger a sus hijos del mundo, solo puede esperar que hagan lo correcto llegada la oportunidad*- pensó finalmente ella, ya al salir de la calle de las cruses siente que estará mejor, pero todo es peor, pequeños altares dedicados a personas que fueron asesinadas durante el régimen de Doofenshmirtz llenaban cada lado de la calle, judíos, ortodoxos, protestantes, indues, islamistas, podrias reconocer a todas las religiones que habían en Danville mirando los altares, la lleno de tristeza saber que una "buena" acción suya trajo todo esto.

-todo porque castigue a Phineas el día que quería impresionar a Isabella…-

Decía Linda en un susurro, el grupo continua su marcha, esperando encontrar algo que sirviera para escapar de ese Danville escenario de sus peores pesadillas.


	20. Chapter 20

Gracias por leer, espero que este cap les guste y espero sus comentarios, las cosas que les gusten y las que no, las criticas son bien recividas y espero haber corregido mi horrografia, gracias a todos, las observaciones que me hagan se las agradeceré mucho, bueno en este capitulo las cosas comienzan a ponerse pesadas espero que este y el siguiente este en su gusto aunque las situaciones serán fuertes, "el valor solo puede descubrirse estando en verdadero peligro"

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Date y la historia son el único elemento que me pertenece.

El viajero es creación y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77 les recomiendo que vean la historia, s/7434684/1/

los observadores se dieron cuenta que mi Marie no es Elizabeth pero al describirla no se puede evitar pensar en Angelus19 (aunque nunca he dicho que tenga pecas, es raro pero todos dijeron !Marie¡ cuando dije "chiquilla pelirroja") así que primero gracias a todos por bautizarla y por si las dudas

Marie es propiedad de angelus19 la única razón de usarla en este ficc es mostrar mi admiración por angelus.

perdón por la demora. (espero no se me haga costumbre)

* * *

De regreso en la flota de la armada de los siete mares.

(Para más exactos en la enfermería del barco insignia)

Phineas Observa el goteo del suero que tiene en el brazo, debe tener alguna clase de analgésico o anestésico porque él se sentía cansado y con mucho sueño, mientras que Isabella está profundamente dormida, aunque puede ver que la respiración de ella es muy agitada y gotas de sudor perlan su frente, los aparatos sobre su cama no son para nada útiles, solo sabe distinguir que Isabella no tiene fiebre, Phineas aprieta los puños al darse cuenta que Isabella está sufriendo de una pesadilla, mira una vez más las líneas en su brazo, el suero aquel lo hace sentirse mas y mas somnoliento, en su rostro se ve frustración, él se endereza y comienza a quitarse la línea del suero de su mano, después se quita los cables que tiene por todo su cuerpo, se levanta y trata de llegar junto a Isabella, dar un paso le cuesta mucho trabajo, ya que el suero lo tiene muy mareado y todo a su alrededor da vueltas pero logra llegar junto a Isabella, al estar junto a ella puede ver que duerme intranquila, no es para menos después de todo lo que han pasado, él la toma de la mano y limpia el sudor de la frente de ella.

-no te preocupes Isabella, todo estará bien, yo te cuidare y te llevare de regreso a casa sana y salva-

La respiración de Isabella comenzó a relajarse, los latidos de su corazón comenzaron lentamente a normalizarse y la tensión en su rostro fue dando lugar a la serenidad, en sus labios se comenzó a dibujar poco a poco una sonrisa, finalmente el rostro de Isabella se lleno de paz y un suspiro indico su paso a un sueño más tranquilo, estando así de relajada ella no pudo evitar decir entre sueños

-Phineas Flynn… estoy muy enamorada de ti-

Phineas sonrió como nunca en su vida al escuchar eso, y la alegría empujo las lágrimas por los ojos de Phineas para que le dieran más espacio dentro de su cuerpo.

-y yo de ti desde el día que te conocí Isabella García Shapiro….-

Él la besa en la frente y la deja descansando tranquilamente, camina apoyado en la cama hasta correr unas cortinas que lo separaban del resto de la enfermería, al correr la cortina comienza a buscar a cualquier persona con la que pueda hablar, pero la enfermería vacía y llena de esos extraños aparatos que nadie sabría decir para que sirven, ve una puerta al fondo y comienza a caminar apoyándose en la pared, aun se siente muy mareado pero ya fue suficiente, necesita respuestas y las quiere ahora, cada paso que da se va haciendo más firme, cada vez está más cerca de la puerta de la enfermería… llego a la puerta, allí ve el pasillo lleno de ojos de Buey que dejan pasar la luz del día, la luz del pasillo lo ayuda a despertarse más, puede sentir la vibración del metal en sus pies y su mano apoyada en la pared no dejan dudas, todo indica claramente que están en movimiento, pero ¿hacia dónde se dirigen? Mas y mas preguntas sin que nadie pueda responderlas… tiene que encontrar a alguien pronto, ve al fondo una puerta abierta donde entra mucha luz, debe de ser una salida, comienza a caminar rumbo a la fuerte luz del día, sus pasos son cada vez más seguros y fuertes, ya abandono la seguridad de la pared donde se recargaba para no caer al suelo finalmente llega a la puerta y puede ver el exterior, ¡que formidable espectáculo! El viento sopla fuertemente sobre su rostro y hace bailar su cabello y su ropa, apenas nota que ya tiene una nueva playera pero esta es totalmente blanca, ve a sus pies y nota que esta descalzo, y frente a sus ojos varios barcos flotan en el aire impulsados por motores a reacción, el paso de una fragata muy cerca del barco donde esta lo habría hecho saltar de la emoción si no se estuviera sosteniendo con todo del marco de la puerta para no caer pero deja eso a un lado y da unos pasos sobre la cubierta hasta sostenerse de la barandilla del barco, mira para arriba y ve como la fragata pasa por encima del barco donde esta, al principio el sol no lo dejaba ver bien, pero la fragata al pasar sobre el barco logra tapar el sol por tiempo suficiente para ver la estructura del barco, el puente y las antenas de comunicación, Radares dopler, radares de microonda, una estación meteorológica y mas aparatos, pero la antena principal había sido modificada para funcionar de asta bandera, en ella estaba el escudo que pudo ver por las pantallas de Danville, la fragata comenzó a descender y el sol no lo dejo seguir viendo mas, miro hacia abajo esperando que reapareciera la fragata, esperando poder verla desde arriba y apreciar sus detalles, pero al mirar el suelo su fascinación y alegría dio un giro de 180°, bajo sus pies, un campo de batalla, en el, cientos de robots están en el suelo hechos pedazos, muchos aun sueltan chispas de que aun no dejan de funcionar del todo, por allá montones de robots apilados en unas extrañas hogueras de metal, por allá aun se ve movimiento, es el brazo de un robot que cual gusano se mueve arrastrándose por la tierra como si buscara entre los restos de metal retorcido que lo rodean el resto de su cuerpo, pero esa actividad que tiene le dura poco, en un segundo un terrible chispazo lo hace quedar quieto y mucho humo sale de su interior, aquel brazo queda inerte en el suelo, al ver aquella escena Phineas no deja de pensar que pareciera que esos robots trataron de pelear contra un huracán, de pronto, una mano se pone en su hombro haciéndolo girar lleno de miedo; la tranquilidad regreso a él después de ver quién es la persona que lo saco de sus pensamientos, se trata de su homologo de la segunda dimensión el almirante Flynn.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Es peligroso que salgas a la cubierta! ¡Aun estamos en territorio hostil!-

Pero Phineas le contesto.

-¡eres justo a quien quería ver! ¡Necesito hablar contigo de inmediato!-

El almirante lo ve extrañado y hasta cierto punto con algo de temor, pero su temor era que pudiera descubrir a Marie y sus "padrinos" que apenas unos segundos antes estaban a punto de entrar por la misma puerta por la que Phineas salió, pero para su fortuna Phineas quedo tan fascinado por el espectáculo de la flota de la armada de los siete mares que no pudo escucharlos correr de regreso a la proa del barco, el almirante retoma su acostumbrado entusiasmo y lo abraza por el cuello mientras lo guía al interior del barco, de reojo busca a sus invitados y los ve resignados a quedarse en la cubierta del barco al saber que Phineas está despierto, resignados Marie y sus padrinos se quedan al frente del barco mirando con mucha curiosidad al viajero, sobre todo Marie.

-viajero… ¿podre hacerte algunas preguntas?-

Le pregunto Marie al viajero, a este todas sus plumas se erizaron y todos juraríamos que estaba nervioso de que Marie tuviera curiosidad suficiente para preguntarle al viajero.

-lo siento pequeña- Contesto el viajero –pero solo podre responderte unas preguntas muy simples, no te podre dar las respuestas que quieres.

-en serio- Dijo Marie comenzando a usar su carisma natural para conseguir que el viajero hablara

-si en serio pequeña Marie… no puedo decirte mucho-

Pero si me puedes decir algo ¡verdaaaaaaad….!-

El viajero se puso aun mas nervioso ya que Marie se acerco a el usando su terrible arma de destrucción masiva…. Sus ojos de cachorro patentados.

-no exactamente… bueno… no… no puedo decirte nada de nada pequeña Marie…-

Pero si Marie tenia algo de su padre era que una vez que se propone algo nadie ni nada podrá evitar que lo logre su objetivo

-pero ya me has dicho mucho ¿Qué importa un poco mas?- dijo Marie acariciando al cuervo suavemente mientras se portaba tan linda y tierna como si aquel cuervo aterrador fuera un tierno cachorrito, el podre viajero sudaba a mares al saberse en las manos de Marie… todos sus secretos serian revelados irremediablemente.

-te equivocas pequeña yo no he revelado nada sobre mi intervención en estos eventos…-

Marie sonreía mientras el viajero caia irremediablemente hechizado con la lindura que Marie heredara de su madre.

-bueno tu re refieres a mi como "pequeña Marie"… así es que…-

El viajero comenzaba a petrificarse al darse cuenta de que Marie era más lista de lo que creía.

-¿a… así es que…?- dijo el cuervo claramente nervioso

-vienes de un futuro más distante que mi tío Date y yo ¿verdad?-

La actitud del viajero cambio radicalmente al escuchar eso soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-te equivocas, te digo pequeña porque lo eres, el hecho de que mi maestro Umbra pueda ver al pasado y al futuro al mismo tiempo no significa que yo también pueda, porque yo tengo otras habilidades mágicas que son necesarias en mi oficio de viajero de mundos y en este caso al viajar a dimensiones alter… ho ho-

Pobre viajero, el solo ha dicho almenos una parte de su secreto, y Marie no se detendrá allí.

Mientras tanto con Phineas Vs Almirante Phineas.

El almirante había logrado evitar que Phineas le preguntara sobre que hacia él afuera del barco, posiblemente ni siquiera notara que el venia del frente del barco.

-por supuesto Phineas, tú solo dime lo que quieras saber-

-necesito que me digas todo-

-¿todo?- dijo el almirante entre nervioso y extrañado.

-si todo- dijo Phineas mientras se liberaba del abrazo del su alterno –necesito que me expliques todo y no omitas nada, explícame porque Ferb te golpeo en Danville, como se enteraron de nuestra llegada, donde esta Candace, porque Doofenshmirtz te trataba como un amigo, porque ustedes no estaban en Danville, que es eso de la armada de los siete mares, que es esa enorme estatua, porque es importante, pero por encima de todo ¿¡cómo es eso de ustedes dos están casados!?-

El almirante respiro mas tranquilo y comezo a subir unas escaleras.

-sigueme, te mostrare todo lo que quieres saber-

Phineas lo siguió sin poner atención a que la puerta al exterior se había quedado abierta, mientras subían por las escaleras miraba como los marinos se detenían a saludar a su alterno, aunque a el almirante les hacia señas avergonzado de que no lo siguieran haciendo, los marinos sonreían y le hablaban en distintos idiomas, portugués, polaco, incluso un marino de tosca apariencia que atodas luces era Ruso se detuvo a saludardo con un "buenos días señor" en español, el almirante rio contento y puso un pulgar arriba, ya que el marino se perdió en el cubo de las escaleras.

-el es de los que cree que mi idioma natal es el español-

Phineas se quedo aun mas confundido y curioso, al llegar un nivel antes de llegar al puente, el almirante Phineas abrió una puerta, al entrar quedaba claro que esa era la habitación que habían destinado para el almirante, esta es espaciosa, pero dividida a la mitad con una cortina gruesa, y con varios estantes empotrados en las paredes llenos de libros, la mitad eran de todos los temas favoritos de Phineas, los otros libros eran de estrategias, armas, procedimientos militares y demás temas militares, al ver el rostro de disgusto de Phineas el almirante trato de tranquilizarlo.

-esos son los libros de mi esposa-

Por la cara que puso Phineas eso no lo tranquilizo mucho, continuo revisando la habitación, estaba toda cubierta por una alfombra de un color arena claro, en un rincón estaba un escritorio con una lámpara lleno de papeles, compases, reglas y planos, en el habían dos libros cuidadosamente colocados donde no estorbaran al usuario en turno del escritorio, Phineas prendió la lámpara y reviso con cuidado los libros, el más grueso parecía ser ojeado casi a diario, y con varios papeles que parecían notas hechos por quien los leía, decía "enciclopedia universal de medicina vol. VI" y el otro parecía nuevo pero aun así estaba tanto o más maltratado por lecturas intensivas que le daban, decía "1001 consejos para los padres primerizos", a Phineas no le quedaron ganas de preguntar de quien era que libro por miedo a una respuesta que no quería escuchar al recordar a Marie, camino para ver atrás de la cortina y allí encontró el lugar donde el almirante dormía con su "esposa"… … Allí había dos camas individuales, des tendidas y con los cojines en el suelo, y un pequeño biombo separando las camas, Phineas no entendía si estaba aliviado o decepcionado al mirar eso, el almirante comenzó a reír al creer que Phineas estaba decepcionado de que dos esposos durmieran separados.

-definitivamente aun muy jóvenes-

Dijo el almirante sin dejar de reír por ver el rostro rojo de Phineas lo paso y camino al buro que estaba entre las dos camas y atrás del biombo, arriba había una lámpara y una foto en un marco, el almirante tomo la foto y se la paso a Phineas mientras sacaba un libro del buro, al estar en un lugar sin luz natural no podía ver bien la misma, camino hasta el escritorio y bajo la luz de la lámpara pudo ver la foto con todo detalle, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al verla, es una foto donde están todos sus amigos, todos alegres y sonrientes parados en un lugar agridulce para Phineas, es una foto en el parque del centro de Danville, justo donde estaba la enorme estatua de ellos, pero esta una estatua distinta, era mucho más pequeña… y era una estatua de Candace…


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

-después que el doctor D fuera vencido- comenzó a narrar el almirante Flynn –la gente de Danville levanto esa estatua para mi hermana Candace, en aquel entonces la gente la respetaba y la admiraba mucho, sobre todo por nunca haberse rendido ante Doofenshmirtz-

El Almirante le paso el libro que saco del buro, era un álbum fotográfico, Phineas lo tomo con cuidado al saber que su alterno lo consideraba como su tesoro, no hacía falta preguntarlo, el podía verlo en el modo en como trataba a ese objeto, Phineas mira con cuidado cada foto del álbum, podía ver fotos del día que derrotaron a Doofenshmirtz, la alegría del pueblo, después, fotos de las batallas contra los regentes invasores, pero esas fotos solo mostraban que incluso en situaciones difíciles el encontraría el modo de hacer las cosas divertidas, al mirar a la alterna de Isabella se notaba que ella no le agradaba la cercanía del Phineas de esta dimensión, al llegar a la mitad del álbum, encuentra una foto muy parecida a la que estaba sobre el buro, pero esta es diferente, el almirante que veía junto a Phineas las fotos mira con nostalgia esa foto en particular.

-está la tomaron el día que construí el muro interior de Danville-

Phineas mira al almirante y después a la foto un par de veces incrédulo por lo que ven sus ojos y su memoria le dice lo que paso ese día en particular, en la foto el está parado junto a Isabella tomándole la mano, se nota a leguas que esta exhausto a morir, pero tiene una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, e Isabella… ella quería parecer molesta en la foto pero hasta Phineas se da cuenta que ella estaba apenada, ya que estaba bastante sonrojada y tratando de ocultar una sonrisa que al fotógrafo no se le escapo el momento oportuno para capturarla, al quedarse Phineas hipnotizado por la escena de ellos dos juntos tomándose de la mano, el almirante paso la pagina para mostrarle las demás fotos, son todas de la primera cita de Isabella alterna con su Phineas, el almirante suelta un suspiro al recordar esa noche.

-nuestros amigos nos siguieron toda la noche y nos estuvieron tomando fotos a escondidas, a la mañana siguiente el álbum fue el regalo de Ferb y las amigas de Isabella… sabes… te daré un consejo… nunca lleves a un ornitorrinco con cámara integrada a tu primera cita-

En las fotos se ve algo parecido a una feria o un festival, el que Phineas levantara los muros de Danville parecía ser motivo suficiente para armar una gran fiesta.

-los juegos no tenían premios… la música no era buena… muchos de los concursos consistían en dispararles a los restos de los Normbots, pero fue una noche muy divertida que jamás olvidare en toda mi vida-

Decía el almirante al recordar ese día, Phineas continua cambiando las paginas y solo puede notar como la alegría y la felicidad va creciendo en los rostros de todos a cada vuelta de página, incluida Candace que había salido a una cita con Jeremy, en la siguiente pagina se ve a él e Isabella sonriendo para la foto frente a una fuente muy familiar para él, comenzó a recordar las notas de un músico vagabundo que lo guio a abrir un poco más los ojos hace unos días, sonrió y dio la vuelta a la pagina, allí ve fotos donde Isabella y el se abrazan y ríen de una forma que contagiaba su entusiasmo y alegría, el almirante al notar la expresión de Phineas al mirar esa foto habla en un ataque de nostalgia y alegría.

-sabes, nunca pensé que algo así me pudiera pasar, creí que esas cosas tardarían en llegarme, pero llegaron justo el día que me animaste a cruzar la calle a sabiendas que los Normbots nos podrían haber frito, la conocí y quede prendado de ella, no esperaba que pudiera llegar a entender sus sentimientos y ganar su corazón, aun no creo que todo eso comenzó por solo cruzar la calle-

Phineas sonríe y da vuelta a la página.

-si te entiendo- al ver que allí solo hay una foto, la toma y la mira con más detenimiento, están todos juntos, todos sus amigos estaban con rostros llenos de esperanzas, jubilo, una gran sonrisa y una emoción que parece desbordarse de la fotografía parados frente a una maquina que parecía hecha para llevar a diez personas.

-esa es mi máquina del tiempo, esa foto la tomaron el día que comenzaría la primera expedición en el tiempo para detener a Doofenshmirtz antes de que todo esto comenzara-

Phineas mira a todos en la foto, nota que hay un hueco en ella, hay dos personas que no están muy felices con la maquina, Eran los almirantes parados juntos frente a la maquina del tiempo, en sus rostros no había una sonrisa, ellos estaban parados con un rostro como el de alguien que perdía algo muy valioso, Phineas recuerda que las expediciones fueron un fracaso, pero quería saber más.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió después de eso?-

el almirante se da la vuelta y va a su biblioteca, de allí saca otro libro y se lo da a Phineas, este tiene muchos recortes de periódicos, Phineas lee el primer titular, "la comandante suprema Candace viajara por el tiempo" Phineas mira al almirante extrañado, regresa a leer el artículo… y nada… por ningún lado dice que la maquina fue invento suyo o de Ferb, pero no paran de alabar la grandeza de Candace, en todo el articulo hablan de Candace, su valor, su determinación, etc., no dejan de alabarla en un solo renglón, al terminar de leerlo cambia la pagina, "misiones en el tiempo sin éxito" Phineas comienza a pasar las paginas "mas fracasos en la campaña de la comandante suprema Candace" "deserción en el grupo de seguidores de la comandante suprema Candace" "la teniente Isabella se retira del servicio activo" "la comandante suprema Candace no se rinde" "la comandante suprema Candace victoriosa" "la comandante suprema Candace arresta a Phineas Flynn y su prometida por robo de máquina del tiempo" "la comandante suprema Candace disuelve el consejo del pueblo" "la comandante suprema Candace declara ley marcial" "Danville se recupera bajo el mando de la Comandante suprema Candace" al mirar la ultima pagina, un enorme articulo se desdobla a todo su ancho y el encabezado lo deja impactado, "Candace la traidora de Danville"

-¿Candace la traidora de Danville? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-léelo y lo sabrás-

[…ciudad liberada de Danville XX de XXXXX de XXXX.

Hace una semana que los reporteros de Danville estan maniatados por las leyes anti prensa de la traidora Candace Flynn, después de que sus constantes fracasos nos comenzaran a abrir los ojos a su ineptitud y prepotencia, ella decidió callarnos e informar falsamente al pueblo que todo estaba bien siendo mentira, solo una semana bajo su despótico gobierno nos han hecho ver la luz, recordando los métodos del regente Doofenshmirtz si no es que peores, este reportero ha decidido no quedarse callado, sé que es una terrible carga para mi familia si todos en Danville creen que el miedo es el único modo de ser gobernados, harán oídos sordos a lo que estoy por decir y temo por la seguridad de mi esposa y mis hijos, pero es mi deber el informar a todos la verdad, sea cual sea, este reportero no guardara mas silencio, a mis manos han llegado varios documentos no clasificados como ultra secretos, sino como "destrúyanse de inmediato" como todos saben en la última semana Candace Flynn ha comenzado de forma unilateral y saltando la autoridad del consejo del pueblo antes de disolverlo e implementando medidas para mantener oculta la verdad de todos, seré sincero, yo al momento de recibir estos documentos temí por mi seguridad y pensé en mantenerlos ocultos esperando no ser descubierto, pero no puedo tolerarlo más, según estos documentos, Phineas Flynn y su novia la anterior teniente Isabella García Shapiro fueron arrestados no por robar la máquina del tiempo, si no que fueron puestos en prisión por ordenes de Candace Flynn para ocultar una terrible verdad, la pomposa máquina del tiempo que la traidora ha estado usando como propaganda de sus atinadas decisiones, no fue otra cosa más que un invento de su hermano Phineas Flynn, así que los cargos en su contra por el robo de la máquina son falsos al ser la máquina de su propia creación, esto se debe a que al lograr viajar en el tiempo Phineas Flynn, su novia Isabella García Shapiro e integrantes de la resistencia de Danville descubrieron un evento "eslabón" alterado en la historia de nuestro universo, la teoría de los eslabones universales dicta que para que una dimensión sea estable debe de compartir eventos en común con las dimensiones vecinas, esto es que por muy diferente que fuera nuestra dimensión eventos clave debían repetirse en esta y la dimensión alterna de donde llego el Phineas Flynn y Ferb Flecher que nos ayudaron a vencer a Doofenshmirtz, pero esto no ocurrió así, en esta dimensión existió un evento en el pasado que era clave para mantener una vida equilibrada entre el bien y el mal, y este evento fue alterado de forma consiente por Candace Flynn, ya que al viajar atrás en el tiempo, ella alentó a su contraparte temporal para poder atrapar a sus hermanos en un evento que de haber continuado su flujo normal habría evitado que Doofenshmirtz tuviera el tiempo suficiente para poder construir su ejército de robots, hace años Phineas Flynn debía conocer a la teniente Isabella siendo solo niños, en ese evento Phineas Flynn trataría de impresionar a la pequeña Isabella con un grupo de monos que sabrían andar en bicicleta, pero Candace Flynn alentó a detener este evento a su contra parte trayendo como consecuencia que el hoy ornitocyborg Perry, ex comandante de Doofenshmirtz y anteriormente conocido como el agente "P" no pudiera enfrentar a Doofenshmirtz y mantenerlo ocupado reconstruyendo sus inventos sin darle tiempo de preparar una invasión a gran escala como la que vivimos, gracias a las acciones consientes de Candace Flynn hoy la era de los regentes es una realidad, ¿Qué pruebas tengo de ello? Solo observen con atención compañeros ciudadanos de Danville, al momento en que el evento eslabón se restauro, Danville comenzó a tener una nueva vida en libertad, pero cada día Candace Flynn se comporta mas como un regente, mando a arrestar a sus hermanos para evitar que contaran la verdad junto a todos los "libertadores de Danville" que conocían el evento eslabón, y una vez mas Candace Flynn ha separado a Phineas de Isabella y los efectos no se han hecho esperar, la prueba definitiva esta aquí, en los siguientes documentos que les facilitare, en ellos Candace Flynn se dirige a Washington pidiendo que se le reconozca como la nueva regente de Danville, Candace Flynn nos ha traicionado para poder conservar el poder, ella quiere el apoyo de Washington para poder gobernar con puño de hierro, y está ofreciendo como prueba de su control sobre Danville a su propio hermano Phineas como "obsequio especial" para el consejo de regentes en Washington, al chico capaz de construir una muralla en una sola noche, al único que nos ha mostrado una vez más un rayo de esperanza, tengo fe en que no permitirán que esta atrocidad se cumpla, pueblo de Danville, tenemos que rescatar a Phineas Flynn…]

Phineas casi deja caer el libro, no necesitaba saber más, el almirante camino hasta su escritorio y comenzó a mover de un lugar a otro las cosas que estaban sobre el.

-como puedes ver, mi hermana fue considerada una traidora no tanto por el "evento eslabón" fue porque decidió ocultar la verdad en lugar de enfrentarla, y con tal de evitar que las personas se enteraran de ello decidió convertirse en la nueva regente de Danville solo para evitar las consecuencias de sus actos, por desgracia ella ya era adicta al poder cuando todo esto paso, pero lee el final del articulo-

Phineas no sabia que tendría de importante, pero así lo hizo.

[… debido a que el evento eslabón se confirmo al efectuarse tal cual debía de ser, es decir, gracias a que Phineas Flynn conoció a la teniente Isabella fue que el reinado de Doofenshmirtz termino, no por las acciones de Candace Flynn, si no por el destino que deparaba que al momento de que ellos dos se conocieran terminaría la pesadilla en la que vivimos, al reunirlos una vez mas, seremos libres de la "suprema Candace" debemos liberarlos y mantenerlos juntos, gracias a lo trascendental de ese evento, que de ahora en adelante lo llamare como el evento "Phinbella", creo que es necesario que ambos sean nuestros jefes máximos y que permanezcan juntos para mantener este nuevo mundo que esperamos, un mundo mejor en palabras de Phineas Flynn "un mundo donde cada día podrá ser el mejor de todos y todos podrán tener el mejor día de sus vidas"…]

El almirante Flynn solo soltó un suspiro y apago la lámpara sobre su escritorio dejándolo en penumbras mientras decía.

-gracias a ese artículo amarillista Isabella y yo fuimos liberados, vimos que cuando el pueblo se entero de que Candace había alterado la historia de cómo debía de ser y que trato de ocultarlo... bueno al principio había gente que parecían entender que solo había sido un tonto error que cometió y que nadie podría entender o pensar en las consecuencias que traería, después de todo fue hecho con buenas intenciones, o eso quiero creer, pero al comenzar a acaparar el poder y decir que quería hacer tratos con los regentes, todos los rencores que había contra ella desde la ocupación comenzaron a crecer mas y mas hasta estallar con ese artículo, todo el dolor que provoco con todas sus decisiones acrecentó el deseo de venganza de todos en la ciudad que se enteraron que sus hijos habían muerto por seguir ordenes de Candace en misiones suicidas contra Doof, y todos se sintieron en derecho de desahogar sus frustraciones en ella, todas las cosas buenas que había hecho se fueron por el drenaje, después nos enteramos que cuando la gente leyó el articulo fueron corriendo al salón del consejo del pueblo, las mesas y sillas de todos los representantes de Danville se habían ido y solo estaba mi hermana sentada en una gran silla como si se tratara de un trono, las personas la arrestaron de inmediato y corrieron a las celdas a liberarnos, allí solo su ira aumento al encontrarnos a casi todos los miembros originales de la resistencia que se habían enterado de todo medio muertos, incluidos los que le habían jurado lealtad a la nueva "regente" gracias al miedo de que se enteraran de la verdad había clausurado las celdas y nos había dejado a morir de sed y hambre…

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que este cap les guste y espero sus comentarios, las cosas que les gusten y las que no, las criticas son bien recividas y espero haber corregido mi horrografia, gracias a todos, las observaciones que me hagan se las agradeceré mucho.

"en un asesinato existen muchas versiones de la verdad, solo una es la verdadera y no es la de la victima, ni la del victimario, ni la tuya, es la del arma homicida"

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

Phineas y Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, el único propósito de usarlos en esta publicación es expresar mi admiración por la creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh que esta uniendo personas alrededor del mundo

Date y la historia son el único elemento que me pertenece.

El viajero es creación y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77 les recomiendo que vean la historia, s/7434684/1/

los observadores se dieron cuenta que mi Marie no es Elizabeth pero al describirla no se puede evitar pensar en Angelus19 (aunque nunca he dicho que tenga pecas, es raro pero todos dijeron !Marie¡ cuando dije "chiquilla pelirroja") así que primero gracias a todos por bautizarla y por si las dudas

Marie es propiedad de angelus19 la única razón de usarla en este ficc es mostrar mi admiración por angelus.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

El almirante Flynn camino al oscuro rincón donde estaban sus camas y se sentó en la que parecía ser la cama de la almirante Isabella, se agacho y levanto las sabanas y la almohada que estaban en el suelo, acomodo la almohada con suavidad en su lugar y solo puso sobre la cama las sabanas hechas un nudo.

-después de arrestar a Candace corrieron a liberarnos, allí su odio creció mas y mas al darse cuenta que ella había encerrado a todos los que sabían la verdad sobre el incidente del viaje en el tiempo, casi todos los miembros originales de la resistencia habían sido encerrados, Candace tenía tanto miedo de que la verdad se supiera que había prohibido que nos dieran alimentos, incluso corto el suministro de agua ya que quería fingir que el complejo había sido abandonado después de derrotar a Doofenshmirtz, fui el primero al que liberaron, corrí a buscar a Isabella, ella estaba en una celda al fondo del bloque de la prisión, allí la encontré en el rincón de una celda, igual que yo tenía días sin probar alimento, pero para ella fue peor al saber que la persona a la que había seguido durante tanto tiempo no le importo dejarla allí sin medios para sobrevivir, ella no podía creer que el líder de la resistencia de Danville pudiera hacer algo así a las personas con las que combatió durante tanto tiempo hombro con hombro, no sabía de dónde pero ella comenzó a llorar al saber que éramos libres, me partió el corazón verla así, la levante en mis brazos y no pare de correr hasta encontrar un medico que la tratara, cuando encontré uno no me dejo salir hasta que yo también estuviera recuperado, después, nos enteramos que el consejo del pueblo se había reestructurado y habían decidido que lo mejor sería ejecutar a Candace, no tanto por un verdadero sentido de justicia, más bien para calmar las revueltas que exigían que mi hermana tuviera un castigo ejemplar por todo el daño que había provocado, el consejo nos había nombrado en ausencia "comandantes supremos" después entendimos porque, toda la gente creía que mientras Isabella y yo estuviéramos juntos nada malo podría pasar, pero no era verdad, el solo hecho de que todos deseaban que mi hermana fuera ejecutada era…-

El almirante Flynn poco a poco comenzó a hundirse en sus recuerdos, comenzó a ver cada vez más claras las imágenes que él sentía habían ocurrido hace tanto tiempo, estaban tan vividas en su memoria que mientras comenzaba a hablar se perdía entre las imágenes del pasado…

En el Danville antes de la invasión de Rodney…

El almirante Flynn caminaba con paso firme y decidido a través de un pasillo largo que estaba siendo pintado de blanco tapando la pintura original que tenia, ese era el camino a una de las arenas donde el Regente Doofenshmirtz se divertida con su mascota el Gozing arrojando a los miembros de la resistencia, este se había convertido en la nueva sala del consejo de Danville, los guardias de seguridad al verlo acercarse hacían una reverencia y se ponían aun más firmes y decididos en sus puestos después que él pasaba, una enorme puerta de dos hojas era su única barrera, al verlo los guardias de esa puerta no podían ocultar que le tenían miedo, y no era para menos, Phineas Flynn tenía una terrible mueca de enojo en su casi siempre sonriente rostro, los guardias no dudaron ni un segundo en abrir las puertas de par en par aunque solo hiciera falta que abrieran un poco la puerta, desde dentro se ve mucha luz, y muchas personas hablando en un gran alboroto, sin detener su paso ni un segundo entro en la habitación, su entrada basto para que todo el mundo se quedara callado, la habitación que había sido un lugar de ejecuciones ahora era totalmente distinta, el poso de magma había sido tapado y en su lugar había un piso metálico de un color blanco que cualquiera confundiría con mármol, la única diferencia era que a cada paso se escuchaba el sonido del metal bajo los pies y el zumbido de los generadores que usaban el magma bajo la sala como fuente de energía, llego y se paro en el centro, que aun era la plataforma de tierra donde estaba la jaula del terrible "devorador de rebeldes" Phineas se paro justo en la mitad donde todos pudieran escucharlo.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DE QUÉ SE TRATA TODO ESTO!?-

La habitación quedo en silencio, todo lo que era el rededor del pozo de magma tenia gradas como si se tratara de un estadio, allí sentados estaban los representantes de todos los barrios de Danville, no había una sola persona que no se pudiera sentir representada, incluso los líderes religiosos tenían un lugar propio y permanente en el consejo del pueblo, podría decirse que parecía más a una de las famosas cámaras de senadores, solo que en esta no existía un lugar de honor, y estaba prohibido las alianzas "estratégicas" todos debían de dar su opinión personal libres de cualquier influencia ajena a las personas que representaban, tenían prohibido fraternizar con los demás miembros del consejo para evitar que el poder los corrompiera, así que el único y verdadero lugar de "honor" era allí donde estaba parado Phineas, justo donde tantas personas murieron por haber luchado por la libertad, a sus cuatro puntos estaban guardias con bastones y sus rostros cubiertos observando a todos los miembros del consejo del pueblo.

-y bien… ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO UNA RESPUESTA!-

De las personas que estaban allí una levanto la mano, a lo que un guardia al observarlo golpeo tres veces el suelo para asegurarse de que todos lo escucharan.

-El señor Carl representante de las fuerzas de defensa del muro interior de Danville ha solicitado la palabra ¿!votos a favor de dejarlo hablar¡?-

Varias personas comenzaron a levantar su mano otras la dejaban abajo, los guardias se encargaban de contar las manos y anunciaban.

-la sección del norte a favor-

-la sección del oeste a favor-

-la sección del este a favor-

-la sección del sur a favor-

Los cuatro guardias dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Representante Carl tiene uso de la palabra! ¡Secretario tome nota para hacerlo oficial!-

Un hombre en una máquina de escribir comenzó su labor mientras Carl se ponía de Pie.

-comandante supremo Phineas… nosotros…-

-Basta ya con eso de "comandante supremo" ¿a quién se le ocurrió nombrarme así?-

El pelirrojo con gafas aclaro su garganta con un tosido y trato de disimular su preocupación al dirigirse al "comandante supremo Phineas"

-señor comandante supremo Phineas, el titulo se le dio a usted por votación popular, así que solo demuestro la voluntad del pueblo, así es que…

Phineas se golpeo la frente al escucharlo decir eso.

-está bien, pero necesito que me aclaren sobre eso de querer ejecutar a mi hermana Candace-

Carl nuevamente trato de sonar solemne al hablar pero los nervios lo vencían de apoco, pero de los miembros del consejo parecía el único dispuesto a hablar con el comandante Phineas sobre el plan de ejecutar a su hermana, ningún otro miembro del consejo parecía tener las agallas para enfrentarse a Phineas en esa situación, y solo le hacían señales de apoyo a Carl para que siguiera hablando.

-vera comandante supremo Phineas… la verdad… es la voluntad del pueblo, hay muchas facciones que están deseando tener la cabeza de Candace Flynn por todos los crímenes de guerra que cometió, y existe la facción que quieren lincharla, ha ganado muchas enemistades, así que es peligroso para ella y para el consejo del pueblo solo tenerla apresada, si no tomamos acciones contra ella… el pueblo no tardara en sublevarse y tomar "justicia" por sus propias manos… señor… comandante supremo… Phineas…-

-¿¡ASÍ QUE ES SOLO UNA DECISIÓN POLÍTICA…!?-

Carl se sentó como un trueno al ver a Phineas molesto y apretando los puños, una mano se levanto y los guardias comenzaron su ritual… solo que fueron interrumpidos por Phineas…

-Guarden silencio con eso… Francis!... que es lo que quieres decir!-

Un hombre de cabello blanco y bigote se levanto y comenzó a hablar.

-Sé que es una decisión difícil comandante Phineas… pero el pueblo solo confía en ti en estos momentos… todas las decisiones del consejo del pueblo son cuestionadas después de permitir que tu hermana obtuviera tanto control… por desgracia es algo que tú mismo tienes que enfrentar… si el pueblo comienza a creer que no tienes el valor para aplicar castigos ejemplares a los infractores… la anarquía vivirá dentro de los muros de Danville… será aun peor que si siguiéramos bajo el pie de un regente, la libertad sin reglas es solo libertinaje, no podemos permitirnos perder el camino ahora que finalmente somos libres… por desgracia… si el consejo del pueblo demuestra ser débil y que tú no tienes el coraje de castigar incluso a tu propia hermana… no tardaremos en ser controlados por nuestros más bajos instintos…-

Para desgracia del comandante supremo Phineas… Francis estaba en lo correcto… hace unas semanas él era solo un chico conformista que vivía ajeno a la realidad que lo rodeaba, y ahora era responsable de mantener el orden en la nueva ciudad de Danville… muchas responsabilidades en muy poco tiempo, aun no se recuperaba del shock que su hermana lo mandara a morir de hambre y sed, pero una cosa estaba clara… Candace es su hermana, no puede permitir que ella muera solo como un sacrificio por la paz, pero sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría, una vez que levanto los muros y la gente se sintió a salvo, también querían la sangre de Doofenshmirtz, y tener a dos reclusos a los que la gente quiere muertos es mucho problema, tendrá que tomar una decisión o enfrentarse al caos.

-está bien…- dijo para sorpresa de todos los presentes el comandante supremo Phineas –pero permítanme crear un método misericordioso para ejecutarla… necesito tiempo para pensar en el método adecuado-

Francis bajo la cabeza y dijo

-entendemos lo difícil de esto para ti, pero toma el tiempo que sea necesario, haremos el anuncio al pueblo de Danville de tu decisión-

El comandante supremo Phineas camino cabizbajo con rumbo a la gran puerta, los guardias al darse cuenta la abrieron de par en par y la cerraron al pasar el comandante, todo el salón quedo en silencio, uno de los guardias del centro comenzó a ver su reloj… un minuto… dos minutos… tres minutos… cuatro…

-han transcurrido cinco minutos en silencio… por favor retírense todos… ¡está prohibido que el consejo del pueblo permanezca tanto tiempo sin hacer nada! Diríjanse a sus secciones y atiendan las quejas del pueblo-

Todos se levantaron con la sombra de la culpa y el remordimiento en sus hombros, Incluso el consejo del pueblo dudaba sobre esa decisión, pero era inevitable, el pueblo quería la sangre de Candace para mantener la paz y la libertad que habían logrado obtener…

Mientras tanto, el comandante supremo Phineas caminaba hundido en sus pensamientos, buscando y rebuscando una solución a sus problemas, entonces escucho una voz familiar.

-saludos "comandante supremo Phineas"-

Phineas levanto la mirada del suelo y vio a su hermano parado frente a él, si no hubiera hablado habrían chocado en el pasillo.

-hola Ferb… ¿ya te enteraste de eso?-

El peli-verde movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

-quieren ejecutar a Candace… y no sé qué es lo que debería de hacer… trate de ganar tiempo pero solo eso logre… ganar tiempo.-

El peli-verde pone su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-si Ferb se que algo se me ocurrirá… pero es verdad que no puedo darle el perdón a Candace sin que la gente de Danville comience a vivir en desorden… es lo que menos necesitamos ahora… si las personas se dividen no podremos proteger a Danville, si la dejo en la cárcel muchas personas no respetaran las decisiones del consejo del pueblo, si la dejo en libertad será mucho más peligroso para ella que el estar encarcelada y aun en la cárcel le podría pasar algo… no sé qué es lo que debo de hacer…-

-eso es un verdadero problema…- dijo el peli-verde –no creo que podamos encontrar una solución fácil… pero… estaré contigo en la decisión que tomes…-

-Gracias Ferb… aunque no creo encontrar una solución pronto…-

Ferb solo le dio un pulgar arriba y le dejo el paso libre, aunque Ferb le seguía el Paso, Phineas estaba tan concentrado pensando que no se daba cuenta de que su hermano estuviera tras de él, de momento una persona que corría por los pasillos choco a toda velocidad con él tirándolo al suelo.

-auch.. ¿Estas bien?- el comandante traro de ser cortes con la persona que había chocado contra él… pero Ferb ya estaba ayudando a la chica con lentes que había chocado con Phineas..

-Hola Gretchel! ¿Por qué tanta prisa?-

La chica con lentes se levanto y decía muy asustada.

-¡Isabella desapareció! ¡No puedo encontrarla por ninguna parte!-

Phineas y Ferb se miraron el uno al otro, desde que los nombraron comandantes supremos era una costumbre para Isabella perderse casi del diario.

-tranquila Gretchel… vamos a encontrarla… solo no hagas tanto drama sobre eso… ustedes búsquenla mientras yo sigo pensando un modo de solucionar mi problema con Candace…-

Gretchel y Ferb saludaron marcialmente y comenzaron a correr por los pasillos, Phineas sonrió al verlos alejarse, dentro del edificio le había encargado a un soldado que cuidara un "paquete especial" y fue a buscarlo, allí estaba esperándolo pacientemente con su paquete, llego y la saludo.

-Muchas Gracias por guardarme esto Adyson…-

-de nada señor ya sabe que yo…- Adyson no pudo continuar ya que la expresión seria de Phineas era incomoda –¿no se puede hacer nada?-

El comandante supremo meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-lo… lo siento… mucho… si quieres hacer algo para sacarla de allí cuenta conmigo y las demás chicas-

Le dijo Adyson tratando de sonar confiada

-eres una gran amiga Adyson… por cierto… gracias por no decir a nadie de nuestro secreto…-

Adyson sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-de ningún modo me des las gracias, Isabella siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga, así que se que ustedes necesitan de su espacio y lo merecen… ¿Cómo ha estado ella?-

-ella sigue igual que siempre… solo que también para ella es abrumador toda la atención que nos ponen todos los del pueblo… es difícil para nosotros estar un tiempo a solas…

-así que tienes que aprovechar las oportunidades que se les presenten ¿verdad picaron?-

Adyson no tenía ningún tabú al momento de hablarles a Phineas e Isabella así que Phineas se puso a reír al escucharla, después de que ella le diera el paquete, Phineas camino con rumbo a un elevador que estaba en desuso, abrió la puerta con una llave especial propia de los ascensores ejecutivos y entro a él, comenzó a subir hasta la parte más alta del edificio, salió de la puerta y subió aun mas alto por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta de servicio, salió y como si fuera un camino que recorriera todos los días, subió por unas cajas a la parte más alta, donde se encontraba con anterioridad una antena de transmisión que ahora solo eran fierros oxidados, allí estaba Isabella sentada contemplando el cielo azul sobre ellos.

-hola Isabella… traje el almuerzo…-

Isabella se levanto y corrió hacia Phineas… pero para tomar el paquete que este llevaba en sus manos.

-menos mal, ¡me estaba muriendo de hambre!-

-lo siento… tenía que ver al consejo del pueblo y…-

Isabella se sentó en el suelo y miro a Phineas, no hacía falta decir más…

-no lograste disuadirlos de que no la ejecuten…-

-te equivocas Isa… ni siquiera trate de disuadirlos…-

Isabella no le reprocho nada, sabía que para Phineas era muy difícil soportar todo eso, después de todo, ella peleo junto a Candace por la libertad de Danville y fue traicionada por la líder, así es que cualquiera dudaría en ayudar a Candace o intervenir por ella, Isa comenzó a sacar las cosas que habían en la caja que Adyson les guardo, sándwiches de distintos tipos, pan, leche, queso, mermelada, y varios tipos de dulces, Isa miro la caja y saco un sándwich que comenzó a comer.

-nadie te culparía por eso… pero sabes que ellos…-

-si lo sé… ellos quieren ejecutarla para poner contenta a la gente y mantener unido a Danville-

Phineas se sentó junto a ella y el la abrazo, le quito su boina que ya parecía ser parte de Isa desde que Doof fuera derrotado y comenzó a jalarla hasta que la cabeza de ella estaba descansando en sus piernas, él comenzó a juguetear con el cabello de ella.

-¿sabes que eres la chica más linda de todo el universo?-

Isabella se sonrojo al escucharlo hablarle así y le contesto simulando estar molesta.

-no digas esas cosas que sabes que no es verdad-

-nop, yo sé que es verdad-

-como quieras- contesto Isa mientras giraba para que Phineas no la mirara a la cara, pero ella se quedo sobre las piernas de él mirando al horizonte.

-¿qué podre hacer?- decía Phineas mientras miraba a Isa degustando su sándwich mientras usaba sus piernas como una cómoda almohada, Isabella sabia por lo que Phineas pasaba, pero ni ella sabía que sería lo correcto, el único camino que les habían dejado libre era el ejecutar a Candace frente a todo el Pueblo de Danville, busco un modo de distraer a Phineas de ese tema y dijo lo primero que le llego a la mente al estar con Phineas en ese lugar solo para ellos.

-Sabes… - Comenzó a contar Isa –después de que mi mama se mudo a Danville… me llevo a ver un espectáculo de magia, era muy divertido imaginar cómo era que hacia sus trucos el mago, muchas veces a mi me hubiera encantado poder desaparecer frente a todos los que me rodeaban e irme a un lugar muy muy lejano sin que nadie supiera a donde me había ido… ¿Phineas?-

Isa miro a Phineas que había tenido una brillante idea al escucharla hablar, tomo la cabeza de Isabella entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla por todo el rostro

-espera! ¿!Que estás haciendo¡? Yo Mphhh-

Phineas la había callado con un beso en la boca

-¡espera Phineas que no me he lavado los dientes y! Mphhh-

Phineas no quería dejar de besarla y mucho menos dejarla hablar pero tenía que soltarla tarde o temprano, cuando la soltó, Isabella jalo mucho aliento ya que Phineas no la dejaba respirar al momento de besarla

-¿!que te pasa¡? ¿¡Que ocurre!?-

-¿Qué qué ocurre? ¡Mi novia es la chica más linda e inteligente del universo! ¡Eres una genio!-

Isabella lo miraba confundida, a lo que Phineas se enderezo, la levanto del suelo, la abrazo y comenzó a besarla una vez más en los labios, al terminar…

-¡Isabella! ¡Ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy!-

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

si lo repito, parezco disco rallado diciendo siempre lo mismo, pero de verdad gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, en especial a mi buen amigo el alquimista arcano y no voy a olvidar a Angelofdead, curiosamente los dos son mis escritores favoritos por como toman nuevos elementos y los ocupan dentro de sus creaciones, bueno, espero que este cap les guste y espero sus comentarios, las cosas que les gusten y las que no, las criticas son bien recividas y espero haber corregido mi horrografia... bueno eso espero, gracias a todos, las observaciones que me hagan se las agradeceré mucho.

"solo hay un crimen peor que la traicion, es cerrar los ojos a la injusticia y quedarse callado"

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

El viajero es creación y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77 les recomiendo que vean la historia la llegada del viajero para los que quieran saber mas sobre ese intrigante personaje que es el viajero aquí en

Marie es propiedad de angelus19

estos personajes no me pertenecen mi único propósito al usarlos es demostrar mi admiración por sus respectivos creadores


	23. Chapter 23

**Gracias por leer!**

si lo repito, parezco disco rallado diciendo siempre lo mismo, pero de verdad gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, en especial a mi buen amigo el alquimista arcano y no voy a olvidar a Angelofdead, curiosamente los dos son mis escritores favoritos por como toman nuevos elementos y los ocupan dentro de sus creaciones, les recomiendo mucho que vean sus historias "la llegada del viajero" y "veinte años de nada" bueno, espero que este cap les guste y espero sus comentarios, las cosas que les gusten y las que no, las criticas son bien recividas y espero haber corregido mi horrografia... bueno eso espero, gracias a todos, las observaciones que me hagan se las agradeceré mucho.

"solo te daré un consejo no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas"

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

El viajero es creación y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77

Marie es propiedad de angelus19

estos personajes no me pertenecen mi único propósito al usarlos es demostrar mi admiración por sus respectivos creadores y espero usarlos con el respeto que merecen.

Date y la historia son los únicos elementos que me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

**El comandante supremo Phineas tomo a Isabella de la mano y dijo.**

-Isabella tenemos que ir a visitar a alguien importante-

-¿visitar a alguien? ¿A quién?-

El comandante Phineas sonrió y le hizo una seña de que lo acompañara, comenzaron a bajar por las cajas hasta la puerta de servicio, Isabella aun estaba muy confundida por lo que Phineas tenía pensado hacer.

-¿Phineas dime qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que se te ocurrió?-

-te lo explicare en un momento, primero tenemos que ir a la bóveda-

-¿la bóveda? ¿¡La cárcel de alta seguridad!? ¿Vamos a ver a Candace?-

-no, no veremos a Candace- le contesto Phineas.

Isabella lo soltó de la mano y se tapo la boca al saber a quien quería ir a ver Phineas.

-¿te refieres a…?-

-Sí, así es, él es el único que me podrá ayudar en esto-

Isabella se quedo parada allí, ¿acaso Phineas había enloquecido? él abrió la puerta y le extendió la mano.

-ven Isabella, no voy a traicionar a nadie, solo necesito información y él es el único que puede dármela-

Isabella aunque inconforme había aprendido que Phineas era de fiar, así que una vez más tomo la mano de él y la apretó.

-¡espero que sepas lo que haces!-

-ya veras, creo que es la solución que dejara a todos contentos-

Phineas caminaba junto a Isabella y cuando llegaron a la puerta del ascensor, él paso de largo.

-Phineas ¿no vamos a usar el ascensor?-

-no podemos, Ferb y Gretchel nos están buscando y si nos encuentran o ven el ascensor funcionando nunca más tendremos privacidad-

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto, no le gustaba que Phineas tuviera la razón en todo, aunque eso la hacía sentir un poco más libre de presiones, el comandante supremo Phineas abrió una puerta al cubo de escaleras de emergencia y los dos comenzaron a bajarlas rápidamente, pero Isabella escucho un ruido extraño, jalo a Phineas y lo puso tras de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Isabella?-

-escuche algo… ¡no estamos solos aquí!-

Phineas no entendía que pasaba pero siguió a Isabella con cautela, ella era la experta en esas cosas así que nunca dudara de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia, con cautela, comienzan a bajar las escaleras y los ruidos se escuchan más claramente, Isabella le hace una señal indicándole que saltarían para sorprender a los intrusos, pero la mala suerte los siguió este día, una rata los vio y corrió escaleras abajo haciendo mucho ruido, suficiente para alertar a los intrusos que estaban en la ruta de escape de los comandantes supremos, los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes y no les quedo de otra, los dos saltaron a la señal de Isabella… al estar en el descanso de las escaleras pudieron ver claramente a los causantes de los extraños sonidos…

-¿! Ferb, Gretchel ¡? ¿Qué están haciendo?-

Dijo la comandante suprema Isabella al mirar a Ferb y Gretchel recargados de la pared.

-n.. n.. na… nada ¡señor!- contesto la chica de anteojos.

-¿Ferb? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-

Pregunto Phineas al ver a su hermano más raro de lo común. El peli-verde se rasca la cabeza y arma una respuesta.

-como ustedes dos no quieren que nadie los moleste allá arriba… ¡estamos montando guardia…!-

Ni Phineas ni Isabella se tragarían ese cuento, pero la verdad no querían saber más de lo que pensaban, caminaron frente a ellos y al estar en el filo de las escaleras para bajar al siguiente nivel, Isabella se detuvo y miro atrás a su compañera de la resistencia de Danville para decir.

-la falda no es parte del uniforme soldado Gretchel-

Gretchel se puso muy apenada por escuchar ese regaño pero se defendió.

-Perdón… Isabella pero es que… es el nuevo uniforme… y todos los oficiales deben de usarlo… y también… lo… lo que pasa es que es muy cómoda… ¡señor!-

Phineas toma a Isabella del brazo y continúan bajando, mientras bajan le dice a su hermano.

-Ferb… R.C.Y.P.-

Ferb lo mira extrañado y se pone a pensar.

-*¿? ¿R.C.Y.P?…. R.C.Y.P…. ¿Reviews the C…?*-

Ferb entendió a que se refería Phineas y comenzó a cambiar de color, el realmente parecía un semáforo con los tres colores en él, rojo, Amarillo y el verde de su cabello.

-¡los callados son los peores!-

Dijo la comandante suprema Isabella mientras se alejaba con Phineas escaleras abajo, Ferb y Gretchel se miraron el uno al otro como quien no quiere entender y los "comandantes supremos" comenzaron a reír fuertemente desde unos pisos más abajo, al salir a la calle la sensación que causaban entre la gente… si dijéramos que eran "estrellas de Rock" seria hacerlos menos, las personas paradas en la calle se quedaban viéndolos casi con la vista en blanco, Phineas e Isabella comenzaron a caminar con rumbo al "área de contención para presos importantes" mientras veían que las personas dejaban todo de lado para verlos pasar, la atención que les ponían era excesiva, habían personas que al verlos caminando por la misma acera que ellos se bajaban a la calle con tanta prisa como si fueran a ser atropellados por un enorme camión de carga.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-

Dijo Phineas al notar como un hombre quitaba un viejo carrito de Hot Dogs de la banqueta donde ellos caminaban, Isabella solo miraba el extraño comportamiento de la gente al mirarlos, antes era "normal" que la gente los mirara mucho, pero desde que Candace fue encarcelada y ese ridículo articulo amarillista se publicara, parecía que la gente de Danville o les tenía o mucho respeto o mucho miedo, para colmo el dueño de una tienda que había invadido la banqueta con sus cajas al percatarse que Phineas e Isabella pasarían por lados distintos de las cajas… las tiro todas a la calle solo para que las cajas no estuvieran entre ellos y les hacía señas de que continuaran su camino sin ponerle atención en un gesto que parecía… casi… una… ¿reverencia...?

-eso definitivamente es extraño…-

Decía Isabella mientras dejaban atrás la extraña escena de aquel tendero, miro a Phineas y este igual que ella estaba comenzando a preocuparse por el raro comportamiento de la gente que parecía ser contagioso, unos niños jugando con una pelota corrían de un lado al otro empujando a las personas que habían a su paso, cruzaron la calle velozmente y al patear la pelota esta voló justo donde Isa y Phineas, es claro que ellos la esquivaron dejándola pasar tranquilamente entre los dos, pero aquellos niños palidecieron de miedo al ver lo que habían hecho, el balón continuo rebotando por la banqueta hasta llegar a manos de un hombre de mediana edad, este lo levanto, y parecía mirar molesto la pelota, aquel hombre saco una navaja y la reventó en sus manos para terminar arrojándola lejos, Isabella y Phineas miraron muy asustados el comportamiento de aquel hombre, pero resultaba más perturbador mirar a los niños que habían estado jugando con la pelota, ellos estaban a un lado de la banqueta sobre la calle abrazándose los unos a los otros temblando de miedo, Isabella no entendía que tenían esos niños y se acerco a ellos para ver si estaban bien, los chicos la veían como el que ve a su ídolo, sus caras se llenaron de un brillo al saber que estaban tan cerca de "la comandante suprema Isabella" buscaron a Phineas y lo vieron mirando a otro lado, el rostro les cambio otra vez, tenían miedo

-*¿le tendrán miedo a Phineas?*-

Pensaba la pelinegra al verlos así, Phineas camino y se inclino junto a Isabella.

-¿están bien? ¿No se lastimaron?-

Dijo Isabella, los niños volvieron a estar tranquilos al ver a los comandantes juntos, Phineas e Isabella se miraron el uno al otro, vieron a la acera de enfrente y la gente que antes había sido molestada por los niños estaba muy a la expectativa de lo que ocurría, Phineas miro a Isabella diciéndole

-*voy a probar algo*-

Él se levanto, y comenzó a caminar alejándose de Isabella, ella centro su atención en los niños y notaba como es que el temor de los niños aumentaba a cada paso que Phineas se alejaba, Phineas por su parte caminaba viendo a la acera de enfrente y veía como las personas lo miraban más lejos, y cuando creían que él dejaba de mirarlos, centraban miradas llenas de furia contra los niños, él se agacho a recoger algo y regreso donde Isabella y los niños, se inclino junto a ella y comenzó a "hacer algo" que las personas de enfrente no podían ver, después de unos segundos, el se enderezo y estiro su brazo derecho lo más alto que pudo, los niños cerraron sus ojos llenos de temor.

-¡ESTA LISTA!-

Grito Phineas mientras les mostraba a los niños el objeto en sus manos… era la pelota que habían estado jugando no hace mucho, él la había arreglado para ellos.

-tengan esta reparada, ¡ahora podrán seguir divirtiéndose!-

Les dijo mientras les entregaba la pelota, pero los niños no se veían muy emocionados, aun tenían mucho miedo a algo, Phineas miro a la gente de enfrente y grito lo más fuerte que pudo junto con grandes carcajadas de su parte.

-¡VERLOS A USTEDES JUGANDO Y DIVIRTIENDOSE ASÍ ME HACE DESEAR TENER MIS PROPIOS HIJOS! ¡NO ES VERDAD ISABELLA!-

Por supuesto que a Isabella no le causo nada de gracia ese comentario de Phineas, y se levanto muda y mas roja que un tomate por el coraje queriéndo molerlo a golpes por haberse atrevido a decir eso en público, ella lo tomo por el cuello y estaba a punto de comenzar a darle una golpiza digna de un campeonato de Boxeo cuando él la hizo mirar al otro lado, la gente que estaba esperando a que los comandantes se fueran para ir a castigar a aquellos niños… se habían ido al escuchar a Phineas decir esas cosas… ¿habían regresado a su vida normal?, Isabella mira que han quedado solos y los niños parecían divertirse con más empeño después de escuchar las palabras de Phineas.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-

Preguntaba Isabella al ver lo sola que estaba la calle.

-parece que… parecía que estaban molestos solo porque ellos habían pateado una pelota entre nosotros, y esperarían a que no estuviéramos para castigarlos…-

-¿Por qué alguien aria algo tan ridículo como eso?-

-no tengo la menor idea Isabella… no tengo la menor idea…-

Pasados unos minutos… llegaron a la "bóveda" era en realidad uno de los viejos Bancos de Danville.

-"LA BÓVEDA" ¡qué nombre tan original!-

Decía la comandante Isabella.

-bueno que mejor lugar que este para tener a prisioneros "especiales" como ellos dos-

Contesto Phineas mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras, no hacía falta presentaciones ni tramites ni nada, Phineas e Isabella solo necesitaban pararse frente a las puertas y estas eran abiertas de par en par, los guardias nunca cuestionaban nada, solo los miraban y hacían que nada estuviera en su camino, ni siquiera una pequeña piedra que pudieran pisar por casualidad, comenzaron a avanzar por los pasillos de aquel lugar, llegaron a donde se encontraban las escaleras al sótano, y allí atrás de un escritorio sobre un gran y viejo sillón giratorio encontraron a un viejo conocido suyo… muy entretenido con una chica de rasgos orientales, Isabella camino al frente, se recargo en el escritorio y saludo a su viejo compañero.

-Hola Doctor Baljeet, Hola Ginger-

Aquellos dos no esperaban la visita sorpresa así que terminaron por caer del sillón que Jeet había solicitado subieran de los viejos cuarteles de la resistencia de Danville, Isabella le divertía la situación de sus dos amigos y se tapaba la boca para no reír mientras los miraba muy seria mientras se levantaban del suelo.

-¿se divierten?-

Decía con una sonrisa Phineas, el doctor Baljeet a pesar de verse atrapado trato de hacerse el tonto y evitar la situación sentándose lo más rápido que pudo en su sillón y tomando su "pose" de que estaba trabajando seriamente, Ginger se paro junto a él como si nada hubiera pasado y se puso a silbar sin una melodía en sí.

-no comandantes supremos… nosotros… nosotros estamos muy ocupados vigilando a los prisioneros especiales… como para…-

Jeet se comenzó a poner rojo al ver las caras de "te atrape" de Phineas e Isabella.

-lo siento amigos… no volverá a pasar…-

Por fin hablo sinceramente el chico de ascendencia Hindú, los "comandantes supremos" se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a reír, a lo que el chico Hindú dio un suspiro de tranquilidad.

-Está bien Baljeet, todos quieren recuperar el tiempo perdido-

Dijo el comandante supremo Phineas

-gracias… entonces… ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos amigos?-

Pregunto Jeet al ver que no estaban molestos con él, Phineas le hizo una seña como señalando algo bajo del escritorio.

-HAAAAA HOOO ya entiendo… si lo tengo listo señor… tal como lo había prometido… Ferb lo reparo rápidamente y quedo como nuevo…-

El doctor Baljeet se agacho y saco una caja de debajo de su escritorio y se la paso a Phineas.

-adelante comandante Phineas… en cuanto estén en la bóveda abriré la puerta-

Phineas e Isabella comenzaron a bajar las escaleras… Isabella miraba de arriba abajo a Ginger mientras caminaba, aquella chica que acompañaba a Jeet también llevaba puesto el uniforme de gala, era sencillo, en los colores idénticos al uniforme regular, solo que la camisa había sido cambiada por una blusa de manga corta, dos bolsillos, uno a cada lado y encima del bolsillo izquierdo las insignias de rango, sobre las mangas en color blanco las palas con el rango bordado en hilo dorado, un cinturón negro donde ahora tenían pistolas de choque eléctrico al lado derecho, zapatos negros con calcetas de color verde, y una gorra tipo marina de color verde con una pequeña visera en un impecable y brillante color negro que demostraba que el uniforme era aun nuevo, ubicada un poco al lado derecho de la boina el emblema de Danville como fondo de la insignia de rango, … y terminando, con una falda lisa del mismo color que el pantalón que usaban antes…

-*¿realmente serán cómodas?*-

Pensaba dentro de si Isabella que aun usaba su viejo uniforme

-creo que te verías muy linda con tu uniforme nuevo-

Dijo Phineas, pero un certero puñetazo en plena cara lo dejo de espaldas al suelo.

-¡JAMAS!- fue la respuesta de Isabella.

Continuaron bajando por las largas escaleras y al final de ellas… la Bóveda… esta comenzó a abrirse de manera automática, el sonido de la gran cerradura comenzaba a hacerse más grande hasta que se escucho un gran Clank, la manija de presión de la bóveda comenzó a girar lentamente al principio pero rápidamente comenzó a ganar velocidad, hasta trabarse, la gran puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente, el área de contención especial solo tenía a dos "inquilinos" al estar dentro de la bóveda uno de ellos reconoció a sus visitantes.

-¡PHINEAS! ¡TIENES QUE SACARME DE AQUÍ!-

El comandante supremo Phineas miraba a la chica encerrada tras los barrotes que antes guardaban los objetos más valiosos de las personas, ahora contenía a una persona muy valiosa para Phineas.

-también te extrañaba hermana-

Contesto Phineas dándole la espalda a la celda donde estaba encerrada Candace.

-¡PHINEAS TIENES QUE SACARME DE AQUÍ!… ¡SOLO YO PUEDO PROTEGER A DANVILLE! ¡SOLO YO SOY LA ÚNICA QUE PUEDE HACER LA DIFERENCIA! ¡SOLO YO! ¡YO! ¡YO! ¡YO! ¡YO! ¡YO SOY LA LIDER DE LA RESISTENCIA DE DANVILLE! ¡SOLO YO SOY LA UNICA QUE PUEDE SALVAR A DANVILLE DE SER INVADIDA UNA VEZ MAS!-

-lo siento hermana… aunque dijeras la verdad… nadie te creerá nunca… trataste de vender a Danville a los regentes-

-¡NO ESTABA VENDIENDO A DANVILLE…!- Grito Candace ofendida -¡LO ESTABA PROTEGIENDO! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE PARA NOSOTROS PROTEGER A DANVILLE DE LOS REGENTES! ¡NO ENTIENDES QUE NUNCA PODREMOS CON TODOS ELLOS! ¡ESE ERA EL UNICO METODO PARA SALVAR A DANVILLE DE OTRA INVASION! ¡UNIRNOS AL ENEMIGO!-

-lo sé hermana… lo sé… estamos muy lejos de cualquier país libre… Danville está muy cerca de Washington como para que puedan ayudarnos-

-¡VEZ! ¡ESTOY EN LO CORRECTO! ¡YO SOY LA UNICA QUE PUEDE SALVAR A DANVILLE!-

-te equivocas hermana… tu condenaste a Danville… la gente ya no cree en ti ni en tu plan… y aunque yo confiara en ti… tu nos mandaste a prisión por el asunto de los monos… ya no puedes salir de aquí sin que la gente te ataque… mucho menos que te sigan en una situación desesperada-

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS PHINEAS! ¡LA GENTE ME SEGUIRA PORQUE…! ¡YO SOY CANDACE FLYNN! ¡YO SOY LA ÚNICA QUE PODRIA PROTEGER A DANVILLE DE LOS REGENTES!-

-¡TÚ!… ¿¡la única que puede proteger a Danville!?… ¡NOS ENCERRASTE A TODOS A MORIR DE HAMBRE!- grito Isabella a Candace

-ESO FUE PORQUE USTEDES NUNCA ENTENDIAN LO SERIO QUE ES ESTO, USTEDES HABRIAN PELEADO Y YO NO QUERIA QUE PHINEAS Y FERB PELEARAN ¡NUNCA QUICE QUE PELEARAN!-

-pero no era tu decisión hermana… era nuestra… nosotros debíamos decidir si pelear por nuestro futuro… no tú…-

Dijo Phineas muy apesadumbrado, miro hacia una cámara de seguridad y movió el brazo de un lado al otro, un muro de plexiglás comenzó a cerrarse como si fueran persianas verticales muy lentamente.

-el consejo del pueblo ya tomo una decisión… es demasiado riesgo tenerte aquí… para ti y para Danville… la decisión que se tomo fue… que serás ejecutada junto con Doofenshmirtz…-

Candace miro lo serio de Phineas y parecía que se había quedado muda… pero cuando el muro de plexiglás estaba a la mitad de cubrir su celda…

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRR HAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO! ¡YO SOY CANDACE FLYNN YO SALVE AL MUNDO! TODO ESTO ES… ¡TU CULPA PHINEAS! TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, NO ES MI CULPA ES TUYA ¡PHINEAS ES TU CULPA! HAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrr…-

Los gritos que más parecían los lamentos de un animal agonizante comenzaron a apagarse conforme el muro transparente se cerraba, Isabella miraba a Candace revolcándose en el piso mientras arañaba su rostro, suelo y paredes mientras se retorcía como si sufriera convulsiones de dolor, Candace parecía haber finalmente perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba. Phineas estaba parado frente al otro prisionero y el muro de plexiglás frente a él comenzó a abrirse, a diferencia de Candace el otro recluso parecía estar muy tranquilo con la presencia de ellos en ese lugar.

-Doctor Doofenshmirtz… soy Phineas Flynn-

Aquel hombre que respondía a ese nombre… parecía igual de desquiciado que Candace… estaba despeinado y medio desnudo, temblores recorrían su cuerpo como los de un adicto que está en rehabilitación y no ha probado el veneno que le causaba placer en mucho tiempo… aquel sujeto mira como un animal sin conciencia de lo que ocurre a su alrededor… a todas partes sin mirar a ninguna… temblores y balbuceos… parecieran no tener descanso ni fin… el sonido de pasos lo hace mirar fuera de su jaula… fija sus ojos en Phineas a través de los barrotes de su celda…

-Baljeet… ¡abre la celda de Doofenshmirtz!-

Isabella se sorprende al escuchar decir eso a Phineas.

-¡ESPERA! ¿Qué haces? No ves que si él tiene la oportunidad te va a…-

El dedo del "comandante supremo Phineas" se poso suavemente sobre sus labios… la puerta se abrió y Phineas comenzó a caminar dentro de la celda… aquel recluso parecía muy nervioso con la inesperada visita… Phineas se sienta en el suelo y pone frente a él la caja que le dio Jeet… Doofenshmirtz mira con curiosidad la caja… la comandante Isabella está en posición para atacar al viejo doctor D si hace un movimiento en falso… ella rescatara a Phineas… con sus propias manos si hace falta… Phineas comienza a abrir la caja… el doctor D comienza a olfatear el aire como si encontrara un olor familiar… Phineas lo ve y saca un objeto… el doctor D mira el objeto y corre a agarrarlo… Isabella sorprendida por el movimiento del doctor sujeta a Phineas y lo jala para sacarlo de la celda pero se tropieza y los dos quedan a merced de Doofenshmirtz… … nada… Isabella voltea a buscarlo… quizás el doctor D escapo mientras estaban en el suelo… pero esta allí… en su celda… y sujetando el objeto que Phineas llevaba en la caja…

-¡CHUU CHUUU! ¡HAS VUELTO CHUU CHUU! No te perderé otra vez nunca más Chuu chuu-

Decía el doctor D mientras acariciaba el tren de juguete con su mano como si se tratara de un pequeño gato… y realmente lo trataba como si el trenecito fuera un pequeño y frágil gatito recién nacido… aquel pequeño tren que para él tenía tantos recuerdos de cuando era pequeño, tenerlo en sus manos traía de nuevo los momentos felices de su infancia… aquel sujeto medio desnudo comienza a jugar con el trenecito haciéndolo recorrer vías imaginarias por el aire, mientras cambiaba su mirada al observar a su trenecito recorrer las vías que solo sus ojos pueden ver… se veía… feliz… justo como… aquellos niños que pateaban la pelota… esos eran los ojos del doctor D al tener su pequeño tren de juguete en sus manos una vez más, el ignoraba por completo a los comandantes supremos tirados en el suelo… y al hecho de que su celda estaba abierta de par en par, con la vía libre a su libertad… pero él se quedo allí… lo único que le importaba eran las vías imaginarias que recorría su tren dentro de los confines de su celda mientras hacía con su voz los sonidos del tren… imitaba el silbado… el sonido del humo al salir por la chimenea… Isabella mira desconcertada el comportamiento del "villano" al que costo tantos años derrotar junto a Candace, Phineas se levanta y se sacude el polvo, ayuda a Isabella a levantarse… no porque ella lo necesitara… pero ella nunca había visto a Doof después de que lo derrotaran… ese no era el villano que ella recordaba… fue una impresión muy fuerte el verlo así, el comandante supremo Phineas se da cuenta de la reacción de Isabella y le dice.

-ni tú puedes creer que este hombre sea malvado… ¿verdad? él es en realidad como un niño solitario que quería alguien con quien jugar y al que siempre hacían a un lado-

Isabella no sabía que decir, pero los hechos estaban allí, el anterior regente de Danville estaba muy entretenido jugando con su tren como un niño con juguete nuevo, nadie podría creer quien fue ese sujeto antes, ella mira como Phineas entra una vez más a la celda y se acerca por atrás al recluso.

-¿doctor D? ¿Está allí?-

Dijo Phineas acercándose al hombre sentado en el suelo jugando a "la estación del tren" aquel hombre se detuvo y soltó un suspiro, como si hubiera recuperado de golpe la cordura comenzó a hablar.

-si… aquí estoy…-

Isabella los miraba de lejos mientras ellos charlaban en voz baja, aunque trataba de escuchar de lo que hablaban no podía, y aun era Doofenshmirtz de quien hablaban, no se acercaría a él ni porque Phineas le decía que confiara… Phineas se levanta e Isabella mira como Doof le sonríe a Phineas… el doctor D levanta su mano y estrecha la de Phineas… aquel hombre se pone a llorar y las gruesas lágrimas comienzan a caer sobre su trenecito… Phineas lo deja que continúe con su juego y sale de la celda… le hace una señal a Jeet y la celda de Doof se comienza a cerrar poco a poco… Isabella mira a Phineas confundida.

-el doctor D me dio la clave de su computadora… tengo mucho que investigar antes de las ejecuciones… ¿me acompañas?-

-primero me tendrás que explicar que fue lo que paso aquí-

Phineas suspira y mira a ambos lados, en una celda Candace se retuerce y berrea como un animal al saber de su destino… en el otro… esta un hombre que igual que su hermana se ha enterado de su próximo destino… y lo toma con resignación… el doctor D decidió pasar las últimas horas de su vida jugando con aquel trenecito… para Phineas parece estar claro…

-perder un pedazo de tu infancia es peor de lo que podemos creer-

Isabella lo mira extrañada, camina junto a él y salen de la "Bóveda"

-después de que lo encerraron… Candace ordeno que le quitaran el tren… el doctor D comenzó a enloquecer sin el tren y a provocar mucho escándalo… mi hermana harta del escándalo de Doof… tomo el tren y lo hizo mil pedazos frente al prisionero… desde entonces Doof había estado perdido dentro de su mente… no me pareció justo… así que le pedí a Jeet que recogiera las piezas y a Ferb que lo reconstruyera… y el premio fue el acceso total a su computadora… allí esta lo que necesito ¡para salvar a Candace y al doctor D!-


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24.

El día de la ejecución de Doofenshmirtz y Candace.

"El morbo de la raza humana debería de ser motivo de vergüenza"

cerca del medio día toda la ciudad de Danville había parado sus actividades, excepto las escuelas, parte de la doble moral de la sociedad, los padres no quieren que sus hijos sean testigos de la ejecución pública que ellos mismos exigieron con gritos y revueltas, el estadio de Danville… antes ese lugar era motivo de reunión familiar y regocijo… ahora… solo era un moderno coliseo romano atestado a más no poder, la cancha estaba llena sin espacio para poder caminar entre ellos, era tanta la gente con el deseo de estar allí que el estacionamiento estaba negro de tantas personas mirando las pantallas que mostraban el interior del estadio, las cámaras de Tv transmitían para el resto de la ciudad como serian ejecutados los dos criminales, el consejo del pueblo estaba de pie, alrededor de una extraña plataforma de metal hecha de círculos concéntricos a la mitad del estadio, los guardias de la sala del consejo estaban a los cuatro puntos cardinales de esa estructura, observando y vigilando a los miembros del consejo, el ser guardia debería ser un privilegio especial, pero no, ellos no podrían mostrar sus rostros, pero era evidente que no eran los mismos del día de la visita de Phineas, los miembros de la resistencia de Danville estaban allí parados entre los miembros del consejo del pueblo usando sus uniformes nuevos, las parejas que se habían formado estaban juntas tomándose de la mano, Buford estaba parado junto a unas escaleras que subían a lo alto de la estructura de círculos metálicos, todos estaban agachados mirando al suelo… de momento gritos de júbilo se escucharon por todo el estadio, al levantar la mirada… el camino que habían dejado libre para que los condenados subieran… se veían dos figuras que comenzaban a salir del túnel… eran los comandantes supremos Isabella García Shapiro y Phineas Flynn, los dos aun con sus viejos uniformes, tratando de demostrar que ellos no se fiaban de la nueva libertad, la gente entendía eso, sabían que ellos eran los apropiados para cuidar a Danville porque ellos nunca olvidarían el costo de la libertad… los comandantes supremos caminaron hasta la plataforma y comenzaron a subir por las escaleras… al llegar arriba… los dos hablaban como si fueran una voz…

-¡pueblo de Danville! Hoy estamos aquí porque han solicitado el castigo a dos criminales de guerra… ¿en verdad desean esto?-

**-SI-**

Fue la respuesta que se escucho dentro y fuera del estadio, Phineas no pudo ocultar la tristeza que eso le provoco, Isabella lo miro y saco la fuerza que la caracterizaba.

-¿están dispuestos a repetir los métodos y acciones que usan los regentes?-

El estadio guardo silencio por unos segundos al escuchar a la comandante suprema hablarles como si les reprochara sus actos… Phineas e Isabella se miraron llenos de esperanza en que habían recapacitado… pero…

-**¡QUEREMOS JUSTICIA!**- fue el grito dentro de todo Danville…

Isabella y Phineas agacharon la cabeza…

-que así sea, es su deseo y eso obtendrán…-

Phineas camino a la orilla de la plataforma y alzo la voz…

-todos en Danville recibieron un sobre… abran ese sobre…-

Las personas de Danville sacaron los sobres de los que hablaba Phineas… en ellos había una hoja de papel con circuitos integrados, estos circuitos estaban dentro de dos círculos de colores, uno era verde… y el otro rojo…

-¡traigan a los acusados!-

Dos grupos de soldados traían a Candace y Doofenshmirtz por aquel corredor… es difícil de describirles la escena tan perturbadora… que era… mirar a Candace… ella no caminaba… prácticamente era arrastrada por varios guardias de seguridad que usaban largos bastones con sogas para mantenerse a distancia y poder manejarla con seguridad para ellos… cada guardia tenía mucho trabajo que hacer… con esos bastones, cuatro guardias sostenían sus piernas… tres eran los encargados de sujetarla de la cadera… sus brazos estaban dentro de una camisa de fuerza… pero aun así cinco hombres la sujetaban del torso… de su boca salía sangre… pero había logrado romper la mordaza en su boca y cada metro que avanzaba lanzaba maldiciones e insultos que lastimaban los oídos… aun no sé si por lo afiladas de las palabras… o por los grotescos gritos que daba camino al Gólgota… su cabeza sujeta por una correa de cuero donde estaban sujetos tres bastones de tres guardias para evitar que usara sus dientes para liberarse y escapar… quince guardias para poderla mover… pero eso no era nada, cuarenta soldados enfrentaban a las madres y viudas que querían quitarles a la prisionera y lincharla con sus propias manos… querían el placer de sentir en sus manos el último aliento de aquella pelirroja que por mantener el poder había dejado morir a sus esposos e hijos… atrás de ella… prácticamente ignorado… venia Doofenshmirtz… a él también le habían asignado el mismo número de guardias que a Candace… pero no eran necesarios… el… caminaba muy tranquilamente… incluso sereno… mirando la escena que armaba Candace… el caminaba tranquilo y con paso firme… él había solicitado vestir una bata blanca… de hecho toda su ropa era blanca… y en sus brazos cargaba a su querido tren… nada que ver con la imagen que todos tenían de Doof… muchos lo miraban y no sabían que decir… el caminaba con resignación y aceptación al que sería su último destino… los guardias de los bastones solo lo acompañaban, no necesitaban sujetarlo… aquel lloraba… pero los guardias que estaban a su alrededor… sabían que el lloraba porque solo podría morir una vez… y que con eso él no sentía que fuera suficiente para remediar sus pecados… camino rumbo a la plataforma siguiendo a Candace… Buford la miraba subir a la fuerza los escalones… aquel chico sufría al ver que ella no se rendía… pero eso solo era una lastimosa y vergonzosa forma de morir… al ver a Doof parado al final de la plataforma, la rabia lo lleno… Doof parecía saber morir dignamente… aquel viejo parecía muy confiado… aquel sujeto miraba dentro de su memoria la última visita que tubo de Phineas…

-solo te pido un favor pequeño…-

Decía Doofenshmirtz.

-¿Cuál quiere?-

-quiero que me dejes tener una muerte útil… ejecútame para poder darles un poco de paz a las personas a las que les hice daño… no te toques el corazón… o serás derrocado como yo… el consejo del pueblo tiene razón… no debes de intervenir ni por mi ni por tu hermana, o el precio que pagaras será demasiado alto… lo siento… pero no te daré mi clave… es inútil porque yo mismo destruí la información de la computadora el día en que me apresaron, existía un programa bomba que tenía que reiniciar todos los días a la misma hora… como no lo hice… no hay nada ya en mi computadora que te pueda ayudar-

Doof salió de sus pensamientos, miraba la maquina… él era un genio y sabia como funcionaria la maquina… ya no quería seguir adelante… solo espera que esa máquina sea indolora… y que le de una muerte segura… los guardias habían llevado a Candace al centro de la plataforma y aseguraron los bastones que la sostenían en huecos especialmente ubicados para ello, ella aun luchaba por escapar… buscaba por todos lados quien la pudiera ayudar… y encontró a Jeremy… el chico la miraba con tristeza y los ojos rojos… el realmente la quería… pero era suicida lanzarse a rescatarla en medio de tanta gente, Phineas miraba al doctor D… definitivamente aquel viejo no lo ayudo… y tal como lo había dicho la computadora estaba vacía… hizo las cosas lo mejor que pudo… pero solo consiguió esto… miro al frente y se dirigió al público.

-Candace Flynn es mi hermana… y yo no puedo tener en mis manos la sangre de mi propia hermana… yo no daré la orden de que la ejecuten…-

El pueblo de Danville comenzó a abuchearlo y no tardaron en comenzar a tratar de derribar las barreras e ir a reclamar el trofeo que era Candace Flynn, Pero Isabella levanto la mano pidiendo silencio… todos le hicieron caso y callaron… Phineas la tomo de la mano… lo siguiente requeriría todo su valor y coraje… pero más que nada… necesitaba saber que Isabella estaba con él.

-así es que… USTEDES TOMARAN ESA DECISION-

Dijo el comandante supremo Phineas… no hay nada que hacer… solo una pequeña pisca de duda en su voz había hecho que todos se sintieran con derecho a sublevarse… no quedaba remedio.

-el sobre que tienen, es el modo de accionar la plataforma donde esta Candace… si todos ustedes quieren que ella muera… deberán de apretar el círculo rojo… si no están de acuerdo… el verde… la vida de mi hermana y de cualquier condenado en Danville estará directamente en sus manos…-

Esa era la última carta del comandante supremo Phineas… apelar a la misericordia de Danville.

-es el momento que ustedes decidan…-

Las manos de las personas con ese sobre comenzaron a ponerse sobre el circulo de su elección… la pantalla del estadio comenzó a contar el porcentaje de votos cuando el último hombre tomo su decisión… 100%... a favor de… ejecutarla… la maquina bajo los pies de Phineas e Isabella comenzó a funcionar… ellos comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras… la última opción de Phineas no había dado frutos… una vez que la maquina dejo de sentir el peso de los guardias y de los comandantes supremos comenzó a girar cada circulo en dirección contraria al anterior… de los círculos externos comenzó a verse llamas que salían del suelo… aunque en realidad era plasma confinado magnéticamente… no dejaba de verse como si quemaran una bruja en la hoguera… por más moderna que sea… no deja de ser una hoguera… Candace miraba como las llamas corrían y hacían remolinos a su alrededor… podía sentir el calor en su piel… antes de que se diera cuenta… los extremos más lejanos de los bastones comenzaron a romperse de una manera muy extraña… como si se rompieran al chocar con algo… pero en su cuerpo no sentía nada… la fuerza necesaria para romper los bastones no era sentida por ella… poco a poco los círculos internos dejaron avanzar las flamas y ella comenzó a gritar dejando escapar la poca cordura que aun tuviera… la camisa de fuerza se comenzó a rasgar y salir volando hecha jirones… lo mismo comenzaba a pasarle a su ropa… pero era más perturbador… al verse liberada de la camisa de fuerza ella estiro sus brazos… y sus dedos parecían estirarse como un fideo… era como si el calor provocado por la maquina la estuviera derritiendo rápidamente… pero los fideos se comenzaron a romper… su piel comenzó a levantarse como si fueran escamas de un pez, pedazos de piel con carne salían volando por todas partes acompañados de sus gritos agonizantes… sus piernas desaparecieron y cayó al suelo, allí su cuerpo siguió despedazándose hasta ser levantado por el plasma y llevado a lo alto para que el viento dispersara sus restos… Buford miro irse a aquella mujer de la que se había encariñado más que con su madre… comenzó a buscar a los comandantes supremos… no estaban… regreso al túnel y allí los encontró… los dos estaban en el suelo abrazándose muy fuertemente… llorando… gritando y maldiciéndose a sí mismos por lo que habían hecho… Buford pretendía reclamarles… pero no era necesario… regreso a ver la ejecución de Doof… pero el ya estaba sobre la maquina… el mismo había subido… después de escuchar a Candace cualquiera se habría acobardado… pero el parecía estar bastante loco para hacerlo por su propio pie… la gente de Danville no tardo en tomar su decisión… 80% a favor 20% en contra…

-*supongo que es un terrible espectáculo, cualquiera lo pensaría mucho a la hora de mandar a alguien más a morir en esto*-

Pensó el doctor D, miro a sus brazos y vio su trenecito, lo comenzó a acariciar, definitivamente el pobre doctor D ya no tenía nada de cuerdo.

-*tranquilo Chu chuu… es solo plasma súper caliente… quemara rápido mis nervios y no sentiremos nada… después perderé mis sentidos… será una muerte indolora… pero podremos estar juntos… por siempre*-

El proceso se repitió… haaaa que vergüenza de verdad que vergüenza… el pueblo de Danville debería de sentirse avergonzado… el hombre al que buscaron derrotar por opresor y tirano… estaba allí siendo ejecutado… con una sonrisa en el rostro… el comenzó a sentir como su piel se quemaba por el intenso calor… sus ropas comenzaron a desintegrarse del mismo modo que Candace… y su piel se parecía romper como una frágil estatuilla de yeso… el abre el ojo muy grande y mira hacia arriba… el vórtice que crea el plasma… le regala un espectáculo multicolor… lleno de colores que él había olvidado… una lagrima sale de su ojo y dice.

-que hermosa forma de morir… no soy digno de ella…-

El cuerpo del doctor se comienza a hacer pedazos más rápidamente y el mismo ve los restos de su cuerpo elevarse por los aires… al verlos el dijo…-

-¡que hermosa lluvia de flores de Sakura…!-

Su cuerpo desaparece en medio de esos "pétalos de cerezo" la maquina se apaga… su labor está terminada… el pueblo de Danville… grita con júbilo… en sus manos está la sangre de esos dos… y ellos están alegres por eso… los comandantes supremos secaron sus lagrimas y salieron a ver lo que habría ocurrido… pero la multitud derriba a los guardias y los atrapa… los suben a sus hombros y comienzan a vitorearlos… la multitud trae sobre hombros un palanquín al más puro estilo oriental y suben en él a Isabella y Phineas… la gente sale del estadio y comienzan a caminar por las calles de Danville… los dos comandantes están demasiado sorprendidos como para decir o hacer algo… no saben a donde los llevan… pasan por el centro y una enorme lona de varios metros de altura esta justo en el lugar donde estaba la estatua de Candace… al pasar la multitud con los comandantes supremos… la lona es tirada abajo… y muestra lo que ocultaba… una enorme estatua de ellos… al pie de ella estaba Ferb, a quien le habían pedido que la construyera viéndolos pasar, la multitud los lleva hasta la que antes era la zona residencial de Danville, hasta llegar a una enorme casa… la muchedumbre los llevo al segundo piso y los dejaron en la puerta de una habitación… toda la gente que los acompañaba… al ellos bajar del palanquín… se arrodillaron.

-¡Esta será la casa para ustedes dos, comandantes supremos!-

Dijo un hombre con pinta de constructor, Phineas e Isabella no creían lo que pasaba… la muchedumbre se comenzaba a salir… de rodillas y con la cara en el suelo… otro hombre anciano que parecería ser un mayordomo estaba inclinado respetuosamente justo detrás de ellos.

-esta es su habitación comandantes supremos-

Isabella y Phineas seguían mudos de la impresión, aquel mayordomo les abrió la puerta y los invito a pasar, sin saber porque, entraron a la habitación, decir enorme y lujosa es quedarse corto, todo parecía nuevo, pulcro, limpio, un gran espejo en la pared junto a la puerta lo hacía parecer aun mas grande, en pocas palabras… perfecto… a excepción de un detalle que pondría incomoda a cualquier persona… de cualquier edad… y de cualquier género… al centro de la habitación… una enorme cama matrimonial… en forma de corazón con sabanas rojas llena de pétalos color de rosa y encajes blancos en todo el rededor, al fondo de la habitación… dos moisés de color azul y rosa, Isabella estaba completamente molesta, de su boca no salían palabras que se pudieran entender pero menos mal, porque de seguro estaba maldiciendo a todos los que habían planeado esto, ella miraba a Phineas y hacía gestos y señas inteligibles, pero creo que decía algo como "*¡ni loca voy a permitir que esto pase!*" Phineas estaba más o menos igual que ella, tomo un candelabro de una mesa que tenía cerca.

-esto es terrible… pero… creo que te deberías de preocuparte más… de las cámaras y micrófonos escondidos…-

Dicho eso el Comandante supremo Phineas rompió el enorme espejo en la pared… si Isabella tuviera un arma a la mano… la abría descargado en su totalidad los cartuchos que tuviera… tras el cristal… todo un equipo de paparazis… cámaras de video… fotográficas… micrófonos ultra sensibles, Phineas le dio a Isabella el candelabro con el que rompió el cristal… y la dejo descargar su ira sobre los entrometidos en su habitación… creo que cualquiera lo habría hecho al solo tener dos opciones… "*¿ellos o yo? ¡Ellos!*" los reporteros o morbosos qué sé yo salieron corriendo de allí llevándose a los heridos, Isabella comenzó a buscar por todas partes a los mirones que quedaran, sacándolos de detrás de las cortinas, el armario, el baño, la ducha, bajo la cama saco a un equipo de producción entero, mientras Phineas buscaba con cuidado y esmero todas las micro cámaras y micrófonos que pudiera, después de arrojar a más de cincuenta personas de la habitación… Isabella estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para recostarse sobre esa cama.

-¡QUÉ LES PASA A TODOS!-

Gritaba con una almohada en la cara para que no se escuchara

–¿ES QUE TODOS PERDIERON LA RAZÓN?-

-creo que eso es lo que pasa Isabella-

Dijo Phineas mientras sacaba el último micrófono que había encontrado.

-¿Qué? ¿Todo el mundo en Danville se volvió loco?-

-Creo que si Isabella, esta locura solo está comenzando… solo míralos… el comentario que hice hace unos días y todo lo que prepararon… incluso esta nota en los moisés… "para los comandantes supremos con todo el cariño y respeto de la gente de Danville y para el pedacito de felicidad que esperamos pronto este entre nosotros…"-

Isabella se levanto y le quito la nota a Phineas… no era el momento de avergonzarse… esto era demasiado serio para pensar en más cosas, se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama y puso la almohada sobre su rostro otra vez

-¡este no es el modo como imagine mi noche de bodas!- dijo muy triste ella.

-si lo sé… pensé que nuestra noche de bodas seria después de… tu sabes… casarnos… pero…-

Isabella quito la almohada de su rostro y miro a Phineas… si había escuchado bien lo escucho decir que él pensaba en casarse con ella, aunque ese "pero" la incomodo.

-¿pero?- pregunto Isa

-no creo que podamos ser felices en Danville-

Isabella lo miro sorprendida… Phineas tenía en su cabeza una idea desde hacía mucho tiempo…

-¿crees que es tiempo de que hacer eso?-

-si- contesto Phineas –pero antes de eso… hay algo que quiero preguntarte… ¿vendrías conmigo?-

Isabella se sentó en la cama y puso la almohada en su regazo y sus manos entre sus piernas y trato de disimular que estaba avergonzada.

-si… quiero… irme lejos de Danville… contigo…-

-entonces esta noche será… tú y yo nos fugaremos de Danville ¡ESTA NOCHE!-

* * *

Bien creo que este capitulo es el que mas merece que les de las gracias por leerlo, como vieron, en este toque un tema muy fuerte y delicado que siempre es tocado como "un acto de justicia" en ciertas sociedades, y mi muy particular punto de vista acerca de el.

**"quitarle la vida a otro ser humano es el peor crimen de todos, no puedes justificar un crimen llamandolo justicia"**

Gracias por leer y al alquimista arcano por dejarme usar al viajero Isaac en esta historia, y no voy a olvidar a Angelofdead, curiosamente los dos son mis escritores favoritos por como toman nuevos elementos y los ocupan dentro de sus creaciones, les recomiendo mucho que vean sus historias "la llegada del viajero" y "veinte años de nada" bueno, espero que este cap les guste y espero sus comentarios, las cosas que les gusten y las que no, las criticas son bien recidivas y espero haber corregido mi horrografia... bueno eso espero, gracias a todos, las observaciones que me hagan se las agradeceré mucho.

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

El viajero es creación y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77

Marie es propiedad de angelus19

estos personajes no me pertenecen mi único propósito al usarlos es demostrar mi admiración por sus respectivos creadores y espero usarlos con el respeto que merecen.

Date y la historia son los únicos elementos que me pertenecen.


	25. Chapter 25

**Gracias por leer!**

si lo repito, parezco disco rallado diciendo siempre lo mismo, pero de verdad gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, en especial a mi buen amigo el alquimista arcano y no voy a olvidar a Angelofdead, curiosamente los dos son mis escritores favoritos por como toman nuevos elementos y los ocupan dentro de sus creaciones, les recomiendo mucho que vean sus historias "la llegada del viajero" y "veinte años de nada" bueno, espero que este cap les guste y espero sus comentarios, las cosas que les gusten y las que no, las criticas son bien recividas y espero haber corregido mi horrografia... bueno eso espero, gracias a todos, las observaciones que me hagan se las agradeceré mucho.

"al pueblo bárbaro denle pan y circo"

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

El viajero es creación y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77

Marie es propiedad de angelus19

estos personajes no me pertenecen mi único propósito al usarlos es demostrar mi admiración por sus respectivos creadores y espero usarlos con el respeto que merecen.

Date y la historia son los únicos elementos que me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 25

La huida.

Había sido suficiente… la personas parecían haber perdido la razón, durante días Phineas e Isa creían que sería normal que la gente los tratara con cierta admiración… pero habían sobrepasado los límites… no entendían como habían cruzado la línea de la admiración a la locura total, el estrés, el duelo, la desesperación de saberse encerrados en su propia ciudad no podían explicar porque los trataban como los trataban, desde quitar todo objeto que estuviera frente a ellos, derribar cajas para que no les estorbaran, que nunca se les cuestionara nada, no poder caminar por la calle sin que se juntara una multitud a su alrededor, pero este día fue el día que cayó la gota que derramo el vaso, primero la falta de escrúpulos al haber acecinado a Candace frente a su familia, la enorme estatua de ellos dos que ahora estaba en el centro de Danville… y quien sabe que negras intensiones tenían al llevarlos a esa residencia para dejarlos solos en ese ostentoso cuarto, pero aun más infame… plantar el cuarto con cámaras, micrófonos… y todo un equipo de grabación propio del set de una película, Phineas no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo, para su fortuna o su desgracia las personas habían sacado sus cosas de su casa y las habían guardado en ese cuarto, igual Isabella tenía todas sus pertenencias en un tocador en esa habitación, los dos se habían puesto de acuerdo en que no tolerarían mas esa situación, habían tocado fondo, en sus mochilas fueron poniendo lo más elemental que necesitaban y se preparaban para irse lo más lejos posible, Phineas tomo sus mochilas y las puso junto a la puerta… miro a Isabella que buscaba con desesperación otro método para salir de allí que no fuera la puerta principal… Phineas abrió lentamente la puerta y comenzó a buscar en el exterior…

-¿Al señor se le ofrece algo?- se escucho una tosca voz en medio de la obscuridad del exterior.

-HAAAAHHGGG- grito el pobre Phineas al percatarse que no estaban tan solos como lo esperaba, afuera de la puerta… bueno, prácticamente frente a la puerta, estaba aquel sujeto con pinta de mayordomo que habían visto antes.

-Naaa… nada… sabes no se me ofrece nada- contesto Phineas tratando de que no adivinara el nerviosismo, Isabella no supo como lo logro, pero se había sentado al pie de la cama escondiendo las mochilas preparadas mientras fingía una sonrisa al mirar al extraño mayordomo entrando por la puerta sin que Phineas pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo, aquel mayordomo miro los destrozos causados por Isabella descargando su ira contra los reporteros… ni una sola pizca de sorpresa en su inexpresivo rostro… miro a Isabella y a ella le incomodo la mirada de ese sujeto, ella desvía la mirada y un marcado color rojo aun estaba en las mejillas de "la comandante suprema" el mayordomo camina junto a Phineas y lo jala para decirle al oído.

-desea el señor una bebida "energética para esta noche"-

-¡SI! ¡SI! Eso precisamente estaba buscando al momento de salir… digo ni que quisiera escapar o algo por el estilo… Creo que sería bueno si le trae una a ISABELLA ¿verdad Isa?- pobre Phineas no tenía la menor idea de lo que había dicho, aquel mayordomo puso los ojos más grandes que un platón y comenzó a toser para tranquilizarse.

-¿la señorita también desea una "bebida energizarte"?- ella sonrió nerviosa y sin saber porque esa platica del mayordomo la estaba incomodando aun más, solo quería que se fuera y los dejara buscar una manera de salir de allí lo más pronto posible, así que meneo la cabeza afirmando nerviosamente sin saber siquiera a que se refería el mayordomo… pero sea lo que sea el tipo se iría lejos y podrían escapar… pero no fue así… aquel mayordomo solo camino un paso fuera de la habitación y con una mano jalo un carrito de servicio cubierto con un mantel blanco, de allí saco varias botellas con un dudoso contenido y las mesclo frente a ellos, una vez terminado, les dio a cada uno un vaso y se quedo parado muy atento a ellos…

-¿y bien?- decía el mayordomo esperando a que ellos bebieran.

-heeee ¿no tendrá algo para comer…? nosotros aun no hemos cenado nada y pues…- dijo Isabella buscando un modo de distraer a su "servicial mayordomo"

-por supuesto señorita… iré a la cocina a traerles su cena… disculpen mi torpeza- dijo el "mayordomo" dirigiéndose a la salida, Phineas e Isa estaban felices de que él se fuera… pero se detuvo antes de salir.

-saben señores… es… vergonzoso… pero por desgracia esta casa aun no tiene cristalería… me apena pedirles sus vasos para poder traerles las bebidas que acompañaran su cena, Phineas e isa los tomaron sin respirar hasta terminar el contenido de aquellos vasos, extrañamente tenían muy buen sabor, recordaba a una mescla de cítricos, incluso pudo identificar fruta tropical sin saber exactamente que seria, le dieron los vasos al mayordomo… y el rostro de aquel anciano parecía desfigurarse con cada nueva expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, tomo los vasos y salió escaleras abajo con rumbo a la cocina dispuesto a preparar la cena a sus nuevos señores, Isabella miraba por sobre el barandal al piso inferior y cuando la sombra del mayordomo desapareció… ella y Phineas tomaron sus mochilas y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas fuera de esa casa.

-creo que no se dio cuenta de que salimos- decía Phineas mientras corría a la par de Isabella.

-sí, lastima parecía un buen hombre- dijo Isabella mientras se detenían a mirar el exterior, había una pequeña barda alrededor de la residencia… al ir rumbo a la barda ella tomo una garrocha que algún obrero había dejado recargada de un árbol y la uso para saltarla, Phineas por su parte escalo la barda con la ayuda de unos ladrillos faltantes en la misma con una velocidad que lo sorprendió.

-¡cielos! Ese señor decía la verdad sobre su bebida "energizante"-

Isabella al ver bajar a Phineas le hizo la seña que debían ser mas silenciosos, pero al estar cerca el uno del otro ella le contesto.

-tienes razón… me siento mal por haberlo engañado… cuando regrese al cuarto y lo encuentre abandonado se desperdiciara lo que preparara para que cenemos-

Pero aquel mayordomo estaba muy tranquilamente sentado en la barra de la cocina, tomando un trago de Whisky en las rocas mientras encendía la radio.

-pobres chicos… son tan inocentes… los entiendo por tener tanto miedo esta noche… pero más lastima me da el haberles preparado esa bebida… haaaa pobres chicos… tendrán tanta "energía" que podrán llegar corriendo a la frontera sin cansarse, lástima que solo tendrán esa habitación cerrada para ellos dos solos… un chico una chica… ojala fuera parís… si llego a subir a su habitación… no me abrirán la puerta por mas que les insista… pobres chicos… solo espero que puedan ser felices en esta jaula de mármol, oro y plata… si yo fuera ellos… escaparía a la primera oportunidad que tenga- El mayordomo se termino su trago y se dirigió a su habitación mientras los comandantes supremos corrían por las desiertas calles de Danville.

-¡Isabella acabo de recordar algo!-

-¿Qué cosa Phineas?-

-¿Dónde está Perry?-

mientras tanto en el techo, Perry miraba a su dueño escapar con Isabella cada vez más lejos, bajo de su puesto de vigilancia… levanto la garrocha que el mismo había dejado para que la usaran, tapo los huecos por donde Phineas subió la barda… regreso al interior de la residencia… cerró las puertas que su dueño había dejado abiertas en su carrera… miro el cuarto destrozado y camino hasta la cama, de un salto se recostó sobre ella… y activo el modo de auto-masaje, comenzó a vibrar mucho mientras se relajaba para descansar, en la habitación del mayordomo se escuchaba el ruido que generaba Perry al vibrar, el hombre subió el volumen de su radio y dijo.

-la juventud de hoy en día esta desbocada… necesita más… menos… no sé qué es lo que les hará falta-

Dicho esto se puso unos audífonos y se dispuso a dormir sin escuchar más que sus pensamientos y música campirana, mientras tanto, Isabella se sentía en su elemento al estar moviéndose por las calles de Danville en las penumbras, ella guiaba a Phineas al lugar que ellos mismos habían planificado desde el principio, entraron lo mas sigilosamente posible a un callejón, pusieron su mirada atrás para asegurarse de que nadie los seguía… y Phineas se golpeo de frente con algo… o alguien…

-¿a dónde creen que van?-

Al saber de quién es la voz ellos se tranquilizaron

-¡ADYSON!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, e Isa abrazo a su amiga –¡que gusto nos da verte!- le dijo Isabella mientras se separaba de su amiga.

-¿y que a nosotros no nos toca uno?- dijo una voz desde atrás

-¡Baljeet!- dijo Phineas al verlo, y atrás de Jeet, Ginger sus tres amigos estaban allí cerrándoles el paso.

-perdónenos amigos pero es que ya no podemos seguir aquí… no tienen idea de lo que ha pasado-

Decía Phineas mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-lo sabemos… toda la ciudad estaba pendiente a la transmisión cuando ustedes la descubrieron-

Isabella y Phineas no lo podía creer… ¿toda la ciudad? ¿¡Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo!? Baljeet camina y abraza a su amigo, solo entonces Phineas nota que todos ellos llevaban unas mochilas.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué llevan esas mochilas?-

-Por el mismo motivo que ustedes mis amigos, sin los reclusos especiales me he quedado sin trabajo, y Ginger y yo queremos apoyarlos en todo-

Decía Baljeet sonando muy orgulloso de decirlo, Isabella miro a su amiga Adyson porque quería saber su motivo.

-¿yo? Pues… ¿recuerdas que me prometiste ser tu madrina de bodas? Y… ¡quiero estar allí cuando eso pase!-

Pero Ginger la golpeo en el hombro.

-¿no será que todos los chicos lindos ya tienen novia?-

Adyson tomo a su amiga y metió los dedos índices dentro de la boca de Ginger comenzando a jalarla en direcciones contrarias

-¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!-

Phineas e Isa estaban a punto de reír y no lo hicieron solo porque estaban escapando, Isabella se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo.

-no te preocupes Adyson que estoy segura que allá afuera hay alguien especial para ti-

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos noto… fue que en un rincón una extraña silueta se movía, una mescla entre sombra y serpiente… se arrastraba por entre las sombras más obscuras del callejón… al estar sobre el suelo atrás del grupo esta comenzó a incorporarse… era negra… fría y tenebrosa… ojos rojos que parecían mirar a nuestros amigos con sed de venganza…

-no tienes idea de que tan "afuera" esta esa persona para ella… si pudiera encargarme de estos tres aquí y ahora… en esta dimensión tendré la victoria asegurada y yo…-

Aquella sombra colapso sobre el suelo como si se tratara de humo… parecía haber desaparecido… pero aun estaba allí… solo que muy débil para poder mantener una forma solida, Adyson miro atrás de ellos como si hubiera sentido que estaban en peligro… pero no vio nada.

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Isabella

-no… nada en realidad… solo creí que había alguien atrás de nosotros- le contesto la niña de ojos verdes.

-no podemos quedarnos aquí… debemos de llegar al estadio de Danville-

El grupo de amigos continúo su marcha, dejando a aquella sombra tendida en el suelo sin haberse enterado de su presencia en aquel lugar.

-los maldigo…- decía esa sombra –aun estoy muy débil de mi última batalla contra esos malditos viajeros… pero esta ciudad me está alimentando con su odio… rencor… deseos de venganza… y su locura… solo tengo que esperar… y encontrar a estos sujetos otra vez en esta corta edad… aquí los podre derrotar-

Aquella sombra se puso a reír macabramente, moviéndose entre las sombras ese lugar esperando a recuperar sus fuerzas… sobre esa sombra… una ventana abierta… la sombra de un tentáculo entra por ella y se aproxima a un hombre que se quedo dormido viendo la Tv… esta entra a la habitación… avanza por el suelo y sube por el sillón hasta llegar a su oído… después de un rato esta sale…

-aun tengo hambre de mas- dijo la sombra mientras buscaba otra víctima… aquel sujeto… se retorcía y sudaba mucho… estaba teniendo una pesadilla… un ruido… se abre una puerta… entra una niña y lo va a despertar.

-¡Papa! Te quedaste dormido otra vez en el sillón… vamos te llevo a tu cama…- aquel hombre se despertó… y tubo una terrible sensación en el oído… sintió como si un liquido saliera de su interior… y no estaba muy equivocado… una especie de liquido negro salió del interior de su oído y siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse con aquella sombra extraña, *es muy poco… pero las demás semillas que plante pronto estarán maduras… y podre recuperar mis fuerzas… este sujeto no fue ni un tentempié* la sombra salió rápidamente de allí, mientras el hombre miraba a su hija extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurre papi?- dijo la niña

-nada Saly… solo fue una pesadilla-

-¿y de que era tu pesadilla?-

-que perdía a lo más valioso del mundo… a ti hija, pero llegaste justo a tiempo para despertarme… si no lo hubieras hecho… esa pesadilla me habría enloquecido…-

-¿Cómo las personas que fueron groseros con los comandante supremos?-

-Si Saly, como ellos, por fortuna yo aun te tengo… si hubiera perdido a mis hijos en la ocupación… no sé qué pasaría conmigo-

El padre levanta a su hija del suelo y la abraza como si no la hubiera visto en meses, él y la niña se van a acostar y apagan las luces… mientras aquella sombra los veía desde la ventana *la verdadera belleza radica en el dolor y la muerte* decía en sus pensamientos esa sombra mientras se dirige para seguir sembrando mas semillas para alimentarse de mas personas en Danville…

En el estadio de Danville.

Los comandantes supremos han llegado a la plataforma de ejecuciones y sus amigos los miran confundidos.

-¿vienen a dejarle sus respetos a Candace?- pregunto confundido Baljeet

-no- contesto Phineas –este es nuestro camino fuera de Danville-

-Ok creo que ustedes también han enloquecido- dijo Adyson al ver a Isabella y Phineas tan sonrientes frente a la plataforma.

-heee chicos… si queremos escapar de Danville ¿no sería mejor vivos?-

Pregunto Baljeet mientras Isabella los empujaba a todos para subir a lo alto de la plataforma

Isa y Phineas se miran el uno al otro y sonríen.

-esto no es una plataforma para ejecuciones- dijo Isabella mientras Phineas se ponía a mover unos cables bajo la plataforma.

-es un tele transportador… solo que tiene "fuegos artificiales" para hacerlo más dramático- les contesto Phineas –ya los desactive así que no daremos el espectáculo de esta tarde-

Baljeet y sus amigas estaban incrédulos al escucharlo decir eso.

-entonces… ¿Candace sigue viva?- preguntaba Ginger.

-si lo están, ella y Doofenshmirtz están vivos, Phineas creó esta máquina para tele-transportarlos lejos de Danville, así que en realidad no los ejecuto, solo los desterró, ellos están vivos y muy lejos de aquí- les explicaba Isabella al estar todos arriba, se tomaron de las manos mientras la maquina era encendida, en solo unos segundos los cinco amigos habían desaparecido de la plataforma… después de terminar su función… la maquina comenzó una cuenta regresiva, y se auto destruyo, nunca sabrán como escaparon de Danville, muy lejos de la ciudad, en lo alto de una montaña desde donde se pueden ver las luces de Danville a lo lejos, aparecen los cinco sanos y salvos.

-¡eso fue muy aterrador!- dijo el doctor Baljeet.

-si… así es-

Le contesto Phineas, él e Isabella se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo determinado, acompañados de sus únicos amigos, pero sintiéndose… al fin libres.


	26. Chapter 26

**Gracias por leer!**

muy bien siento la tardansa pero son fechas patrias para los mexicanos así que es dia grande y hay mucho que hacer, pero no voy a dejar de publicar en , el final del circulo "memorias del pasado" esta por llegar y espero no haberlos aburrido con esta parte de la historia, pero creo que en ella muestro elementos imortantes para la siguiente etapa de la historia "el infierno en la tierra" que sera el principio del fin para esta historia de Phineas y Ferb que he estado escribiendo, les agradesco de corazon por leer y con el alma a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios, muchas gracias.

"aquel que no conoce su pasado no tiene futuro"

"las raíces son la parte mas fuerte e importante de un árbol"

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

El viajero es creación y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77

Marie es propiedad de angelus19

la sombra que se alimenta de caos, locura, y desesperación es propiedad... saben lo dejare como un misterio por un rato.

estos personajes no me pertenecen mi único propósito al usarlos es demostrar mi admiración por sus respectivos creadores y espero usarlos con el respeto que merecen.

**Date y la historia son los únicos elementos que me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

**La Armada de los siete mares.**

-y bien… ¿adónde iremos ahora?- Pregunto Ginger después de que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra de la noche.

-en realidad no lo sabemos- le contesto Phineas muy tranquilamente mientras caminaba tomando a Isabella de la mano, dejando a los tres acompañantes con las bocas abiertas y una expresión de pánico en sus ojos.

-¿acaso no tenían tiempo planeando esto?- decía el Doctor Baljeet mientras corría para pararse frente a Isabella y Phineas.

-sí, así es- dijo mas que serena Isabella –estamos fuera de Danville, nadie sabe donde estamos ni adonde iremos, ¡por fin paz y tranquilidad!-

Nadie de los acompañantes estaba más tranquilo al escuchar esas palabras, pero bueno, decidieron seguir porque vieron a sus amigos rodeados de un aura que les inspiraba paz y seguridad, una absoluta confianza… y que los dos habían continuado caminando dejándolos atrás.

-¿al menos tienen un plan?- Pregunto Adyson mientras se ponía a la par de Isabella.

-evitar las ciudades de regentes, buscar un lugar tranquilo donde podamos vivir… eso es todo- le contesto la chica de cabellos negros.

-bueno… si lo pones así se escucha bien, aparte, tiene días que los regentes dejaron de atacar Danville… pero en serio… ¿no tendrán un plan más elaborado?-

Phineas e Isabella parecían ignorarlos y caminaban con paso fuerte con rumbo al sur.

-¡Quizás México!- dijo Phineas mientras miraba con ternura a Isabella.

-¡Claro!- dijo el Doctor Baljeet –eso suponiendo que aun exista un México al cual ir…-

Isabella y Phineas se miraron el uno al otro, sacaron una linterna y unos papeles de sus mochilas.

-¡vengan tienen que ver esto!- Dijo Phineas mientras usaba la linterna roja para dar luz a los papeles que Isabella tenía en sus manos, el grupo se reunió alrededor de Isabella y miraban los papeles en su mano, eran un mapa.

-Cuando Phineas descubrió que la computadora de Doofenshmirtz estaba vacía, se puso a revisar todos sus papeles y encontró esto-

Los tres acompañantes miran el mapa, en él hay una línea roja pintada a mano, y el encabezado que tenia los hizo tener más dudas […requisiciones materiales para el frente del sur…]

–este es un comunicado que los regentes se pasaban los unos a los otros, voy a leerlo una vez así que pongan atención… [… la resistencia en el sur es más fuerte de lo esperada, hemos logrado avanzar muy poco desde que la campaña de expansión al sur comenzó, solicitamos al regente Doofenshmirtz nos surta con su cuota de soldados NORMBots que serán vitales en su asignación para la campaña del sur…]-

Los tres miran con esperanzas en sus rostros… aunque no parecían haberlo entendido del todo, Isabella los mira y tuerce los ojos

–este es un comunicado de dos días antes de que Doofenshmirtz fuera derrotado, y el embarque de NORMbots nunca salió porque los uso para invadir la dimensión alterna, así que el lugar donde indican que necesitaban los Normbots están desprotegidos… ¡por allí cruzaremos al lado Mexicano!-

Todo el grupo parecía tener los ánimos renovados y reanudaron la marcha al sur, a pesar de ir a pie, la distancia no les importaba… hasta después de unas horas… que Ginger, Adyson y Baljeet tenían la lengua de corbatas…

-Chicos… se que están felices por salir de Danville… pero… podríamos descansar… ¡unos días…!-

Decía el doctor Baljeet mientras caía al suelo agotado, Phineas e Isabella fueron a levantarlo y lo cargaban de sus hombros.

-no podemos Baljeet, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estará libre el paso al sur ni mucho menos que tan lejos esta-

Dijo Phineas.

-Vamos chicos reconsidérenlo…-

Decía Ginger que comenzaba a usar a Phineas como un bastón para mantenerse en pie

–¡Es el desierto…! jamás podremos cruzar el desierto a pie y menos caminando día y noche… debemos encontrar un lugar donde descansar y estar protegidos del sol…-

Phineas e Isabella se miraron, Ginger estaba en lo correcto… estaban muy lejos y eran cinco en lugar de los dos que ellos habían planeado desde el principio.

-Sí y lo principal es que ya esta amaneciendo- Dijo Adyson señalando al horizonte.

-¿amaneciendo? Son las tres de la mañana, aun falta mucho para… hoooo cielos-

Dijo Isabella al mirar al horizonte… directo al sur… el fulgor naranja del amanecer se veía en el horizonte, pero estaba claro que no era el sol, Phineas saco unos binoculares y trato de enfocarlos.

-nada-

Dijo el pelirrojo

–no puedo ver nada por allá, pareciera que esta amaneciendo pero esa no es la luz del sol, no sé qué es lo que podrá ser-

Isabella lo mira, y ella comenzó a leer los ojos de Phineas, estaba preocupado, y no poco, realmente no sabía que significaba aquel fulgor en el horizonte, pero no era el sol, y no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verlo en el horizonte, es hora de un cambio de planes, que aparentemente… no podrán seguir por ese camino al sur, Isabella le regresa el Mensaje a Phineas y el comienza a buscar entre las colinas un refugio, y en realidad no tardo en encontrar uno, miro a Isabella y ella le indico que investigara antes de anunciarlo, él fue colina abajo y se perdió en lo obscuro de la noche… regreso después de unos minutos con una bolsa en la mano.

-miren, encontré una caja de provisiones tirada al pie de la colina, y ¡una cueva donde nos podremos refugiar!-

Sus amigos recuperaron las fuerzas y bajaron en dirección donde Phineas les indicara, sin notar que Isabella y él se habían quedado atrás.

-¿la cueva es el refugio que encontraste?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-no, no lo es, el refugio parecía construido después de que comenzaran los regentes… allí… había… veinte esqueletos de mujeres… y… niños…-

Isabella lo miro y tomo su mano.

-sabíamos que encontraríamos ese tipo de cosas-

Dijo ella para consolarlo por el cruel espectáculo que sus ojos vieron en aquel refugio.

-Gracias Isa-

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro, sonrieron, y comenzaron a caminar colina abajo, allá estaban sus amigos esperándolos en el "refugio" que encontró Phineas, decidieron descansar allí todo ese día y reiniciar su caminata en la noche, era más seguro para ellos viajar de noche, hicieron un sorteo para decidir quién haría guardia mientras los otros dormían en el fondo de la cueva, el primer turno le toco a Phineas, el estaba parado en la entrada de la cueva, el sol al irse levantando por el horizonte fue dando más luz al lugar donde habían decidido refugiarse, afuera era un lugar agradable, había un árbol propio de la zona donde el desierto comienza a ceder lugar a las zonas verdes, aquel árbol estaba flaco nudoso y de un color café claro que delataba lo árido del viento del lugar, pero aquel árbol era un luchador, sus hojas aun mostraban rasgos de verde, de algún modo obtenía agua de manera regular, si no por la lluvia, por otro medio que sería más ventajoso para ellos, igual que una gran cantidad de matorrales de distintos tamaños, de pronto, comenzó a escuchar un ruido atrás de él, era Adyson que había despertado para cambiarlo de guardia.

-¡es tiempo de descansar tortolo!-

Phineas la miro y meneo la cabeza.

-aun no es tiempo-

-¿Por qué? Creía que en este momento te gustaría ir a estar junto a Isabella como aquellos dos-

Dijo la chica de ojos verdes mientras con una mueca señalaba a Ginger y Baljeet, los dos dormían profundamente uno al lado del otro, Ginger tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro al sentir alrededor de ella los brazos de Jeet.

-bueno eso si me gustaría… pero mira-

Phineas le paso unos binoculares a Adyson y le señalo un punto especifico en mitad del valle frente a ellos, la chica se froto los ojos y miraba una vez más a donde le indicara Phineas… allá en medio de un claro… una enorme caja con lo que parecían ser los restos de un paracaídas

-¿suministros de emergencia?- pregunto la chica intrigada

-es posible, si la resistencia del sur logro pasar al norte necesitaran suministros, o quizás sea un paquete de "ayuda humanitaria" que mandaron para apoyar a los insurgentes locales-

Phineas mantenía la vista fija en aquella enorme caja.

-*esa cosa no estaba allí anoche*-

La caja que él avía encontrado era vieja y con cosas que no eran para nada útiles, esta, se veía… ¿nueva? el subió su mano para rascar la comezón en su barbilla pero se detuvo un segundo

–es verdad… ¡no tengo barbilla!-

Adyson miro al "ex" comandante supremo Phineas y no pudo evitar reír.

–de verdad eres un caso perdido… vamos tortolo… te fugaste de una ciudad fortaleza para estar con tu novia sin ojos sobre ustedes, vamos… ve… ¡que ella no ha dormido por esperarte!-

Phineas mira a donde esta Isabella y ella rápidamente se giro para fingir que estaba dormida, Adyson levanto la mano y Phineas le respondió chocando sus palmas, ella tomo el puesto del vigía y Phineas camino hasta el lugar donde Isabella estaba acostada

-¿me extrañaste?-

Phineas se dejo caer junto a ella apoyando su cabeza en su mano recargando el codo en el suelo para poder ver a Isa desde un poco arriba y paso su otro brazo alrededor de ella.

-¿ya pasaron tres horas? Ni había notado tu ausencia-

–ya no tienes que ser así todo el tiempo… ellos son nuestros amigos… y…-

Isabella giro y sus rostros estaban uno frente al otro, ella cerró los ojos y Phineas no necesito mas, recibió el dulce sabor de los labios de Isabella en los suyos, ella podía escuchar el fuerte latido del corazón de él, para los dos era la primera vez que de verdad estaban solos, aunque sus amigos estaban en la misma cueva que ellos… era la primera vez que podían estar sin que extraños los miraran, Isabella podía sentir como el corazón quería salir de su pecho, y no le hacía falta preguntar, podía sentir a Phineas temblando muy nervioso de estar junto a ella, movió su mano al pecho de Phineas y lo sintió, más fuerte que el latido de su corazón, el de Phineas se sentía mucho más fuertemente, nada podía igualar ese momento, aquel que solo las parejas comunes y corrientes tienen, poder estar junto al ser amado sin miedos, ni temores, sin esconderse de las miradas de los demás, tenían tantas cosas que les daban curiosidad, pero habían llegado a un punto que no sabían qué hacer, los dos finalmente juntos, Phineas no se cansaba de los besos de Isabella y solo eso quería sentir por el momento, al separar sus labios se abrazaron fuertemente, ellos ya no estarían escondiéndose de nadie nunca más, Isabella bajo su cabeza sobre el brazo de Phineas usándolo como almohada, y así los dos durmieron mas por la necesidad de hacerlo que por cansancio, los turnos cambiaron y la noche estaba cerca, los cinco amigos comenzaron a prepararse para partir.

-¡bien chicos! según reporto Phineas hay una gran caja de suministros a unos metros de aquí, es justo lo que necesitamos para continuar-

Dijo Isabella mientras dibujaba en el suelo un "mapa" del área de la caja.

-¿pero no se les hace extraño que haya una caja de suministros en mitad de la nada?-

Dijo el doctor Baljeet.

-¡Por supuesto que es sospechoso!, por eso esperamos a que anocheciera para poder ir a investigar, si es una trampa de algún regente estaremos en igualdad de condiciones-

Dijo Isabella mientras estaba trazando la ruta más segura para acercarse a la caja en el mapa que había dibujado.

-¡PERFECTO!-

Dijo la pelinegra levantándose del suelo.

–bien… quien ira primero será… ¡Phineas! él con sus conocimientos de mecánica y ciencias podrá encontrar cualquier trampa y desactivarla, lo seguiremos a una distancia prudente-

Los tres acompañante miraron a Phineas, estaban preocupados por él, aunque sostuvo combates contra los nuevos regentes que trataron de invadir a Danville… aun era un novato… y el novio de Isabella ¿Cómo podía mandarlo ella como carne de cañón a una posible trampa?, Jeet mira las mochilas de sus amigos, están mucho más chicas que el día anterior… Phineas e Isabella solo habían llevado provisiones para ellos dos… y él y las otras chicas no ayudaron mucho al querer doble ración…

-Amigos… yo también soy muy bueno con esas cosas… ¿no sería mejor que fuera yo en la vanguardia?- dijo jeet

-lo siento Jeet, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, debemos de hacer las cosas así, Isabella y yo sabemos los riesgos de hacerlo, por eso tu eres el que estará a cargo de rescatarme si es que caigo en una trampa-

Dijo Phineas.

-de acuerdo…-

Contesto Jeet desanimado al ver que sus amigos estaban preocupados por él… pero que también contaban con que podría ayudarlos en caso de que las cosas salieran mal, el grupo comenzó a moverse por entre los matorrales siguiendo la ruta que Isabella les había ordenado memorizar, un gran árbol estaba entre ellos y la caja de suministros, era la barrera perfecta entre ellos y una trampa… o una potencial trampa… Phineas camino al frente… y comenzó a revisar el terreno… nada… miro sobre el árbol… sus ojos eran los mejores para esta situación… al ser como era una "cabeza de nacho" podría ver en un radio mayor al de sus amigos, no vio ni escucho nada en el árbol… continuo caminando hasta la caja de suministros… estaba entera… la comenzó a revisar y les hizo una señal a sus amigos… pero ellos sabían que era una señal falsa… esperaban a que algo inesperado pasara, Isabella no había llevado armas y solo consiguió un palo lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir poco tiempo una emboscada, si había alguien esperándolos era mejor atacarlo primero, Ginger, Adyson y Jeet habían llevado las pistolas de choques eléctricos, pero serian poco útiles en caso de una batalla donde no tuvieran el factor sorpresa… los cuatro esperaban pacientemente a que el enemigo mordiera el anzuelo con la *jugosa carnada que era Phineas* decía dentro de sí la comandante Isabella… pero nada… pasaron los segundos y Phineas continuo con el plan… comenzó a abrir la caja… no fuera que un Bot estuviera dentro de ella y matara a todos los que la abrieran… pero nada… al contrario… había una gran cantidad de refacciones comida y munición para armas pesadas… lástima que ellos no tuvieran armas pesadas… pero para Phineas las refacciones significaban una nueva posibilidad, comenzó a armar varias piezas y a usar la madera de la caja… al principio no parecía tener forma pero poco a poco fueron viendo que Phineas había armado una carreta… o algo parecido… no era lo más moderno del mundo pero podrían viajar por kilómetros sin cansarse y mucho más rápido que a pie… cargando los suministros suficientes para la larga travesía… Isabella seguía a la expectativa… pendiente de cualquier pequeño ruido que hubiera cerca… nada… finalmente ella se levanto y camino rumbo a Phineas… los otros tres esperaron para cubrirles la retaguardia… ella llego junto a Phineas y se abrazaron… y bueno… unas horas sin besar a tu novia parecen una larga eternidad para el hombre enamorado, Phineas se dejo llevar por la emoción y busco los labios de Isa… pero ella lo detuvo en seco.

-espera aun no sabemos si hay alguien cuidando esta caja de…-

El cortar de cartuchos de varias armas largas los sacaron de su trance… a sus espaldas Jeet, Ginger y Adyson sometidos por varios hombres armados.

-"cielos"- dijo el hombre que parecía estar al mando –"pensé que nunca saldrían, no sé cual de ustedes tubo este plan pero debo de reconocer que es un genio en estrategia"-

Pero nuestros amigos no parecían entenderle… se miraban los unos a los otros sin saber que era lo que había dicho, Isabella y Phineas parecieron medio entender pero no lo tenían muy claro.

-"Señor"- dijo un hombre de tez morena –"estos son niños, así que los gringitos no deben de saber hablar más que en ingles"- aquel rudo hombre miro a los chicos, los miraba de arriba abajo.

-"supongo que tienes razón"- aquel hombre les hizo una seña a sus subordinados y ellos reunieron a todos los chicos juntos.

–"ahora tenemos un gran problema… ¿alguien sabe hablar Ingles?"-

Los ojos de Phineas se iluminaron a escucharlos decir la palabra "ingles".

-¡Isabella! ¡Estamos salvados! ¡Ellos son mexicanos! ¡Solo están hablando en español! ¡Es por eso que no les entendíamos!-

Todo el grupo de hombres armados miro a Phineas cuando dijo la palabra "Mexicanos" pero solo unos cuantos levantaron la mano.

-¿ustedes hablan ingles?- dijo el hombre al mando, uno de los hombres que habían levantado la mano dijo.

-"no señor… lo que pasa que el gringito dijo "mexicanos" y pus subimos la mano, quizás crean que ya están en México"-

El líder se golpeo la frente con la mano y la deslizo sobre su rostro.

-"por favor… si estos niños estuvieran buscando mexicanos yo habría levantado la mano… no me hagan quedar en vergüenza"-

Aquel sujeto comenzó a caminar de nuevo a donde nuestros amigos y se encluquillo frente a ellos

–"¿q-u-i-é-n-e-s… s-o-n… u-s-t-e-d-e-s…?"-

Dijo deletreando las palabras, esperando que los niños que capturo pudieran entenderle, Isabella sonrió mucho, el que su abuela y su madre le enseñaran a hablar español rendía frutos.

-"soy Isabella García Shapiro y mis amigos son Baljeet, Ginger, Adyson y… mi… Novio… Phineas"-

Dijo en el mejor español que pudo, todos los presentes gritaron llenos de júbilo al escucharla, rápidamente los soltaron y varios hombres levantaron a Isabella lanzándola al aire gritando

-"¡ARRIBA LOS GARCIA!"-

Creo que era evidente que aquellos hombres también se apellidaban "García"

-"chicos que sorpresa nos han dado, creíamos que eran una trampa de los tiranos del norte para atrapar a las tropas de exploración"-

Phineas miraba al hombre al mando bastante extrañado.

-"¿y no dudan de nosotros solo porque mi novia se apellida García?"-

Dijo Phineas en español.

-"Mmmm quizás… pero todos los símbolos de resistencia de los tiranos son robots, y cuando usan carnada usan adultos… a veces niños, pero nunca mandan a alguien que sepa hablar español para evitar que nos adviertan"-

Phineas comenzó a mirar al grupo que cargaba a Isabella en hombros.

-"¿y ellos?"-

-"Haaaaa, ellos… solo ignóralos… bueno todos queremos festejar cuando encontramos a familia perdida"-

-"¿son familiares de Isabella?"-

-"Mmmmm no lo creo chico"-

Esa respuesta no era tranquilizadora para Phineas.

-"pero todos los que encontramos que llevan nuestros apellidos son familia perdida y encontrada"-

-"y a todo esto… ¿Cuál es su nombre?"-

-"Hooo cielos es verdad chico, disculpa pero encontrar supervivientes es casi imposible, así que estábamos muy alegres de encontrarlos… soy el OF-5 Coronel Solano de la tropa, "templarios del acero" de la infantería móvil de la división latinoamericana de la Armada de los Siete mares"-

Phineas miro a aquel hombre bastante sorprendido.

-"¿Qué es la armada de los Siete mares?"-

El Coronel Solano lo miro extrañado y sorprendido

-"¿no sabes que es la armada de los siete mares? Pues ¿¡donde has estado metido chico!?"-

-"nosotros escapamos de la ciudad de Danville"- le contesto Phineas.

-"¿de Danville? Eso está muy cerca de aquí, entonces ustedes no tienen mucho que escaparon niños, tuvieron mucha suerte de toparse con nosotros, nos estamos replegando al mar porque se han detectado nuevas armas de los tiranos… no podremos derrotarlas con armas convencionales… tenemos que evacuar a todos los que podamos"-

Phineas miro la seriedad en el rostro del Coronel… le hizo una señal a Isabella que aun estaba un tanto mareada por el emocional "reencuentro" con sus parientes perdidos, al verla así Phineas la ayuda a subir a la parte de enfrente de la carreta y se sienta junto a ella, les indico a sus amigos que subieran sus cosas en la parte de atrás de la carreta que había improvisado… hasta los soldados se subieron en ella.

-"bueno… ¡ustedes que creen que hacen allí trepados…! ¡Bájense que hay que jalarlo para salir rápido de aquí!"-

Los soldados se bajaron como niños regañados mientras Phineas les hacia una seña de que esperaran, de abajo del carretón comenzó a jalar una cuerda y el sonido de un motor comenzó a escucharse, el Coronel miro a Phineas bastante sorprendido.

-"¿lo hiciste con las piezas de la caja de suministros?"-

-"sí y con la ayuda de unas pocas herramientas"-

-"eres un chico muy listo"-

-"si, si lo soy"-

Sin más que decir el Coronel se puso al frente y los soldados subieron todo lo de que había en la caja de suministros junto con las pesadas mochilas de campaña para solo cargar cartuchos y las armas que pudieran usar en caso de emergencia, al comenzar a avanzar a Phineas le recordaba las ilustraciones de los libros de texto que encontró en una vieja biblioteca de Danville sobre cómo habían "conquistado" el oeste, pero en esta ocasión era totalmente al revés…

-Phineas…-

-¿Qué ocurre Isabella?-

-¿desde cuándo hablas español?-

-ejem bueno tú mama… nietos… español… pues…-

-¡no necesitas explicar más!-

Isabella cruzo los brazos mientras en su cabeza tenia la imagen de su madre diciéndole "no debes de olvidar tus raíces Isa, que son la parte más fuerte e importante de un árbol" mientras el Coronel acorto el paso para ir al ritmo de la carreta.

-"bueno niños ¿Cómo fue que escaparon de la ciudad de Doofenshmirtz?"-

Pregunto el coronel solano.

-"bueno… dentro de Danville había un grupo de resistencia y lograron derrotar a Doofenshmirtz, nosotros aprovechamos el caos de la caída para escapar"-

Le contesto Isabella ya mas recuperada del mareo.

-"¿entonces Danville es libre? Eso son buenas noticias… por desgracia la armada de los siete mares no podrá ayudarlos a tiempo"-

-"¿qué quiere decir con eso?"- pregunto Isa.

-"los tiranos que se hacen llamar "regentes" crearon armas masivas que están avanzando al sur, y Danville queda justo en el camino de ellas, las personas deberían de haber evacuado la ciudad… pero solo ustedes hemos encontrado en nuestra misión de exploración"-

Phineas e Isa se miraron con tristeza, habían abandonado Danville en el peor momento posible, pero ni así regresarían, ambos se tomaron de la mano y se miraron con tristeza, pero Phineas recordó que aun no contestaban su pregunta.

-"Coronel Solano, ¿Qué es la Armada de los Siete Mares?"-

El Coronel rio y también muchos de los soldados que los escoltaban.

-"cuando todo esto comenzó… el Gobierno gringo invadió las naciones más poderosas primero, e ignoro a los países pequeños o del tercer mundo, todas las naciones nos ignoraron, eso nos permitió permanecer neutrales y a comenzar con los planes de defensa, era obvio que los regentes no se pararían allí, los países comenzaron con alianzas continentales, recibían a cientos de refugiados que pudieran colaborar con el esfuerzo para detener a los invasores, pero después de un tiempo, los regentes comenzaron a invadir la alianza africana y a la alianza oriental, para los latinoamericanos era lógico esperar que también nos invadieran, entramos en contacto con la alianza pacifica y logramos convencerlos de que nos ayudaran a defender a las alianzas que eran atacadas, que nada se lograría luchando por separado, así que las cuatro alianzas decidieron fusionarse en un solo esfuerzo por defender la libertad y destruir a los regentes atacando por la frontera México-Estados Unidos, todos los países involucrados estaban reunidos en torno a los siete mares legendarios, así que fue el nombre perfecto para la alianza, y el ejercito intercontinental y transnacional que se encarga de luchar por la libertad fue bautizado como "La Armada de los Siete Mares", el hemisferio sur se encarga de suministrar pertrechos de guerra a los frentes del norte, y la armada se encarga de parar el avance de los regentes, pero en áfrica comenzaron a usar "mega unidades" aun no sabemos exactamente que son, pero áfrica estará perdida en unos meses, la invasión con "mega unidades" comenzara pronto en la alianza latinoamericana, pero gracias al "cuello de botella" que es México, podremos detener su avance en lo que descubrimos un método para eliminarlas"-

-pero… ¿eso no hará que el país sea destruido?-

Dijo Phineas al mirar los planes de defensa en su mente. El coronel miro a los niños sin saber si lo que sentía era ternura o lastima al escuchar esas palabras.

-"por desgracia… sí… desde que la invasión al sur comenzó… los mexicanos defendieron su tierra con valor… tanto que desde aquí puedes ver las llamas del campo de batalla del norte- dijo señalando el fulgor naranja en el horizonte -pero los regentes no pierden soldados, pierden maquinas, así que es más una guerra de desgaste, los civiles mexicanos fueron evacuados al sur del continente, ya no es un país… es "un frente de Batalla" la armada de los siete mares podrá soportar el avance… pero no lo hará para siempre… damos gracias al cielo que el avance de los regentes es solo por tierra, ya que el mar es demasiado territorio para que ellos lo dominen… si la situación sigue así… todos tendremos que huir al mar…"-

Phineas e Isabella no creían lo mal de la situación, al salir de Danville esperaban llegar a un mundo mejor… pero parecía que el paraíso estaba muy lejos de sus manos.

-"pelearemos"- dijo Isabella, los soldados se detuvieron en seco al escucharla.

-"¿pero qué estás diciendo? De ningún modo permitiremos que niños como ustedes estén en el campo de batalla, nunca lo permitiremos, ustedes irán al sur a un lugar donde puedan estar a salvo, quizás en Perú, Ecuador o Chile, la Patagonia estaría bien"-

Contesto el Coronel y era evidente que hablaba por todos los soldados que estaban con él, pero Phineas detuvo la carreta.

-"señor, no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, lucharemos para poder terminar esta guerra"-

El coronel y sus soldados comenzaron a reír a todo pulmón, y entre risotadas y carcajadas el oficial al mando dijo.

-"¿no son muy jóvenes para cambiar el rumbo de la guerra?"-

-"si, si lo somos"-

Dijeron Isabella y Phineas al mismo tiempo, el Coronel y sus soldados quedaron mudos al ver la determinación en los ojos y voz de esos niños que acababan de encontrar, Isabella y Phineas definitivamente hablaban en serio, el grito de un vigía que estaba en lo alto de una colina los saco a todos del momento.

-¡SEÑOR! ¡EL BARCO ESTA A LA VISTA! ¡PODREMOS IRNOS A CASA!-

Al escuchar al vigía el Coronel suspiro aliviado, miro a Phineas e Isabella y con mucha confianza les contesto.

-"el paso del mar junto al "infierno en la tierra" los hará recapacitar niños… TODO EL MUNDO PASO REDOBLADO ¡NUESTRA QUERIDA JOLLY ROGER NOS ESPERA! ¡NOS VAMOS AL INFIERNO!"-


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

La armada de los siete mares 2

El encontrar tan rápidamente aliados parecía ser una buena noticia… de no ser por las pésimas noticias que tenían del avance de los regentes, Isabella y Phineas estaban decididos a terminar con esto, habían escapado para estar juntos, pero no se quedarían de brazos cruzados al saber que el peligro los seguiría hasta el "faro del fin del mundo" el grupo de soldados llego a la orilla del mar, allá a lo lejos estaba fondeando un barco, que no era precisamente de guerra, se notaba desde la playa que era un barco carguero de la clase "pos-Panamá" es decir, tan grande que no podría pasar por el canal de panamá, aunque era evidente que aquel barco fue "arreglado" para funcionar de barco de guerra, podían ver que en todo estribor estaba atestado de cañones de 40mm, que era el lado que podían ver, el barco tenía su proa directo al sur listo para partir de inmediato de ser necesario, si no fuera surrealista jurarían que parecía un moderno barco pirata, con una lámpara el vigía hacia señales a los que estuvieran a bordo del barco esperando una respuesta, un brillo en la parte de la proa del barco fue lo que esperaban, todos los hombres comenzaron a organizarse para regresar y los heridos que traían con ellos serian los primeros, minutos después varios Zodiac tocaban tierra con la proa para recoger a los recién llegados, varios hombres que literalmente eran enormes bajaron cargando tubos de mortero como si se tratada de escopetas, miraban nerviosamente a todos lados, comenzaron a caminar hasta quedar detrás del grupo de soldados y estos comenzaron a subir a los Zodiac para regresar al barco, los pequeños Zodiac tuvieron que dar varias vueltas para recoger al personal de tierra, hasta que al final llegaron para recoger al coronel y a los refugiados de Danville, no hiso falta llegar a la mitad del camino para que Jeet y Ginger dejaran salir lo que llevaban dentro, mientras el coronel y el hombre que piloteaba el Zodiac morían de risa al ver a los nuevos miembros de "la caballería de marina" (marineros de agua dulce) que los acompañaban, al llegar junto al gran barco la vista era aun más imponente, pintado a un costado varios números desteñidos que indicaban el tamaño del barco junto a las palabras Jolly Roger E366M##C±15 Eslora [largo de la punta de proa a popa] de más de 366m, manga [el ancho] de 49 o 55metros, Calado [la parte bajo la línea de flotación] ±15 metros todo el casco estaba lleno de hollín e impactos de algún tipo, pero aquel barco se mantenía a flote quizás gracias a algún milagro, se veía viejo y oxidado, pero increíblemente a Phineas le fascino ver el enorme barco, en Danville nunca vio algo que se aproximara a un buque de este tamaño, miro a Isabella y ella estaba igualmente fascinada con el barco… pero por las hileras de cañones y armas antiaéreas que podía distinguir desde el pequeño bote, una escala de cuerda cayó sobre ellos y el coronel les hizo la seña de que subieran, no hizo falta que les dijera dos veces, al llegar arriba Isabella y Phineas no sabían cómo habían logrado subir los dos al mismo tiempo y tan rápidamente, mientras que el coronel que los había visto subir desde abajo estaba bastante sorprendido.

-"¿Cómo es que hicieron eso?"-

Preguntaba sin esperar respuesta.

-"con el tiempo te acostumbras"-

Contesto rápidamente Baljeet, el chico es más listo de lo que aparenta, una vez todos arriba, el coronel miraba a Phineas estudiando cada centímetro de los enormes cañones de 40mm que había encontrado más cerca, e Isabella estaba más entretenida forzando los controles del cañón que parecían atascados tratando de averiguar cómo apuntarlos apropiadamente, a los operadores no les causaba mucha gracia esa intrusión, después de todo eran dos "chiquillos" metiendo mano a sus armas que ellos habían cuidado con mucho empeño, al llegar el coronel a la cubierta un tipo afroamericano calvo con un overol amarillo, sin camisa y un cinturón lleno de herramientas camino hacia él como una estampida.

-¡CORONEL! ¡Porque estos niños de la caballería de marina están jugando con mis cañones!-

-Tranquilo "Capitán del ganado" solo son refugiados que encontramos en…-

No había ni terminado la frase cuando aquel hombre saco una enorme llave perico y la apretaba contra la garganta del coronel.

-escuche bien "OF-5" quizás el barco este bajo su mando pero las maquinas son mías, si esos chiquillos las averían significara que estaremos muertos en el paso por "el infierno en la tierra" yo soy la primera y última línea que separa su trasero de los robots… así que mínimo apréndase mi nombre, soy el jefe Blazer y métaselo en esa cabezota suya y ¡QUITE A ESOS MOCOSOS DE MIS ARMAS O LO HARE YO MISMO!-

-¡BIEN ISABELLA PRUEVALA AHORA!-

El coronel y el jefe Blazer voltearon a ver al chico pelirrojo que tenía en sus manos parte de las herramientas que el jefe traía en su cinturón.

-¿Cuándo me quito…? ¡Hey tu deja eso! ¡Que es maquinaria…!-

Justo frente a sus ojos Isabella comenzó a manipular los controles del cañón y este se movía con una sorprendente facilidad pero manteniendo la precisión necesaria para que cumplieran su trabajo, Isabella comenzó a operarlo para girar sobre su eje y el sonido del metal chirriante lleno la cubierta, tenían tanto tiempo atascados los engranes que lo hacían girar que estos parecían quejarse por ponerse a trabajar después de meses sin actividad, el jefe Blazer miro estupefacto como Phineas en pocos segundos había arreglado algo que él llevaba meses tratando de arreglar, miro al coronel y mientras señalaba a Isabella y Phineas dijo.

-¿Quiénes son estos niños?-

-no tengo la menor idea- fue la respuesta del coronel mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Phineas miraba a Isabella muy entretenida manipulando el cañón y tratando de ajustar la mira para poderlo operar, mientras tanto Baljeet y Adyson ayudaban a Ginger a no caer por la borda, el jefe llego junto a Phineas y lo miro de arriba abajo.

-no eres muy joven para…-

-Si, si, si, si, ¿no tiene una pregunta más original?-

La risa salió de la garganta de todos los que escucharon esa respuesta, parecía que el Jefe Blazer había encontrado la horma de su zapato.

-¡HEY NIÑO! ¡Aquí soy el encargado de mantener funcionando toda la maquinaria y…!-

-¿y…?-

Al ver el jefe a Phineas mas concentrado en aceitar los engranes del cañón que en contestarle se decidió a decirle.

-¿quieres ver la chocolatera muchacho? (la sala de maquinas)-

-¡por supuesto!- Contesto Phineas

-¡HOOO NOOO! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-

Se quejo el Coronel.

-¡a estos chicos los encontré yo! ¡Seré quien se haga cargo de ellos!, aun son jóvenes para comenzar en las labores de guerra-

Isabella y Phineas miraron con cierto desagrado las palabras del coronel y los dos respondieron a una voz.

-¡YA DIJIMOS QUE NOSOTROS PELEAREMOS!-

Solamente los que estaban a bordo del barco rieron en esta ocasión, los soldados que habían venido junto a ellos tenían dos cosas claras, esos niños no eran ordinarios, los tuvieron durante horas a punto de ser descubiertos en la trampa de la caja de suministros gracias a la estrategia de Isabella y el hecho que el chico pelirrojo ha demostrado en dos ocasiones que tiene un increíble talento para la maquinaria compleja, no era ya motivo para risa los comentarios de esos dos, pero entre los hombres de cubierta el jefe era el único que no había reído al escucharlos, los miraba seriamente, sabía que tendría problemas con el "OF-5" si continuaba insistiendo en tener a los niños en su equipo en ese momento, pero sabía que el llevaba las de ganar y había algo más importante que hacer.

-Coronel solano… es hora de ir a ver al capitán… tiene que presentarle a los "nuevos" tripulantes-

El coronel miro al jefe Blazer y movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, llamo a los chicos para que lo siguieran, ellos lo vieron muy serio y lo siguieron rápidamente, Phineas e Isabella subían por las escaleras exteriores mirando todo y a todos, era un barco enorme para ser de guerra, y también poco práctico, agujeros de impacto en los mamparos exteriores dejaban ver que estos estaban rellenos de concreto para reforzarlos, quizás esa era la respuesta a porque un barco tan grande es usado como buque de guerra, era solido, quizás tanto como un viejo acorazado de la vieja guardia, al llegar al puente vieron que este estaba muy golpeado, pero tenía seis baterías antiaéreas sobre el mismo para protegerlo, Y seguía funcionando, ese lugar era enorme, lleno de tableros de control que mas parecían propios de una nave espacial que de un barco, los marinos en el puente saludaron marcialmente al ver al coronel y al jefe, y de inmediato retomaron sus puestos, el barco no se movía pero todos estaban en el lugar correcto para ponerlo en marcha de inmediato, pero la silla del capitán estaba vacía, Isabella caminaba atrás seguida de sus amigos, el coronel y el jefe se detuvieron frente a la silla del capitán, allí el coronel y el jefe se pararon en posición de firmes y saludaron marcialmente mientras decían.

-¡Capitán! ¡El equipo de tierra ha regresado sano y salvo! ¡No tenemos bajas que reportar! ¡SEÑOR!-

Los chicos se quedaron mudos ¿a quién le hablaban? La silla estaba vacía, no había nadie a quien hablarle, Isa miro con más detenimiento, justo atrás de la silla del capitán, había un enorme cuadro de un extraño sujeto vistiendo las ropas negras de un capitán junto a una desgastada gorra con un ancla dorada en el frente cruzada por dos sables, tan feo como el diablo o quizás más, el cabello negro, cejas pobladas, de edad media, con la sombra de días sin afeitarse, nariz chata, y ese perfil diabólico que tenia era remarcado por el humo que salía tanto de una pipa labrada en madera que recordaba un faro, como el que salía de su nariz y comisuras de la boca, tenía una expresión de gente de pocos amigos, parecía molesto… o al menos esa era la primera impresión, al verlo con cuidado te dabas cuenta que en su boca tenía una enorme sonrisa, macabra, pero que no dejaba de inspirarte confianza, parecía el tipo de persona que no quieres encontrarte en un callejón obscuro, pero la clase de persona que verías a la cabeza de un barco de valientes… o de piratas… Isabella saludo marcialmente y Phineas la siguió en automático, Jeet y las chicas imitaron a sus amigos, el coronel y el jefe parecían contentos al notarlo, terminaron el saludo y Phineas no dudo en preguntarles.

-su capitán esta…-

-muerto muchacho, más frio que las aguas del pazo de buena esperanza-

Dijo el jefe Blazer como si fuera la pregunta más común del mundo.

-¿y entonces porque ustedes looo….?-

Baljeet había tratado de preguntar porque aun lo saludaban y se reportaban con él si estaba muerto pero el jefe Blazer lo había levantado del suelo tanto que la cabeza de Jeet golpeo el techo.

-¡escucha novato! ¡Todos los que estamos en este barco aun tenemos el pellejo después del paso por el "infierno en la tierra" gracias al capitán! y no importa que este muerto, sigue siendo nuestro capitán y tu lo trataras con el respeto que se merece… a partir de hoy tu estarás a cargo de traerle su café y encender su pipa cada que ese reloj diga que es hora ¡ENTENDIDO ENANO!-

Dijo el jefe señalando a un reloj en la pared que tenia escrito en distintas horas AM y PM la palabra "pipa"

-¡SI SEÑOR! ¡SUPER CLARO SEÑOR!-

El ver los ojos del jefe inyectados de sangre junto a su gran fuerza física que superaba por miles a la de Buford y al hecho que no era oficial pero todos lo trataran como un igual al coronel eran motivos de sobra para contestarle siempre con un ¡SI SEÑOR! Las chicas miraron como el jefe soltaba a Jeet desde el techo y lo dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, Ginger estaba a punto de protestar cuando el jefe las miro.

-ustedes dos niñas… ¿saben cocinar?-

Las dos chicas negaron con la cabeza.

-bueno… ¡es hora de que aprendan…! ¡Repórtense a la cocina de inmediato…! ¡Esto no es un crucero de placer…! ¡A TRABAJAR!-

Las dos chicas no tenían ni idea de donde estaba la cocina pero salieron corriendo a averiguarlo, seguidas muy de cerca por Baljeet, porque el reloj estaba a punto de marcar la hora de "pipa y té" el coronel miraba tratando de aguantar la risa por la escena que a sus ojos era muy cómica.

-¿ocurre algo OF-5?-

Pregunto el jefe al coronel al verlo muy entretenido.

-¡vamos! que por más que trates de imitar al capitán ¡no podrás amigo!-

-¿en serio? Creí hacer un buen trabajo imitándolo… ¿ustedes que creen?-

Dijo el jefe dirigiéndose a los miembros del puente, estos no contestaron, solo hacían gestos que decían "Mmmmm mas o menos"

-cielos…- dijo el jefe –creí hacerlo bien-

-¿qué es lo que harán ellos?-

Dijo el coronel señalando a Isabella y Phineas resignado a que el jefe los pondría a trabajar para "pagar el boleto".

-bueno… no hay suficiente luz para que se pongan a trabajar en los cañones… así que ellos se quedaran en el puente… quizás sea bueno que aprendan los movimientos de aquí-

Un hombre llego de las cubiertas inferiores usando una escalera dentro del puente y se paro frente al jefe y el coronel.

-estamos listos señor-

El jefe giro y saludo al coronel marcialmente.

- es hora… ¡capitán Solano!-

El coronel se puso serio y…

-la nave esta lista y en franquía… ¡listos para zarpar a su orden Capitán!-

Dijo el coronel mirando a la silla del capitán… a Isabella y Phineas les pareció de lo más extraño el hecho que todos habían dejado sus puestos y miraban a la silla esperando las ordenes de aquel capitán fantasma… todo permaneció en silencio como si aquel capitán invisible fuera a levantarse y ordenar con voz de ultratumba "¡EN MARCHA!" el silencio era solemne… pero fue interrumpido por Baljeet que llegaba con el té y la pipa del capitán en una pequeña charola plateada.

-¡perdonen…! ¡Lo siento…! es que el cocinero me enseñaba como prender la pipa del capitán sin tener que fumarla…-

Todos en el puente lo miraban como aquel al que le suena el celular en mitad de una función de cine en la mejor parte con el tono más horrendo y fuera de lugar que existiera, Jeet se sintió incomodo y continua cargando la bandeja hasta la plataforma donde estaba la silla del capitán… todos lo miran pidiéndole que se apurara a entregarle sus encargos al capitán, Jeet puso el té en el lugar donde había un porta vasos en la silla, en el lado izquierdo puso la misma pipa que se ve en el cuadro sobre la silla, la enciende usando una perilla como las de las cornetas de bicicleta, el humo que salía de ella lleno el puente, más que tabaco parecía incienso, si no es que en verdad era eso, a Isabella y Phineas se les desorbitaron los ojos al ver como de la pipa comenzaban a subir aros de humo como si alguien la estuviera aun utilizando, Baljeet se asusto al ver eso y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cocina, pero su pie se atoro en la orilla de la plataforma y tropezó torpemente, al caer al suelo se veía como si alguien lo hubiera pateado donde la espalda pierde su sagrado nombre.

-¡el capitán dice gracias niño!-

Dijo el Coronel al ver a Jeet en esa incómoda posición.

todos los hombre giraron y se pusieron en sus puestos, comenzaron las labores para zarpar, los motores hicieron cimbrar y rechinar el metal del barco mientras comenzaban a girar las enormes propelas, al llegar a la posición de las 11´s comenzaron a avanzar… el ancla seguía en el fondo… la cadena comenzó poco a poco a aflojarse, el sonido de subir el ancla se escucho por todo el barco, la maniobra estaba terminada… el resto de la noche fue tranquila y los chicos se quedaron en el puente toda la noche acostumbrándose y aprendiendo las labores del mando, la siguiente noche durmieron en una habitación asignada para los cinco, dos días más pasaron y Phineas había puesto en orden los cañones del barco y ahora trabajaba en un proyecto especial, los ingenieros de abordo lo habían visto ir de un lado a otro con piezas de los contenedores que aun quedaban en el barco, parecía una especie de rifle con una llave de tuercas en la punta, el grupo estaba tan concentrado que no vio al jefe Blazer llegar por atrás.

-¿Qué están hacien…?-

Pero fue interrumpido por Isabella que rápidamente lo derribo, le aplico una llave de lucha libre al brazo izquierdo y lo tenía con la barbilla contra el suelo.

-¡ISABELLA! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?-

Decía el jefe mientras golpeaba el suelo con su brazo libre pidiendo ser liberado del castigo.

-las mimas veces que yo se lo he dicho jefe, ¡NO ME IMITE!-

El ser derribado por una chica del tamaño de Isabella era motivo de risa de todos los que lo veían, incluido el jefe que ya sabía que molestar a Isa era una mala idea.

-está bien, está bien, ¡ya! pero tengo que saberlo-

Phineas miraba a los nuevos amigos que habían hecho en el barco y como se divertían, casi había olvidado que ahora estaban en una guerra aun mas grande que la de Danville, se levanto y camino donde el jefe estaba sentado en el suelo sobando su brazo para mostrarle su último invento.

-¡Hey jefe esto le va a gustar! ¡Esto es la ultímate-tool! ¡Todo lo que antes hacíamos con muchas herramientas y maquinas pesadas lo haremos con esta!-

El jefe miraba incrédulo a Phineas.

-¿y eso de que sirve ahora muchacho?-

-solo observe-

Phineas camino al último cañón que aun no podían arreglar ni entre los tres, estaba tan viejo y oxidado que parecía más un adorno que un arma útil, todos tenían la misma opinión, Phineas se paró a unos metros de él y activo el gatillo de su herramienta, un extraño rayo salió del arma y golpeo al cañón… ¡dejándolo como nuevo!

-por todos los cielos Phineas, ¿¡como hiciste eso!?-

Decía el jefe mientras corría a revisar el viejo cañón totalmente reconstruido, ni una sola pieza se veía igual a como estaba, manipulo los controles y se movían tan suavemente como un cuchillo caliente en mantequilla, termino de revisar y miro a Phineas.

-¿hiciste eso con las piezas de los contenedores?-

-si…- contesto Phineas confundido.

-¿podrás hacer más con esas?-

-por supuesto que puedo hace… ¿quiere usarlas como armas?-

-muchacho este no es el momento para eso, esta noche llegaremos al infierno en la tierra y si puedes ajustarlas para usarlas al revés podrán ser muy útiles en el combate contra los robots de los regentes-

Phineas miraba consternado al jefe, pero sabía que era verdad.

-HAAAaaaa… tiene un botón de reversa…-

-¡genial!- Dijo el jefe -bien ustedes vean y aprendan algo de Phineas-

Isabella sabía que a Phineas no le gustaba crear maquinas para la guerra, pero hasta el momento parecía la mejor opción para él, el Coronel había escuchado decir que todos los que tuvieran habilidad como la de Phineas eran llevados al centro de ingeniería avanzada en Lima, Perú, para diseñar y construir equipo para la armada de los siete mares… pero eso significaría que los separarían tarde o temprano, según las palabras del coronel ["si quieren estar juntos escapen al sur mientras tengan tiempo, porque si van a querer pelear… no podrán seguir juntos… solo que… eso es imposible"] ella se alejo del grupo esperando no ser notada, pero evidentemente alguien se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba.

-Jefe Blazer… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-Adelante muchacho dime ¿Qué quieres saber?-

Phineas miraba a Isa subir las escaleras al puente cabizbaja… miro al jefe y le entrego el prototipo que había construido.

-cuando llegamos al barco… usted le dijo al Coronel "Capitán" y el es un coronel ¿Este barco no tiene capitán O algo parecido?-

-¿en serio chico? ¿No sabes que significa OF-5?-

El jefe no necesito respuesta, Phineas estaba muy confundido y en realidad si tenía motivos para estarlo, el Jefe le indico que se sentara junto a él.

-OF-5 quiere decir "oficial de rango 5" son oficiales que tienen "certificación" en las labores de tierra y mar, es decir, mientras este en tierra debe de ser llamado "Coronel" pero al estar en un barco su rango es el de "Capitán" ya que la última opción de la armada de los siete mares es escapar al mar, los oficiales son entrenados en ambas categorías, muy pocos hombres antes de la guerra llegaron a alcanzar ese rango tan superior… pero ante las necesidades especiales proyectadas a futuro… es necesario que cada oficial tenga esas capacidades-

-entonces… el Capitán solano… ¿tiene todas las obligaciones de un verdadero capitán?-

El jefe comenzaba a impacientarse con las preguntas de Phineas.

-Bien muchacho… ¡al grano! El Capitán Solano es y será siempre un capitán, con todos los privilegios y obligaciones del cargo-

-¿todas?

-Si chico… T-O-D-A-S -

-¡bien…! tengo que pedirles un gran favor Jefe…-

-¿Qué tienes en mente chico?-

-Sera una verdadera sorpresa jefe… necesitamos una gran lona para cubrir una buena sección de la proa y los siguientes artículos…-

Dijo Phineas pasándole una lista al jefe Blazer… este al mirar la lista parecía entre extasiado, incrédulo y feliz.

-oye chico… ¿acaso pretendes?-

-si así es… eso mismo que está pensando-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡MUCHACHOS TENEMOS TRABAJO QUE HACER! ¡TRAIGAN RAPIDO AL CAPITAN SOLANO! ¡QUE ESTO TIENE QUE SER ANTES DE QUE LLEGEMOS AL PASO DEL INFIERNO! ¡Y TODOS CUANDO TERMINEN TRAIGAN SUS MEJORES GARRAS! ¡HEY ENANO HABLA AL COCINERO! ¡Y BUSCA MI SABLE! JA JA JA JA-

En todo el barco solo existía un lugar donde Isabella se sentía tan cómoda como en casa, el "nido del cuervo" aquel punto tan alto en el barco que se usaba para vigilancia óptica, claro que no era necesaria, los regentes no podían cubrir el mar, y los radares del barco eran muy buenos, tanto que podían detectar un robot en un radio de más de 20km, y desde el puesto de vigía solo se alcanzaban a ver a 16 kilómetros, así que ese lugar estaba prácticamente abandonado, ese era su lugar favorito, allí podía ver el horizonte, tan lejano y prometedor, miraba sumida en sus pensamientos [*Phineas querrá ir a construir o me seguirá a las líneas de combate…* *dejamos Danville para estar juntos y quizás tendremos que separarnos…* *¿y si mejor lo dejamos todo y continuamos huyendo al sur?*] sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido de alguien subiendo al nido, claro que ella esperaba a Phineas… pero le sorprendió ver a uno de los marinos con una amplia sonrisa.

-señorita Isabella… el Capitán Solano la espera en la proa…-

Bueno, parece ser que en esta ocasión Phineas no llegaría a calmar sus temores… quizás debería de acostumbrarse… por lo que recuerda del otro Phineas le apasionaba el construir cosas… así que su Phineas tal vez se iría a donde podría seguir trabajando e inventando… ya sabía que ella no podría estar lejos de la acción, moriría al estar simplemente sin hacer nada en medio de sujetos que lo más emocionante que hacían era escribir números en papeles y hacer planos que otros construirían, ella quería estar al frente peleando por el ultimo palmo de tierra libre donde puede ser de más ayuda que como una "ama de casa" esperando a que su espos… era verdad, ella ama a Phineas… y mucho, tanto que se había comenzado a hacerse a la idea de ser una dulce ama de casa viviendo en las montañas lejos de la guerra, si la guerra no los siguiera, ese era su sueño mas añorado, dejar de ser la chica de la resistencia, una líder, un símbolo, una guerrera y disfrutar la paz y libertad por la que perdió gran parte de su vida… solo quería soñar con ser una chica común… pero no va a cambiar su forma de ser solo por agradarle a Phineas… y él tampoco se lo pediría a ella… podrá ayudar para terminar la guerra y una vez libres de amenazas podrá cumplir su sueño… si es que se vuelven a encontrar… comienzan a bajar por las escaleras del nido del cuervo… hay varias lonas de campaña cubriendo la proa del barco, no puede ver que es lo que pasa abajo, pero sí que todo el mundo corre de un lado al otro muy ocupados en algo, al llegar abajo el marino la guía por un área donde los contenedores vacios la dejan ver aun menos… hay un pequeño paso por en medio de los contenedores por donde solo puede pasar una persona a la vez, el marino se queda atrás… y desaparece… le parece extraño tanto misterio… pero sigue caminando… al llegar a una luz se encuentra a sus amigas Adyson y Ginger que la esperan evidentemente emocionadas…

-¡VAMOS ISA TIENES QUE PONERTE ESTO!-

Decía Ginger mientras le pasaba ropa doblada.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-es un evento importante para la tripulación del barco… ¡pero tienes que vestir de gala!-

Le contesto Adyson mientras la "ayudaba" a cambiarse de ropa.

-¿de dónde sacaron esto?- dijo Isabella al ver que se trataba de su uniforme de Gala, aquel que ella tanto había renegado de usar.

-¡vamos Isabella! Que tenemos que apurarnos… ¡solo faltas tú!- decía Ginger mientras le daba unos toques de maquillaje a Isa.

-¡deténganse! ¡Tienen que decirme que está pasando!-

-tranquila Isa que pronto lo sabrás-

Adyson y Ginger habían terminado su labor y empujaron a Isabella frente a un espejo, allí se pudo ver con su uniforme de "comandante suprema" similar al de las chicas que se habían puesto sus uniformes, solo que la tela era más fina, absolutamente nuevo, y en el pecho todas las medallas que le habían entregado después de la caída de Doofenshmirtz, también las paletas de rango estaban sobre sus hombros, con el escudo de comandante supremo bordado en hilo dorado y blanco, un cinturón con un pequeño escudo dorado de Danville como hebilla, aparte que la incomodaba mucho el tener que usar falda, porque esta le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla y también un poco entallado, algo que a ella no le gustaba mucho porque no la dejaría correr con facilidad si hacía falta [*ni siquiera Phineas me ha visto con esto puesto*] Phineas, eres una chica enamorada Isabella, al verte en el espejo tan bella como eres solo ese nombre está en tu cabeza, él, y solo él, en tu mente esta más claro, si Phineas no te sigue al campo de batalla… tu lo seguirás a donde él quiera ir, Ginger y Adyson la sacan a empujones de sus pensamientos mientras la hacen atravesar las lonas de campaña… y queda sorprendida, muda, atónita, ni ella sabía lo que debía sentir al mirar lo que sus ojos tenían frente a ella, toda la tripulación del barco estaba formada a cada lado del barco, dejándole un pasillo en medio donde pudiera pasar cubierto por una alfombra roja, todos los hombres del barco vestidos de manera formal, incluso los chicos de la sala de maquinas salieron y robaron frags de un viejo contenedor para estar a la altura de la situación, los marinos elegantemente vestidos, aquellos con condecoraciones las tenían meticulosamente pulidas y firmemente fijadas en sus pechos, las piolas de mando colgaban del hombro izquierdo de todos los oficiales que parecían hacer guardia a cada lado, los sables pulidos parecían de plata colgando en los cinturones, a cada tres metros, habían esculturas de hielo en forma de pilares griegos con floreros llenos de rosas y otras magnificas flores igual de hielo, al final estaban el capitán Solano y el Jefe Blazer bajo la sombra de una jupá* ambos con sus mejores galas, incluso estaba otro retrato del capitán, solo que este estaba vestido con un traje blanco sin su acostumbrada pipa y una mirada más serena, incluso parecía un hombre distinto, y sobre sus hombros una estola de un sacerdote Católico, solo que esta estaba llena de medallas al valor, incluso había varios corazones purpuras, el capitán solano sostenía dos cosas en sus manos, la biblia y El ketubbah*

-¿te gusta?-

La voz de Phineas la hace girar, el está parado a su izquierda, a unos cuatro pasos de ella, igualmente vestido con su uniforme de gala, pantalón de vestir verde obscuro, saco de oficial del mismo color con las pocas insignias que Phineas había ganado prendidas en la solapa, la paleta de rango donde él también tenía el bordado de "comandante supremo" camisa blanca y una corbata al color del saco, hebilla del cinturón y mancuernas con el escudo de Danville, y un remarcado color rojo en su rostro, aparte de un temblor que nadie le culparía por tenerlo en ese momento.

-¡PHINEAS!- dijo sorprendida Isabella al mirarlo como se comenzaba a arrodillar lentamente frente a ella, el metió su mano por el cuello de la camisa y saco una cadena con dos anillos de oro, ella lo vio tragar saliva y comenzar a tratar de gesticular un par de palabras, ella estaba más emocionada aun al saber lo que seguiría, pero antes.

-¿!que estas hacieeendo…¡?-

El corazón de Phineas se hizo un nudo de la emoción al escuchar a Isa, quizás en su rostro parecería desconcertada o quizás el pánico no lo dejaría distinguir las emociones en ella, pero su voz la delato, estaba más que nerviosa, ella estaba EMOCIONADA esperando las siguientes palabras de Phineas.

-Isabella, nunca te dejare sola… no me importa lo que pase conmigo, siempre te seguiré a cualquier lugar al que quieras ir, estaré a tu lado luchando contra el mundo si es necesario, estaré junto a ti siempre sin importarme nada más que ver tu rostro sonriente cada mañana y tu rostro sereno al dormir… solo quiero estar junto a ti por el resto de mis días sin importarme nada ni nadie más que tú… así es que…-

Phineas saco los anillos de la cadena y manteniéndolos en su palma dijo

-Isabella García Shapiro… ¿quieres ser mi esposa?-

Isabella olvido todo, olvido que estaba en mitad de una boda preparada de ante mano que haría imposible que cualquiera se negara y también olvidando que aunque lo hiciera no tendría donde correr para escapar, sus ojos solo tenían a Phineas frente a ella diciéndole las palabras que todas las chicas sueñan con escuchar tarde o temprano, incluida ella que las conoció gracias a su madre narrándole como fue cuando su padre se lo pidió, él estaba allí con los anillos que quizás el mismo habría fabricado, algo que ninguna joyería tendría para nadie, un privilegio que ni las princesas gozan, un anillo echo especialmente para ella por el mismo chico que estaba con la rodilla en el suelo muriendo de nervios esperando su respuesta, solo había una duda en su cabeza [*¿lo hare sufrir por esta tramposa forma de pedirme matrimonio?*]…

-¡SI PHINEAS ACEPTO!-

Pero ella misma se sorprendió de haber saltado sobre Phineas tirándolo de espaldas mientras gritaba lo más fuerte que podía que aceptaba, el marino que había escoltado a Isabella desde el nido del cuervo comenzó a correr nerviosamente mientras todos los miembros de la tripulación quedaron pasmados y con pánico en sus ojos… por la emoción de Isabella… los anillos habían salido volando de la mano de Phineas y el marino desesperado trataba de atraparlos en el aire mientras todos los que estaban cerca trataban de alcanzarlos… los anillos giraban lentamente en el aire soltando un fino y dulce sonido que era la muestra de su nivel de pureza, se podría decir que estos estaban cantando mientras caían rebotando en medio de los montones de manos que esperaban atraparlos y evitar que esos objetos tan importantes cayeran al suelo donde se podrían perder para siempre entre los enormes contenedores del fondo del barco… estos caían en medio de todas las manos, cada vez que alguien sentía que los tenia cerraba la mano para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que no los había atrapado… todos los que habían podido correr para tratar de atraparlos cerraron los ojos esperando el sonido de los anillos en el suelo…

-los tengo-

Dijo dulcemente una voz de en medio de todos los hombres… poco a poco se abrieron y encontraron a la pequeña Adyson que en sus manos había logrado atrapar ese par de anillos…

-no olviden que yo seré la madrina…-

Todos resoplaron con alivio al ver que los preciados anillos no se habían perdido… giraron a ver a la joven pareja… y los dos aun seguían abrazados en el suelo… todo el caos provocado por los anillos había sido ajeno para ellos… la ceremonia comenzó…

-Isabella se veía hermosa… radiante… al estar frente al altar el mundo se termino no existía nada más que su hermoso rostro… aun recuerdo las palabras del capitán solano como si me las dijera en este instante… [… Queridos hermanos desde que el hombre comenzó a surcar los mares en frágiles barcos de madera, los capitanes hemos tenido este hermoso privilegio que es el unir las vidas de los enamorados…. Así es que… Nosotros… la tripulación del JOLLY ROGER estamos reunidos este día para unir la vida de nuestros hermanos… Phineas Flynn e Isabella García Shapiro, no encuentro un lugar menos apropiado para celebrar tan hermosa boda entre dos almas tan jóvenes y tan enamoradas… que las puertas del infierno en la tierra… pero es verdad que estos jóvenes nos están hablando claramente… no importa lo desesperados que estemos o que estemos en las puertas del infierno… siempre habrá esperanzas… siempre habrá un rayo de luz que nos hará levantarnos, siempre podremos esperar que habrá un día brillante para todos… un día que será el mejor día de nuestras vidas… y aquí ante ustedes… y la imagen de nuestro respetado capitán Espinoza… que llevaremos a estos dos jóvenes enamorados a ese brillante día, porque el futuro es de ellos, y nosotros les obsequiaremos un mundo en paz donde la guerra solo exista en los libros de historia… Phineas Flyn prometes…] … el Capitán solano cumplió su promesa… pasamos por el infierno en la tierra y los chicos de la JOLLY ROGER siempre nos apoyaron en todo y para todo, para nuestra sorpresa el mundo se había enterado del "efecto Phinbella" los regentes lo usaban como propaganda para bajar la moral de los soldados de la armada de los siete mares, pero al enterarse de quienes éramos nos usaron para mantener alta la moral, al enterarse de nuestro matrimonio y lo trascendental que fue… ¿sabes que es una fortuna que tu tengas a tu Isabella desde que eran chicos?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto Phineas sospechando a donde se dirigía su alterno.

-ya que ustedes se conocieron desde muy chicos, evitaron que esto le pasara a su mundo, que ustedes dos continúen juntos puede significar que el futuro de tu mundo será bri…-

¡TE EQUIVOCAS!- grito Phineas –¡ESO NO LO VOY A ACEPTAR! De ninguna manera permitiré que eso pase… ¡JAMAS ME CASARE CON ISABELLA, JAMAS, ME ESCUCHASTE, NO VOY A SALIR CON ISABELLA, NI A CASARME CON ELLA NI AUNQUE EL FUTURO DE LA HUMANIDAD DEPENDIERA DE ELLO…!-

-¡PHINEAS NO PUEDES DECIR ESO!- contesto el almirante –se que ella es importante para ti, cuando estuviste aquí y no pude ayudarte corriste con ella para…-

-¡NO ME MAL INTERPRETES! ISABELLA ME HA GUSTADO DESDE QUE LA CONOCÍ, YO NO SERÍA QUIEN SOY SIN QUE ELLA ME APOYARA, SI VOY A PEDIRLE A ISABELLA QUE SEA MI NOVIA O MI ESPOSA SERÁ PORQUE LA AMO, NO ME IMPORTA SU DICHOSO "EFECTO PHINBELLA" YO ESTARÉ JUNTO A ISABELLA SOLO PORQUE ES LO QUE QUIERO HACER PORQUE ES LO QUE MI CORAZÓN ME EXIGE Y VERLA FELIZ ES LO QUE ME HACE FELIZ.-

El almirante Flynn sonrió al escucharlo.

-acabas de repetir mis votos nupciales… eso fue lo que le dije el día de nuestra boda…-

La charla entre ambos Phineas Flynn fue interrumpida ya que ambos fueron lanzados con brutalidad contra la pared de la habitación de los almirantes, ambos estaban confundidos y solo podían escuchar las alarmas del barco de la armada de los siete mares sonando con todas sus fuerzas, el altavoz en la habitación del almirante Phineas grito agónico.

-ALMIRANTE FLYNN EMERGENCIA, EMERGENCIA ¡ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE ENEMIGO! ¡REPITO! ¡ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE!-

El almirante solo pudo pensar y decir una sola cosa.

-¡ISABELLA SIGUE EN LA CUBIERTA!-

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

Saben, espero que les gustara este cap, espero sus opiniones sobre este y lo que les gustara y no les gustara.

palabras para agregar a nuestro léxico (vocabulario) y parte de las tradiciones Judías.

Jupá: comúnmente llamado "el Palio Nupcial". Consta de cuatro varas sobre la que pende un paño, en algunas ocasiones se utiliza también un Talit sostenido sobre los novios.  
La ceremonia de la Jupá (como el acto matrimonial) consta de varias etapas: a) Erusim (compromiso); b) Lectura y entrega de la ketubbah; c) Las bendiciones y d) Recuerdo de la destrucción del Sagrado Templo de Jerusalem.

Ketubbah*: significa Escritura. Ese es el nombre que se de le da al contrato matrimonial judío escrito en arameo (no en hebreo). Es una especie de juramento en el que el hombre se compromete a cumplir sus obligaciones con su esposa, como darle sustento, suministrarle vestimenta, mantener con ella relaciones sexuales normales, preocuparse por su salud y por su sepultura. Se formalizó en el siglo 2 a.e.c. La más antigua conocida procede de Elefantina (Egipto) fechada antes del siglo 4.

OF 5: es literalmente lo que dijo el jefe Blazer, un rango stardar que la OTAN a impuesto para que exista un nivel de respeto adecuado entre las distintas fuerzas armadas del mundo, si gustan pueden revisar el significado de los distintos rangos incluso los rangos como "comandante supremo" están incluidos, es el propio de un jefe de estado y es un "rango" honorario.

Phineas y Ferb (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh

El viajero es creación y propiedad de Alquimistaarcano77

Marie es propiedad de angelus19

la sombra que se alimenta de caos, locura, y desesperación es propiedad... saben lo dejare como un misterio por un rato.

estos personajes no me pertenecen mi único propósito al usarlos es demostrar mi admiración por sus respectivos creadores y espero usarlos con el respeto que merecen.

**Date y la historia son los únicos elementos que me pertenecen. **

**si los creadores de los personajes principales lo desean la historia pasara íntegramente a ser de su propiedad.**


	28. Chapter 28

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y SUS COMENTARIOS!

* * *

**Capitulo 28**.

Minutos antes en la cubierta del barco…

Marie llevaba un buen rato "interrogando" al viajero, ayudada por la almirante Isabella que estaba aprendiendo de Marie su "especial método de interrogación" y parecían bastante cansadas, pero en el rostro de Marie la típica sonrisa de una Flynn brillaba por el éxito obtenido, el Viajero se veía claramente cansado, nadie esperaba que Marie fuera tan buena para conseguir información del viajero.

-eres digna hija de tus padres pequeña Marie...-

Dijo jadeando el cuervo.

-Gracias…- Contesto Marie –pero aun no terminamos… apenas he rascado la superficie y quiero saber más de ti viajero…-

-¿mas? Pero si ya…-

-¡te equivocas!-

Dijeron Marie y la almirante interrumpiendo al viajero turnándose para hablar

–apenas es el principio…

Tu nombre es Isaac.

Tu oficio es el de viajero de mundos y trata de viajar por el cosmos reuniendo información, conocimientos e historias sobre las distintas razas que lo habitan.

Compilan toda esa información en "la Biblioteca Arcana" desde donde es transmitida a todos los mundos que visitan por medio de los sueños.

Tu raza es una raza antigua conocida como Sombras.

Tu mundo se llama Magishaterra.

Existen 7 clanes de Sombras.

Tu maestro es el Gran Sabio Umbra líder del primer clan del Planeta Magishaterra el clan de "los Viajeros".

Estas aquí porque el Sabio Maestro Umbra tuvo una terrible visión sobre el equilibrio del universo que está siendo amenazado por un aprendiz de un mundo humano que se ha corrompido con la energía maligna de los poemas de los siete libros grises y está buscándolos junto con el testamento de Necrom el obscuro para revivir al mal supremo y absorber el poder del mismo para convertirse en el nuevo y supremo ser del mal…-

E incluso has pensado en tener una pareja entre las mujeres de tu raza.

Marie se detuvo a tomar aire, dio un paso al frente y apretó su puño como si se preparara para seguir adelante.

–y aun falta por saber más… ¿Por qué mis papas son importantes para ti? ¿Por qué no quieres que ellos sepan sobre el Tío Date y la gente de Grayword? ¿Y porque no le puedo decir a mi tía de la alianza planetaria….?-

Marie no tenia piedad para con Isaac, sus ojos podían romper la voluntad del hombre mas santo con su ternura, obligandolo a ayudarla en lo que necesitara, quisiera ser tan sabio como el maestro Umbra para poder soportar esta batalla tan poco usual... Marie estaba muy concentrada en el viajero que había olvidado que Adyson tampoco debía de averiguar mucho sobre el futuro, afortunadamente la pequeña exploradora tampoco le estaba poniendo mucha atención que digamos al estar cuidando a Date que estaba recostado en la torre de cañones disfrutando la paz que había, el dormitaba plácidamente usando su brazo derecho como almohada sin percatarse que la chica lo miraba de arriba abajo, si ella hubiera puesto atención a Marie habría averiguado mucho sobre él, pero ella también sabía que el conocimiento del futuro es "peligroso" si averiguaba más de lo que ya sabe probablemente no la dejarían conservar las memorias de esos días, había escuchado lo suficiente sobre Isaac para saber que era una especie de mago o hechicero muy poderoso, así que no quiso arriesgarse, el viento soplando era relajante, el sonido de la tela de la bandera de la armada de los siete mares flameando al viento era la música de fondo en la cubierta, incluso la de la ropa de Date que también flameaba al viento… el ver los demás barcos de la armada de los siete mares era espectacular para ella… pero para él parecía de lo más común… quizás al crecer Phineas y Ferb hicieron algo así en Danville… ella se decidió… algo bueno había visto su futura "yo" en él para casarse, así que se sentó a la derecha muy cerca de él, al momento de sentarse noto que dentro del abrigo había un bolsillo interior en el lado izquierdo donde salía un papel… la curiosidad le gano y se acerco poco a poco… hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca que… Date bajo el brazo y ella se encontró atrapada… sin saber exactamente porque estaba avergonzada miro al rostro de ese sujeto… estaba profundamente dormido… ella no sabía si estaba a gusto o incomoda… pero no retiro el brazo de encima de ella, con más determinación se aproximo al bolsillo interior de la "gabardina"… y logro sacar el misterioso papel… en él había una foto y el papel tenía una nota.

[…_ Hola amor… espero que no olvides cuidar bien de Marie no la consientas demasiado recuerda que ni a Phineas ni a Isabella les gustara si ustedes vuelan la casa entera… otra vez… y acuérdate que a Dánae le encantaría si consigues un autógrafo de Marie, aun no logro convencerla que es mala idea hacer explotar sus inventos como ella, así que es tu turno… otra vez hablaron de la escuela… tendrás que pagar las facturas por los destrozos que Ary hizo otra vez, unos niños querían abusar de los más pequeños y ella… bueno… es tu hija… se parece mucho a ti a esa edad… y recuerda que tienes que regresar a tiempo para la ceremonia de Sonia que por fin será nombrada líder de la tropa de exploradoras… te amo… PD: Crysti está a punto de decir sus primeras palabras, espero que las escuchemos juntos..._]

Una carta… de ella misma, ya no sabía si su curiosidad había sido buena o mala porque al mirar la foto se da cuenta que es de su futura… está sentada bajo un árbol sobre un mantel a cuadros sobre el pasto verde en medio de cuatro niñas, la más grande se ve casi de su edad tiene el pelo corto del color que ella, tiene una expresión muy seria y una espada como la de Date en su espalda, la más chica esta en sus brazos envuelta en una sabana rosa, mientras las otras dos están abrazándola con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, la segunda tiene el pelo largo hasta media espalda y negro azabache, la tercera tiene el corte igual a Gretchel un poco más claro juraría que del mismo color que el de Date, no puede evitar estar feliz al ver a su "futura" familia, gira la foto y encuentra una nota sencilla escrita por el propio Date.

[_… este es mi hogar, ellas son mi mundo… no importa que, siempre regresare junto a ellas, mis tesoros y la mujer más bella de los universos conocidos…_]

Envuelve la foto otra vez con la carta y comienza a regresarla a su lugar, Pero en eso Date se despierta totalmente alterado… El viajero y Marie habían parado su "interrogatorio" y vieron como entre ellos pasaba como en cámara lenta un extraño objeto negro, del tamaño de una lata mediana de refresco, los ojos del viajero lo podían ver con más claridad… era un proyectil de algún tipo de arma humana, parecido a una bala pero rodeado de un aura obscura, Adyson solo vio como Date se inclino al frente y se interpuso entre aquel misil y ella… él recibió el impacto de frente justo a la mitad del pecho… el impacto lo quería arrojar hacia atrás pero miro sobre su hombro a Adyson atrás de él, sosteniendo la carta y la foto, si se dejaba llevar por la inercia del proyectil, la aplastaría, se apuro a apoyarse en la torre de cañones y recibió el golpe de lleno, el micro misil aquel comenzó a romper el esternón de Date y a incrustársele lentamente en el pecho, el impacto se sentía por todo su cuerpo y la onda de choque estuvo a punto de destrozar sus órganos internos, los artilleros dentro de la torre sintieron como si ellos hubieran recibido el impacto quedando muy confundidos por el inesperado y brutal golpe, Date al absorber el impacto salvo a Adyson… pero estaba gravemente herido, en su pecho se veía parte del proyectil que sobresalía más de la mitad de su cuerpo, su respiración se había vuelto pesada y penosa, había comenzado a sangrar alrededor del proyectil y parecía que estaba comenzando a sudar sangre, de su boca comenzó a salir un hilo rojo seguido por otro de su nariz, la camisa que había tenido se había esfumado, solo quedaban jirones, y se veían serias quemaduras en su piel junto con pedazos sanguinolentos de los huesos de las costillas saliendo, cuando Adyson trato de ayudarlo él le cubrió sus ojos… no quería que ella lo viera así… sentía como su corazón estaba muy acelerado… le dolía hasta el alma en ese instante, Marie corrió a ayudarlo siguiendo al viajero que estaba tan preocupado por Date como ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-

Gritaba Marie desesperada al viajero Isaac.

-¡es un arma cargada con energía obscura…! es imposible que los humanos de este mundo pudieran hacer algo así a propósito… esto es…-

Date miro al viajero y dijo escupiendo sangre por la boca.

-ya he visto esto antes… y no estaba dirigido a mi… le apuntaban a Ady…-

De quien sabe donde se escucho una tétrica voz acompañada de un frió de ultratumba que hasta al viajero lo hizo temblar… pero el temblaba de rabia, un sentimiento que ninguno de sus acompañantes pensó que él pudiera sentir.

-Un blanco que nunca dejaras de proteger viejo enemigo… tu talón de Aquiles, tú batalla de Waterloo, aquello que nunca te permitirás perder… aquello por lo que sacrificarías tu vida sin dudar… tu mayor debilidad… esa torpe mocosa... Adyson-

Al Viajero y a Date la piel se les erizo al reconocer la voz.

**-¡Emperador Sombra!-**

Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, de las duelas de la cubierta comenzó a verse como un liquido negro parecido a la brea salía de entre ellas, y comenzaba a "gotear" en dirección al cielo, esta mancha obscura comenzó a moverse como si fueran flamas negras, entre las flamas se veían unos diabólicos ojos rojos que miraban a todos los que estaban en la cubierta, aquella maligna presencia recordaba al perfil de un enorme murciélago, la almirante Isabella saco su arma de una bolsa especial que tenía en su cinturón en la espalda y apunto a la sombra.

-¿Quién eres tú y como subiste a mi barco?-

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA MOCOSA IMPERTINENTE… SOY EL EMPERADOR SOMBRA EL SER QUE SE COMVERTIRA EN EL ETERNO REGENTE DEL POLIUNIVERSO… INCLÍNATE ANTE EL PRÓXIMO OBSCURIDAD SUPREMA-

Claro que a la almirante Isabella eso no la amedrento y con su arma comenzó a dispararle a esa presencia ajena a su nave… pero los proyectiles eléctricos pasaron de largo dejando pequeños agujeros que se cerraban lentamente.

-JA JA JA JA JA NIÑA INGENUA… TU NUNCA PODRÁS ENFRENTARTE AL MAL SUPREMO... TÚ-

**-¡GUARDA SILENCIO!-**

Grito el viajero quien voló rápidamente para ponerse entre ese liquido negro y los que estaban en la cubierta.

–¡TU NO SERAS LA OBSCURIDAD SUPREMA! ¡NO SABES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! ABANDONA TU NECEDAD... ¡QUE AUN ESTAS A TIEMPO DE SER PURIFICADO!-

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA…! EL PODER DE LA OBSCURIDAD ES PARA MI… ES MI DESTINO… NO TENER LOS RIDICULOS LIMITES DE UNA FORMA… MATERIAL… ni de la moral, ni sus ridículas cadenas como el amor, la compasión, la amistad, la confianza en los demás, ni la esperanza, solo míralo, él tenía la fuerza para aniquilarme pero ahora está en el suelo a punto de morir… todo por proteger a una niña que ni siquiera lo conoce… es ridículo ese estúpido sentimiento… los seres nacen solos y solos mueren… no necesitamos consejo ni ayuda de nada ni de nadie… solo el poder y el miedo son las cosas que tienen verdadero valor… y el poder absoluto y el terror total me los dará el testamento de Necrom, el que está escondido en uno de estos mundos… los eliminare y podre buscar el máximo poder sin tus molestas interrupciones viajero, ni las de los habitantes de Grayword y la tierra-

El viajero no sabía qué hacer, La almirante Isabella estaba tratando de proteger a Marie, y Adyson trataba de parar la hemorragia de la herida del pecho de Date… si volaba a sanar a Date para que se hiciera cargo del emperador… este atacaría a Marie y a la almirante Isabella… ambas vitales en sus respectivos mundos… sin Date el Grayword perdería a un almirante… pero sus hijas tomaran su lugar… sin embargo… la Adyson del pasado estaba junto a él… si algo le pasaba a ella… las consecuencias serian terribles, Date mantenía su mirada en aquella sombra mientras comenzaba a tomar una forma más... física… era repugnante en todo sentido… poco a poco tomaba la forma de un nauseabundo esqueleto negro, jorobado, con pedazos de carne y los restos de una armadura igual de negra… podían distinguir los huesos de las costillas de aquella sombra junto con buena parte de la columna que sobresalía de aquella mancha andante… la cabeza tenia parte de un extraño casco que cubría la mitad del rostro… la otra mitad dejaba ver una negra calavera fracturada con afilados colmillos en lugar de dientes, con un ojo rojo bailando en el interior de la cuenca del mismo… parecía un esqueleto viviente salido de un pozo de brea, aquella brea negra goteaba al cielo mientras los esqueléticos pies con garras en lugar de uñas comenzaban a avanzar clavándose en las duelas del suelo, Marie y Adyson estaban aterradas ante esa visión que ni en las más terribles pesadillas habrían podido imaginar…

-¿les gusta lo que estos dos han hecho de mi cuerpo material? Así es… este cuerpo o más bien este despojo que era mi cuerpo… es justo como quedo después de la marcha de las sombras grises… la última batalla entre mis fuerzas y las fuerzas combinadas de Magishaterra y Grayword… esto es lo que ellos me hicieron… ¿aun los pueden amar y confiar en ellos después de ver de lo que son capaces? Pero fracasaron… ni las fuerzas combinadas de los tres mundos más poderosos del universo pudieron eliminarme…**¡TIEMBLEN HIJOS DE EVA! QUE LOS HIJOS DE LILITH NO PODRÁN PROTEGERLOS MÁS**... este será su final-

A cada paso que el emperador sombra daba, el viajero tenía que retroceder… si se descuidaba por un segundo… aquel ser obscuro atacaría a cualquiera de sus protegidos…

-Ady…- gemía Date –El… tercer… botón de mi abrigo… apriétalo…-

Adyson miraba extrañada a Date mientras desesperada trataba de evitar que se desangrara con sus pequeñas manos, ella estaba dispuesta a apretar el botón que le indico Date, pero el emperador sombra comenzó a reír.

-JA JA JA JA JA Date ¿piensas sacrificarte? Si ella activa esa función de la armadura del almirante contigo en esas condiciones… morirás irremediablemente… no importa lo que hagas… mi venganza estará consumada… y mi versión de esta época podrá triunfar conmigo o sin mi…-

Adyson aparto su mano de el botón que le indicara Date, ¿Qué podría hacer ella? Solo era una espectadora, una niña que fue arrastrada por una coincidencia a vivir todo esto… ¿Qué puede hacer...? soltó la herida y tomo la espada de Date, la desenvaino y se paro entre el emperador sombra y el mal herido Date en un intento por protegerlo.

-JA JA JA JA niña tonta… nunca podrás enfrentarme… y sin ti… la alianza entre el Grayword y la tierra nunca surgirá… me has dejado la victoria absoluta en mis manos… quizás serás valiente… pero no eres rival para mí-

Adyson lo escuchaba… ¿valiente? ¿Ella? Si estaba temblando de miedo, sus dientes castañeaban su cerebro le decía a gritos que corriera, quería salir corriendo de allí, no sabía porque no lo hacía, ¿porque seguía parada allí? sus manos manchadas con la sangre de Date apenas podían sostener la espada, pero las apretó para no soltarla, a Isaac lo conmovió esa muestra de valor de la chica exploradora… pero fue suficiente distracción... el emperador sombra se vaporizo y fue a aparecer frente a ella en su repugnante forma física… ella sintió todo su cuerpo pesado, no podía mover ni un musculo… su rostro demostraba todo el pánico que la recorría, aquella cosa frente a ella despedía un olor nauseabundo… propio de un cadáver en descomposición, sus piernas comenzaron a doblarse… pero ella no soltaba la espada… Date la miraba y trataba desesperadamente de tocar él mismo el botón que le indico a Adyson, el viajero levanto el vuelo y parecía que se preparaba para atacar al emperador.

-anciano Isaac… ¿deberías de perder tu tiempo conmigo? ¿O deberías de proteger a esta flota que abordo lleva a los Phineas e Isabellas tan vitales para estos mundos?-

El viajero levanto todas sus plumas y giro la cabeza… de quien sabe donde… un poderoso rayo similar al de las naves de la armada de los siete mares se aproximaba… si corría a proteger a Adyson y Date todas las naves serian derribadas…

-¡MALDICION!-

Grito el cuervo y se giro en la dirección de donde provenía el ataque

–¡esto aun no termina emperador sombra!-

Los ojos de todos comenzaron a jugarles una broma o es que acaso estaban viendo lo que creían ver, aquel cuervo se rodeo de una extraña bruma y comenzó a transformarse a una velocidad impresionante… las patas del cuervo comenzaron a estirarse cada vez más, las alas comenzaron a crecer mientras que las plumas seguían del mismo tamaño aparentando que estas se comenzaban a encoger, el pico del viajero comenzó a estirarse cada vez mas y entre mas crecía, el color negro del mismo comenzaba a tornarse blanco brillante, el hueso del pico comenzó a trepar cada vez mas hasta llegar a cubrir el "rostro" del cuervo como si se tratara de una máscara…

.

.

.

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS

en especial a mi amiga la Chica51, muchas gracias por tus comentarios tan completos

A todos ustedes: muchas gracias

agradezco de corazón a mi querida Cindy. Cinderellabella por animarme a publicar.

Tambien a mi amigo el Alquimistaarcano por permitirme usar al viajero en esta publicación.

si quieren saber mas de Isaac les recomiendo que lean su ficc la llegada del viajero.

la sombra negra que se alimenta de caos, desesperación y locura... que siembra miseria y desesperación a su paso... finalmente ha revelado su forma, gracias a mi amigo Master por dejarme usar al emperador sombra en esta historia.

Phineas & Ferb y todos los personajes relacionados no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Swampy Marsh y Dan Povenmire

la historia y Date son los únicos elementos que me pertenece (y de ser requerido por los propietarios o creadores de los personajes principales esta les sera cedida en integridad a ellos)


End file.
